She's Just a Friend
by Seleryon
Summary: "È un'ottima amica!" [...] non doveva assolutamente ascoltarle quelle parole, ma lei era là, appena detrasformata, e non poteva correre via in incognito come avrebbe fatto con indosso la maschera di Ladybug. E quindi l'aveva sentito. Adrien. Il suo bellissimo, dolce, gentile Adrien che, alla domanda di Kagami "Ti piace molto, vero?", rispose "Oh, sì, è un'ottima amica!". [...]
1. Chapter 1

"E' un'ottima amica!"

Quelle parole risuonavano continuamente nella sua mente sin dal giorno in cui le aveva ascoltate. Le sentiva mentre pranzava con Alya, le sentiva mentre era in giro per Parigi a combattere contro l'ennesimo akumizzato, le sentiva anche mentre era intenta ad ascoltare i suoi genitori o ad aiutare nella pasticceria di famiglia. Ma soprattutto, le sentiva e risuonavano come i rintocchi delle campane di Notre Dame, sempre più forti, rendendola quasi sorda ai suoi stessi pensieri tranne uno, ogni giorno, a scuola, quando lo vedeva lì, davanti a sé, coi suoi capelli color del grano e una postura dritta seppur rilassata, appoggiato al banco a prendere appunti o a rispondere alle interrogazioni delle insegnanti, quando parlava con Nino sottovoce per non farsi sgamare e, dolorosamente, quando si girava indietro, leggermente, per guardare lei e Alya, fare un sorriso imbarazzato e chiedere silenziosamente a gesti di non dire niente al prof sul fatto di essere distratto.  
Effettivamente, non doveva assolutamente ascoltarle quelle parole, ma lei era là, appena detrasformata, e non poteva correre via in incognito come avrebbe fatto con indosso la maschera di Ladybug. E quindi l'aveva sentito. Adrien. Il suo bellissimo, dolce, gentile Adrien che, alla domanda di Kagami "Ti piace molto, vero?", rispose "Oh, sì, è un'ottima amica!".  
Un'ottima amica!  
Marinette non poté far altro che scivolare a terra lungo la parete del cartello pubblicitario dietro cui si era nascosta, e mormorare sconfitta. Tikki cercò di tirarla su di morale e, dopotutto, come puoi sentirti sconfitta e affranta quando hai un piccolo dio carino e coccoloso come amico? Tikki è troppo ottimista e preziosa per essere malinconici accanto a lei, e il suo buonumore troppo contagioso per continuare a vedere tutto grigio per più di cinque minuti, quindi sì, Marinette si sentì subito meglio. O quasi. Per quanto Tikki avesse ragione e l'"essere una buona amica" fosse un inizio (un grande inizio, se vogliamo essere sinceri, visti i precedenti di Marinette e la sua timidezza e l'essere un casino balbettante di fronte ad Adrien, non si aspettava di certo di essere considerata "una buona amica"), per Marinette, che ama Adrien con tutta se stessa, fu un po' come essere rifiutata subito dopo una dichiarazione. Sentir dire quelle cose non fece altro che alimentare la consapevolezza di non essere abbastanza per lui, ma di certo non poteva esprimere questo tipo di pensiero ad anima viva, neanche alla sua amica Kwami che sapeva tutto e a cui parlava di tutto. Tikki ha sempre saputo che Marinette, sotto strati e strati di iperconfidenza e spavalderia, coraggio e intraprendenza, nasconde un animo fragile e insicuro, una ragazza normale che, come tutte le ragazze normali, non crede in se stessa e si ritiene una nullità. Una "nullità" che però è stata scelta per essere Ladybug e che quindi, in barba al fatto di "essere una nullità", riesce ad accantonare tutti questi pensieri cupi e tristi per difendere Parigi da Papillon e i suoi scagnozzi ignari di esserlo.  
Ma da qualunque lato lo si guardi, in qualunque modo venga formulato, il rifiuto fa male. E fa ancor più male sapendo di "essere un'ottima amica" perché è raro che da "amici" si passi al livello successivo. E Marinette lo sapeva bene perché stava facendo lo stesso con Chat Noir. La ragazza aveva sempre immaginato come potesse essere per Chat venir continuamente rifiutato da Ladybug e aveva sempre supposto che dovesse fare un male tremendo mettere in gioco il proprio cuore, recapitarlo in un bellissimo pacchetto decorato e incartato come un tesoro prezioso, per poi vederlo tornare indietro, aperto e guardato ma rifiutato perché regalo non gradito. Si sentiva sempre in colpa ogni volta che rifiutava ognuna delle sue avance, anche perché sapeva che avrebbe potuto ricambiare i suoi sentimenti se non fosse stato per Adrien, dopotutto come resistere a quei sorrisi, quei giochi di parole che Ladybug teneva a dire di odiare ma che in realtà trovava assolutamente purrr–fetti, e a quella confidenza e soprattutto tutte quelle manifestazioni d'affetto da parte di un ragazzo d'oro come lui?! Ma il suo cuore apparteneva ad Adrien Agreste, punto e basta, ma capiva benissimo Chat Noir. Solo che, a differenza del suo micione, Marinette non sentiva di avere la forza necessaria a riprovare all'infinito a far colpo su Adrien. Non che ci avesse mai provato, ma ora come ora, sapeva benissimo che non avrebbe mai tentato nemmeno di pensare a come approcciarlo per fargli quanto meno capire di essere interessata ad essere più di "un'ottima amica" ma con quella confessione fatta a Kagami, no grazie, Marinette si era rassegnata a far sì che fosse un amore a senso unico, aggrappandosi comunque alla possibilità che le era stata data di poter essere sua amica e stargli vicino.  
Sin dal giorno di Riposte, quindi, non aveva fatto altro che tentare di distrarsi per non pensarci ma inevitabilmente ogni suo pensiero finiva con l'andare ad Adrien e alla sua frase. Quelle parole che uscirono dalle sue labbra con una punta di orgoglio e anche di affetto, e lei sapeva che Adrien davvero sentiva che fossero buoni amici. Così un pensiero tira l'altro, e la sua mente si riempiva di domande e curiosità perché, anche se amava Adrien e voleva innanzitutto conoscerlo, non sentiva di essere tanto in confidenza da essere annoverata tra i suoi amici, figuriamoci tra gli "ottimi amici". Poi però ripensò indietro nel tempo al loro burrascoso incontro a causa di Chloè, risolto poi con un ombrello e una risata; ripensò i loro piccoli spalleggiamenti prima dell'attacco di Chronogirl, a come si sono accertati di stare bene quando la scuola era sotto l'assalto di Horrificator; la breve intesa durante la corsa a rappresentante di classe; o quando erano così a loro agio quando Adrien l'aiutò con lo zio cinese e quella complicità che davvero solo ottimi amici possono avere combattendo insieme fianco a fianco per l'allenamento in vista del torneo di Ultimate Mecha Strike III. Marinette non ci aveva mai pensato così profondamente, ma è vero: lei e Adrien sono amici, e in qualche modo hanno una connessione profonda anche se magari da fuori non si vede perché lei balbetta fin troppo e lui è molto chiuso e non hanno tantissime interazioni. Ma non c'è bisogno di interazioni infinite per essere buoni amici, l'importante è la dinamica, la qualità del tempo insieme non la quantità. E questo pensiero la portò dritta dritta tra le braccia di un altro paio di flashback che rafforzarono in lei la sicurezza di essere abbastanza amica di Adrien da poter superare Chloè e la loro infanzia (se non fosse solo che, a differenza della biondina, Marinette non riesce ad esprimersi come vorrebbe): Adrien la protesse quando la sua amica datata tentò di dare la colpa alla brunetta per l'aver fatto venire i vigili del fuoco inutilmente a scuola, e Adrien ballò con lei e non con Clhoè alla sua festa per scusarsi del comportamento quella mattina, ed era sereno, seppur minimamente imbarazzato, quando Alya li posizionò praticamente in un abbraccio mentre stavano ballando, e lui la strinse ancora più forte, e lei ricambiò l'abbraccio, e rimasero così un sacco, continuando a ballare, e sì, felici e sereni l'uno della presenza dell'altra. Il flusso ininterrotto del suo flusso di coscienza la portò a rivivere anche il suo compleanno, quando Adrien le regalò una replica personalizzata del braccialetto portafortuna che lei gli fece "prendere in prestito" quella volta del torneo di UMS. Ovviamente, lei non voleva assolutamente che lui glielo ridesse indietro, era un regalo per lui, un regalo mascherato da prestito ma hey, lo sviluppo inaspettato del braccialetto che lui ha poi regalato a lei, cancellò una volta per tutte i dubbi che stava avendo nelle ultime settimane. No, Marinette non avrebbe ancora tentato la sorte con Adrien, ma di certo, essere una sua "ottima amica" non era poi così terribile come sembrava. Se essere una sua "ottima amica" significava poterlo abbracciare (grazie ad Alya) e ricevere regali di compleanno con un significato così importante per entrambi, allora il gioco valeva la candela. Essere innamorata di un "ottimo amico" non le avrebbe portato solo quella fitta di dolore che la consapevolezza dell'amicizia e nulla più porta, ma le avrebbe regalato soprattutto momenti da ricordare e da custodire gelosamente, molto più importanti di questioni amorose e imbarazzanti. Così, quando finalmente qualche settimana dopo la "terribile" scoperta, il mood di Marinette cambiò da malinconico a un gran boost di positività per la nuova prospettiva da cui stava vedendo le cose, Alya notò subito come Adrien la guardò sollevato e con un sorriso che diceva chiaramente "ero in pensiero, non eri te stessa ultimamente, non sapevo perché e non sapevo cosa fare, ma sono contento che tu ora stia bene". Sorriso che si allargò ulteriormente quando guardò al polso della ragazza e vi trovò il suo braccialetto.

***

Adrien non potè fare a meno di notare quanto fosse strana Marinette nelle ultime settimane. In verità, anche lui si sentiva strano. Sin da quando Kagami si presentò alla lezione di scherma quel giorno, anche lui aveva fatto fatica ad essere se stesso per un po'. Kagami, in un primo momento, gli aveva ricordato Ladybug, e sì, sotto sotto aveva sperato e allo stesso tempo odiato l'idea di lei come Ladybug e si era sentito stranamente sollevato quando la ragazza fu akumizzata, per poi sentirsi estremamente spaventato vedendola combattere contro la sua amata insettina, tanto che, anche senza trasformarsi in Chat Noir, si buttò nella battaglia per difenderla da un affondo particolarmente pericoloso, finendo anche per farsi male alla caviglia (cosa che si trascinò anche da trasformato, che cavolo!).  
Quel giorno pieno di sensazioni contrastanti coincise anche con l'inizio dello strano comportamento di Marinette e, stranamente, anche dello strano comportamento di Ladybug, ma era la sua compagna di classe che lo preoccupava di più. Come aveva confessato a Kagami, per Adrien Marinette era un'ottima amica e una persona gentile, altruista e ottimista. La cosa che più ammirava e desiderava anche per sé era il suo sorriso, così aperto e dolce e pieno di gioia, che avrebbe fatto sentire felice e serena anche Chloè se si fosse mai fermata a conoscere Marinette. Adrien si ritrovò spesso a comparare il sorriso di Marinette a quello della madre (e a quello di Ladybug, se vogliamo essere sinceri) e quindi inevitabilmente si sentiva attratto verso quella luce e quel calore, sentendo quasi il dovere di proteggerlo e custodirlo come se fosse una sua cosa preziosa e insostituibile. Eppure, proprio quel sorriso che tanto amava Adrien ultimamente non faceva più la sua meravigliosa comparsa e il povero ragazzo si sentiva come se fosse colpa sua che Marinette non sorrideva più col cuore. I suoi sorrisi sembravano tirati e forzati, e leggeva nei suoi occhi una certa malinconia che non capiva a cosa fosse dovuta. Anche la sua intera postura esprimeva un certo disagio e Adrien voleva aiutare ma non sapeva come. Sul suo volto passavano miriadi di emozioni una dopo l'altra, e ogni volta che i suoi grandi occhi blu incontravano i suoi, vedeva chiaramente quanto questi esprimessero qualcosa che aveva tutta l'aria del rimorso e della tristezza, come se avesse voluto dire qualcosa per cui aveva perso l'occasione e, consequenzialmente, pieni di un certo senso di colpa. Ogni volta che succedeva, lei voltava subito lo sguardo e lui sentiva una fitta alla bocca dello stomaco come se lei lo avesse colpito con un pugno ben assestato, il cui dolore si irradiava fin nel petto, stringendogli il cuore in una morsa. Decisamente, quel disagio aveva a che fare con lui, ma Adrien non ricordava di aver fatto qualcosa a Marinette, l'aveva sempre trattata con gentilezza, Marinette merita tutta la gentilezza di questo mondo, quindi non si spiegava come mai avesse quello sguardo solo con lui. A un certo punto tentò di parlarne con Alya, ma lei si mostrò priva di risposte quanto lui, dicendo solo di darle tempo e che tutto si sarebbe aggiustato. Adrien sapeva benissimo che molto spesso si hanno cose di cui non si parla, questioni che vanno risolte nel silenzio del proprio cuore e della propria mente, senza parlarne con nessuno, perché parlarne è difficile oppure è una questione che può essere risolta solo ed esclusivamente senza pareri esterni, senza appoggiarsi a nessuno. Ma vedere Marinette in quello stato, i suoi bellissimi occhi blu come il cielo notturno cerchiati da pesanti occhiaie e arrossati chiaramente da notti insonni, era assolutamente doloroso. Come se non bastasse, anche Ladybug aveva un comportamento simile, con la testa fra le nuvole e pronta a scusarsi ogni volta che Chat Noir tentava di portarla alla realtà. Anche l'espressione di Ladybug era contrita e colpevole, e come Marinette, quando i loro sguardi si incontravano, avveniva lo stesso scambio di rimorso, timore e colpevolezza. Chat Noir sapeva che Ladybug non si sarebbe mai confidata con lui per tenere separate le loro vite private, per evitare di dargli indizi circa la sua identità, ma sapeva anche che lei sapeva che poteva contare su di lui come il suo bastone per tenersi in piedi anche senza parlarne, e questa consapevolezza venne dimostrata in un paio di occasioni in cui, anziché allontanarsi quando lui si avvicinava, lei lasciò che la sua testa si appoggiasse alla sua spalla, in un movimento breve e intimo che solo due persone che comunicano anche senza parole hanno. Tutto in quel gesto dell'eroina in rosso esprimeva gratitudine e conforto nel sentirlo vicino, e quando la sera prima dichiararono conclusa la ronda, vide nei suoi occhi che stava meglio e che, in qualche modo, la sua sola vicinanza fece sì che Ladybug riuscisse a superare qualunque problema avesse nelle profondità del suo cuore. Questa consapevolezza lo colpì così profondamente che gli diede l'idea di parlare con Marinette e farle sentire la sua vicinanza e il suo conforto come per Ladybug, perché anche lei aveva diritto ad avere quella espressione sollevata e lui, anche, aveva il desiderio di essere importante per lei quanto lo era per la sua Lady. Marinette, in fondo, è la sua Principessa, ed ovviamente il suo cavaliere dalla scintillante armatura doveva essere tale anche quando non indossava la maschera da gatto nero in una calzamaglia di pelle aderente e suggestiva. Questa risoluzione crebbe durante tutta la notte e passò tutto il tempo a rigirarsi nel letto per trovare il modo di aprire l'argomento senza risultare invadente, oppure trovare una scusa per abbracciarla senza far capire di essere preoccupato perché per quanto sentisse il loro rapporto abbastanza stretto da poterla abbracciare per confortarla, non si sentiva abbastanza sicuro di quanto fosse normale abbracciare un'amica anche senza motivo (d'altronde, Adrien veniva da anni e anni di istruzione a casa con insegnanti privati e solo quell'anno aveva scoperto il piacere degli amici e della compagnia, quindi ancora sentiva di non capire bene quando determinate interazioni fossero normali e quando troppo o troppo poco). Quando però, dopo una notte passata ad arrovellarsi il cervello, finalmente trovò il coraggio di parlarle e affrontare l'argomento, quanto meno per farle sapere che lui ci sarebbe stato, per lei, anche se non avesse avuto voglia di sfogarsi, con suo grande stupore e sollievo Marinette entrò in classe con il viso decisamente più sereno, e gli lanciò un sorriso comprensivo, come se lei sapesse che l'aveva fatto preoccupare, e lui la seguì con lo sguardo fin quando non prese posto dietro di lui, girandosi anche per ricambiare lui stesso il sorriso. Con la coda dell'occhio vide Alya che lo guardava con le sopracciglia che quasi scomparivano sotto l'attaccatura dei capelli, ben oltre la spessa montatura dei suoi occhiali, ma non ci diede peso: era troppo occupato a salutare Marinette e a decidere che, d'ora in avanti, non si sarebbe limitato alle poche piccole interazioni come sempre ma avrebbe fatto di tutto per far sì che quel sorriso non si spegnesse mai. Quando Marinette finalmente si sedette, i suoi polsi toccarono il banco e il lieve rumore di perline attirò la sua attenzione. Marinette indossava il braccialetto che le aveva regalato qualche giorno prima per il suo compleanno, e da come era annodato stretto intorno al suo esile polso, aveva tutta l'aria di essere pronto a non essere tolto neanche per fare la doccia. Il braccialetto aveva trovato posto sul suo braccio e là sarebbe rimasto finchè il filo non si fosse spezzato. E, Adrien pensò, non gli avrebbe dato il tempo di consumarsi senza prima essere sostituito da altri simboli del loro legame. Il suo sorriso divenne enorme, sopraffatto da altrettanti grandi e travolgenti sentimenti d'affetto verso la sua minuta compagna di classe, e perso nei suoi pensieri si perse il momento in cui il viso di Marinette si tinse di una distinta tinta di rosso alla visione di un tale sorriso rivolto proprio a lei.

***

Nonostante Adrien fosse estremamente convinto di dover diventare talmente amico di Marinette da surclassare l'onnipresente Alya, non riusciva proprio a pensare un modo per attuare il suo "piano". Con Nino non fu così difficile. Dopo un primo inizio un po' freddino sono diventati inseparabili, ma ogni volta che pensava a cosa avrebbe fatto con Nino con al suo posto la brunetta dietro di lui, nella mente di Adrien si formava l'immagine di Marinette che, da serena e sicura di sé nel parlare con Alya, si trasformava nel pasticcio balbettante che è sempre intorno a lui, rovinando inconsapevolmente ogni sua idea di approccio. Nonostante fossero ormai mesi che conosceva Marinette, e nonostante sentisse che il problema del primo giorno di scuola fosse proprio morto e sepolto grazie ai sorrisi sinceri e luminosi che la ragazza gli rivolge così spesso anche in quel suo stato di perenne nervosismo di fronte a lui, non riusciva comunque a farsi capace del perché lei si sentisse così intimorita dalla sua presenza. Di sicuro non era il suo status sociale. Chloè è al suo stesso livello per quanto riguarda questo argomento, eppure Marinette è pronta a difendere i suoi amici e il suo territorio contro la ragazza viziata. Non era nemmeno la personale riservatezza di Adrien. Anche Nathaniel è un ragazzo timido, eppure Marinette sprizza solarità da tutti i pori anche in sua presenza. Non poteva nemmeno essere la sua immagine pubblica perché Marinette riesce ad essere fiera e autoritaria anche di fronte a Chat Noir che è certamente più famoso e importante di Adrien Agreste. Quindi, che problema ha Marinette con Adrien? Di sicuro la sua presenza non le dispiace, ma Adrien ragionò sul fatto che comunque, se non fosse riuscito a far sentire Marinette al sicuro e calma intorno a lui, non sarebbe mai riuscito a diventare importante per lei tanto da essere la sua spalla nei momenti bui. Il pensiero di non riuscire a far breccia nel cuore di Marinette lasciò Adrien con un po' d'amaro in bocca, tuttavia non così tanto da farlo sentire sconfortato. La ragazza era timida nei suoi confronti e lui doveva fare in modo di vincere la sua timidezza e aprire di un poco la porta che lo avrebbe portato al suo cuore, si sarebbe meritato il suo posto nel suo cuore grande e gentile, e ci avrebbe messo le radici. Nossignore, una volta che Adrien avesse finalmente trovato il suo posto nel mondo di Marinette, non l'avrebbe più lasciato andare e anzi, già pregustava il momento in cui i suoi sorrisi luminosi come il sole, l'avrebbero fatto sentire al sicuro e protetto come non si sentiva da anni.  
La giornata scolastica passò via lentamente, la mente del ragazzo piena di occhi color dell'oceano e capelli neri che sembravano blu sotto una determinata luce, inattento a tutto ciò che succedeva intorno a lui. Così perso e distratto da inciampare anche diverse volte tra una classe e l'altra, e fortunato ad avere Nino a sorreggerlo prima che facesse di se stesso un idiota di fronte a tutta la scuola. Anche questo pensiero gli faceva venire in mente Marinette. Lei non fa altro che cadere e inciampare nei suoi stessi piedi, eppure nessuno, a parte Chloè, la prende in giro per essere così maldestra e imbranata, ma Adrien sentiva che non avrebbe avuto la sua stessa sorte se fosse caduto come fa lei. No, Adrien Agreste sarebbe stato addirittura sgridato dal padre per aver dato l'idea di non essere perfetto come si conviene al figlio di Gabriel Agreste, super stilista di fama internazionale, che si sarebbe sentito quindi in dovere di toglierlo dalla scuola pubblica e far sì che fosse istruito nuovamente a casa solo per una caduta accidentale dovuta a un momento di testa fra le nuvole. Adrien non poteva permettersi questo, soprattutto se aveva tutte le intenzioni di diventare intimo con la ragazza dal sorriso più bello del mondo. Eppure, proprio mentre stava pensando che avrebbe fatto meglio a scendere dalle nuvole e stare attento alla realtà attorno a lui, non vide i gradini della scalinata che portavano al piano inferiore, e inciampò. «Accidenti», pensò, «la sfortuna di Chat Noir si è proprio attaccata anche alla mia vita civile! Non farò in tempo ad evitare l'impatto, i rifessi da gatto hanno fallito!». Strinse gli occhi e si preparò mentalmente alla caduta da una quindicina di gradini, sentì le mani di Nino che non riuscivano ad afferrarlo e il suo "Adrien!" preoccupato, sentì anche Chloè che urlò come se lo vedesse già spiaccicato a terra alla fine della scalinata, e non registrò subito invece il tocco gentile ma fermo e la morbidezza che all'improvviso lo avvolse. Ancora troppo spaventato dalla caduta per aprire gli occhi, il suo naso si ritrovò a inspirare a pieni polmoni un odore dolce e familiare, di cannella e vaniglia e di tutto ciò che c'è di buono e dolce e zuccheroso in quest'angolo di mondo. Si stava appena riprendendo dallo shock dell'aver afferrato a chi appartenesse quell'odore così incantevole, quando finalmente si accorse delle braccia dietro la sua schiena e di una voce piena di preoccupazione che gli parlava.  
– Adrien! – Marinette gli dava dei piccoli colpetti sulla schiena per attirare la sua attenzione e la sua voce, una specie di sussurro spaventato, era proprio nel suo orecchio destro. – Adrien, stai bene? – Adrien finalmente aprì gli occhi, ma si sentiva fin troppo imbarazzato per rispondere. Non era normale per lui cadere come una pera troppo matura, soprattutto non era normale cadere proprio tra le braccia della persona che era la causa della sua caduta. Le braccia erano dritte lungo i fianchi e, senza pensarci, le avvolse attorno alla piccola schiena di Marinette e ricambiò l'abbraccio. La sua testa era decisamente ancora troppo annebbiata dai pensieri e dalla paura di ritrovarsi con la faccia contro il pavimento, e il sollievo di essere stato salvato da Marinette lo spinse ad abbracciarla per sopperire all'impulso che aveva avuto la notte precedente. Sentì che la ragazza si irrigidì sotto di lui ma quando stava per lasciarla e liberarla da quella posizione scomoda su due gradini differenti, lei si rilassò e ridacchiò dolcemente nel suo orecchio. – Tutto a posto, sta bene Nino, credo sia solo un po' stordito! – Il ragazzo si sentì ancora meglio quando le piccole mani che lo stringevano cominciarono a disegnargli piccoli cerchi rilassanti sulla schiena. Non avrebbe abbandonato quella posizione per nulla al mondo. – Sono contento che tu stia bene. – disse. Marinette fermò le mani che giocavano dietro di lui e l'inclinazione della sua testa gli disse che stava cercando di guardarlo in volto ma lui era completamente sepolto tra il suo collo e la sua spalla e ciò ovviamente non poteva aiutarla a decifrare un'ipotetica espressione. Adrien ridacchiò, un'eco della risatina precedente della ragazza, e si rese conto finalmente della gente che passava attorno a loro e del vociare stupito dei suoi compagni, della rabbia fumante di Chloè che non era ancora corsa a separarli solo perché si era accorta che non era solo Marinette ad abbracciarlo ma anche il contrario. Alzando un po' gli occhi, attraverso uno dei codini di Marinette vide che Alya li guardava col cellulare in mano, e Nino che le si era affiancato aveva un'espressione di puro divertimento. Ridacchiò di nuovo e seppellì nuovamente tutto il viso nel collo della ragazza. Marinette sentiva che la sua faccia non poteva andare più a fuoco di così a meno che non fosse andata a fuoco letteralmente, e per come Adrien si aggrappava a lei e la teneva stretta, seppellendo il volto nella zona più sensibile del suo collo, credeva che ci sarebbe voluto davvero poco per andare in combustione spontanea da un momento all'altro. Sentiva il suo intero corpo tremare dall'euforia, il cuore le batteva all'impazzata, una dozzina di cavalli al galoppo senza alcuna intenzione di calmarsi, e sapeva benissimo che, dalla posizione di Adrien, lui sentiva perfettamente il suo battito accelerato e qualcosa le diceva anche che trovava soddisfazione nel contare tutti quei battiti così veloci e frenetici come quelli di un colibrì. Dal momento della sua accidentale caduta a quello, erano passati una trentina di secondi, un minuto forse, eppure il tempo pareva essersi fermato e di sicuro le sarebbe piaciuto che così fosse stato, per sempre tra le braccia di Adrien, per sempre in quello stato in cui non esisteva nessuna definizione del loro rapporto, né lui che la chiamava "ottima amica" né lei che desiderava che da ottima amica diventasse qualcosa di (molto) più importante. Ma il tempo invece scorreva eccome e con lui Adrien parlò appena da farsi sentire da lei. – Non sapevo cos'avessi ultimamente e proprio quando decido di indagare tu torni a sorridere e ad essere allegra. Sono contento che tu stia bene. – e così liberò entrambi da quell'abbraccio e anche lei poté vedere di non essere l'unica in imbarazzo. Quello di Adrien tuttavia non sembrava per niente essere il suo stesso tipo di imbarazzo, le mani che dalla schiena gli erano scivolate sulle sue spalle, e quegli occhi verdi come il prato che la guardavano con dolcezza e affetto. Marinette non sapeva che dire. Sotto quello sguardo e sotto il peso della frase che aveva appena pronunciato si sentiva come se fosse importante per lui e gli sorrise come se avesse appena fatto qualcosa per cui avere così tanto orgoglio e gratitudine verso di lui. La loro piccola bolla di sapone in cui in quel momento era racchiuso il loro intero universo, scoppiò troppo bruscamente quando Chloè decise che era arrivato assolutamente il momento di mettersi in mezzo e separare il suo Adrienuccio da quell'imbranata di una figlia di un pasticciere. Adrien si ritrovò così trascinato da Chloè a pranzo verso il suo hotel, e guardando indietro vide Marinette che veniva presa sottobraccio da Alya e Nino che le dava piccole pacche sull'altra spalla. Quei profondi occhi blu, come due zaffiri costellati da piccolissimi e purissimi diamanti, erano ancora fissi su di lui, e lui non potè fare a meno di agitare una mano e salutarla. Anche se Chloè lo stava trascinando verso la sua limousine non gli importava. In quel momento solo il viso imbarazzato di Marinette aveva importanza e quel pensiero lo accompagnò durante tutto il tragitto verso l'hotel Bourgeois, il pranzo, il rientro per le lezioni scolastiche pomeridiane e il successivo allenamento di scherma. Quando finalmente raggiunse casa, anche Plagg non faceva altro che commentare e prenderlo in giro per il suo comportamento da piccioncino con la sua ragazza. – "E' solo un'amica", eh, ragazzo? Ammettilo, ti piace!  
– No, Plagg! Cioè, ovvio che mi piaccia, è fantastica e dolce e sempre così solare ma no, amo Ladybug e Marinette è solo un'amica. Un'ottima amica, un'amica per cui starei volentieri alzato tutta la notte per ascoltarla, qualunque cosa voglia dire, ma un'amica. – si impuntò Adrien. Plagg, dall'alto della sua conoscenza millenaria, ridacchiò ancora sotto i baffi, ingurgitando la terza ruota di Camembert da quando erano rientrati. Il piccolo dio poteva dire tutto ciò che gli andasse ma no, assolutamente no, non poteva insinuare che Marinette gli piacesse in altro senso che non come amica. L'amore che prova per Ladybug non è paragonabile all'evidente affetto nei confronti di Marinette, e per quanto entrambe le ragazze avessero un posto d'onore nel suo cuore, solo Ladybug era sul piedistallo più alto. Tuttavia, questo non gli avrebbe comunque impedito di continuare ad avvicinarsi a Marinette, doveva farlo, e l'indomani, dopo gli eventi odierni, sarebbe stato un giorno perfetto per iniziare ad avvicinarsi seriamente alla piccola Dupain–Cheng.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette aveva la mente completamente annebbiata dagli eventi appena trascorsi. Adrien le era caduto praticamente addosso e, sì, lei aveva volontariamente fermato la caduta, il suo istinto di protezione, lo stesso istinto che le aveva dato diritto di essere la prescelta Ladybug, le aveva fatto muovere il corpo senza nemmeno pensarci, e poi era Adrien che stava cadendo quindi era d'obbligo salvarlo, ma ciò non toglie che le fosse caduto addosso, così, piovuto praticamente dal cielo (in realtà cinque gradini più su), direttamente tra le sue braccia. Poi lui l'aveva abbracciata. E l'aveva _stretta_. Non una stretta tipo "hey, grazie, mi hai salvato, me la sono vista brutta" ma una stretta "oh, mio Dio, mi hai salvato, e tu sei tu, e stai bene, e che bello, adoro stare tra le tue braccia!", perché Adrien aveva effettivamente mostrato piacere nello stare tra le braccia di Marinette e aveva anche strofinato il naso sul suo collo, e le aveva detto _quella frase_. Adrien si era accorto dello stato d'animo della ragazza dell'ultimo periodo e si era talmente preoccupato che, alla prima occasione di assicurarsi che stesse bene, l'aveva stretta e si era avvinghiato a lei come se fosse una cima di salvataggio, spaventato, preoccupato, e finalmente sollevato. La giovane eroina non sapeva cosa pensare e dopo un primo momento in cui era riuscita a controllarsi e a non sciogliersi in un ammasso di brodo di giuggiole, il comportamento da coccole di Adrien l'aveva messa ko. Il suo cervello si era spento. Andato. Alya era dietro di lei sul gradino inferiore al suo quindi poteva solo immaginare la reazione di Marinette ad Adrien, ma uno sguardo a Nino che a stento tratteneva le risate, le disse che la sua migliore amica aveva uno sguardo assolutamente ineguagliabile. Sghignazzando, quindi, salì a due a due i gradini fino alla cima dov'era Nino e da cui era caduto il modello, e guardò Marinette: le sue aspettative non furono assolutamente distrutte. Marinette aveva i suoi enormi occhi blu talmente sgranati e stupiti da sembrare il doppio della loro normale grandezza, le iridi fisse davanti a sé e chiaramente non vedeva né percepiva niente se non Adrien, il suo peso e il suo calore su di sé. Le sue piccole labbra carnose erano dischiuse in una "o" di stupore e incapacità di pensiero, l'intero viso talmente paonazzo da far risaltare gli occhi di un blu ancora più profondo. Alya non poté fare a meno di tirare fuori il cellulare dalla tasca posteriore dei suoi jeans e iniziare a scattare foto a profusione come se stesse catturando una delle mirabolanti azioni dal vivo di Ladybug e Chat Noir perché in fondo, questo tipo di mirabolanti avventure, soprattutto quelle che involvevano Marinette _e_ Adrien sono ancora meglio di due supereroi che salvano Parigi in calzamaglia e tute aderenti da non lasciare troppo spazio all'immaginazione. Decisamente, fare in modo che Marinette ricordasse per sempre questo giorno era la priorità per Alya. Ed evidentemente anche per Nino perché anche lui aveva cacciato il telefono e stava registrando un mini video per riprendere tutta la scena da più angolazioni, e Alya pensò che probabilmente ci avrebbe montato su una specie di film con tanto di colonna sonora mixata da lui, da bravo aspirante dj e regista quale è avrebbe fatto di sicuro un capolavoro di imbarazzanti scene e tagli e musiche strappalacrime. E se tutti e quattro fossero stati abbastanza fortunati, questo sarebbe stato il primo di una luuunga serie di video–documentari sulla Adrienette, dalla nascita fino al coronamento del loro amore, poi i pargoli, il matrimonio dei pargoli e insomma, sì, finchè morte non li avrebbe separati.  
Dopo aver ripreso la splendida espressione da tabula rasa di Marinette, Alya e Nino scesero i gradini per andare a vedere quella di Adrien che nel frattempo aveva reso l'abbraccio ancora più disperatamente da orso. Il biondo alzò lo sguardo e incrociò gli occhi dei suoi amici per un breve lasso di tempo per poi rituffarsi con tutta la faccia nel collo della ragazza che aveva tra le braccia ma quel poco bastò per essere registrato per sempre e la sua espressione di assoluta beatitudine e soddisfazione sarebbe rimasta per sempre nella storia. A Nino ricordò tanto quando Chat Noir salva Ladybug da un colpo particolarmente pericoloso per poi abbracciarla sollevato di essere riuscito a trarla in salvo ma soprattutto soddisfatto per avere un pretesto di accoccolarsi a lei come il gatto che è, ma il giovane artista musicale si ridestò subito dai suoi pensieri perché nel giro di pochi secondi Adrien aveva finalmente sganciato da sé Marinette e la stava guardando negli occhi con così tanto affetto da far rimanere a bocca aperta tutti i passanti che stavano passando per le scale diretti da qualunque parte li aspettasse il loro pranzo. Non stavano parlando ma l'espressione di Adrien era talmente forte e diceva talmente tanto, e la postura rigida e scioccata di Marinette stessa parlava per lei, che si capiva che entrambi stavano avendo una qualche conversazione fatta solo di sguardi e battiti di ciglia.  
L'idillio fu prontamente rotto da Chloè che, chissà quale forza santa l'avesse trattenuta, si era comportata bene fino a quel momento, quando si frappose tra i due e tirò a sé Adrien per andare a pranzo. Il ragazzo non distolse lo sguardo da Marinette, che nel frattempo si era ripresa quel tanto che bastava per girarsi a guardarlo, e i due rimasero con gli occhi incollati l'uno all'altro finchè lui non sparì definitivamente dalla vista. Solo allora Marinette si rese conto di Alya che la sorreggeva e Nino che le dava colpetti affettuosi sulla spalla, e la povera aspirante fashion designer si ritrovò a guardare entrambi i suoi amici, andando avanti e indietro dall'uno all'altro viso, aprendo e chiudendo la bocca come un pesce, incapace di formulare qualunque pensiero di senso compiuto che avesse potuto passare dalle sue labbra. Tutto ciò che riuscì a formulare furono solo piccole sillabe di "oh", "uh" "eh?!", e prima che potesse rendersene conto, aveva raggiunto la boulangerie di famiglia, aiutata e trascinata dai suoi amici che si sarebbero fermati per pranzo e per prenderla un po' in giro, oltre che assicurarsi che avesse fatto ritorno a scuola con abbastanza presenza mentale da seguire almeno le ultime lezioni della giornata. Anche i signori Dupain–Cheng si accorsero dell'eccessiva imbranataggine della figlia di quel pomeriggio, ma un'occhiata di Alya, che ancora rideva con Nino, fece capire loro che sì, qualcosa era successo, qualcosa di bello ma imbarazzante e che la loro adorata figlia non ne avrebbe mai parlato non per mancanza di voglia ma perché le risultava difficile già solo processarlo e _crederci_.  
Il pranzo fu consumato in fretta e c'era ancora abbastanza tempo per bighellonare o anticipare un paio di compiti per il giorno dopo, ma i tre amici decisero che sarebbe stato meglio tornare prima a scuola in modo da far calmare meglio Marinette. La ragazza si era ripresa. Era ancora scioccata e incredula ma era vigile. Il suo volto era ancora rosso d'imbarazzo ma quella particolare sfumatura a metà tra rosso e rosa le dava una bellissima luminosità che la rendeva ancora più carina e Alya pensò che Adrien avrebbe dovuto vederla in quel momento per cadere subito ai suoi piedi.  
Quando tornarono in aula fortunatamente non era ancora tornato nessuno della loro classe, così i tre poterono parlare tranquillamente e senza interruzioni. Nino tirò fuori il video e lo mostrò alla sua amica di infanzia e Marinette si rese conto di quanto tutta la situazione fosse davvero come un qualche film d'amore per teenagers, rivedendosi sullo schermo con quella espressione da ebete e Adrien bellissimo che sembrava un principe che aveva appena salvato lei e non il contrario. – Marinette, tesoro, non vorrei spaventarti ma Adrien è assolutamente cotto di te! Insomma guarda con che espressione si ritrova! Oh, Marinette, è fantastico! – Alya saltava sulla sua parte di panca come se avesse vinto la lotteria. Blaterava e sghignazzava e sarebbe sembrata una folle con iperattività ad un occhio esterno. La sua amica, però, oltre a sembrare imbarazzata, non aveva detto ancora niente e la sua espressione era più mortificata che felice. La brunetta dai capelli ricci si accorse del mood della ragazza al suo fianco e, incapace di capire perché non stesse già programmando la data del matrimonio, si addrizzò gli occhiali sul naso e scosse Marinette per una spalla. – Hey, tu, perché sei così malinconica?! Non è stupendo? Adrien ha una cotta per te! – ma Marinette invece alzò lo sguardo e fissò gli occhi ambrati di Alya con una strana espressione, scuotendo leggermente la testa a destra e sinistra in una piccola forma di diniego. – No, Alya, – cominciò – Adrien non è innamorato di me.  
– Ma come no?! Riguarda il video, dai! È chiaro come il sole! – ma qualunque cosa Alya dicesse, portando prove e facendo ripartire la registrazione di Nino, Marinette rimase ferma su quel punto. Fu allora che capì lo strano comportamento dell'amica delle ultime settimane. – Ti sei dichiarata?! E non me l'hai detto?! E lui ti ha rifiutato?! Oooh, io lo ammazzo, prima ti rifiuta e poi ti abbraccia come se fossi il suo tesoro più prezioso, no, non glielo permetto! Nino! – si girò di scatto e Nino sobbalzò sul suo posto come se gli avessero teso un agguato alle spalle. Guardò la sua fidanzata con un misto di terrore e incomprensione e Alya lo prese per il collo della maglia, portando il viso a un palmo dal suo e guardandolo con ferocia. – TU! Lo sapevi?! Adrien ti ha detto niente?!  
– Ferma, Alya! – si intromise Marinette. La stretta sulle spalle di Alya era forte e d'ammonimento, e la riccia lasciò andare Nino con una spinta. La sua faccia esigeva chiaramente spiegazioni e attese che l'amica si calmasse e prendesse un paio di respiri profondi per cominciare finalmente a sentire il perché della sua infinita tristezza che ultimamente l'aveva trasformata in un crogiolo di malinconia. L'eroina in incognito si sistemò con la schiena dritta sul suo posto a sedere, diede una veloce occhiata ai suoi due amici occhialuti, e prese un altro respiro profondo. – Qualche settimana fa, non ricordo di preciso – Marinette non poteva di certo dare troppi indizi – sentii Adrien parlare di me con qualcuno, e disse che per lui sono un'ottima amica, dolce, gentile, altruista e ottimista ma un'ottima amica. È per questo che ultimamente non ero me stessa, mi sentivo un po' giù, semplicemente dovevo processare il fatto di non avere speranze con lui. – concluse con un sorriso. Alya la guardò con gli occhi tristi, e anche Nino si sentì quasi in colpa. Sui tre cadde un silenzio spezzato solo dal vociare lontano degli altri studenti che intanto stavano rientrando dal pranzo. Mancavano ancora pochi minuti all'inizio delle lezioni pomeridiane e di lì a breve non avrebbero avuto più la possibilità di parlare liberamente, così Alya fece l'unica cosa che le venne in mente. Abbracciò Marinette, la strinse in una morsa mozzafiato e le disse, con tutto l'ottimismo che riuscì a mettere nelle sue parole – Non preoccuparti, tesoro, i gesti indicano ben altro! – e rimasero abbracciate, sotto lo sguardo protettivo di Nino per la sua amica d'infanzia e la sua fidanzata, finchè la classe non si fu riempita nuovamente e oltre. Solo quando Adrien fece la sua comparsa e vide le due amiche abbracciate le due si sciolsero ma rimasero comunque vicine e coi fianchi incollati come due siamesi. Adrien intuì che avesse qualcosa a che fare con quello che era successo prima di pranzo ma ci passò su. Andando a sedersi sorrise a Marinette e lei gli rispose brevemente prima di distogliere lo sguardo, di nuovo rossa in viso.  
Per Marinette, le ultime lezioni pomeridiane passarono così veloci ma allo stesso tempo così lentamente che non si capacitò come si ritrovò nuovamente a casa, stesa sul letto con la faccia sepolta nel suo cuscino–gatto a ripensare, per l'ennesima volta, a quell'abbraccio, e a quanto potesse essere ridicola a farsi ridurre così da una semplice manifestazione d'affetto solo perché veniva dalla sua cotta. Cotta che la considerava una ottima amica e nulla più. Tikki le si era seduta sulla nuca e mangiucchiava un biscotto spargendo piccole briciole sui capelli della sua detentrice. Gongolava, però, Tikki. Ridacchiava e sghignazzava e l'eroina sotto le sue divine natiche pensava fosse perché effettivamente era ridotta a un unico pezzo di molle gelatina, soprattutto le ginocchia, e anche lei si unì alle risatine, e pensò che avrebbe dovuto schiarirsi assolutamente le idee. Fortunatamente quella notte avrebbe avuto un altro appuntamento con Chat Noir per un'altra ronda notturna, e magari sarebbe stata abbastanza fortunata da chiedergli consiglio. Dopotutto, nonostante Chat Noir continuasse a professare il suo profondo amore per lei, erano dapprima migliori amici, e Chat sarebbe sempre stato l'unico con cui avrebbe potuto parlare senza sentirsi in imbarazzo. Niente cose che involvessero troppe informazioni sulle rispettive identità, avrebbe potuto togliersi un peso dallo stomaco e Chat avrebbe capito e l'avrebbe aiutata anche se ci sarebbe rimasto un po' male. Marinette si sentiva in colpa nei suoi confronti, avrebbe potuto benissimo starsene con la bocca chiusa e non dire niente, ma il suo compagno la legge sempre come un libro aperto, e sarebbe inutile nascondergli qualunque cosa perché con un paio di domande ben piazzate sarebbe capace di estorcere tutta la verità senza che lei se ne renda conto, quindi meglio andare subito con la verità. Veloce e indolore. Quasi.  
La mezzanotte non le sembrò mai così lontana come quella sera.

***

Il vento tra i capelli, l'adrenalina delle cadute libere. Parigi illuminata a festa in una normalissima notte, la luna alta nel cielo, splendente, eterea, circondata da stelle. Nessuno direbbe mai che la città dell'amore sia puntualmente l'obbiettivo di uno dei peggiori cattivi della storia. Ladybug rimette a posto tutto ciò che va storto durante le battaglie e Chat Noir si sente così attratto dalla sua partner che quasi gli fa male fisicamente. È una sensazione ben più forte dell'amore, del desiderio o del destino che li unisce. Sente il suo cuore esplodergli nel petto a ogni suo respiro, a ogni sua risata, ogni sua parola. E quando lei lo guarda con i suoi immensi e profondi occhi blu che riflettono la notte stellata, lui sente che potrebbe benissimo passare la sua vita a guardarla senza dire una sola parola. I loro sguardi parlerebbero per loro, e Ladybug è così espressiva anche senza profferir parola che si meraviglia ogni volta di essere l'unico a capirla solo osservando il moto delle sue spalle e delle sue mani.  
Chat Noir è un tipo dinamico, sempre in movimento, mai fermo, vuoi per scaricare l'eccessiva stasi accumulata nella sua vita civile, vuoi per la felicità di essere libero e con la sua amata, ma Chat si muove tanto da bastare anche per Ladybug. Lei, infatti, è più calma, con la testa sulle spalle, una pensatrice. Ladybug è la mente, Chat Noir il corpo. E insieme formano un corpo perfetto capace di tenere testa ai nemici più disparati. Quando è pensoso Chat Noir si ferma e rimane immobile. Quando è pensosa Ladybug misura a grandi passi i tetti su cui si sono fermati a riflettere. Guarda ovunque, osserva, cerca il filo giusto per sbrogliare la matassa dinnanzi a loro. E Chat osserva lei. Le sue spalle gli indicano che la soluzione al problema è vicina. Le sue gambe che percorrono a grandi falcate la lunghezza del tetto gli dicono che non riesce ancora ad aggrapparla. Le mani gli parlano di prossimità. Le braccia gli indicano di lasciarla pensare in pace. E Chat aspetta. Vede le rotelle nella testa di LB che si muovono e mettono a posto un puzzle complicato.  
Nella sua vita civile, Chat Noir è stato educato a pensare e a fare piani, creare strategie per proteggersi dagli altri che vogliono entrare a far parte della sua vita in malo modo, proteggersi dal suo stesso padre, pensare sempre almeno un passo avanti al "nemico", mai lasciar trasparire un'emozione, mai mostrarsi deboli: tutti vogliono approfittarsi di un Agreste, mai lasciare che accada. È per questo che quando è Chat Noir si rimette completamente nelle mani di Ladybug. Spegne il cervello, non pensa, è calibrato solo per proteggerla. Se lei ha bisogno del suo cervello allora lui lo accende, altrimenti il pilota automatico lo tiene concentrato abbastanza solo da sentire tutti i pericoli prima che possano sfiorare la sua partner, concentrato abbastanza da leggere i suoi sguardi e mettersi in linea con la sua strategia d'attacco e difesa. In battaglia lei deve essere sempre vigile per sconfiggere il nemico, lui sempre vigile per far sì che il nemico non la sfiori neanche con lo sguardo. Durante le ronde entrambi sono attenti a ciò che accade intorno a loro ma sono tutti e due rilassati e giocosi. Spesso si ricorrono sui tetti, giocano com'è giusto che due adolescenti giochino. E ogni volta che Chat Noir, con il suo udito avanzato, percepisce il lieve "zac" della stringa dello yoyo di Ladybug che si avvicina, e il conseguente soffice "thump" di quando atterra alle sue spalle, è sempre una sensazione di gioia pura. Ogni volta lui si volta, lei gli sorride, e l'Adrien sotto la maschera da supereroe si sente protetto e a casa. Chat Noir invece sorride col suo solito sorriso tutto su un lato e si inchina a lei, la tratta da regina, la Lady che è, la sua Lady, la sua signora, l'unica da cui prende volentieri ordini, ordini che salvano il deretano più spesso a lui che ai parigini, perché, come dice sempre la sua amata, "Ladybug non sarebbe nessuno senza Chat Noir e Parigi non sarebbe più Parigi senza lui che la difende".  
La libertà di poter essere se stesso non è nulla per lui in confronto alla sensazione di sicurezza e serenità che Chat Noir prova accanto a Ladybug.

Zigzagando e saltando da un tetto all'altro col suo magico e indistruttibile yoyo, Ladybug finalmente riuscì a liberare la mente dagli eventi della giornata, ma sapeva benissimo che sarebbe bastato poco per aprire l'argomento col suo micio preferito. Quella sera si sarebbero incontrati su un edificio alto ma riparato di fronte alla Senna. Solitamente si incontrano alla Torre Eiffel ma una volta a settimana la vista della Senna è d'obbligo. Non tutti i giorni hanno la possibilità di fare le ronde. Si erano messi d'accordo qualche mese prima, più o meno dall'attacco di Volpina, che avrebbero dovuto tenere d'occhio la città anche di notte, per il bene di Parigi e anche per rafforzare ancora il loro legame per essere migliori in battaglia, ma non sempre potevano farlo. La maggior parte delle volte o l'uno o l'altro sono troppo occupati, a volte lo fanno singolarmente, ma preferiscono sempre essere insieme perché risparmiano tempo e perché, in caso di necessità, basterebbe uno squillo sulle loro armi–cellulare e si ricongiungerebbero immediatamente. E poi, a loro piace fare le ronde insieme perché insieme si divertono e amano la loro dinamica e la compagnia che deriva dai loro incontri. Ladybug non lo ammetterebbe mai ma il tempo che passa con Chat Noir al di fuori dalle battaglie per lei è importante e prezioso, e spesso si ritrova a rimpiangere la sua regola sulle identità segrete, perché non è raro che desideri trascorrere del tempo in sua compagnia nella tranquillità dell'uno o dell'altra casa, tra un film e un gelato, una pizza e una chiacchierata che non involva akuma, Papillon e il suo possibile nido.  
Quella sera, quindi, Marinette indossò la maschera di Ladybug più per motivi personali che non per scovare il detentore del Miraculous della farfalla.  
Raggiunse il palazzo di fronte alla Senna nel giro di pochi minuti e il tragitto da casa al loro quartier generale per quella notte era libero e senza pericoli. Atterò, come sempre, alle spalle di Chat Noir. Anche se cerca sempre di fare il più piano possibile, si accorge sempre di Chat che avverte la sua presenza da come le sue orecchie da gatto guizzano sulla sommità della sua bionda capigliatura, e i riccioli biondi danzano nel vento sempre così meravigliosamente attorno al suo viso quando si gira e le regala uno dei suoi sorrisi da Stregatto. E anche quella notte, Ladybug non potè fare a meno di sorridere e ridacchiare, raggiungendolo in due grandi falcate sul ciglio del tetto. Chat Noir, come sempre, l'accolse col suo solito inchino e un bacio sulle nocche. – Ladybug, Milady, le tue mani sono soffici come sempre. Peccato non poterle stringere senza la nostra scintillante armatura come qualche giorno fa. – sospirò Chat. Sin da quando avevano affrontato Dark Howl, la versione akumizzata del preside Damocles, in ogni ronda Chat Noir non aveva fatto altro che tessere le lodi delle sue mani. Ladybug sbuffava e cambiava argomento ogni volta, ma mai il gatto nero aveva fatto accenno al fatto di ripetere nuovamente quel pericoloso gioco come all'interno di quel container. Quel giorno furono costretti dalle circostanze e dal piano di LB ad agire in quella maniera, sciogliere le loro trasformazioni e pregare che le loro carte non fossero svelate prima che avessero potuto ricaricare i loro Kwami e riprendere le trasformazioni. Nessuno dei due aveva sbirciato l'identità dell'altro, fedeli l'uno all'altra, soprattutto Chat Noir, che nonostante alludesse continuamente a quel particolare akuma e a quel particolare giorno, non aveva avanzato nessuna pretesa, nessuna richiesta. E di questo Ladybug gliene era grata. I loro Kwami avevano sicuramente visto, e lei di sicuro aveva tenuto per sé la sua curiosità, anche a causa del fatto di avere ben altro per la testa. Di Chat non poteva essere sicura non avesse chiesto almeno qualche indizio, ma di certo non aveva chiesto un identikit completo o direttamente la sua identità semmai l'avesse conosciuta nella sua versione civile. – Fidati, gattino, non ti piacerebbe avere a che fare con la me dietro la maschera. – ribatté lei con leggerezza. Lui la guardò dapprima sorpreso, poi comprensivo. Chat Noir ricordava bene come fosse LB al loro primo akuma. Insicura, timorosa, ma pronta a farsi carico del grave fardello che era stato posto loro sulle spalle. Lui sapeva che in quel momento era la Ladybug senza maschera che parlava, che era la ragazza dietro quel costume rosso sgargiante che aveva paura di affrontare qualcosa di più grande di loro. E lui l'aveva aiutata, le aveva dato coraggio e l'aveva sostenuta. Il ragazzo sotto la tuta di pelle nera e le sembianze da gatto si era innamorato della ragazza dietro la maschera, ma Ladybug, fedele a se stessa e alle sue insicurezze, aveva scisso le sue due identità, quella civile e quella da eroe, distinguendo perfettamente quella che le piaceva e quella che detestava. Di tutto ciò che Ladybug potrebbe mai fare per ferirlo, il fatto di non accettare la parte di sé che non ha niente a che fare con Kwami, cattivi da sconfiggere e una città da proteggere, è e sarà sempre la cosa che più gli farà male. Magari quella sera sarebbe stata la volta giusta per dirglielo. – Ho… bisogno del tuo aiuto, My Lady. – disse invece per spezzare quel breve momento di tensione e silenzio che seguirono la frase di lei. L'eroina capì l'intento del cambio di mood e si comportò di conseguenza. Inclinò la testa da un lato e fece un cenno di assenso. – Ecco vedi… nella mia vita normale c'è una persona con cui vorrei essere amico. Più che amico. Cioè, LB, non più che amico in quel senso, direi più come un super migliore amico. Ma non so come fare. Questa persona è un'ottima amica ma è timida e non si apre facilmente. O almeno con me. Che dovrei fare secondo te? – il sorriso timido e imbarazzato di Chat era impagabile. La ragazza sorrise e gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla, l'altra volò tra i suoi capelli ad accarezzarlo e a dargli piccoli colpetti affettuosi che lui ricambiò con un piccolo e sommesso rombo alla base della gola per cui si imbarazzò ancora di più. Non era ancora abituato all'idea di essere abbastanza gatto da fare le fusa, ma almeno succedeva solo in presenza di Ladybug e non c'era nulla di cui imbarazzarsi. Forse. Il sorriso di Ladybug divenne più ampio al sentire le fusa e rise amabilmente. – Oh, mon petit chaton, mon minou, sii te stesso. Con le persone timide ci vuole solo tempo ma stai tranquillo, diverrete presto amici. Ottimi amici, da ambo le parti. – ridacchiò e, il ridicolo di quella situazione, le fece tornare in mente le parole di Adrien, ma prima che potesse esprimere qualunque pensiero circa questo proposito Chat continuò il suo discorso. – E' questo il problema, Milady, non sono me stesso quando non indosso la maschera. Non posso. Non che menta o mi comporti in maniera totalmente diversa, è solo che… non sono così aperto e rilassato. Solo tu conosci il vero me. Lei, cioè, quella persona, non sa che ho anche un lato da cattivo ragazzo. – guizzò le sopracciglia e Ladybug, ridacchiando, lo allontanò con un buffetto sul naso. Chat Noir cattivo ragazzo? Oh, sì, se è un "bad boy" con la suit, senza, se è più calmo e pacato… beh, un angelo. Decisamente. Pensiero avvalorato anche dalla sua postura in quel momento: orecchie appiattite su quei selvaggi capelli biondi, coda avvolta attorno al corpo, testa chinata e spalle ricurve. Il ritratto dell'insicurezza. Ma nei suoi occhi verdi, luminosi come fari nella notte a causa della sua trasformazione, Ladybug lesse anche una sorta di sfida. Le stava preparando una piccola bomba. – Beh, sai, vero che non sono me stesso dall'altro lato del ponte ma, come dire?, non mi piace essere un bravo ragazzo ma fa parte di me e lo accetto tranquillamente. A differenza di te. – eccola, la bomba.  
– Che vuoi dire, Chat? – la ragazza incrociò le braccia al petto in difesa. Non le piaceva parlare di sé. Sarebbe stata ore ad ascoltare Chat Noir e del bravo ragazzo che è, ma odiava quando la conversazione ricadeva inevitabilmente su di lei.  
– Ci penso sin dal giorno in cui ci siamo incontrati, Milady. Tu non vuoi rivelare le nostre identità più per una questione personale che di sicurezza.  
– Ma cosa…? No, Chat! Se sapessimo chi siamo nella vita di tutti i giorni, chi ci assicura che non ci faremmo scappare i nostri nomi in battaglia? Papillon potrebbe capirlo e prendere come ostaggio la mia o la tua famiglia, i nostri amici! Chat Noir, ragiona! – in un moto di stizza, Ladybug puntò i piedi e inarcò la schiena come a prepararsi a colpire. Il suo partner la guardava senza nessuna particolare espressione, scuotendo il capo e sospirando pesantemente. – No, – riprese lui – è perché tu hai paura di ciò che potrei pensare della ragazza che non è Ladybug. – lei fece per rispondere ma lui prima alzò le mani in segno di silenzio e poi la prese per le spalle, dolce ma fermo nella sua presa, e la guardò dritta negli occhi. – tu non capisci che tutto ciò che sei da civile lo riporti nella te eroina. Tu sei tu, con o senza la maschera. Sei insicura? Chi non lo è! Sei impaurita, spaventata, e ti senti una nullità? Certo, è normale. Sei umana. Ti senti travolgere ogni volta più forte da tutte queste responsabilità che ci hanno scaricato addosso? Beh, siamo in due.  
– Tu non mi conosci, Chat.  
– Ladybug, rispondimi. Eri tu quando combattevamo contro Dark Howl, no? – lei assentì, confusa. Chat la guardava con fierezza e pazienza, come se stesse insegnando qualcosa a un bambino particolarmente testardo nel non voler capire la lezione. – Ed eri tu anche quando abbiamo rilasciato le trasformazioni? – a questo punto Ladybug si irrigidì. Si sentiva come se fosse totalmente nuda di fronte al suo partner, una sensazione che solitamente trova piacevole perché sentirsi capiti e amati nel modo in cui lo fa Chat Noir è come trovare la metà dell'anima che ti manca per sentirti completa, ma in quel momento, la sensazione di trovarsi con l'anima sotto un riflettore non era delle migliori. Tutto ciò che passava nella mente della ragazza era solo come trovare una via di fuga, scappare e rifugiarsi di nuovo nell'oscurità della sua stanza, e riprendere a pensare al fatto di non essere abbastanza per Adrien. Invece Chat Noir la teneva stretta e inchiodata lì dov'era, incatenata. Ma probabilmente, anche se non l'avesse tenuta fisicamente, l'eroina non avrebbe trovato la forza necessaria a sfuggire al suo sguardo di fuoco. – Rispondimi, LB. – Incalzò Chat. – Eri tu. Non trasformata, ma eri tu. Vero? – la risposta verbale che voleva non venne mai. Ne ebbe un'altra, fisica, però. Ladybug gli aveva portato una mano sul petto, l'altra su un suo braccio. Assentì, mordicchiandosi il labbro e lui sorrise. – Questa è la prova che sei tu anche senza maschera. Mi hai chiuso il pugno sul mio Miraculous e ho sentito lo stesso tocco gentile dei tuoi buffetti, hai pensato al piano per ingannare Papillon con lo stesso cervello che hai usato per aiutare il preside Damocles a sentirsi un supereroe, e le repliche dei tuoi orecchini e del mio anello le avevi sulla te civile, repliche che hai sicuramente costruito nei tuoi panni dietro la tua apparenza magica. E tu eri lì, non è che hai smesso di pensare e progettare una volta dismessa la maschera. Dico bene? – sorrise, e anche lei rispose al sorriso. Parlare con Chat Noir è sempre come se le rimettesse a posto il sale in zucca. Non che si sentisse diversa e perdesse i dubbi che le attanagliano il cuore, ma ogni volta si sente un po' più amata della precedente. La realizzazione di quel pensiero le fece capire che non c'era altro modo di formulare la frase per spiegare come si sentisse. Era amore quello che sentiva provenire da Chat, ed è il suo amore che ogni volta la fa sentire meglio quando ha dubbi su se stessa, ma allo stesso tempo la fa sentire come una sporca, infida traditrice. Il cuore di Ladybug è il cuore di Marinette e il cuore di Marinette è completamente votato ad Adrien. Certo, con Tikki ha ammesso che se non fosse stato per Adrien avrebbe amato Chat Noir e chiunque si nasconda sotto la sua maschera, ma anche con questa consapevolezza non avrebbe mai potuto negare ancora oltre che, in una qualche strana forma, anche il sentimento nei confronti di Chat Noir è _amore_. Non amicizia, non amore nel senso stretto del termine (per quanto la possibilità di una trasformazione del sentimento è innegabile), quanto più un sentimento di reciprocità, come un pilastro fondamentale nel suo cuore, che avrebbe custodito a costo della vita. Chat Noir non è mai stato solo un semplice migliore amico, non un semplice partner o suo eguale, non un amante. Qualcosa di ben più profondo che trascende qualunque forma di etichetta terrena. Non avrebbe mai potuto ricambiare i suoi sentimenti a causa dell'amore che prova nei confronti di Adrien ma per lui non ci penserebbe due volte a sacrificarsi più di quanto non faccia lui stesso in battaglia. Ma Chat Noir non dovrà mai sapere di questi suoi pensieri, il suo ego potrebbe ingigantirsi al punto da diventare noioso come un bambino che si attacca alle sottane della mamma. Ladybug ridacchiò. Un risolino acuto e colpevole e si strinse un po' di più al suo compagno. – E' vero. Ero io. Con o senza la maschera sono io, ma ciò non toglie che questa è la versione di me che conta davvero, non l'altra. – ammise sommessamente. La fronte appoggiata al petto di Chat Noir, gli occhi chiusi e un sentimento di sconfitta che traspariva dalla sua voce. – C'è un ragazzo di cui sono innamorata. È dolce, a volte è buffo, è intelligente e coraggioso. È gentile, e prima di innamorarmi di lui, quando ancora non avevo sentito la sua risata così sincera e timida, pensavo che mi avesse fatto un dispetto e me la sono presa con lui senza sapere la verità. Quando ci siamo chiariti, lì, in quel momento, quando ha riso, non capii subito di essermi innamorata, ci misi un po' ad ammetterlo anche a me stessa, ma da quel giorno non sono stata più in grado di parlargli e da fuori sembra che io lo eviti o che abbia ancora qualcosa contro di lui, e la cosa mi irrita perché non riesco a parlargli e a dirgli che balbetto e divento ancora più imbranata perché lo amo e non perché non sopporti la sua presenza. Qualunque cosa succeda la mia testa si annebbia e il pilota automatico è un idiota. – Ridacchiò e lasciò il suo posticino sul petto di Chat Noir per guardarlo nuovamente negli occhi. – So che mi vuole bene, l'ho sentito mentre lo diceva a qualcuno, tempo fa. E sono contenta perché significa che, anche se non come voglio io, ho un posto nel suo cuore e mi basta. Ma ciò che non mi basta è che non possa interagire con lui quanto e come vorrei. A volte mi ricorda te, e quelle volte vorrei che fossi tu per parlargli apertamente così come faccio con te ma non ci riesco neanche immaginandolo con tutta me stessa. Ed è questo che odio di quella me dietro la maschera. Perché so di essere io quando difendo un mio amico da un bullo. So di essere io quando invento o penso. So di essere io quando uso queste mani per mettere in piedi qualcosa dal nulla. Ma non mi sento _me_ quando c'è _lui_. Non rispondo di me. Faccio e dico cose incoerenti e come potrei mai essere abbastanza per lui quando non può vedere ciò che vedono gli altri, non può conoscere la me che conoscono gli altri, perché io mi annullo in sua presenza? – a quel punto, tutte le lacrime che aveva tenuto per sé in quelle settimane salirono finalmente in superficie, scorrendo libere sulle guance, rotolando giù dagli occhi e facendo brillare la trama a nido d'ape della sua maschera. Chat Noir l'osservava come se la vedesse per la prima volta perché _era_ la prima volta che Ladybug parlava volutamente di sé, lasciando che la sua paura più grande prendesse finalmente forma attraverso le sue parole e pugnalando dritto al cuore il suo ascoltatore. Chat non era ferito perché lei amava qualcun altro, c'era da aspettarselo che una ragazza così vera amasse già qualcuno, e dalle sue parole questo qualcuno era degno del suo amore anche se non la ricambiava, ma ciò che lo feriva in quel momento non era quanto lei si sentisse piccola e inutile comparata a questo misterioso ragazzo, ma il fatto che la grandezza dei suoi sentimenti la sopraffacesse talmente tanto da impedirle di pensare e comportarsi normalmente, come se al mondo non esistesse altro, come una specie di essere divino che con la sua presenza le incuteva timore. E, per la prima volta, vide Ladybug così come lei stessa si vedeva, come se la vedesse attraverso i suoi stessi occhi, piccola, minuta Ladybug, una ragazza dolce e insicura che tira fuori le unghie all'occorrenza, ma di base delicata e gentile come un fiore in boccio, impacciata e maldestra, con la testa fra le nuvole ma attenta e creativa quando richiesto. Una ragazza che nasconde la sua vera essenza inconsapevolmente perché troppo impegnata ad aver paura del possibile giudizio degli altri, che non combatte mai per difendere se stessa ma per chi viene offeso sfodera tutte le armi in suo possesso. Chat Noir ha sempre saputo delle sue insicurezze ma non l'aveva mai vista esposta come in quel momento. L'immagine di Marinette fece la sua apparizione nella mente del ragazzo, come un flash, la luce guizzante di un lampo in lontananza, e subito via, scomparsa e dimenticata, perché la ragazza tra le sue braccia non era la dolce e timida Marinette ma la gentile e insicura Ladybug, e in quel momento Chat sentì di amarla come non l'aveva mai amata prima. Ma il suo amore ancora una volta rimase chiuso e taciuto all'interno del suo cuore. Avrebbe protetto Ladybug e le sue insicurezze e avrebbe fatto sì che nessuno le scoprisse. Si sarebbe trasformato in belva feroce a difesa della sua signora. Se necessario avrebbe costruito un castello con un ponte levatoio e l'avrebbe difeso a costo della vita perché dentro avrebbe custodito lei, la sua preziosa Lady. Di nuovo, lo stesso moto di protezione nei confronti di Ladybug lo ebbe contemporaneamente anche per Marinette e in cuor suo giurò di proteggere anche lei come avrebbe fatto con la sua partner. Le due stelle più brillanti nel cielo altresì oscuro della sua notte non avrebbero mai smesso di splendere della loro calda luce bianca finchè lui avesse avuto vita.  
Strinse Ladybug fin quando lei non prosciugò i suoi occhi e i singhiozzi che la scuotevano non si calmarono in un lento e ritmato sommesso pianto, intervallato da piccoli e delicati sbuffi per riprendere fiato. E ancora la strinse fin quando non fu lei a sciogliere l'abbraccio. I suoi occhi erano gonfi e rossi, il nasino dello stesso colore della sua maschera e le guance rigate di piccoli asciutti rivoli salati. D'istinto il ragazzo le cancellò le tracce delle lacrime coi polpastrelli, sfregando dolcemente la pelle sensibile e reattiva come solo dopo un pianto di quella portata. Avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa, qualunque cosa per alleggerire il carico dal suo cuore ma nulla di ciò che pensava sarebbe stato adeguato in quel momento, così si limitò a sorriderle un po' impacciato, tentando di convogliare nei suoi gesti e nella sua espressione tutto ciò che provava per lei. Ladybug sorrise ma non lo guardò negli occhi. Con una mano coprì quella di Chat sulla sua guancia destra e premette quella guancia ancor di più nella sua mano poi stretta nella sua, come se volesse approfondire quel tocco già così intimo. La sua mano sinistra era ancora sul suo petto sin da prima e non aveva abbandonato ancora il suo posto se non per tentare di asciugare le lacrime che lei gli aveva riversato addosso sulla sua scintillante armatura di pelle. – Vedi, da brava imbranata che sono, sono stata capace di rovinare una suit magica. – ridacchiò, e con lei Chat. – Sapevo della tua sbadataggine sin dall'inizio. O hai dimenticato di quando ci hai appeso come salami al mio bastone il primo giorno? – Chat Noir tentò di mantenere un'espressione neutrale ma esplose in una risata quando Ladybug stessa scoppiò a ridere. Le lacrime ricominciarono a scendere dagli occhi di lei ma stavolta perché ricordare quel disastroso primo giorno da eroi era davvero esilarante. Quando finalmente le risate cessarono, entrambi i ragazzi si tenevano in piedi sorreggendosi l'uno con l'altro mentre erano piegati in due dagli ultimi spasmi di risa. Una volta calmati, per ancora un po' rimasero abbracciati senza profferir parola, crogiolandosi nella reciproca presenza. La mezzanotte che segnava l'inizio del loro incontro era ormai passata da un pezzo e si resero conto di dover rientrare nel tepore delle loro case solo quando i primi raggi di sole fecero capolino all'orizzonte. Rimasero accoccolati fin quando l'alba si trasformò in giorno, e poi, si separarono. Prima di filare via dietro al suo yoyo Ladybug si girò un'ultima volta e sorridendo, disse a Chat Noir – Per quanto riguarda la tua amica, dalle tempo e falla abituare gradualmente alla tua presenza. Poi magari puoi sempre tastare il terreno anche con il vero te stesso, ma non subito, sennò potrebbe fare due più due! – e così volò nelle prime luci del giorno, lasciando un confuso Chat Noir a domandarsi cosa volesse dire.  
Più tardi, dopo un paio d'ore di sonno e lungo la mattinata scolastica, quando Adrien vide Marinette e il suo sorriso, il significato dietro le parole di Ladybug lo colpì con tutta la potenza di un fulmine a ciel sereno. Marinette avrebbe dovuto abituarsi alla sua presenza come Adrien nella sua vita, e una volta messa abbastanza a suo agio con la sua versione tranquilla e pacata come figlio di un Agreste, tastare il terreno e vedere se avrebbe potuto accettare anche il suo lato da aperto, chiacchierone e pieno di battute squallide e giochi di parole come Chat Noir.


	3. Chapter 3

Quando dopo l'alba Ladybug tornò a casa e rilasciò la trasformazione si sentiva meglio di quanto non fosse stata nelle ultime settimane. Grazie a Chat Noir e a un ottimo (e stancante) pianto ristoratore si sentiva rinvigorita. Il suo partner non le aveva offerto aiuto o consigli che sapeva non avrebbe seguito, bensì il supporto che a lei mancava. Non se l'era sentita di parlare con Tikki delle sue insicurezze più di quanto già non faccia, e il carico aggiunto delle insicurezze di Ladybug in Marinette verso Adrien non voleva dividerlo ancora una volta con la sua dolce compagna. Non avrebbe voluto dividerlo nemmeno con Chat ma, come previsto, era riuscito a farla parlare senza alcuno sforzo. O, probabilmente, aveva talmente tanto bisogno di parlarne con qualcuno che si era aggrappata all'amo tirato dal ragazzo come fosse la sua unica salvezza. E così è stato. Sfogandosi e piangendo ha mostrato il lato più nascosto del suo cuore all'unica persona che avrebbe potuto comprenderlo, e semplicemente ascoltandola, e con poche frasi atte a farle capire di non essere una scarpa da buttare, aveva sciolto le briglie che tenevano insieme il suo cuore spezzato e l'aveva rimesso gentilmente insieme.  
Mentre Marinette si infilava nuovamente a letto per le ultime due ore di sonno che avrebbe potuto fare prima della sveglia per andare a scuola, pensò a quanto fosse fortunata ad avere Chat Noir, non come partner nella lotta contro il male, ma come amico, e che si sentirebbe persa se non ci fosse nella sua vita sotto qualunque aspetto. Probabilmente, anche se non fosse diventata Ladybug, avere qualcuno come Chat Noir con cui parlare e sentirsi parte della metà che compone un tutto, sarebbe stata una delle priorità nella sua vita. Alya era diventata da subito la sua migliore amica, lo stesso giorno che ha conosciuto Adrien, quindi solo pochi mesi prima, e con Alya era subito entrata in confidenza, come sorelle. Ma anche tra sorelle è impossibile dirsi tutto, c'è sempre qualcosa per cui hai vergogna a confidarti, c'è sempre quella sensazione di non poter dire determinate cose, anche se sono piccole e inutili ma hanno un grande valore per l'una o l'altra. Chat Noir trascendeva il legame di migliore amico, partner, fratello. Era la sua perfetta metà, e anche senza romanticismo, poteva affermare che lui fosse lo Yin al suo Yang e viceversa. E non per la questione dei Miraculous e dell'essere destinati a lavorare insieme in un legame indissolubile e cose varie. Marinette sapeva, nei più reconditi recessi del suo cuore, che avrebbe avuto lo stesso rapporto con Chat Noir anche se l'avesse conosciuto solo come Marinette e il ragazzo sotto la maschera. Cullata da questi pensieri, la mente della ragazza finalmente si abbandonò al sonno e non riuscì a svegliarsi se non dieci minuti prima dell'inizio delle lezioni.

***

– E' TARDI E' TARDI E' TARDIII! – Sabine Cheng era già all'opera dietro al bancone della pasticceria quando Marinette si decise a scendere urlando del suo ritardo. La ragazza arrivò scapicollandosi giù per le scale, lo zaino su una spalla e la giacca che le pendeva per un braccio, ed entrò come un fulmine nella pasticceria. Salutò platealmente i primi clienti del mattino, diede un bacio alla mamma, ne fece volare uno al padre sul retro, afferrò un croissant e volò fuori dalla porta, dritta verso la scuola. Era comunque in ritardo, avrebbe potuto prendersela comoda vista la situazione ma no, Marinette, inciampando e correndo–saltellando, smangiucchiando il cornetto corse verso l'edificio scolastico. Ovviamente fuori non c'era nessuno, erano già tutti a lezione, ma se fosse arrivata entro cinque minuti avrebbe potuto risparmiarsi una visita dal preside per il permesso speciale e beccarsi solo un ritardo sul registro. Salì di corsa la scalinata principale, si diresse verso il piano superiore, e, con la grazia e la silenziosità di un ninja, irruppe nella classe come una bomba che esplode nel silenzio più assoluto. Pietrificata, con in bocca ancora il croissant, la mano sulla porta spalancata, l'altra che reggeva lo zaino, non osò muoversi né guardare nessuno. Tutti la stavano fissando come se fosse appena entrato un elefante dalla porta, ed effettivamente, pensare a quanto rumore e casino potesse fare un esserino minuscolo come Marinette era impossibile, ma lei era là, un elefante in una cristalliera, e sì, quell'immagine era perfetta per lei. Sentì la risatina sommessa di Alix all'altro lato della stanza, e con la coda dell'occhio vide i capelli di Alya che si muovevano a tempo col movimento della sua testa che mimava un "non è possibile" non molto convinto. La signorina Bustier la guardò impassibile e sospirando le fece cenno di sedersi. Marinette non si accorse di tirare un sospiro di sollievo fin quando non sentì i polmoni riprendere a funzionare a pieno regime, per poi stopparsi di nuovo quando il suo sguardo incrociò quello di Adrien che le sorrise radioso. Immediatamente il viso della ragazza prese la sua consueta sfumatura di magenta, ma riuscì a far muovere il corpo con abbastanza naturalezza da gestire un sorriso e un ciao con la mano. Si affrettò al suo posto accanto ad Alya e si sedette con forza, come se dovesse far scoppiare un palloncino col sedere. La sua amica sghignazzava ma tra un risolino e l'altro riuscirono comunque a salutarsi con il loro saluto segreto e Alya le mise il cellulare sotto al naso aperto sul suo Ladyblog. Lei la guardò con aria interrogativa e Alya puntò su una singola foto postata da un qualche utente del blog. Incuriosita, Marinette avvicinò il telefono dell'amica ai suoi occhi e cliccò sulla foto, rimanendo scioccata. Quell'utente aveva fotografato i due eroi proprio nel momento del crollo mentale di Ladybug, quando era avvinghiata a Chat Noir, piangendo tutta l'acqua che aveva in corpo, mentre lui la teneva stretta e la proteggeva dal mondo intero. Non si era resa conto di quanto il corpo di Chat la avvolgesse completamente, ma dalla prospettiva (molto vicina, tra l'altro) in cui era stato preso lo scatto, sembrava come se il ragazzo tenesse tra le braccia una bambina e non una ragazza per quanto lei fosse piccina e accoccolata in mezzo al suo calore. La fashion designer sentì nuovamente il sangue andarle tutto verso il collo e il viso. Alya non ci fece caso e continuando a sghignazzare scrisse una nota sul tablet di Marinette: _"_ _Stanno assolutamente insieme! La Ladynoir è canon!"_ , a cui lei rispose con un semplice "no" della testa. Alya sbuffò e questo attirò l'attenzione di Adrien che si girò indietro, divertito. Alya gli mostrò la foto, lui sgranò gli occhi; la blogger gli fece leggere la stessa frase dal tablet di Marinette e Adrien scosse il capo, come l'altra. Alya quindi riprese il tablet, Marinette seguì tutti i suoi movimenti, e la guardò scrivere _"_ _La pensate nello stesso modo! Ma perché?! Che atteggiamento è quello, se non quello di due amanti?!"_. Marinette ridacchiò e Adrien fece lo stesso. Entrambi stavano per dire qualcosa all'amica quando lo schiarirsi della voce della signorina Bustier richiamò il modello all'attenzione verso ciò che stava spiegando. Poco dopo, però, una pallina di carta atterrò lievemente sull'iPad di Marinette. Guardandosi intorno, nessuno sembrò fare caso a lei, e solo quando aprì il biglietto capì chi glielo avesse mandato.

 _"_ _Di' ad Alya che, per quanto Chat Noir ami incommensurabilmente la sua Lady, lei non ricambia in quel modo il suo affetto e quindi no, mi spiace, ma Ladynoir non è ancora canon."_

Premendo una mano sulla bocca per sopprimere la risatina che le stava nascendo in gola, afferrò una penna (rigorosamente dall'inchiostro rosa) dall'astuccio e, ignorando Alya che voleva sapere cosa stesse succedendo, rispose ad Adrien:

 _"_ _Non è ''ancora'' canon? Significa che li shippi e che vedi del potenziale?_? _BTW, probabilmente LB è già innamorata. Non esiste altra spiegazione per cui la Ladynoir non sia ancora canon."_

Il rosa che aveva usato era un delicato contrasto all'inchiostro nero di Adrien e anche questo le fece pensare al suo gattino. Riappallottolando il biglietto, si accertò che nessuno la stesse guardando, poi prese la mira e lanciò la pallina che atterrò perfettamente nel pugno leggermente aperto di Adrien che si serrò non appena la carta vi si infilò. Aspettando una risposta, la ragazza tornò ad ascoltare attentamente la lezione. Passarono vari minuti prima che il biglietto tornasse indietro, cadendo nuovamente al centro del suo iPad. Marinette cominciava quasi a sospettare che avesse gli occhi dietro la testa.

 _"_ _Certo che li shippo e che hanno del potenziale. Per come la vedo io, sono l'uno lo Yin dell'altro, indipendentemente da una relazione amorosa sono la metà che completa l'altro quindi per forza saranno sempre attratti tra loro. Anche io penso che LB sia già innamorata, anzi, ne sono certo. Come dici tu, non c'è altra spiegazione ai continui rifiuti nei confronti di CN. Ma non credo che il gatto si dia per vinto così facilmente, dopotutto si parla dell'amore della sua vita. Un rivale non farà altro che aumentare l'amore per la sua Lady e il valore di quel sentimento. Tanto va la gatta al lardo… :3"_

Stavolta Alya riuscì ad intercettare lo scambio di note tra i due e alzò un sopracciglio interrogativa. Non riusciva a credere che Adrien e Marinette stessero parlando, che Marinette non fosse ancora implosa perché stava scambiando bigliettini con la sua cotta, e che, per di più, la pensassero anche allo stesso modo! Non che volesse mettere i bastoni tra le ruote della fortuna che finalmente sembrava avesse cominciato a girare per la vita amorosa di Marinette, ma non riuscì a contenersi e anche lei afferrò una penna, arancione, e si intromise nella loro conversazione.

 _"_ _Signor Agreste, mi permetto di dissentire. Sento odore di romance dalla Senna sin qui (e più spesso dalla Tour Eiffel). Io, Alya Cesaire, super giornalista nonché unica e sola fondatrice del prestigiosissimo Ladyblog, detentrice di interviste esclusive a Ladybug e Chat Noir, ti dimostrerò che la Ladynoir è canon."_

Soddisfatta, Alya fece per rimandare il biglietto al mittente ma la sua compagna di banco glielo sfilò dalle mani per leggerlo. Sorrise tra sé e sé scuotendo il capo e si preparò a scrivere anche la sua risposta.

 _"_ _In barba a quanto dice Super Ficcanaso, l'importante è che tu veda la realtà per così com'è, e cioè che no, Alya, Ladynoir non è ''ancora'' canon. Non sappiamo se diventerà realtà ma, chissà, magari CN avrà fortuna…! Più che altro, sembra brutto metterla in questi termini ma non ne conosco altri, anche se magari LB è così innamorata da non vedere altro, prima o poi capirà che se chi le ha rubato il cuore non vede la vera LB, si stancherà di perseguire un amore impossibile e darà una possibilità a CN. Lei già sa com'è lui, ha già visto tutto, anche il lato oscuro del suo cuore, è solo che, probabilmente, per il momento è troppo accecata dal suo primo amore. Sono sicura che se non ci fosse stato l'altro, sarebbe stata lei a corteggiare CN prima ancora che iniziasse lui! –M"_

Dopo aver riletto un paio di volte ciò che aveva scritto, Marinette decise di essere soddisfatta di come avesse espresso quel pensiero, e ripiegò il biglietto, lanciandolo nuovamente avanti a sé. Adrien acchiappò il biglietto prima ancora che ricadesse sul banco con straordinari riflessi, così veloce e fulmineo che sembrò avesse sentito il fruscio della carta che volava in un arco verso il suo banco. Nino si girò a guardarlo, vide la pallina tra le sue mani, e si girò verso Alya e Marinette che gli regalarono uno sguardo da "partecipa anche tu alla conversazione e dai ragione a me!". Così il ragazzo bruno scrollò le spalle e si avvicinò sulla panca al suo amico, leggendo insieme a lui. Le spalle di Nino sussultarono ridendo, mentre Adrien rimase immobile a rileggere il biglietto per un po'. Così, il suo turno a scrivere fu rubato dal suo compagno quattrocchi che cominciò a scribacchiare qualcosa ridendo sotto i baffi. Quando ebbe finito, passò nuovamente il biglietto al modello che, ripresosi dai suoi pensieri, scrisse velocemente una risposta.  
Di nuovo, la signorina Bustier si schiarì la voce e, colpevole, Adrien alzò lo sguardo e la guardò mortificato. L'insegnante lasciò che quelle scuse silenziose le bastassero e tornò alla sua lezione, dopotutto Adrien è uno studente modello, non c'è nessun problema a distrarsi una volta ogni tanto fintantoché non disturbi anche gli altri compagni e, per il momento, solo lui sembrava distratto.  
Ah, se avesse saputo che in quel momento il perfetto studente aveva invece scritto velocemente ancora una volta sul suo bigliettino e rimandato indietro con tanta fretta da farlo atterrare oltre il tablet di Marinette, su una sua coscia. La ragazza non fece una piega, stoicamente immobile e "attenta" alla lezione. Prese il pezzo di carta e lo lisciò di nuovo sul suo blocknotes. Insieme agli inchiostri nero, rosa e arancione, c'era anche uno verde che Marinette riconobbe per la scrittura di Nino.

 _"_ _Babe, non so cosa ti faccia pensare che la Ladynoir sia canon ma sono col mio Bro e Mari, stavolta. Non stanno insieme. Che poi che è successo, perché ne sei così convinta? –N"_

 _"_ _Qualcuno ha postato sul Ladyblog una foto di CN che abbraccia LB. Sono molto intimi, lui la avvolge completamente, ma per mio modesto parere a me sembrava che le spalle di LB fossero ripiegate come se cercasse di farsi più piccola, magari stava piangendo e lui la consolava? –A"_

 _"_ _Ho visto la foto! Alya è fermamente convinta che un abbraccio significhi sempre di più di quel che è solo perché lei mi abbraccia in stile pitone con la sua preda quando vuole pomiciare di brutto. E, a proposito, anche un certo abbraccio di ieri ha fatto accendere le lampadine nella mente della mia ragazza… –N"_

 _"_ _OKAY, Mari, questa conversazione privata è diventata di dominio pubblico quindi che ne diresti di passare in chat? Il mio numero è XXX XX XX XXX. –A"_

Il piccolo, acuto, gridolino che provenne da Marinette quando lesse l'ultima frase di Adrien fece girare tutti i suoi compagni, professoressa compresa, verso di lei. Già rossa in viso per aver ricevuto il numero di Adrien, l'attenzione di tutti i presenti non fece altro che aggravare il suo imbarazzo. Si fece piccola piccola sul suo posto e mormorò delle scuse intellegibili all'insegnante. Sentì, alla sua destra, lo sbuffo stizzito di Chloè e la risatina di Alix. Dietro di sé invece le arrivò il colpetto di tosse di Nathaniel che, in solidarietà, faceva sentire la sua presenza.  
Dopo quel momento di colpevolezza, Marinette non rispose più ad Adrien, né su carta né su chat, e fece sparire il biglietto nella sua borsetta dove risiede Tikki (che ebbe un motivo per gongolare dopo averlo letto senza alcuna vergogna o considerazione della privacy della sua portatrice!).  
Fortunatamente, la prima parte della giornata scolastica volò via molto velocemente dopo quel primo intoppo, e i ragazzi si ritrovarono a raccattare le loro cose nelle borse per andare a pranzare. La classe si era quasi svuotata, ad eccezione dei quattro amici. Alya e Nino discutevano animatamente della foto incriminata, Marinette li osservava come se fossero dei bambini che si litigavano l'ultima caramella nel porta bonbons e Adrien guardava Marinette con ammirazione. Dopo l'ultimo messaggio della ragazza, Adrien si sentì come se avesse compreso una grande cosa nella dinamica tra lui e la sua Lady. Marinette aveva centrato il punto dicendo che Ladybug fosse già innamorata, ma l'aveva stupito quando aveva anche insinuato che l'eroina avrebbe corteggiato il suo partner se non fosse già stata presa da qualcun altro. Non l'aveva mai vista in questo modo. La sua petite coccinelle non le aveva mai detto nulla del genere, ma sapeva che la fashion designer davanti ai suoi occhi era abbastanza empatica e attenta da poter leggere qualunque emozione e linguaggio del corpo anche vedendolo di sfuggita. Se Marinette pensava quelle cose, allora era sicuro che così fosse. Quindi, sotto sotto, Ladybug lo amava, ma aveva scelto il suo primo amore, e ovviamente non avrebbe mai abbandonato il suo primo amore per ripiegare sul secondo. LB è troppo considerevole e gentile per fare una cosa del genere solo per non sentirsi sola. No, se LB avesse mai deciso di ricambiare le sue attenzioni, lo avrebbe fatto perché resasi conto che l'amore verso di lui stava ormai offuscando quello verso il primo amore, e non perché straordinariamente all'improvviso si sarebbe resa conto di poter essere felice col suo gattino. Questo implicava anche che quindi, per non sembrare una voltagabbana, Ladybug avrebbe nascosto i suoi sentimenti anche quando questi sarebbero stati così grandi per Chat Noir per evitare di farlo soffrire e farlo sentire come se fosse un ripiego anche quando i suoi sentimenti avrebbero tranquillamente provato di essere diventato la prima scelta con l'evoluzione del sentimento e non per mancanza di meglio. Quando il modello giunse a questa conclusione però, si sentì un po' irritato. Aveva grandi possibilità con l'amore della sua vita ma queste gli erano precluse sin dal principio a causa delle insicurezze e dei sensi di colpa di lei. Non gli restava altro che far capire a Ladybug, quando ne avrebbe avuto l'occasione, che anche se fosse stato la sua millesima scelta lui sarebbe stato felice. Ma come? Lei non lo avrebbe mai accettato come ragionamento, quindi era forse una causa persa sin dall'inizio?  
Sospirando, decise che per il momento non avrebbe dovuto pensare a Ladybug perché aveva un'altra importante missione da compiere: diventare amico di Marinette e usurpare il trono di Alya, diventare il migliore amico della ragazza dagli occhi blu più dolci e profondi del pianeta (dopo quelli di Ladybug, ovviamente) ed essere colui che avrebbe fatto sì che il suo sorriso continuasse a illuminare a giorno anche le notti più buie. Così, dopo un paio di secondi passati a pensare come avrebbe potuto avvicinarsi a lei senza risultare troppo invadente o come un'idea improvvisa, uno sguardo al suo regalo sul polso della ragazza gli accese una lampadina. Sorrise, si schiarì la voce e la chiamò per nome. – Marinette! – lei si voltò verso di lui e gli sorrise. Oh, quel sorriso doveva fotografarlo e tappezzarci la stanza. Possibilmente in tutte le varianti che riusciva a scovare. Questa era la variante "curiosità e dolcezza". – Ecco, ho una demo del nuovo Ultimate Mecha Strike, e mi domandavo se volessi provarla con me. – disse. Allettata dall'idea dei videogiochi, Marinette si illuminò e il suo sorriso divenne più ampio. – Grazie alle mie conoscenze sono riuscito a mettere le mani sulla versione di prova completa che gira solo all'interno, tra i produttori e gli sviluppatori, e dato che conosco la vincitrice dell'ultimo Torneo mi sembrava l'idea giusta farlo provare proprio a te. – a questo punto Marinette stava quasi per spezzarsi l'osso del collo per quanto la sua testa andasse su e giù per dire sì e mostrare il suo entusiasmo. Ovviamente era troppo imbarazzata per parlargli e dirglielo a voce, ma Adrien capì comunque che, come lui, non vedeva l'ora di giocare. – Bene, perfetto! Allora, ehm, che ne diresti se io ora andassi a prenderlo e poi, dopo le lezioni pomeridiane, venissi da te a giocare? – propose. La mascella della Campionessa di UMS quasi cadde a terra. Lo guardava sbalordita, come se gli fossero cresciute un altro paio di teste là, sulle sue belle spalle ampie, e non riusciva a capacitarsi della sua fortuna. Videogiochi e Adrien, a casa sua. Cosa mai sarebbe potuto andare storto se tutto andava così bene?! Ovviamente la sua incapacità di esprimere frasi di senso compiuto, o di parlare proprio. E quindi Adrien fraintese la sua idiozia come un rifiuto. – Oh, se hai altro da fare ovviamente posso semplicemente prestarti il gioco. Mi sono autoinvitato, non è gentile da parte mia, mi dispiace. – le sue spalle crollarono in sconfitta e portò una mano dietro al collo in imbarazzo. Fortunatamente Alya, qualcuno benedica quella ragazza, arrivò in suo soccorso e rispose lei per Marinette. – Oh, certo, Adrien. Marinette è assolutamente entusiasta della tua proposta. Ci è solo rimasta un po' sorpresa, non vai a casa sua da un po', ecco tutto. Ma è felicissima di ospitarti anche per cena. Per colazione. E pranzo. Diciamo per sempre, vero, Marinette? – il gomito di Alya collise con le costole di Marinette, risvegliandola dalla sua trance. – Oh, sì, sei perfetto! Cioè, il tuo piano è perfetto, non che tu non sia perfetto, lo sei, ma non volevo dire questo. Non che non lo pensi, cioè, sì. – di nuovo una gomitata di Alya. La ragazza fece un piccolo uggiolio di frustrazione, prese un respiro profondo e si calmò abbastanza da rispondere. – Volevo dire: è perfetto, va benissimo, e non sarebbe male se rimanessi anche per cena. – gli sorrise imbarazzata. Adrien brillò e si mise la borsa sulle spalle. Si avviò verso la porta della classe e salutò gli amici con la mano, poi si rivolse a Marinette. – Allora vado e ci vediamo dopo! Magari scrivimi per ricordarmi il gioco! – ridendo, uscì dalla classe e corse nel corridoio verso l'uscita della scuola. La ragazza rimase ancora una volta impietrita al suo posto. Sentiva Tikki che le dava piccoli colpetti sulla coscia attraverso la borsetta, e Alya che rideva sorretta da Nino. – Marinette, la tua faccia! – diceva – Vai, vai a casa e avvisa i tuoi genitori che ci sarà un'ospite a cena, forza! – la spinse verso l'uscita e le accarezzò i capelli. – Sciò, a casa, bambina. Mamma Alya ha da discutere con papà Nino della sua figlioletta preziosa. Vai, su. – così si ritrovò all'entrata della scuola, a guardare i suoi due amici che continuavano a spingerla verso casa. Scrollando le spalle e sentendosi estremamente imbarazzata, corse a casa per il pranzo. Concitata, durante il pasto disse ai genitori di prepararsi per l'arrivo di Adrien quella sera, e di lasciarli per favore in pace e non entrare in camera ogni due secondi, e che ci avrebbe pensato lei a portare su snack e dolci vari da bastare per tutta la sessione di UMS.

***

– Nino, il cellulare. – ordinò Alya al suo ragazzo. Il bruno lì per lì non capì a quale cellulare si riferisse la sua ragazza ma quando lei allungò la mano e lo guardò con aria imperativa, capì che si trattasse del suo. – Che diamine vuoi fare col mio cellulare?! – chiese stringendo l'oggetto nella tasca della felpa. Alya sbuffò e glielo sfilò dalla tasca senza tante cerimonie. – Guarda e vedrai, – disse – ti piacerà. – e lo sbloccò. Cercò nella lista contatti quello di Adrien, aprì la sua chat, e iniziò a scrivere.  
Nella magione degli Agreste, Adrien stringeva a sé la demo di UMS mentre finiva il suo pranzo. Plagg divorava la sua quinta ruota di Camembert e si lamentava irritantemente delle due ragazze nella sua e nella vita del suo detentore che gli stavano facendo passare via la fame e l'appetito. Ovviamente il modello, più che ignorarlo, continuava a parlare della meravigliosa scoperta che aveva fatto su Ladybug grazie a Marinette, e della dolcezza di Marinette e del fatto che la pensasse esattamente come lui e che quindi era d'obbligo diventassero inseparabili amici del cuore. Il magro pasto di Adrien, messo insieme da dietologi e nutrizionisti per far sì che avesse il giusto ammontare di calorie per la sua routine (escludendo il fatto che nessuno sapesse fosse Chat Noir e che quindi non sono neanche lontanamente sufficienti al suo fabbisogno), non gli sembrava così insipido e insapore e così misero. L'anticipazione della cena che lo avrebbe aspettato era incommensurabile. E poi dolci, croissant di ogni tipo, éclair e la buonissima torta salata della signora Cheng. Al solo pensiero le sue papille gustative ballavano trepidanti e felici. Decisamente, essere amico di Marinette gli avrebbe portato giovamento sia nell'anima che nel corpo. Decisamente il corpo avrebbe finalmente smesso di patire la fame.  
– Ti hanno mai detto che la via più breve per lo stomaco di un uomo passa per la gola, ragazzo? – esordì il Kwami della Distruzione dopo l'ennesima descrizione del rustico della madre di Marinette. Adrien lo guardò di sbieco. Aprì bocca per ribattere ma la suoneria del cellulare che indicava un messaggio lo distrasse. Il ragazzo posò la forchetta e prese il telefono dalla tasca. Aprì la chat e lesse.

 _"_ _Nino: Bro, cos'è questa storia con Mari? Prima l'abbraccio, i bigliettini, poi la scusa di UMS. C'è qualcosa che non mi hai detto?"_

Adrien rilesse più volte il messaggio perché non capiva a cosa potesse alludere il suo amico. C'era qualcosa che non gli avesse detto?

 _"_ _Adrien: Cosa? Voglio essere suo amico. Anzi, per la verità vorrei spodestare Alya dal suo trono, ma non dirglielo! ^^"_

Alya sbuffò stizzita. – Ma è completamente ottuso e cieco ai suoi stessi sentimenti! Non può rubarmi Marinette, primo. E secondo, potrebbe rubare il tempo di Mari solo se lui fosse il suo ragazzo! Non posso credere che sia davvero così stupido! – la ragazza riprese a digitare una risposta come fosse posseduta da qualche demone della velocità per quanto andasse veloce. Nino aveva paura di credere che con tutta quella foga il suo cellulare avrebbe preso fuoco di lì a poco. Seduti sui gradini della scalinata esterna dell'edificio scolastico, Nino sedeva appoggiato con la schiena contro il muro, Alya al gradino sottostante in mezzo alle sue gambe e appoggiata al suo petto. In quella posizione Nino avrebbe avuto Alya tra le braccia, avrebbe letto la conversazione che lei, in sue vesti, stava avendo col suo migliore amico, e contemporaneamente divideva tra loro il suo mega pacchetto di patatine. Alya non doveva assolutamente toccare il suo cellulare con le mani unte e lui l'imboccava volentieri. A un certo punto Alya mandò una foto ad Adrien, ma lei spense subito lo schermo e mise di lato il telefono, incrociando le braccia e guardando il device come fosse la causa di tutti i mali del mondo. – Confesserà. Oh, sì, lo farà. Non può sfuggire alla Paladina della Verità!  
– Alya, mi ricordi quasi Audimatrix. Voleva tanto smascherare la Ladynoir, come stai tentando di fare tu con loro e con la Adrienette, che potresti torturarli fino a far confessare loro il falso. Sei tremenda! – ridacchiò il bruno occhialuto. Alya sbuffò di nuovo. – Tu non capisci! – disse lei – Supponendo anche che la Ladynoir non fosse canon, e secondo me lo è ma d'accordo, mettiamo caso che non lo sia, come spiegheresti l'atteggiamento di Adrien? Prima va a dire a chissà chi che Marinette per lui è un'ottima amica, poi addirittura dice che vuole occupare il mio posto di sua migliore amica. Ma intanto si comporta in maniera strana. Perché dai, andiamo, anche tu avevi una cotta per Marinette, mesi fa, e in un primo momento negavi con tutto te stesso. Adrien è troppo ottuso per capire questo tipo di cose, è ignorante per quanto riguarda i rapporti sociali, quindi scambia quel tipo di affetto per amicizia e non per amore. Altrimenti come spieghi questo, eh?! – e così Alya sbloccò il cellulare di Nino, fece ripartire il video del giorno prima e lo bloccò al momento in cui Adrien guardò inconsapevolmente dritto nell'obbiettivo della telecamera con un'espressione di soddisfazione e beatitudine. Nino osservò bene l'amico e si grattò il mento.  
– Non so che pensare, Alya, dico davvero. Ma lo sai che Adrien dice di avere da sempre una cotta per Ladybug, e a me sembra sincero.  
– Ma chi non ha una cotta per Ladybug?! Ce l'ho anche io! E io amo te! Suvvia, che sciocchezze, la sua è solo una celebrity crush. – stizzita, la ragazza riprese il suo posto con la schiena incollata al petto di Nino e la sua attesa per la risposta di Adrien.  
– Ma poi che hai scritto ad Adrien?  
– Oh, niente. – scrollò le spalle con nonchalance e prese una manciata di patatine dalla busta ora sul suo grembo. Nino quasi ebbe un infarto. Quelle mani si sarebbero prima lavate per bene e poi forse avrebbero toccato nuovamente il suo telefono.

 _"_ _Nino: Bro, non dire idiozie. Tu sei cotto di Mari. Cotto. A puntino."_

Quando Adrien aprì il messaggio quasi si strozzò con l'acqua che stava bevendo. – Ma perché oggi continuate a insinuare che abbia una cotta per Marinette?! – sibilò. Plagg sghignazzò ma non disse altro. Il ragazzo digitò la risposta e, alzandosi dalla tavola, acchiappò il Kwami per la piccola collottola e si diresse in camera sua. Ancora un'ora alla fine della pausa pranzo e avrebbe dovuto passarla con un gatto parlante e il suo migliore amico che lo spingevano ad ammettere di avere una cotta per Marinette?!

 _"_ _Adrien: WHAT?! Tu sai che il mio unico amore è Ladybug, Bro! E prima che tu dica qualunque altra cosa, sì, Marinette è bella, è gentile, buona e altruista. Ed è un'ottima amica. Nulla di più. Ammetto che la sua goffaggine mi fa sentire in dovere di proteggerla ma è normale! Credo che tutti si sentano così nei suoi confronti."_

– Hohoho, ragazzo, il tuo amico ha ragione. Sono totalmente dalla sua parte. Non scampi all'empatia del tuo migliore amico o dalla mia saggezza millenaria. – rise il gatto. Sghignazzando sparse un po' ovunque briciole di Camembert. Adrien storse il naso e si allontanò dalla vista disgustosa di cibo sputacchiato. – Sai, io non vorrei infierire, ma fossi stato in te avrei aperto gli occhi, quella volta.  
– Quale volta? – chiese Adrien. Plagg gli lanciò un'occhiata annoiata. I suoi occhi fosforescenti parlavano chiaro. Dark Howl. – Ladybug si fida di me! Avrei tradito la sua fiducia se avessi sbirciato! Non potrei mai farle un torto del genere! – Adrien era assolutamente indignato. Come poteva Plagg dire una cosa del genere?!  
– Beh, sai, magari a quest'ora non staresti sbavando su due ragazze che, come dire, hai già detto anche tu che ti ricordano l'una l'altra? Sono così simili… magari se tu sapessi chi è Ladybug avresti il cuore in pace e non diviso in due. Ma il mio è solo un consiglio. O un'ipotesi. Padrone del tuo cuore, amico. – Plagg zigzagò verso il cuscino posto sul davanzale della finestra, dove a quell'ora ricadeva sempre un bel caldo raggio di sole, e si accoccolò per un piccolo sonnellino dopo mangiato. I gatti non dovrebbero fare altro che dormire e mangiare e lui era costretto a sorbirsi un adolescente in piena crisi ormonale che, nonostante inconsciamente avesse già capito chi fosse Ladybug (e Plagg ormai ne aveva le prove, anche se aveva promesso a Tikki di non dire niente) non riusciva a fare due più due nemmeno con tutti gli indizi che aveva a disposizione e che lui stesso, scoperto una falla nella promessa fatta alla sua controparte della Creazione, gli forniva. Non aveva mai avuto un cucciolo così cieco. Malati d'amore lo erano stati tutti i suoi Chat Noir, un po' ingenui certo, quasi era una caratteristica che andava ricercando col lanternino. Ottusi, sì, ma mai, mai così ciechi. La risposta al suo rompicapo era sotto i suoi occhi e lui non riusciva proprio a vederla. Nonostante tutto quello che gli aveva confessato Ladybug la notte scorsa, non riusciva ancora a vedere la sua Lady nella sua Principessa. Incomprensibile. Adrien stava blaterando qualcosa di sottofondo, qualcosa per cui Plagg non aveva più orecchie da quando si era accoccolato sotto al suo raggio di sole, quando il ragazzo si fermò di colpo per leggere un altro messaggio. Stavolta, insieme alla risposta di Nino c'era anche una foto. Precisamente era lo screenshot di un video. Adrien riconobbe subito la scena. Era il giorno prima quando aveva abbracciato Marinette sulla scalinata. Dietro di lui c'era addirittura la faccia adirata di Chloè che mordeva un fazzoletto mentre Sabrina cercava di confortarla.

 _"_ _Nino: La tua espressione soddisfatta e beata dice ben altro, Bro. Ammettilo. Tutti hanno avuto una cotta per Marinette, chi prima e chi dopo, ma tutti passano per quella fase. Non sarebbe strano se anche tu ci cadessi in pieno. È quasi d'obbligo! Anche se però nessuno è mai stato con Marinette. Cara, dolce, piccola Marinette. Aspetta il principe azzurro e prima d'allora zero esperienze. Dove la trovi una ragazza così? Ti abbiamo fatto un video io e Alya. E tante foto. Ah, guarda anche la faccia di Marinette. L'hai rotta, ieri. L'abbiamo aggiustata per il rotto della cuffia! Ti mando la foto che ha fatto Alya!"_

Il messaggio successivo era infatti la foto di cui parlava Nino. Marinette, in tutto il suo splendore paonazzo, due giganteschi occhi blu sgranati e impauriti come un cerbiatto scovato dai cacciatori nel bosco, la sua bocca dischiusa in una "o" di quasi sgomento. Nino e Alya sicuramente volevano vederlo morto. Nel vedere quella foto di Marinette si sentì avvampare e pensò di essere rosso quanto lei in quel momento, e sì, vicino all'autocombustione. Ma no, non poteva avere una cotta per Marinette. Riconosceva che tutti avessero passato quella fase, riconosceva che avrebbe sicuramente avuto una cotta per Marinette se non ci fosse stata Ladybug ma, proprio perché il suo cuore batteva solo per Ladybug non aveva assolutamente una cotta per Marinette. E poi se ne sarebbe accorto! Non era così idiota da non riconoscere i suoi sentimenti, no?

 _"_ _Adrien: Nino, non è così. Non sono scemo, dai, me ne accorgerei."_

 _"_ _Nino: Se lo dici tu, Bro. Ma tu e Mari sareste assolutamente perfetti insieme."_

Sì, anche Adrien lo pensava. Non era difficile immaginarsi felice e contento con una ragazza come Marinette. Dopotutto, se il suo solo sorriso riusciva a scaldarlo con la forza di mille soli nella sua accezione da amico, era certo che se con Marinette ci fosse stato altro, si sarebbe sentito più che semplicemente contento e felice. Euforico. Sulle nuvole. Al settimo cielo. Ma non era possibile perché il suo cuore apparteneva solo ed esclusivamente a Ladybug. E per quanto le due ragazze si somigliassero e nella sua testa si completassero, Marinette non era Ladybug e non era lei la ragazza del suo cuore. Non aveva mai detto neanche a Plagg che a volte immaginava Marinette nei panni di Ladybug e che le due ragazze si sovrapponevano perfettamente nella sua immaginazione. E soprattutto, che la maggior parte delle volte sperava che fosse lei, perché Marinette poteva essere la perfetta Ladybug, non avrebbe mai pensato a nessun'altra più tagliata per il ruolo. Ma, per quanto nella sua testa lo volesse, non riusciva a credere di poter essere così fortunato. O sfortunato. Perché se Marinette fosse stata Ladybug, allora entrambe le ragazze che lui amava, e che in quel momento sarebbero diventate una e sola, avevano il cuore già impegnato e quindi lui non aveva alcuna possibilità né come Adrien né come Chat Noir. Ma in qualche modo quel pensiero non gli sembrava giusto, c'era qualcosa che non quadrava, qualcosa che per quanto ci pensasse non voleva proprio andare al suo posto. No, Marinette non poteva essere Ladybug. Punto.

 _"_ _Adrien: A Marinette non piaccio nemmeno in quel senso. E a malapena riesce a parlarmi. Le fantasie tue e di Alya sono assolutamente fuori di questo mondo!"_

– Okay, non solo Adrien è cieco ai suoi stessi sentimenti ma pure a quelli di Marinette. Marinette non è per niente subdola. È un libro aperto. Da qualunque lato lo si guardi ha scritto "Il mio cuore ama Adrien" e sono sicura che se vedessimo il suo sangue questo sarebbe composto di tanti piccoli Adrien. È Adrien dipendente! E persino Chloè, che non vede a un palmo dal suo naso, se n'è accorta e tenta di metterle i bastoni fra le ruote! – urlò Alya. Alla fine erano rientrati a scuola e, dopo essersi accuratamente lavata le mani ed aver passato il test dell'unto di Nino, si era impossessata nuovamente del cellulare del suo fidanzato. Alya misurava a grandi passi la loro aula, scendendo e salendo le scale in un vano tentativo di calmarsi. Quando le si toccava Marinette era capace di diventare una belva. E in quel momento Adrien probabilmente si sarebbe meritato un calcio se fosse stato presente. A breve sarebbero tornati tutti i loro compagni e le lezioni sarebbero ricominciate, e a lui, povero martire Nino, sarebbe toccato l'arduo compito di stare attento agli eventuali monologhi del suo amico da riferire poi ad Alya che si sarebbe comportata di conseguenza con Marinette. Dura vita quello di fidanzato di Alya Cesaire. Non si poteva sfuggire a una forza della natura come lei.  
Marinette entrò in classe in tempo, per una volta, e prese posto accanto alla sua amica che non diede segno di sapere qualcosa né di aver finto di essere Nino per estorcere qualche confessione da Adrien, il che, per Nino, significava che il suo piano doveva ancora prendere forma. Il modello entrò poco dopo, brandendo la demo del videogioco che aveva promesso alla fashion designer e sventolandoglielo sotto al naso con un sorriso a trentadue denti. Marinette ridacchiò e prese tra le mani l'involucro mettendolo nella sua borsa. Sorridendo ancora, Adrien fece l'occhiolino alla ragazza e poi, senza aspettare una sua reazione, si girò e si sedette. All'occhiolino della sua cotta, Marinette sentì sciogliersi e, anche se lui non si era fermato per una risposta, sorrise e strinse a sé la borsetta dove Tikki stava saltellando dalla gioia quasi quanto lei.  
Quando dopo le lezioni pomeridiane i quattro amici si separarono per andare in due direzioni diverse (Alya e Nino avevano un appuntamento –in realtà perché Alya voleva monitorare la situazione Adrienette–), nel cuore di Adrien e Marinette si insinuò la convinzione che quella sarebbe stata una delle serate migliori della loro vita.

***

– E con questo siamo a dieci vittorie consecutive per me! – disse Marinette sventolando il suo joystick in segno di vittoria. Adrien fece un mugugno indignato ma rise insieme a lei. Nel corso delle due ore che avevano passato a giocare e spiluccare snack, il modello era riuscito a far gradualmente sciogliere la ragazza. Dapprima era nervosa e sulle spine, ma appena preso il joystick in mano fu come se tutta quella ansia che aveva fosse scomparsa e piano piano, anche il fatto di parlare e interagire con lui divenne da agitato e irrequieto a facile e naturale. Nel corso della sua amicizia con Marinette l'aveva sempre osservata da lontano quando con fierezza e sicurezza parlava coi loro compagni di classe e quando si frapponeva tra Chloè e una delle sue tante vittime. Aveva sempre ammirato il coraggio e la dedizione di Marinette, aveva sempre desiderato poter vedere da vicino quel suo lato da Principessa quale era. Ma ogni volta che c'era lui nel raggio della sua vista, lei sembrava quasi annullarsi e non si comportava come con tutti gli altri. Le poche volte in cui fu in grado di vedere direttamente la Marinette fiera e forte, durante l'allenamento per il Torneo di UMS e quando l'aiutò col suo zio cinese, furono le volte in cui in lui nacque e germogliò la curiosità di conoscerla per bene. Quella ragazza per lui era un mistero. Un momento prima una combattente a testa alta, e il momento dopo fragile e insicura. L'immagine della Principessa che aveva fatto sì che lui la chiamasse in questo modo sin dall'attacco di Evillustrator non fu mai così accurata. In una Principessa c'è il perfetto connubio tra forza e debolezza. La forza che mostra al suo popolo e la debolezza che non mostra a nessuno, solo a se stessa nell'intimità della sua stanza. Adrien trattenne a stento l'impulso di inchinarsi a lei e baciarle le nocche. – Sai, dovremmo farlo più spesso. Così magari un giorno riuscirò a batterti. – disse. Marinette lo squadrò da capo a piedi, il mento in alto e le mani sui fianchi. Rise e gli offrì la mano per tirarsi in piedi. – Certo! Ma ora credo dovremmo fare una pausa. Ho gli occhi in fiamme. – la ragazza si stropicciò gli occhi e lui la guardò come se fosse una visione meravigliosa. Fu allora che decise di chiedere. – Posso farti una domanda? – Marinette lo guardò confusa ma annuì. – Ecco, perché non sei sempre così con me? Cioè, con gli altri sei sempre così aperta e solare, e io ti vedo da lontano e vorrei che anche con me fossi così divertente. Ma invece, la maggior parte delle volte sei chiusa e timida. Non fraintendermi, sei adorabile, e ogni volta che ti arrabatti per trovare le parole da dire mi viene voglia di abbracciarti e fare qualunque cosa per riuscire a metterti più a tuo agio, ma vorrei conoscere anche l'altro tuo lato. Vorrei conoscere tutto di te, se possibile. Vorrei essere tuo amico. Ma non un amico normale. Come Alya. Vorrei rubare il suo posto. Insomma, ecco, non che voglia o che lo farei, ma sei grandiosa e spiritosa, e ti ho sentito spesso fare un sacco di battute e giochi di parole, e anche io ne faccio, Nino non li apprezza come credo che faresti tu. Sto blaterando, scusa. – Adrien guardava a terra e si sfregava la nuca con una mano. Non sapeva se avesse fatto la cosa giusta o se avesse rovinato la leggerezza che si era finalmente formata tra loro. Marinette lo guardava con intensità, un po' stupita, e per un primo momento non seppe che dire. Le vennero in mente le parole di Chat Noir, di apprezzare anche la se stessa che non le piaceva, e ad Adrien lì presente piaceva sia la Marinette goffa che la Marinette forte. In quel momento, come aveva sempre desiderato, vide il suo partner in Adrien, e si sentì rinvigorire da una nuova forza e un'ondata di sicurezza. Rise e allungò timidamente ma con fiducia una mano verso la sua spalla. Lui alzò lo sguardo e lo puntò nel suo. – Non stai blaterando. Anzi, ti ringrazio. – cominciò – Ma, per risponderti, c'è un motivo per cui non riesco ad essere completamente me stessa con te, ma uno di quelli per cui non sono ancora a mio agio a parlarne. – lo guardò con occhi pieni di scuse. Il ragazzo le sorrise sereno e appoggiò le mani sulle sue spalle. – Ho sempre avuto paura che ce l'avessi ancora con me per quel fatto con la gomma e Chloè. Ma ricordando quando ci siamo chiariti non mi pare che avessimo lasciato in sospeso qualunque altra questione, quindi ho sempre cercato un'altra spiegazione ma non ne ho mai trovata alcuna. E poi indossi il regalo che ti ho fatto, quindi credo sia tutto a posto.  
– È tutto a posto, infatti. – rispose lei distogliendo lo sguardo e ridendo sommessamente. Era troppo guardare nei suoi occhi per così tanto tempo. Si sentiva più serena accanto a lui quella sera ma non era ancora pronta per dire di essere completamente a suo agio per fare una sfida di sguardi. Non era nemmeno sicura se l'indomani avrebbe mantenuto questa parvenza di sanità mentale attorno a lui, ma finchè poteva, ne avrebbe approfittato. – I–Io adoro stare con te, A–Adrien. E mi piacerebbe passare più tempo insieme. E quando mi sentirò più sicura, dissiperò tutti i tuoi dubbi. – promise. Il modello era curioso e ad ogni parola di lei si avvicinava sempre più alla ragazza, eliminando di volta in volta lo spazio della lunghezza delle sue braccia che li separava. Quando lei smise di parlare, lui sorrise e di nuovo l'abbracciò e si aggrappò a lei. Marinette ricambiò l'abbraccio e lui si sentì pervadere da un senso di serenità e sollievo. Nel giro di neanche una giornata, le due ragazze più importanti della sua vita gli avevano confidato parte dei loro segreti, gli avevano mostrato lati nascosti dei loro cuori di cui anche loro stesse ne ignoravano l'esistenza prima di discuterne e scoprirlo insieme a lui, e con Marinette c'era ora una promessa da adempiere una volta che si fosse sentita abbastanza a suo agio da parlarne. Magari, quel giorno, sarebbe stato promosso a Super Migliore Amico, avrebbe usurpato il trono di Alya e sarebbe stato il braccio destro della Principessa Marinette. Perfetto. Una visione paradisiaca.  
Erano ancora abbracciati e nessuno dei due aveva idea di quanto tempo fosse passato, quando la voce di Sabine li raggiunse per avvisarli della cena pronta in tavola.  
Di fretta, i due ragazzi si liberarono da quell'intreccio di braccia e spalle, e corsero in cucina.  
Adrien fece il bis di tutte le portate e spazzolò lui da solo, con l'aiuto di Marinette, un vassoio di profiteroles. Dopo cena insieme guardarono qualche puntata di Full Metal Alchemist Brotherood, che Marinette aveva cominciato qualche giorno prima e che lui aveva già finito una moltitudine imprecisata di volte, e, quando fu ora di tornare a casa, nessuno dei suoi tre ospiti lo fece uscire dalla porta prima di aver riempito un intero scatolo di dolci e tortine.  
Decisamente, come aveva pronosticato, quella fu la (prima) serata migliore della sua vita.


	4. Chapter 4

Quando quella sera Adrien prese la via di casa, quasi come se la stesse spiando, Marinette ricevette una chiamata dalla sua migliore amica che, ovviamente, voleva tutti i dettagli e non sarebbe proprio riuscita ad aspettare il giorno dopo a scuola. Alya la mise sotto torchio e, anche quando ebbe detto tutto fin nei minimi particolari (con suo grande imbarazzo nel dover rivivere la serata parlandone con la sua amica), la ragazza non sembrava soddisfatta. Quella sera segnò per la fashion designer l'inizio di un periodo particolarmente stressante. Se da un lato si sentiva assolutamente lusingata e felice del fatto che Adrien le stesse dando tantissime attenzioni seppur come amico e non come voleva lei nel profondo del suo cuore, sentendo finalmente che piano piano sarebbe riuscita ad acclimatarsi alla sua presenza ormai costante nella sua vita, dall'altro lato cominciava a temere seriamente il giorno in cui avrebbe dovuto tenere fede alla promessa fatta al modello perché quel giorno avrebbe dichiarato i suoi sentimenti e avrebbe sì eliminato i dubbi del ragazzo ma probabilmente avrebbe segnato la sua fine, la fine della loro amicizia e dei loro tanti momenti trascorsi insieme. Marinette aveva troppo a cuore i pomeriggi di studio, gioco e semplicemente nullafacenza con la sua cotta. La maggior parte delle volte si vedevano da soli principalmente a casa sua, altre volte uscivano anche con Alya e Nino che non si risparmiavano mai di far battute o insinuare cose.  
Come se non fosse stata già abbastanza la pressione del dover continuamente schivare le palle curve che i suoi amici occhialuti le tiravano ogni volta che potevano, anche con Chat Noir la situazione si era fatta stranamente incandescente. L'eroe era molto più fisico nella manifestazione del suo affetto. Non che a lei andasse particolarmente di traverso che Chat l'abbracciasse o le si avvicinasse più del consueto (pur rimanendo nei limiti che lui stesso si era imposto in quanto "gentiluomo", così come amava definirsi), ma la cosa le dava comunque di che pensare. Adrien che voleva usurpare il trono di Alya, Chat che non perdeva occasione di farle arrivare il suo amore in qualunque modo gli venisse in mente. Si sentiva stretta tra due fuochi, e Chat le si stava lentamente insinuando più spesso nei suoi pensieri. Vedeva anche più spesso Chat nei gesti e nelle battute sporadiche di Adrien, e vedeva più spesso Adrien in Chat quando quest'ultimo si preoccupava dopo l'attacco di un akuma. Marinette pensava che probabilmente avrebbe voluto che Chat Noir fosse Adrien perché, nella sua mente e nel suo cuore, entrambi si completavano a vicenda. Sapeva che, se anche Chat un giorno si fosse rivelato un altro ragazzo, lei lo avrebbe amato come sempre, ma in qualche modo aveva paura di quel giorno perché qualcosa dentro di lei le diceva che solo Adrien sarebbe stato tagliato per quel ruolo. Ma ogni volta la ragazza scacciava quel pensiero, prima ancora che potesse finire di formularlo trovava qualcosa con cui distrarsi.  
Tikki era molto d'aiuto ogni volta che Marinette era troppo distratta da cadere nella spirale dei suoi pensieri molesti e ogni volta le rimetteva calma e serenità, sentimenti che venivano spazzati nuovamente via ad ogni incontro con Adrien o Chat. Stava seriamente perdendo la ragione.  
Tutto era diventato troppo grande per lei, troppo pesante, troppo difficile. Si buttava a capofitto nelle battaglie, prendendo il ruolo da sconsiderato di Chat Noir per evitare di pensare a ciò che accadeva su entrambi i fronti della sua vita, e come Marinette era più sbadata del solito, cadendo, inciampando e procurandosi tagli e ferite praticamente ogni giorno. Ovviamente questo strano comportamento non passò inosservato all'ormai onnipresente e super attento Adrien che, tenendo fede alla sua promessa di aspirante usurpatore di Alya, tentò di parlarle. Ovviamente lei non sapeva come rispondergli e ogni volta che lui apriva l'argomento il suo balbettio tornava a farsi vedere, e il ragazzo capiva che gli stava tenendo nascosto qualcosa. Fu in quel periodo che un'idea cominciò a farsi strada nella mente del modello.

***

L'aria frizzante dell'autunno parigino era un toccasana per la mente e l'anima e l'autunno era il periodo dell'anno preferito di Marinette da sempre. Purtroppo però, come Tikki le aveva avvertito, diventando Ladybug, così come Chat Noir mostrava comportamenti felini come il fatto di accoccolarsi spesso o fare le fusa (e altri che ancora non aveva scoperto ma che sicuramente sarebbero venuti a galla prima o poi), per lei l'aria frizzante autunnale era freddo, il freddo diventava gelo e il gelo invernale diventava pressoché insopportabile. Combattere stava diventando difficile e sempre più spesso era lei che si accoccolava al suo partner per rubargli il calore corporeo. Chat sapeva che la sua Lady stava iniziando a soffrire degli effetti collaterali del suo Miraculous ma era più che lieto di farsi rubare il calore, dopotutto poteva evitare di sembrare lui quello strano con comportamenti felini e smanioso di fare le fusa alla sua padroncina. Tutto ciò non sarebbe risultato un grande problema se però anche come Marinette non si fosse accoccolata sempre ad Alya durante le ore scolastiche. Addirittura la ragazza faceva più turni in pasticceria vicino ai forni pur di stare più calda. Il Kwami della Creazione le aveva assicurato che dopo il primo o due inverni si sarebbe abituata e che il freddo non l'avrebbe afflitta così come stava soffrendo ora. Il pensiero era rincuorante ma per il momento la ragazza doveva pensare a come evitare che qualcuno si accorgesse che Ladybug e Marinette venivano attratte da qualunque fonte di calore esistente nei dintorni. Troppo spesso Ladybug si allacciava con braccia e gambe al torso di Chat Noir per tenersi al caldo, e troppo spesso Marinette aveva fatto lo stesso con Adrien che, straordinariamente, era il più caldo fra i suoi amici ed era un perfetto termosifone portatile e confortevole, e soprattutto, non gli dispiaceva per niente quindi era tutto perfetto. Se non fosse che, associando le due ragazze, seppur con una rotta decisamente divergente da quella che era la verità, una sola battuta di Ladybug gli diede la motivazione finale per attuare la sua idea.  
Era mezzogiorno di una soleggiata domenica di novembre quando Marinette fu svegliata da Tikki che le urlava in un orecchio dell'attacco di un akuma e che Chat Noir stava tentando di mettersi in contatto con lei da un sacco di tempo. Lentamente, quasi dovesse riprendersi dal letargo, Marinette si alzò, si trasformò, e raggiunge il suo partner nella piazza di Notre Dame. Chat Noir era alle prese con un akuma assolutamente singolare. Era chiaramente una ragazza, lunghi capelli color del rame in bellissimi riccioli che le ricadevano dalle spalle fino al fondoschiena, una veste in stile impero rosso fuoco che le svolazzava dai fianchi fino a ricoprirle i piedi. La pelle era luminosa come il sole e, ciò che più risaltava in tutta la bellezza di quell'akuma, erano gli occhi che, a differenza del resto delle sue sembianze così sgargianti, erano completamente neri. Non avevano iridi, non avevano pupille. Tutto l'occhio era un unico pezzo di onice nera, e i suoi poteri erano chiaramente legati al fuoco perché c'erano troppi piccoli incendi tutti intorno l'area dell'attacco.  
Chat Noir tentava di tenere l'akuma entro i confini della piazza, il suo raggio d'azione limitato non gli avrebbe permesso di fare del male oltre un certo punto, quindi era più sicuro limitare i danni entro quell'area. Quando Ladybug arrivò, il gatto sembrò subito sollevato. Continuando a volteggiare su e giù per i tetti, chiamò Ladybug al suo yoyo e l'aggiornò della situazione. — Milady, è sempre un piacere vederti. Sono quasi sicuro che l'akuma sia nel suo collier ma la vedo un po' dura avvicinarsi. È cieca e si affida al suo udito. — Ladybug lo vide mentre schivava un altro colpo e si stropicciò gli occhi per togliere i residui di sonno. Questa storia di dover per forza essere un insetto e non un gatto come lui la stava facendo impazzire. — Chat, dobbiamo organizzare un piano ma non riesco a concentrarmi se ti vedo saltellare. Cerca un modo per raggiungermi. — e chiuse la conversazione. Subito dopo, iniziò a zigzagare verso l'altro lato della strada, dove il suo partner stava tentando di schivare un altro getto di fiamme, per tentare di agevolargli l'arduo compito di raggiungerla. Dopo quasi essersi bruciato la coda—cintura finalmente riuscì ad atterrare dietro la sua Lady. — E sono fortunato ad avere nove vite. A quest'ora sarei un gatto arrosto altrimenti! — disse avvicinandosi a lei e condividendo il suo calore. — Allora, cosa hai in mente?  
— Non molto, Chat. Anche secondo me l'akuma è nel collier ma bisognerebbe distrarla e poi da dietro sfilarle il girocollo. Ma se è cieca e si affida solo all'udito allora dobbiamo fare attenzione perché potrebbe sentirci lo stesso anche da dietro e con abbastanza rumore di fronte. — Ladybug si massaggiava le tempie mentre parlava e aveva gli occhi chiusi. Tutto il suo lato sinistro era incollato a Chat Noir che aveva intanto avvolto le braccia intorno alla vita della ragazza. Avvicinandosi alla sua testa, il gatto le si strofinò contro e la strinse più forte, guadagnandosi una risatina da lei. — Smettila, gattino, siamo in battaglia, non in ronda! — ma non lo allontanò. Il calore era troppo prezioso per non passare sopra a queste inutili quisquilie.  
— Allora intendi usare il Lucky Charm sin da subito? — chiese, arrestando le sue amministrazioni. La ragazza sospirò e, con riluttanza, abbandonò il suo posto al calduccio. — Per forza. — ammise, e si preparò a lanciare in aria il suo yoyo. Proprio quando la Luce della Creazione stava per erompere e il grido di "Lucky Charm" per essere rilasciato, una grande lingua di fuoco quasi riuscì a sfiorarla se non fosse stato per Chat Noir. — Accidenti! — imprecò Ladybug. Riprese subito la padronanza della situazione e capì che, seguendo le loro voci, anche se avevano fatto tanto per tenerle il più basso possibile, Firelady era riuscita a raggiungerli sul tetto dell'edificio dove si erano nascosti. — Possiamo aggiungere "volo" alle sue abilità! — sibilò. Tra le mani stringeva la stringa indistruttibile del suo yoyo e con gli occhi cercava qualcosa che potesse aiutarla a vincere questa battaglia ma nulla sembrava facesse al caso suo. L'unica soluzione era usare il Lucky Charm ma per farlo aveva bisogno di tempo e l'unico in grado di procurarglielo era Chat Noir. Lo guardò con la coda dell'occhio, intento ad osservare i movimenti guardinghi di Firelady, e gli tirò lievemente la coda. Gli fece cenno col capo di tenere l'akuma occupata e lui, inchinandosi, diede il suo assenso. — Hey, Firelady, con tutto quello che stai combinando a Parigi non mi sembri molto Fair—Lady!  
— Chat, non avrai appena fatto un gioco di parole tra Fire e Fair? Fuoco e affabile?!  
— Pensa al tuo gioco di luci, Milady, a quello _propizio_ e _leale_ ci penso io! — e così, con il suo solito sorriso e il saluto a due dita, Chat Noir e i suoi giochi di parole si allontanarono, inseguiti da Firelady. Ladybug rimase qualche secondo a pensare come diamine Chat riuscisse a pensare ai diversi significati di una sola parola per farli calzare a pennello in qualunque situazione si trovassero prima di liberarsi di quei pensieri inutili e finalmente chiamare a sé il Lucky Charm che ricadde tra le sua mani in un turbinio di coccinelle e luci rosate. — Un amplificatore?! E cosa diamine dovrei farci con questo?! — si lamentò con sgomento. Sapeva che la Magia della Creazione non l'avrebbe mai delusa ma ogni volta era sempre più strano e difficile trovare un significato agli oggetti che le offriva. E con quell'amplificatore non riusciva proprio a trovarne un senso. Nulla di ciò che la circondava si illuminava di rosso e nero, avrebbe dovuto guardare meglio ma muoversi significava fare rumore e allora Firelady avrebbe cambiato obbiettivo da Chat a lei. Poi le venne in mente qualcosa. Se un amplificatore amplifica i suoni… allora… Guardò Chat Noir, e su di lui vide finalmente non uno ma ben due oggetti illuminarsi. Un altro sguardo al paesaggio circostante e si illuminò uno dei gargoyle su Notre Dame, infine il suo yoyo magico. Ora il problema sarebbe stato affiancarsi al suo partner. Correndo verso di lui e schivando altre cariche di fuoco che Firelady lanciava nella sua direzione, Ladybug caricò Chat Noir e lo afferrò per la cintura. Saltando sui tetti e facendo il giro lungo per i vialetti più nascosti, raggiunse nuovamente Notre Dame con un gattino confuso al seguito. Una volta nascosti sotto l'ombra della torre della cattedrale, Ladybug sfilò la cintura a Chat Noir. — Oh, mia signora, non pensavo che Firelady avesse mandato a fuoco anche il tuo corpo! — bisbigliò guizzando le sopracciglia. L'eroina lo guardò annoiata e sospirò, raggiungendo con le mani la campanella appesa alla gola del gatto nero. — Sta diventando un'abitudine usare parti del mio costume per il Lucky Charm o sbaglio? Non è che il tuo Kwami sta cercando di dirti che sarebbe meglio lasciare stare il tuo primo amore e abbandonarti completamente tra le mie braccia? — propose nuovamente col il suo sorrisetto laterale. Ladybug grugnì in frustrazione e gli tirò via la campanella che, fino a quel momento, stava cercando di sfilare dolcemente. Fortunatamente per entrambi, la zip al di sotto non si mosse. Se lo avesse fatto probabilmente i due eroi avrebbero prima dovuto combattere il fuoco che si sarebbe impossessato della loro faccia e poi quello dell'akuma sotto di loro. — Stupido gattaccio, stammi a sentire: — iniziò lei mentre agganciava il sonaglio alla fibbia della cintura, legando poi anche il microfono dell'amplificatore col suo stesso cavo. — tu ora vai là e fai in modo che la tua cintura penzoli da quel gargoyle. Io accenderò l'amplificatore, in questo modo le orecchie di Firelady saranno completamente assordate dalla tua stupida campanella, okay?  
— E poi?  
— E poi lei non sentirà arrivare il mio yoyo, la immobilizzerò e poi potremmo finalmente concludere questa battaglia e tornarcene a dormire! — sbuffò. Chat Noir la guardò gioviale, afferrò il marchingegno dalle sue mani e si diresse il più silenziosamente possibile verso il gargoyle che la compagna gli aveva indicato. Strinse la cintura a un corno della statua poi iniziò a muoverla come un gioco per gatti facendo tintinnare la campanella. Subito, l'attenzione di Firelady venne catturata e Ladybug aspettò che questa fosse abbastanza vicina alla trappola per passare alla fase due: accese l'amplificatore e il trillo della campanella fu amplificato talmente tanto da risultare in un'onda d'urto sonora che fece perdere a Firelady la presa sul suo potere volante, facendola precipitare a terra. Nella sua veloce discesa, però, fu presa dalla stringa dello yoyo di Ladybug. L'akuma si ritrovò legato e impossibilitato a muoversi. Anche se non poteva vedere e il suo udito era fuori uso a causa dell'amplificatore, questo non bastò a far desistere la ragazza akumizzata dal continuare a sparare fiamme dalle mani e dalla bocca letteralmente alla cieca. Questo rendeva comunque impossibile avvicinarsi ma Chat Noir, volteggiando col suo bastone, arrivò sull'ultima vittima di Papillon e, con molta poca grazia, sbatté la sua arma sulla sua testa. L'akuma perse i sensi, e finalmente, con un Cataclisma ben assestato, distrusse in cenere il collier. Ladybug subito liberò lo yoyo che avvolgeva il nemico e lo lanciò verso la farfalla uscita dall'oggetto posseduto, la purificò e lanciò in aria l'amplificatore per richiamare la luce purificatrice della sua Cura Miracolosa. In un turbinio di coccinelle, gli incendi appiccati da Firelady furono domati e i disastri messi a posto.  
Ladybug stava per filare via senza nemmeno battere il pugno col suo compagno quando questi la fermò. — Dove vai così di corsa? Un appuntamento?  
— Sì, col mio letto, quello che ho abbandonato per venire qui! E soprattutto il calore della mia stanza. Sto congelando! — disse sfregandosi le braccia. — E tu! — e qui puntò il dito verso di lui — Dato che sei così caldo e comodo ti consiglio di andare a fare il buon samaritano e aiutare qualcuno a non morire assiderato! — e detto ciò, corse via. Chat Noir rimase instupidito per qualche instante prima che il suo Miraculous lanciasse un bip di avvertimento. Mentre si voltava indietro per tornare sui passi di casa, gli venne in mente con chi effettivamente usare il suo calore da gatto e si diresse verso la pasticceria Dupain—Cheng. Lì avrebbe trovato sia cibo per sfamare il suo Kwami (Plagg adorava le croque baguette in tutte le sue varianti formaggiose) che per sé (magari lo avrebbero invitato a rimanere per pranzo!), e anche ottima compagnia.

***

— Quel gatto è incredibile! — urlò Marinette con la voce spezzata rilasciando la trasformazione. Tikki, esausta, trovò comunque la forza di ridere. — Oh, Marinette, sei solo tu che non sopporti il freddo. Chat Noir non si comporta diversamente dal solito. Sei tu che sei diversa. — suggerì la dolce Kwami. Marinette la guardò di sbieco. — In che senso io sono diversa? So di soffrire il freddo, so di essere irritata e irascibile ma che c'entra col fatto che Chat Noir sia assolutamente noioso? — Tikki rise di nuovo. Aveva intanto raggiunto il piatto di biscotti al cioccolato che Marinette aveva perennemente in camera sin da quando si erano conosciute e stava per addentarne uno quando la sua portatrice riprese a parlare. — Se stai per caso tentando di insinuare che sono così suscettibile perché potrei avere una cotta per quel gattaccio ti sbagli. Io amo Adrien e solo lui. — afferrate un paio di spesse coperte là vicino e drappeggiatele addosso, si mise a braccia e gambe conserte sul letto e guardò fissa davanti a sé dove una volta il muro era coperto di poster del bel viso del modello. Sin dal torneo di UMS non aveva più riappeso quei ritagli di giornale e, con gli sviluppi degli ultimi tempi di certo non avrebbe potuto nemmeno volendo. Adrien frequentava la sua casa quasi più della propria, non che la cosa le dispiacesse, anzi, ma questo le impediva ovviamente di ricoprire per intero le pareti con la sua faccia come tempo prima. Una o due immagini con la scusa della collezione che stava pubblicizzando erano facilmente passabili per la sua passione per la moda, ben nascoste tra le altre foto di gruppo, con Alya, Nino e con lui stesso. Ma lui da solo avrebbe decisamente destato sospetti o quanto meno curiosità. E Adrien era curioso. Curiosissimo. Poteva battere Alya su quel punto. Poteva addirittura battere Chat Noir in quanto a curiosità. E come Chat Noir, anche Adrien spesso mostrava di non conoscere bene il significato di spazio personale, soprattutto quando, senza motivo, si avvicinava e l'abbracciava. Certo, le andava più che bene ma spesso, in certi suoi gesti, si vedeva chiaramente che avrebbe fatto di più se solo la sua educazione non glielo avesse impedito. Ogni volta che Adrien faceva una cosa del genere Marinette pensava al suo partner nella lotta contro il male che invece era così libero di spingere ogni volta i confini di cosa fosse appropriato o cosa no tra loro sempre un po' più in là, e se, magari, la libertà di essere Chat Noir, nascosto dietro l'anonimato di una maschera, non fosse ciò che mancava ad Adrien per comportarsi proprio come il gatto nero. In quei mesi di approfondita amicizia con Adrien aveva imparato a conoscerlo meglio, e più lo conosceva più si innamorava. Aveva imparato a riconoscere i suoi stati d'animo solo a guardare le sue mani come si contorcevano, aprivano e chiudevano attorno a loro stesse; aveva imparato a riconoscere in che modo il suo naso si arricciava per esprimere disgusto o una domanda silenziosa; aveva imparato a riconoscere i suoi sorrisi, distinguendo tutte le sfumature a seconda della curvatura delle labbra. Aveva anche scoperto che la sua guancia sinistra aveva una fossetta quando sorrideva, mentre quella destra no, e questa cosa le ricordava qualcosa che però non voleva venire a galla, rimanendo dietro una serie di sipari in una camera nascosta del suo cervello. Tutto questo, e di più, componeva Adrien, e Marinette non riusciva a capacitarsi di come, pur non avendo conosciuto prima tutte quelle sfaccettature della personalità di Adrien, lei sapeva che erano lì pronte per essere conosciute. Come se se le aspettasse, e sapeva anche dare ad ognuna di loro la giusta interpretazione prima ancora che lui spiegasse qualcosa a Nino che, ovviamente ma inesplicabilmente, pur essendo il suo Bro, non riusciva ad afferrare. Marinette sentiva di conoscere Adrien da sempre. Quel giorno con l'ombrello fu solo la punta dell'iceberg. Quel giorno lui le aveva mostrato la sua dolcezza, il suo coraggio e la sua lealtà. E lei sapeva che quelle tre caratteristiche sono solo le tre più marcate. Si era anche aspettata il suo umorismo; aveva visto giusto quando pensò che Adrien nascondesse anche un lato molto fisico, quasi sicuramente derivato dal fatto di vivere in una situazione familiare molto fredda e impersonale, e si era aspettata da sempre anche il suo lato possessivo e territoriale nei confronti degli amici come quella volta, quando insieme ad Alya, si ritrovò testimone di un Adrien furioso che addirittura ringhiò (o ruggì?) contro un paio di ragazzi sconosciuti e maleducati che dissero qualcosa di inappropriato nei confronti delle due ragazze. Quella volta Adrien abbracciò protettivamente entrambe le amiche, tenendole strette a lui finchè Nino non spuntò dalla stradina laterale e mise una buona parola da ambo le parti. Quei comportamenti spesso le ricordavano molto un certo gatto di sua conoscenza che, molti mesi prima, aveva fatto akumizzare lo scultore in Copycat a causa della sua gelosia…  
Quel treno di pensieri fu interrotto da Tikki che ridendo disse — Lo stai dicendo tu, Marinette. Ma tu e Chat Noir non sareste niente male come coppia.  
— Lo pensa anche lui. Ma io penso che farei coppia perfetta con Adrien. — Tikki tossicchiò per nascondere un'altra risatina e Marinette stava per ribattere quando la voce della madre che apriva la botola che dalla sua stanza portava al piano di sotto la raggiunse. — Mari, tesoro, è venuto a trovarti Adrien! — mentre dalla porticina sul pavimento spuntò la testa bionda dell'amico, Tikki era già volata via a nascondersi sulla mensola sopra al letto, mentre Marinette doveva ancora processare cosa stesse succedendo quando lui la salutò. — Mari! Sono venuto a trovarti, spero non averti dato fastidio! — esordì. la ragazza lo guardò che la osservava dal piano inferiore della sua camera, accanto alla scrivania. Lei era sull'attico, sul letto, con un cumulo di coperte addosso da cui usciva fuori solo praticamente il suo naso che in quel momento era rosso d'imbarazzo. — H—Hey, Adrien! E—Ehm, m—mi sono svegliata da poco, non far caso al mio, ehm, abbigliamento…? — tentò timidamente. Effettivamente, sotto quelle coperte aveva ancora il pigiama e i capelli erano tutti spettinati sia dall'aver dormito che dalla battaglia e ora dalla posizione sotto quel fortino confortevole. Adrien sorrideva e agitava una mano con nonchalance. — Nah, è tutto a posto. Ti serve uno scaldino? Mi hanno detto che dovrei condividere il mio calore con qualcuno. — disse scrollando le spalle. Marinette rise e, stringendo a sé le coperte, scese piano le scale verso Adrien. — Magari più tardi mentre guarderemo un film. Resti a pranzo, vero?  
— Speravo che me lo chiedessi! — rispose prendendo Marinette per le spalle in un abbraccio laterale. La ragazza si sciolse quasi subito dall'abbraccio e si diresse verso l'armadio. — Via, sciò, dammi almeno il tempo di mettermi qualcosa di comodo che non sia il mio pigiama a pois.  
— Hai un pigiama a pois? Rosa, magari? — ridacchiò. Marinette aprì leggermente le coperte per fargli vedere un pigiama rosa a pois bianchi e subito richiuse il sipario. — Lo sapevo! Ma non sapevo che usassi i calzettoni, sei adorabile! — la risatina si trasformò in una risata e l'amante del rosa si fece rosa lei stessa. Rise anche lei e, mettendo su l'espressione più imbronciata che riuscisse a fare, lo sfidò. — Io, signor Scaldino, ho freddo, e senza calzettoni le gambe del pigiama si alzano mentre dormo e mi lasciano i polpacci scoperti! — afferrò qualcosa dall'armadio e corse verso il bagno. — Ora o aspetti qui o vai a fare qualche assurdo gioco di parole con papà giù in pasticceria. — e con questo, corse via. Adrien fu lasciato solo nella stanza della sua amica e piano piano decise che gli sarebbe piaciuto ficcanasare nei posti che riusciva a raggiungere senza effettivamente mettere le mani dove non avrebbe dovuto. Iniziò così dalla parete coi poster e le foto. Quella che là in mezzo gli piaceva di più era una foto del loro quartetto qualche settimana prima. Erano andati al cinema e poi in pizzeria e nel tragitto tra l'uno e l'altra Alya aveva scattato una miriade di foto. Quella in particolare gli piaceva tanto perché Marinette, che era la più bassina tra loro, era quella al centro della foto e reggeva il selfie—stick col cellulare dell'amica. Alya teneva una mano su quella di Marinette e con l'altra la teneva stretta per il braccio. Nino era tra le teste di Alya e Marinette e abbracciava la sua ragazza per i fianchi, mentre lui invece aveva il mento appoggiato alla testa e le braccia drappeggiate attorno alle spalle della petite fille. Era una scena così intima tra loro quattro, e così felice, che ancora in quel momento, riguardandola, riviveva perfettamente quel momento. Attorno a quella foto ce ne erano altre di quella giornata, di cui un'altra solo con lui e Marinette a braccetto che si dividevano una enorme coppa di gelato, e che sicuramente aveva fatto Alya a tradimento. Il suo occhio poi ricadde sulle tre pagine di un magazine di moda che ritraevano uno dei suoi photoshoot per la collezione invernale. Sin da quando aveva iniziato a frequentare per bene Marinette aveva notato come quelle tre foto cambiassero puntualmente ad ogni suo nuovo servizio fotografico. Erano tutte a figura intera, il che gli faceva pensare che la sua passione per la moda la spingesse a studiare i pezzi che riteneva più interessanti delle collezioni che andava pubblicizzando, ma questo non gli faceva capire perché ogni volta ci fossero solo sue foto e non quelle di, magari, la collezione femminile o di qualunque altro stilista. Marinette non sembrava volesse diventare esclusivamente una designer di moda prettamente maschile, ha sempre disegnato grandi modelli sia maschili che femminili, anche da bambino, e quindi non capiva come mai l'angolo della moda fosse dedicato solo a lui. Probabilmente perché era suo amico? Sì, la spiegazione doveva essere per forza quella.  
Continuando ad andare in giro per la stanza si fermò a leggere i titoli dei libri sulla mensola vicino al computer e fu un'altra scoperta di gusti simili anche in fatto di letteratura. Lui e Marinette erano davvero più simili di quel che credessero. Solo con Ladybug si sentiva così simile e completo, e Marinette era la sua Ladybug in abiti civili. Nel suo girovagare per la stanza della ragazza, salì poi sull'attico dov'era il suo letto, e guardò con curiosità la botola che dava sul terrazzino privato dell'amica e che era precisamente sul letto. Stava per aprirlo quando lo schiarirsi di una voce arrivò da sotto di lui. — Se provi a salire sul mio letto con le scarpe te le faccio mangiare. — ammonì la ragazza. Adrien rise colpevole e imbarazzato e scese di nuovo le scale. — Mamma informa che il pranzo è pronto, andiamo!  
Dopo aver mangiato, cosa che per Marinette era anche la colazione, tornarono su in camera sua e la ragazza prese il suo portatile. Invitò il ragazzo a sedersi con lei sulla chaise longue e drappeggiò attorno ad entrambi un'altra serie di coperte. — Che vediamo? E stammi vicino 'ché ho freddo!

Il pomeriggio passò abbastanza velocemente tra film, anime e una sessione sfrenata di karaoke. Adrien era anche bravo a cantare e duettare con lei gli piaceva da matti perché, senza prepararsi, si finivano le frasi a vicenda. Il culmine lo raggiunsero con "How Far I'll Go" dal film Disney Moana e in quel momento Adrien fu colpito dalla rivelazione di essere realmente attratto da Marinette così come Moana dall'acqua. Impossibile da resistere nonostante il suo amore per Ladybug, Marinette era come l'orizzonte sull'acqua che tanto bramava di conoscere la protagonista disneyana. E ora che conosceva realmente Marinette sentiva di non poterne più fare a meno. Il popolo di Moana apparteneva all'acqua così come ormai Adrien sentiva di appartenere a Marinette.  
E l'idea che si era formata ormai da un po' nella sua testa, dopo aver trovato una prima conferma indiretta da Ladybug, divenne assolutamente d'obbligo dopo quella realizzazione.  
Marinette doveva conoscere anche il se stesso nascosto dietro una maschera. Sapeva che lei l'avrebbe accettato anche come Chat Noir ma il problema che in quel momento gli si parò dinnanzi fu uno più che stupido: non aveva un pretesto idoneo per far visita alla ragazza nelle vesti di uno degli eroi del Miracoloso Duo.


	5. Chapter 5

— Ma ti rendi conto che non riesco ad ottenere un'intervista con Ladybug da mesi?! — si lamentò Alya un giorno a scuola. la ragazza era disperata. La faccia premuta contro il banco, le braccia che penzolavano dall'altro lato di questo e Nino che punzecchiava le sue mani che lo sfioravano "morte". La giornalista sospirava. E sospirava. E ancora sospirava. Il suo ragazzo guardò Marinette con occhi che imploravano di fare qualcosa ma lei scrollò le spalle e sbadigliò, appoggiò la testa sulle braccia e chiuse gli occhi. Stava quasi addormentandosi quando un nuovo, pesante e sconsolatissimo sospiro di Alya la disturbò. — Marineeette! — piagnucolò la bruna avvinghiandosi a lei. — Aiutamiii!  
— Cosa vuoi che faccia, Alya? — domandò lei biascicando le parole. Più che altro la ragazza andava avanti a caffeina (nonostante odiasse il caffè) e rispondeva per istinto e non perché realmente fosse presente mentalmente. L'autunno stava gradualmente lasciando il posto all'inverno e ogni giorno faceva più freddo, ogni giorno era una sfida maggiore tenersi in piedi e non soccombere al letargo. Ogni giorno aggiungeva strati su strati ai suoi abiti, tanto che ormai sembrava fosse aumentata di qualche taglia abbondante per quanta roba avesse addosso. Solo quel giorno, oltre un paio di magliette intime di lana, un lupetto, un maglioncino, uno scaldacuore (nella cui taschina interna si nascondeva Tikki), un cardigan solo sul busto (e un paio di pantaloni invernali di lana cotta, e foderati, due paia di calze spesse e lanose, scaldamuscoli, calzettoni e stivali con pelliccia), indossava anche un cappotto che aveva fatto lei stessa, foderato con due strati di pelliccia, due sciarpe e quelli che sembravano due paia di guanti con i gommini per utilizzare il tablet scolastico. Avrebbe tenuto il suo cappello coi ponpon e i paraorecchie pellicciosi anche in classe se non fosse sembrata troppo strana. Perché non si rendeva conto di essere davvero troppo strana. In Europa il clima si irrigidisce negli ultimi giorni di gennaio, testimonianza i tradizionali Giorni della Merla, in cui fa tanto freddo da gelarsi fin dentro le vene e la neve cade copiosa e abbondante, la gente si chiude in casa con brodini e cioccolate calde, un cumulo di coperte a coprirli e un bel caminetto a irradiare il tepore più bello del mondo. Ma in quel momento era appena metà dicembre e Alya vantava di essere coperta solo da un sottile dolcevita e una sciarpa più per bellezza che per necessità, mentre l'amica si era appallottolata sul banco per stringere a sé il proprio calore e magari addormentarsi. — Lasciami stare, Alya, per favore, ho sonno. — pigolò Marinette. Alya la guardò sconcertata e l'abbracciò un po' per farle caldo e un po' per scuoterla. — Mariii, Mari aiutami! Ho bisogno di te durante il prossimo attacco, devo arrivare a chiedere un'intervista a Ladybug, per favooore!  
— Lasciali in pace, Alya, quei due hanno già le loro vite a cui badare, non ti ci mettere anche tu ad annoiarli. — mormorò lei sprofondando ancora di più tra le sue braccia piene di abiti e diventate più morbide di un cuscino. All'improvviso, qualcuno sul suo lato destro la fece scivolare sulla panca e sul banco più verso sinistra, spingendola su Alya e facendola risultare stretta tra due bei termosifoni, di cui uno particolarmente caldo. — Adrien! — squittì inclinandosi più verso il nuovo arrivato con la schiena. Il ragazzo ridacchiò e l'abbracciò da dietro. — Buongiorno, ragazze. — salutò. L'occhialuta guardò la scena annoiata. Era ancora avvinghiata all'amica che ora sembrava come una specie di salume stretto tra due fette di pane e, a giudicare dalla sua espressione, quel poco che si vedeva della sua faccia ancora sepolta tra le braccia, aveva tutta l'aria di stare bene così, stretta tra i suoi due migliori amici che le facevano da borse di acqua calda ambulanti. Il mento di Adrien era appoggiato tra il collo e la spalla di Marinette e anche lui aveva gli occhi chiusi. Dalle sue labbra chiuse si sentiva una specie di ronzio, una specie di suono strano, e se non lo avesse conosciuto meglio, la giornalista avrebbe giurato che fossero fusa. — Sì, proprio un buon giorno, Adrien. Stavo dicendo a Marinette che ho bisogno d'aiuto per rubare un'altra intervista agli eroi di Parigi. Il mio Ladyblog sta soffrendo e voi state qui accoccolati anziché prendere parte al mio dramma! Che razza di amici siete?! — la sua finta indignazione fece ridere entrambi gli amici ma solo il modello, aprendo un solo occhio verde e birichino, parlò. — Siamo amici che rispettano la privacy di Ladybug e Chat Noir. Quei due devono già stare dietro alle loro vite private che vengono continuamente disturbate da Papillon e i suoi scagnozzi, per non parlare delle interviste che hanno già dovuto rilasciare a Nadja Chamack e a quando vengono fermati dopo gli attacchi. È stancante fare gli eroi.  
— E tu come lo sai, Agreste? — incalzò la bruna aggiustandosi gli occhiali sul mento e appoggiandosi al braccio di Marinette mentre guardava Adrien dritto nei suoi occhi verdi con una punta di sarcasmo.  
— Lui è un modello e deve dividersi tra la sua vita privata e le interviste, i servizi fotografici e le serate di gala. Per non parlare del fatto che la sua vita privata sia piena di lezioni di scherma, cinese, e ultimamente anche il grande compito di prosciugare la riserva di panini al formaggio e croissant della boulangerie mentre tenta, fallendo miseramente, di battermi a UMS o Mario Kart. Ah, ovviamente il suo compito più importante al momento è farmi da termosifone perché sto congelando. — si intromise la fashion designer girandosi verso l'amico e abbracciandolo, infilando le braccia sotto il suo cappotto aperto per scaldarsi meglio. Lui la lasciò fare tranquillamente e nel frattempo uno stridulo suono spezzato provenne da dietro di lui. Chloè aveva seguito la scena e stava tentando di tenersi buona e tranquilla nonostante si vedesse fosse pronta per scattare e cavare gli occhi a Marinette. Il ragazzo ignorò le ondate di istinto omicida che provenivano dall'amica di infanzia e sorrise sornione ad Alya che invece aveva un'espressione soddisfatta ma preoccupata. — Mari, tesoro, sei sicura di non avere qualche strana patologia? Non è normale che tu abbia tutto questo freddo. Non mi pare che l'inverno scorso fossi così pronta all'ibernazione! — disse sfregando le mani sulla parte di schiena dell'amica non coperta dalle braccia di Adrien. Effettivamente, l'anno prima Marinette non aveva avuto problemi a sopportare il freddo, anche se era comunque imbacuccata dalla testa ai piedi ma non come in quel momento in cui spariva completamente sotto i tanti strati di lana e pelliccia che indossava. — Sto bene, Alya. E tu, Adrien, tra poco inizia la lezione e dovresti andare al tuo posto. La solitudine di Nino si sente fin qui. — disse la fashion designer ridacchiando. Nino mise su un'espressione ferita e mimò un colpo al cuore. — Bro, non abbandonarmi! — teatralmente si accasciò sullo schienale della panca.  
— Oh, no, resto io a tenere Marinette al caldo, oggi. Tu convinci Alya a sedere con te. — rispose il biondo. Alya e Nino si scambiarono un'occhiata divertita e lei, raccattata la sua roba, scese il gradino che portava al banco del suo ragazzo e, con un colpo di fianco ben assestato, si fece spazio accanto a lui. Sopra, Marinette non aveva alcuna intenzione di sfilarsi dall'abbraccio con la sua cotta. Vuoi perché la stava riscaldando, vuoi perché quella fosse un'ottima scusa per tenerlo abbracciato, ma non si sarebbe scollata facilmente. La Ladyblogger guardò Sabrina che tentava di consolare Chloè e sentì puzza di guai. — Comunque sia, dovete aiutarmi col blog!  
— No. Chat Noir è sempre più stanco per chissà quale motivo, e Ladybug è sempre più vicina al letargo. Quando non hanno da salvare Parigi devono dormire. — la piccola designer si era finalmente staccata da Adrien per battere un pugno sul banco. Il fervore del suo sguardo faceva brillare i suoi occhi blu come un cielo stellato, e tremava leggermente più dal sentimento di protezione nei confronti della sua vita da eroina che per il freddo. Alya fu presa alla sprovvista dal cambio di mood dell'amica ma si riprese subito. — Hai osservato bene quei due, eh? Di' un po', non è che per caso li conosci? — la giornalista aggrottò le sopracciglia per scrutare con attenzione la ragazza di fronte che intanto si era irrigidita. — Chi, io? Conoscere Ladybug e Chat Noir? Ma che dici! Ho osservato i video che posti sul Ladyblog, e Chat Noir si muove lentamente, sembra pallido, sarà sicuramente stanco! E Ladybug soffrirà per il freddo, insomma, è un insetto, magari ha degli effetti collaterali dovuti al Miraculous…? — ipotizzò con poca convinzione. Alya sembrò rifletterci un po' su e, quando stava per aprire bocca, la signorina Bustier entrò finalmente in classe e la lezione cominciò. Essendo quel giorno seduta accanto a Nino non le risultava facile passare bigliettini all'amica dietro di lei, e di certo non aveva la stessa mira di Adrien. A causa dell'improvviso cambio di posto l'insegnante sembrava prestare particolarmente attenzione ad ogni movimento della ragazza, quindi era impossibile anche tentare di scriverle col cellulare o col tablet scolastico. Inoltre era continuamente distratta dai bisbigli che provenivano dal banco di fianco a loro, dove Chloè e Sabrina continuavano a parlare sottovoce e in maniera belligerante. Che Chloè stesse nuovamente litigando con la sua migliore amica? Con la coda dell'occhio vide che la bionda lanciava sguardi pieni d'astio alla coppia seduta dietro di lei che, in quel momento, pur non essendo avvinghiata in un abbraccio, vedeva i due ragazzi incollati per i fianchi e le spalle. Marinette si era abituata decisamente bene alla presenza di Adrien nella sua vita tanto che, non solo aveva completamente smesso di balbettare e rendersi ridicola, anche il suo facile imbarazzamento con conseguente arrossamento di tutto il viso era limitato a poche volte, e le risultava addirittura completamente normale e naturale abbracciarsi ogni momento buono, stare seduti vicini come gatti che si fanno calore e accoccolarsi ogni volta fosse possibile. Il cambiamento nel comportamento di Marinette nelle ultime settimane era diventato da "imbarazzante disastro balbettante ambulante anche solo pensando ad Adrien" in "Adrien è il mio migliore amico e passiamo insieme più tempo di quanto ne passi con la mia migliore amica". Alya ne era strabiliata. Non poteva che essere contenta per la sua amica, e anche se il modello sembrava avesse davvero usurpato il suo trono, non si sentiva assolutamente messa da parte perché l'aspirante stilista continuava a metterla al corrente di tutto, e lei era rimasta comunque l'unica a cui svelasse ogni suo segreto. Adrien aveva rubato il suo tempo, Alya continuava ad essere il diario segreto. Non che con Adrien non confidasse dubbi e paure e segreti che diceva anche ad Alya, ma lei era comunque la confidente numero uno per le questioni di cuore, per lo shopping (nonostante potesse chiedere il parere professionale di un modello!), e per provare nuovi cafè e negozi di street food. La complicità che Alya notava nella dinamica tra Adrien e Marinette la rendeva fiera della sua amica, e la convinceva sempre di più che il modello fosse innamorato della ragazza minuta. Dopo quella volta in cui fece finta di essere il suo fidanzato, la giornalista tentò più volte di riprovare a estorcere la verità all'amico ma ogni volta lui rimaneva fedele a se stesso e non cambiava la sua versione. Tranne una volta. Qualche domenica prima seppe da Marinette che Adrien era andato a trovarla all'improvviso, era rimasto a pranzo e poi fino a dopo cena. La sera, con la scusa di andare a dormire da Nino, Alya passò tutta la notte a parlare con Adrien fingendosi il bruno con gli occhiali e, solo quell'unica e sola volta, Adrien sembrò eludere tutte le domande, cambiava discorso, rispondeva scambiando fischi per fiaschi, e non centrava mai il punto di ciò che voleva dire. La ragazza riccia giunse quindi ad un'unica e sola possibile conclusione: probabilmente Adrien aveva appena appena realizzato i sentimenti che provava per Marinette e doveva ancora processarli lui stesso. Quindi chiuse l'argomento e non lo riaprì più, sperando che magari il ragazzo intanto si confidasse col suo Bro, ma quel giorno non era ancora arrivato. Che il modello volesse tenere per sé i suoi sentimenti? Davvero non si era accorto che Marinette ricambiava? Davvero era talmente stupido da non provare a dichiararsi? Che cosa stava aspettando?! Non poteva essere spaventato, vero?! Mentre la giornalista si arrabattava per trovare una giusta spiegazione al comportamento dell'amico biondo, suonò la campanella che segnava l'inizio della pausa pranzo. In un attimo la classe quasi si svuotò, rimasero solo loro quattro più Chloè e Sabrina. In fretta, il quartetto mise insieme la propria roba e si avviò verso casa di Marinette come ormai facevano da un paio di mesi. Era molto meglio andare a mangiare direttamente di fronte la scuola, in un posticino caldo e accogliente come la casa di un'amica che era anche fortunatamente la migliore boulangerie di tutta Parigi, e farsi rimpinzare di roba buonissima fatta da persone altrettanto buone e dolci. E poi, i signori Dupain—Cheng erano i primi a sostenere che "più si è, meglio è", e che consideravano gli amici della figlia come altri figli (e spesso avevano sentito affermare a Tom Dupain che avrebbe voluto almeno un altro paio di figli se solo non fossero stati così vivaci come baby Marinette che si rivelò essere una sfida enorme proprio durante l'inaugurazione dell'attività di famiglia. E aspettando aspettando alla fine non se la sentirono più di riprovarci e, con rammarico, lasciarono Marinette come figlia unica, e "accontentandosi" di "adottare" i suoi amici ogni volta che passavano).

***

 **—** Sabrina, smettila! — urlò Chloè puntando i piedi e con i pugni serrai sui fianchi.  
— Ma quella Marinette ti sta portando via Adrien! Sei sicura di non voler far niente? — chiese Sabrina un po' spaventata e giochicchiando con gli occhiali. Chloè sbuffò e avvicinò il viso al suo, puntandole un dito contro. — Se Adrianuccio vuole passare tempo con quella infima figlia di pasticciere sono fatti suoi, Sabrina! — urlò nuovamente senza badare a contenersi. La ragazza dai capelli rossi si sentì mortificata e fece un passo indietro. Chloè, per nulla toccata dall'apparenza da topolino spaventato dell'amica, continuò. — Per quanto non mi vada a genio che stia così vicino a quella piaga, ho promesso ad Adrien che sarei stata più gentile e comprensiva e che non avrei fatto casino! Ho ancora la possibilità di andare a pranzo con lui quando riesce a scollarsi da Mariscema, e ancora posso andare a casa sua anche senza preavviso, sono sempre la benvenuta, quindi non è necessario che tenti di separarlo a forza da quella moretta insipida! Adrien non me lo perdonerebbe mai e perderei la sua amicizia! E' troppo importante per perderlo a causa della gelosia nei confronti di una nullità come Marinette! — guardò Sabrina con gli occhi pieni di lacrime ma non una si rovesciò sulle sue guance piene di make up. — Quindi, — disse infine dopo aver preso un profondo respiro — sei pregata di farti i fatti tuoi e non combattere le battaglie degli altri! — e con questo, Chloè, con i sentimenti in tumulto e il cipiglio di un ciclone che imperversa distruggendo tutto ciò che trova sul suo cammino, uscì dall'aula e si avviò verso la sua limousine diretta all'hotel per il pranzo dove però avrebbe pianto tutte le sue lacrime abbracciata a Mr Cuddly, il suo orsacchiotto.  
Ciò che la bionda non sapeva, però, è che per una volta il suo comportamento corretto (per quanto scortese nel dimostrarlo), aveva lasciato una Sabrina in lacrime e alla mercé di una farfalla di un nero purpureo che in quel momento era sulla via della scuola.  
La ragazza dai capelli rossi singhiozzava e si asciugava le lacrime col dorso delle mani seduta al suo banco. Era troppo intenta a sfogare la sua tristezza per accorgersi dell'akuma che si impossessò del suo cerchietto per capelli. La sagoma stilizzata e violacea di una farfalla comparve davanti al suo viso e la voce di Papillon si insinuò per la seconda volta nella sua testa. — Warlady, daresti tutta te stessa per la felicità della tua amica e vendicare i torti che ha subito, e questo ti fa onore. Ti donerò il potere di combattere per la tua causa e sbaragliare i tuoi nemici. In cambio ti chiedo nuovamente i Miraculous di Ladybug e Chat Noir.  
— Non ti deluderò stavolta, Papillon! — la strana schiuma brulicante di magia oscura avvolse nuovamente Sabrina e al suo posto comparve la sua seconda versione akumizzata. Se la prima volta era l'Invisibile, stavolta Warlady era tutt'altro che insignificante: indossava una scintillante e argentea armatura, compresa di elmo e pennacchio, in stile medioevale. Lo stemma sul mantello dorato aveva lo stesso disegno della spilla che Chloè le diede come segno della loro amicizia. Alla vita aveva allacciata una cintura da cui pendeva la sua arma che non era una spada bensì uno spillo gigante, e all'altro lato della cintura era appeso un fantoccio di stoffa. Gli occhi verdazzurro di Sabrina erano luminosi attraverso la fenditura del suo elmo e, sfoderando la spada—spillo, si diresse verso l'atrio della scuola. Avrebbe atteso immobile come una guardia l'arrivo della sua nemica. Perché andare a cercarla quando poteva tenderle una trappola?

Le due ore della pausa pranzo volarono velocemente per Marinette e i suoi amici. Dopo aver mangiato anticiparono un paio di compiti per il giorno dopo e passarono l'ultima mezz'ora disponibile a fare una partita a Mario Kart (Adrien, per una volta, vinse grazie a un fortunato Guscio Spinoso). Quando finalmente lasciarono il soggiorno dei Dupain—Cheng mancavano meno di dieci minuti alla ripresa delle lezioni, ma fortunatamente la scuola era proprio di fronte la strada. Appena usciti dalla porta principale della pasticceria, i ragazzi notarono la grande folla fuori dall'edificio scolastico. La maggior parte degli alunni erano tutti fuori a guardare curiosi qualcosa al suo interno. Alcuni bisbigli raggiunsero chiaramente le orecchie dall'udito acuto di Adrien e lui colse distintamente una frase. — Ragazzi, mi è sembrato che qualcuno dicesse che c'è un cavaliere nell'atrio. — Alya si girò nella sua direzione con tutta l'attenzione del mondo, un brillio nei suoi occhi. — Un akuma?! Chi è? Con chi se l'è presa, stavolta? — subito la giornalista tirò fuori il cellulare e si fece strada attraverso la marmaglia accalcata fuori le porte principali, seguita a ruota dagli altri tre. Si fermò proprio sull'uscio del portone, il telefono che già registrava e bisbigliò vicino al microfono. — Salve a tutti, Ladybloggers! Qui Alya con un'altra esclusiva per voi! A quanto pare c'è un Cavaliere della Tavola Rotonda qui alla Françoise Dupont, chi si celerà mai dietro le fattezze dell'akuma? Quando arriveranno Ladybug e Chat Noir a salvare un altro giorno? La vostra Alya è qui per voi per seguire da vicino la battaglia! — dietro di lei, ripresi anche loro dalla telecamera frontale di Alya, Nino sembrava spaventato e pronto a darsela a gambe mentre Adrien faceva da scudo a Marinette, di cui si vedeva solo un po' la sommità della testa, e guardava davanti a sé con uno sguardo acuto e guardingo. L'akuma sembrava indifferente al fatto che loro quattro si fossero introdotti nell'atrio a differenza di tutti gli altri alunni che invece rimanevano al di fuori della porta. Mentre Alya stava per avvicinarsi silenziosamente, Adrien la prese per la spalla e contemporaneamente la voce di Chloè giunse da un punto imprecisato dietro di loro. — Si può sapere cosa sta succedendo?! Levatevi, plebaglia, fatemi passare! — starnazzava facendosi strada tra la moltitudine di studenti impietriti. Raggiunse finalmente il punto dove stava Adrien e si avvinghiò a lui. — Adrianuccio, che succede? Chi è quella? — si intromise senza neanche dare uno sguardo a lui stesso. Adrien bisbigliò "akuma" e liberò il braccio dalla presa di Chloè per stenderlo protettivamente avanti a lei, la mano che aveva sulla spalla di Alya spinse indietro la ragazza cosicché avesse Marinette precisamente dietro la sua schiena, schiacciata da Alya e Chloè, e Nino dietro tutti loro. Ma lui da solo ovviamente copriva completamente soltanto la fashion designer e, nel frattempo, l'akuma aveva visto Chloè. — Mia signora! — trillò la ragazza sotto il controllo di Papillon. — Sono Warlady, al suo servizio! — e si inginocchiò. I quattro amici guardarono allibiti la bionda e anche lei sembrava assolutamente senza parole e guardava scioccata e perplessa Adrien. — Hai causato l'ennesimo akuma, Chloè?! — sibilò Alya che intanto aveva anche ripreso la scena tra Warlady e la "sua signora".  
— Non ero neanche qui, idiota! — ribattè lei urlando. Alya le puntò un dito contro e rispose con ferocia. — Ah, no?! Magari è stato prima che lasciassi la scuola! Sta seguendo ogni tuo movimento quindi vai, fai qualcosa! — disse dandole una lieve spintarella. Nonostante Chloè non fosse stata mossa di un centimetro né mise in scena una delle sue patetiche rappresaglie, Warlady si mosse e si avvicinò a loro. — Mia signora, state bene?! — Chloè fu presa alla sprovvista e rimase lì impalata mentre invece Adrien indietreggiava spingendo via dai guai i suoi amici. La supercattiva non aveva ancora fatto niente di pericoloso ma ciò non bastava a classificarla come innocua, specialmente vedendola bardata e pronta per una guerra. L'armatura non era decisamente un buon segno.  
L'akuma sfoderò la spada (lo spillo?) e, inginocchiandosi, puntò a terra l'arma. — Chloè, mia signora, sono qui per assicurarmi che tutti i vostri desideri siano esauditi. La prima cosa che farò sarà offrirvi in dono la testa dei vostri nemici. — Chloè contorse il naso e le labbra in disgusto e fece per correre via quando notò il disegno sul mantello che cadeva tutto su un lato. — SABRINA?! — urlò sbigottita. Warlady alzò lo sguardo e, quando i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli azzurro cielo di Chloè, la bionda seppe che là sotto c'era la sua migliore amica. L'ape regina non sapeva cosa dire e Warlady era il primo akuma che aveva (apparentemente) causato che non voleva la sua morte e quindi si sentiva proprio attonita e perplessa. Persa nei suoi pensieri quasi non si accorse che nel frattempo Sabrina si era alzata e stava guardando attentamente un punto dietro Adrien. Questi, insieme ai suoi amici, camminando lateralmente come un granchio aveva raggiunto la scalinata e stava quasi per salirla insieme agli altri quando agganciò lo sguardo di Warlady che sembrava guardasse attraverso di lui. — Mia signora, voi aspettate qui. Vi porterò la testa della vostra nemica. — e così dicendo corse, caricando, verso il modello e gli altri. Il biondo spinse sulle scale Marinette e Alya, Nino alla sua destra, e si preparò ad assorbire il colpo che chiaramente era destinato a lui quando sentì il grido di Alya sopra di sé. — MARINETTE! — Warlady troneggiava sulla ragazza brandendo la spada e la schiena della designer era in un angolo senza vie di fuga. Guardava l'akuma impietrita e terrificata, ma quando questa si mosse per calare su di lei la sua lama, Marinette riuscì ad approfittare della momentanea apertura per sgusciare via ma, tuttavia, lo spillo la colpì di striscio sulla spalla e lei sentì un dolore lancinante irradiarsi dal punto in cui era stata ferita in tutto il petto e il corpo. Sentiva il sangue bruciare lungo tutto il sistema venoso, e qualcosa nella sua testa strillava "veleno veleno veleno". La punta della spada era ora intrisa del suo sangue. La ragazza prese a correre disperatamente per cercare una classe in cui nascondersi e trasformarsi ma, prima che potesse farlo, fu raggiunta da Adrien. — Stai bene? Sei ferita!  
— Non è niente, ma dovremmo nasconderci. Chat Noir sarà qui a momenti sicuramente, devo togliermi di mezzo, sono io il bersaglio. — si reggeva la spalla colpita che stava velocemente riempiendo di sangue i suoi abiti. Sbuffando e stringendo i denti per il freddo e il dolore del taglio, si sfilò il cappotto e i primi due strati di maglie. Tikki era ora a diretto contatto con la sua pelle al di sotto del resto delle maglie ed era quindi tranquilla a togliersi almeno un altro strato. Doveva aveva agevolezza nel muoversi e con tutta quella roba addosso non avrebbe fatto un altro metro per scappare.  
— Che cos'hai fatto per far arrabbiare Sabrina? — chiese il ragazzo completamente ignaro della situazione.  
— Oh, te lo dico io cos'ha fatto! Si è messa in mezzo tra noi e ti ha completamente monopolizzato, ecco cosa! — Chloè era comparsa dietro di loro e teneva le braccia conserte guardando Marinette con rabbia e disgusto. — Sei sempre tu la causa di tutti i miei problemi! E ora Sabrina è qui per aiutarmi! Vai, Warlady, prendila e portala da me! — ordinò, e Warlady si inchinò profondamente prima di partire all'attacco verso la sua nemica. Adrien tirò Marinette dietro di sé e insieme presero a correre a perdifiato verso l'uscita della scuola. Doveva fare presto, doveva mettere Marinette al sicuro e trovare un posto altrettanto sicuro per trasformarsi. E dove diamine era finita Ladybug?! Fortunatamente Warlady non sembrava poi così veloce, tutta quella ferraglia la rendeva abbastanza lenta nei movimenti. Adrien approfittò della situazione per correre all'interno di tutti i vicoletti laterali di Parigi e si fermò dietro un muro circondato da ampi palazzi. — Tu resta qui. — disse a Marinette. Guardandosi intorno vide che c'erano diversi accessi e vie di fuga, e gli sarebbero stati utili nei panni di eroe. — Andrò a cercare Ladybug e Chat Noir e farò in modo che uno dei due venga a prenderti subito, okay? — senza altre alternative nel frattempo che lui fosse rimasto lì con lei, Marinette annuì e lo vide poi allontanarsi e con sé il suo calore. Senza più l'adrenalina e il caldo dovuti al moto, Marinette stava pian piano per soccombere al gelo che sentiva. Non riusciva a trovare la forza di trasformarsi, aveva troppo freddo, e anche le parole di incoraggiamento di Tikki che tentava di riscaldarla dal suo punto sul petto della ragazza, valevano a ben poco. Stava quasi per perdere i sensi quando il rumore di ferro di Warlady sovrastò qualunque altro rumore che Marinette sentisse in quel piccolo angolo di mondo, e poco dopo l'akuma fece la sua comparsa, gelando il sangue nelle vene del suo obbiettivo. La ragazza si sentì per la prima volta senza speranze. Non poteva trasformarsi perché il freddo era troppo forte per vincerlo, Adrien era corso via a cercare aiuto e non c'era l'ombra di Chat Noir da nessuna parte. Era dunque arrivata la sua fine?  
Warlady si preparò a colpirla. Marinette chiuse gli occhi in anticipazione. Sentì il colpo calarle addosso col suo fruscio, l'aria che veniva tagliata dal fendente mortale ma la lama non arrivò mai a toccarla perché si scontrò con qualcos'altro che produsse il sonoro "clang" di ferro contro ferro. Aprendo cautamente gli occhi, si sentì sollevata vedendo davanti a sé la figura scultorea della schiena di Chat Noir, il suo bastone che parava la spada della Condottiera. Quella momentanea stasi non durò per molto, e nel giro di pochi secondi Chat Noir e Warlady intrapresero un duello all'ultimo sangue tipico del Codice dei Cavalieri. Il clangore delle due armi risuonava per il piccolo viale e su nel cielo, attraverso l'aria e verso le orecchie dei curiosi. Marinette non riusciva ancora a muovere le gambe, congelate, e di certo non poteva rischiare di trasformarsi sotto gli occhi dell'akuma. Di Chat Noir non le sarebbe importato, la sua vita privata non valeva poi così tanto in confronto a vivere, ma non poteva assolutamente farsi scoprire da Papillon perché allora la sua famiglia sarebbe davvero stata in pericolo. Tikki tremava quanto lei sotto i suoi abiti, e Marinette temeva più per l'incolumità di Chat Noir che la sua. I due valorosi combattenti si stavano affrontando in circolo, e la schiena di Sabrina era ora verso la sua preda. Marinette ci vide un'opportunità e, in un moto di disperazione, saltò addosso a Warlady e la immobilizzò sotto il suo stesso mantello. Nel farlo, si ferì una mano sulla lama della spada, ma ciò aveva dato a Chat Noir un'apertura per afferrare la sua Principessa e portarla via al sicuro. La ragazza si aggrappò a lui come una scialuppa di salvataggio, stringendolo quasi fino a strappargli via l'aria dai polmoni.  
Chat Noir volteggiò tra i tetti, percorse strade buie, attraversò campi e giunse in una sorta di vecchio magazzino abbandonato. Mise giù la ragazza e questa collassò sulle sue gambe. Era sveglia e vigile ma abbastanza provata. — Principessa, mia Ginevra, il tuo Re Artù andrà ora a punire il suo Cavaliere. — Marinette rise e con un dito fece tintinnare la sua campanella.  
— Non pensavo fossi un re, gattino. — scherzò. — Vai, Camelot ha bisogno del suo valoroso condottiero contro l'usurpatore! — lo spinse via.  
— Tu devi promettermi che rimarrai qui, Principessa. — pregò lui tenendola per mano. Nei suoi occhi verdi ed elettrici Marinette ci lesse qualcosa che non aveva mai visto prima in veste da Ladybug ma non seppe dargli nome. Scosse la testa e sfilò le mani dalle sue. — Io tornerò a casa mentre tu e la tua Lady terrete quella folle occupata. Tranquillo, è tutto sotto controllo! Ora vai, sciò! — Chat Noir sospirò ma non disse niente. La guardò un'ultima volta, adocchiò un'ultima volta anche la ferita alla sua spalla, poi allungò il suo bastone e corse via verso il nemico. Non pensava a quando Ladybug si sarebbe fatta finalmente viva ma a come sfruttare l'occasione che l'akuma gli aveva procurato con Marinette.  
La giovane eroina, intanto, lasciata sola nel magazzino, si fece forza e con una bella dose di volontà riuscì finalmente a trasformarsi. La sua suit magica la proteggeva dal freddo molto più di tutti gli strati di vestiti che aveva indosso anche prima dell'attacco, e, anche se non era ancora abbastanza per farla sentire al calduccio, era comunque sufficiente a darle la forza necessaria per raggiungere il suo partner e porre fine a quella mascherata. Il potere di Tikki le alleviava anche il bruciore intenso che si irradiava nel suo corpo ad ogni battito del suo cuore e il dolore pulsante della ferita alla sua spalla destra. Sganciando lo yoyo dal suo posto sul suo fianco, testò la spalla con un paio di lanci prima di prendere seriamente a zigzagare per i tetti di Parigi e raggiungere il suo gattino che combatteva da solo.

L'akuma era ritornato alla Françoise Dupont quando non era riuscito a tenere dietro Chat Noir e i suoi riflessi felini. Il gatto l'aveva poi raggiunto e si era meravigliato nel constatare che, fortunatamente, proprio come un vero cavaliere, non aveva fatto un'inutile strage nell'aspettare che la sua preda tornasse a mostrarsi, e si era sistemato dietro Chloè proprio come fosse la sua regina. Tuttavia, vedendo Chat Noir, lo spirito combattivo si risvegliò all'instante e l'eroe non fece neanche in tempo ad accedere all'atrio della scuola che fu attaccato dalla spada—spillo. Chloè, senza alcuna paura, tronfia del fatto che avesse un akuma dalla sua parte, neanche fosse stata Papillon stessa, se ne stava tutta impettita al centro dell'atrio. Chat Noir non voleva combattere a pieni poteri contro Sabrina, anche se era uno degli akuma più forti che avessero affrontato finora in quanto a forza fisica. Fortunatamente, dopo qualche istante, comparve anche la stringa dello yoyo di Ladybug che si allacciò al polso di Warlady impedendole di portare a termine un affondo. Saltando all'indietro, il gatto raggiunse la sua coccinella, insieme saltarono sul pianerottolo superiore, e le fece un enorme sorriso. — My Lady, che piacere rivederti.  
— Anche per me, Chat, ma lasciamo i convenevoli a dopo, okay? — lo spinse via gentilmente mentre lui tentava di baciarle le nocche. Il partner sospirò ma scrollò le spalle. Insieme osservarono Chloè che, sotto di loro, si avvicinava a Sabrina akumizzata e questa che passava qualcosa all'amica. — Cosa le ha dato? — chiese Ladybug, ma non fu Chat Noir a rispondere. — Ladybug! — qualcuno la chiamò da dietro. Girandosi, l'eroina vide Alya, nascosta dietro la porta di un'aula, che le faceva cenno di raggiungerla. Il suo cellulare stava ancora registrando ma tra le mani aveva anche il device di Nino aperto su una foto. — Ladybug, penso siate nei guai! — disse mostrandole il cellulare del suo ragazzo. Zoommò sul particolare della foto in questione e guardò la sua eroina preferita con immensa preoccupazione. — Non vorrei sbagliarmi ma non mi sbaglio mai, e quella cosa che ha passato a Chloè secondo me è una bambola voodoo! — disse con un tono che sembrava uno strillo bisbigliato. Alya sembrava letteralmente terrorizzata. — Non fatevi prendere sangue o capelli, neanche una goccia di sudore o saliva, chiaro?! — e con questo guardava specialmente Chat Noir. — Non è colpa mia se sono quello che viene posseduto più spesso! Sono l'unico che potrebbe sconfiggere Ladybug, e le armi del nemico sono impossibili da combattere con la semplice forza di volontà, Madamoiselle Journaliste! — dichiarò lui sbuffando. Alya sbuffò di rimando al suo sbuffo. — La bambola è nelle mani di Chloè, non penso che farà del male a Ladybug, ma tu sicuramente non le sei simpatico! — ribattè la ragazza. Malgrado tutto, lui annuì. Alya aveva ragione ed erano tutti particolarmente in pericolo. — Sulla spada ha ancora il sangue di Marinette! — si ricordò la brunetta con crescente orrore. — Oh, no, e se usasse lei come diversivo?! O peggio: se la costringesse ad uccidersi?! — lo stomaco di Ladybug fece una dolorosa capriola e non sapeva se per colpa del veleno in circolo o per l'idea che Chloè avrebbe potuto manovrarla a piacimento.  
— Ehm, ecco… nella mia forma civile sono stata colpita mentre cercavo un posto sicuro per trasformarmi… — disse quindi l'eroina in rosso — e, ehm… credo che quello sulla spada sia anche il mio sangue. — ridacchiò imbarazzata. Sia l'amica che il partner la guardarono spaventati. Lei almeno in qualche modo aveva salvaguardato la sua identità. Ma c'era un altro problema. — E' intrisa di veleno. — svelò cambiando atteggiamento da imbarazzato a grave e solenne. — Sento il punto in cui mi ha colpita che va a fuoco, e ad ogni mio battito del mio cuore il veleno si irradia nel mio corpo, e brucia da morire. Mi sento debole ma riuscirò a purificare quest'akuma prima che tocchi anche Chat Noir o chiunque di voi. — dichiarò. Stringendo il suo yoyo, si affacciò al parapetto della scalinata e chiamò a gran voce il suo avversario. — Warlady! Facciamola finita presto! — afferrò il bastone di Chat Noir (che la guardò con espressione stupida), puntò lo yoyo su un punto al di sopra della sua testa, e si dondolò giù verso il nemico. Nonostante non fosse brava a scherma quanto Chat Noir, riuscì a tenere testa a questa cavaliera con l'istinto che i poteri di Ladybug le donano. Doveva assolutamente capire lo stile di combattimento e trovare un punto cieco nelle sue strategie di attacco, senza contare localizzare l'akuma per creare poi un piano da attuare col suo partner. Il gatto nero intanto osservava Chloè e cercava di capire cosa intendesse fare con quella bambola voodoo. con la coda dell'occhio vedeva Ladybug che faceva sempre più fatica a tenere testa a quell'akuma, il veleno in circolo nel suo corpo stava cominciando ad affliggerla per bene e non sarebbe durata a lungo. Doveva subito usare il suo Lucky Charm, ma stava usando il suo bastone e lui non aveva un'arma per frapporsi fra loro. A un certo puntò però, quasi se lo fosse chiamato, Ladybug parò un colpo molto potente ma lo yoyo che stava usando come scudo facendolo mulinare velocissimamente le volò di mano, atterrando proprio ai piedi di Chat Noir. Lui non fece lo schizzinoso: non era la sua fidata arma, il suo adorato bastone, ma era comunque un'arma, quella potente e più temibile di quel che si potesse pensare di Ladybug, e se lei poteva usare benissimo il suo bastone, lui poteva usare altrettanto bene quello yoyo. Lo afferrò da terra, sentì che si adattava perfettamente alle sue mani come fosse stato suo, e si affidò completamente ai suoi poteri lanciandosi in battaglia, arrivando giusto in tempo a parare un altro fendente con la stringa indistruttibile del "giocattolo" della sua Lady. Ladybug si ritrovò a guardare la scena quasi a rallentatore. Chat Noir che si frapponeva fra Warlady e lei, la spada di Warlady che con successo tagliava una minuscola ciocca di capelli di Chat Noir.  
Gli occhi del gattino erano sgranati dal terrore e combaciavano con quelli altrettanto pieni di orrore di Ladybug.  
Da sotto l'elmo si vedeva chiaramente il ghigno soddisfatto di Warlady.


	6. Chapter 6

Il peso che implicava una simile situazione era assolutamente insopportabile. Nessuno dei due eroi riuscì ad evitare che Warlady si appropriasse della ciocca di capelli che aveva tagliato a Chat Noir e darla a Chloè. La ragazza, per quanto fan di Ladybug, nonostante avesse salvato lei stessa una volta la sua eroina da uno Chat Noir posseduto da Despair Bear, e nonostante l'akuma ascoltasse tutto ciò che dicesse, non se la sentì di dare forfait: dopotutto, se non avesse seguito le indicazioni di Sabrina akumizzata chi le avrebbe assicurato che questa non si fosse poi ritorta anche contro di lei? Quindi Chloè accettò la ciocca bionda di Chat Noir con mani tremanti e la infilò nel sacchettino che pendeva da un lato del fantoccio che aveva in mano. Ladybug osservò con orrore e, affianco a lei, vide Chat Noir irrigidirsi. Subito dopo, il gatto vestito di pelle si accasciò a terra ridendo come un invasato. L'eroina guardò quindi verso Chloè e vide che stava facendo il solletico alla bambola voodoo. "Beh", pensò, "meglio uno Chat Noir fuori uso dal solletico piuttosto che uno Chat Noir costretto a combattere contro di me!".  
Riappropriandosi del suo yoyo, portò Chat fuori dai piedi e lo chiuse in un'aula vuota. Doveva stare dove non desse fastidio e al sicuro. Chloè non era cattiva, dispettosa certo ma Ladybug era sicura che non avrebbe mai fatto niente di male né a Chat Noir né a nessun altro, e capiva la posizione in cui si trovava, anche se non aveva assolutamente intenzione di giustificarla dato che in un primo momento si era divertita a perseguitarla dando ordini a Warlady. Al momento, l'akuma era la priorità. Insoddisfatta dal comportamento di Chloè avrebbe addirittura potuto costringerla a far muovere il gatto secondo intenzioni crudeli e non poteva permetterlo.  
Non aveva ancora idea di dove potesse essere l'akuma per spezzare la possessione, ma di sicuro non poteva essere né la bambola, poiché non l'avrebbe mai affidata a qualcun altro, né la sua spada perché ciò implicava che Sabrina avesse in mano qualcosa che quanto meno ricordasse un'arma. Cercò quindi di ricordarsi l'outfit di Sabrina di quel giorno ma le uniche cose che davvero le sembravano plausibili erano la spilla che le aveva regalato Chloè, il papillon che portava sempre alle camicette, e il cerchietto per capelli. Osservando quindi l'intero abbigliamento della sua versione akumizzata, scartò subito l'armatura e il mantello. Scartò anche la cintura con il fodero della spada e quest'ultimo. Rimaneva soltanto l'elmo. Con una rinnovata sicurezza, Ladybug tentò di lanciare lo yoyo per sfilare l'elmo di Warlady ma quest'ultima aveva raggiunto Chloè e la stava tenendo stretta e con la spada puntata verso il collo. La ragazza aveva ancora tra le mani il fantoccio magico e l'akuma che la usava come ostaggio le stava dicendo qualcosa. — NO! — urlava la bionda figlia del sindaco — Non farò del male a Ladybug! Lei è la mia migliore amica! Non posso farlo! — e lanciò via il fantoccio. Che Ladybug fosse la migliore amica di Chloè era una bugia che tutti sapevano che lo fosse, ma la lealtà di Chloè nei confronti di Ladybug sollevò Marinette, ma il sollievo durò poco perché Sabrina si liberò presto della sua amica e si lanciò sulla bambola voodoo a pochi piedi di distanza, la sollevò e chiamò a sé Chat Noir. Questi uscì dall'aula dove la partner lo aveva nascosto correndo e brandendo il suo bastone tentando di colpire Ladybug. Mulinando lo yoyo parava gli attacchi del suo amico. Stavolta non avrebbe potuto liberarlo dalla possessione con un bacio o con l'aiuto di Chloè distruggendo un oggetto che aveva indosso. Stavolta l'oggetto che lo possedeva era fra le mani di un akuma e non aveva idea di come fare per sfilarglielo. Non sarebbe bastato un solo Lucky Charm, o meglio, lei da sola come avrebbe fatto?!  
Lanciando la sua arma, legò Chat Noir il più stretto possibile con la stringa magica e lo appese alla balaustra più vicina. Non aveva lo yoyo per il momento ma aveva il bastone del suo compagno e, se fosse riuscita a giocarsela bene, avrebbe potuto liberare Chat Noir prima di aver necessità di usare il Lucky Charm. Si guardò quindi intorno alla ricerca di qualcosa che potesse aiutarla nel suo intento ma non aveva idee. Poi i suoi occhi ricaddero su Chloè che si nascondeva dietro un pilastro dell'atrio. Stringeva a sé la sua borsetta. Velocemente, approfittando di un momento in cui Warlady era troppo distratta a tentare di liberare Chat Noir dalla stringa indistruttibile del suo yoyo, la raggiunse e le fece cenno di fare silenzio. La ragazza annuì e si strinse alla sua eroina preferita. Ladybug sospirò ma mantenne la calma. — Chloè, hai per caso uno specchietto in quella borsetta? — chiese sottovoce. Chloè annuì di nuovo e tirò fuori uno specchietto a forma di diamante. — E' tutto tuo! — disse. Ladybug fece il sorriso più grande che potesse fare _a Chloè_ e filò via, tentando di attirare l'attenzione di Warlady e spingerla verso l'esterno. Pur senza mollare la presa sulla bambola voodoo, l'akuma fu comunque abbindolata e seguì la sua avversaria fuori dall'edificio scolastico, dove l'intero corpo studentesco era accalcato a guardare la battaglia ma che si disperse non appena le due opponenti uscirono allo scoperto. Qui, Ladybug, brandendo il bastone di Chat Noir in una mano e lo specchio di Chloè nell'altra, cercò di trovare la giusta angolazione per accecare Sabrina. Dopo una serie di tentativi, fu tanto fortunata da riuscire a disarmarla, e se avesse avuto la sua arma avrebbe approfittato per sfilarle l'elmo. Tuttavia, andò avanti col suo piano originale e, saltando, raggiunse un posto abbastanza soleggiato alle spalle di Warlady e aprì lo specchio. Nonostante fosse piccino, fu abbastanza per riflettere un singolo piccolo raggio di sole contro la Condottiera, e questa ne fu accecata e lasciò cadere la bambola voodoo. Approfittando quindi della momentanea cecità della sua opponente, Ladybug corse verso la bambola e riuscì a rubarla giusto in tempo per evitare di essere colpita nuovamente dalla spada dell'avversaria. Stringendo a sé l'incolumità del suo partener, approfittò del fantoccio per far sì che Chat Noir attivasse il suo Cataclisma, lo raggiunse e prima ancora di liberarlo si disfò del sacchetto coi suoi capelli e scaraventò la bambola contro il palmo aperto del suo partner che, in una moltitudine di particelle nere e distruttive, lo ridusse in cenere, venendo definitivamente liberato. Insieme al fantoccio, scomparve anche il sacchetto coi suoi capelli, prova del fatto che fosse finalmente libero dalla possessione. Ladybug sciolse la stringa del suo yoyo e abbracciò il suo gattino sollevata. — Ahwww, eri preoccupata per me, Ladybug? — chiese facendo le fusa. Ladybug però gli colpì leggermente una spalla, annoiata, e scansandosi da lui, chiamò a sé il Lucky Charm. Dalla Luce della Creazione stavolta spuntò un ventaglio gigante e fu il suo amico che allibito si lamentò. — Un ventaglio?! Ladybug, che cosa dovremmo farci con questo?! — ma prima ancora che potesse rispondere dovette parare un altro colpo di Warlady. Quella battaglia stava diventando particolarmente lunga e Ladybug era allo stremo delle forze. Faceva fatica a tenersi in piedi e le sue ultime energie le aveva consumate prima per salvare Chat Noir poi per usare il Lucky Charm. Sgusciando momentaneamente via dagli affondi di Warlady, il ragazzo afferrò Ladybug e se la issò sulle spalle, poi continuò a combattere con la cavaliera. Il primo bip del Miraculous della coccinella diede il suo segnale contemporaneamente al suo secondo. — Idee su cosa farci con quel coso, LB?  
— Uhm. — arrivò il mugugno di assenso della ragazza. Tenendosi in equilibrio sulle spalle del suo partener, Ladybug fece in modo che questi si girasse proprio mentre la vittima di Papillon stava per affondare la lama nel petto del ragazzo. Ma Ladybug, con l'esperienza in arti marziali cinesi di Marinette (e un bel po' di ricordi legati alla visione incessante del suo film Disney preferito, Mulan), usò il ventaglio per parare il colpo, lo chiuse bloccando la lama al suo interno e fece volare via la spada, urlando contemporaneamente a Chat Noir di prendere l'elmo. Tutto accadde così in fretta che anche lei faceva fatica a seguire i suoi stessi movimenti, o probabilmente era solo il veleno che le stava annebbiando la vista. Il suo partner distrusse l'elmo col solo uso dei suoi artigli affilati e finalmente, un po' lentamente, Ladybug purificò l'akuma. Chat mise finalmente a terra la ragazza, raggiunse il ventaglio e lo porse alla sua compagna che potè infine chiamare la Cura Miracolosa delle sue coccinelle. La ragazza cadde a terra stremata ma decisamente guarita dal veleno che aveva in corpo e anche il taglio sulla spalla era sparito. Ringraziò Tikki e sentì come se il suo Kwami la abbracciasse sollevata.  
Il Miraculous di Chat Noir diede via il suo terzo segnale, Ladybug il secondo. Lui l'aiutò ad alzarsi e, stancamente, batterono il pugno in segno di vittoria.  
Piano piano l'atrio della scuola cominciava a riempirsi ma la battaglia era durata tanto a lungo da aver superato la fine dell'orario scolastico, e i ragazzi che entravano lo facevano solo per curiosità. Sabrina, liberata da una possessione per la seconda volta, giaceva a terra intontita e spaesata, e guardava con aria interrogativa Chloè che nel frattempo aveva lasciato il suo posto sicuro dietro il pilastro e l'aveva raggiunta.  
Il quarto segnale del Miraculous di Chat Noir fece sì che i due eroi trovassero la forza per andarsene e, salutandosi frettolosamente, presero entrambi due direzioni diverse.  
Erano assolutamente stanchi e provati, ma ciò non fece cambiare idea ad Adrien. Entrando nella sua stanza e rilasciando la trasformazione, si afflosciò sul letto e mandò un sms a Marinette, chiedendole come stesse e se fosse riuscita ad arrivare a casa sana e salva, poi si preparò mentalmente a quello che avrebbe fatto di lì a poco. Prima però avrebbe dormito un po'.

***

— Sono sfinita! — dichiarò solennemente Marinette una volta varcata la botola del suo terrazzino verso camera sua. Cadde pesantemente a pancia sotto sul letto e Tikki si accoccolò nella curva del suo collo. — Ce la siamo proprio vista brutta, Marinette! Sono così contenta che siamo riuscite a farcela! — convenne la piccola Kwami rossa. La sua detentrice annuì solennemente, l'unica cosa che riuscì a fare con quel po' di forza che aveva in corpo. Non riusciva a muoversi neanche per mettersi sotto le coperte, non aveva tolto neanche le scarpe. Si era incollata al letto e là sarebbe stata per tutta la sera, la notte e possibilmente anche il giorno dopo. Stava appena per abbandonarsi a un bellissimo, perfetto, meritato riposo, quando il cellulare nella tasca dei suoi pantaloni notificò un sms. A Marinette venne in mente il cappotto e il paio di maglioncini che aveva abbandonato nell'atrio a scuola per poter correre via dall'attacco dell'akuma e, prendendo il cellulare per rispondere al messaggio, le venne in mente di scrivere anche ad Alya.

 _"_ _Adrien: Hai incontrato Chat Noir? Sei riuscita a tornare sana e salva a casa? Come stai? So che Ladybug era stata colpita e che la spada era avvelenata e ha sofferto anche per il veleno in circolo nel suo corpo…_  
 _Anche io sono stato ferito un po' e ora sono stanchissimo, immagino tu come ti senta! Fatti una bella dormita, mi raccomando! E non farmi stare in pensiero! Ti voglio bene."_

Marinette subito si rizzò a sedere. Sapere Adrien così preoccupato per lei la faceva stare subito meglio. E poi le aveva detto che le vuole bene. Ed era la prima volta che lo diceva. Certo, lo aveva espresso fin troppo con le sue azioni degli ultimi mesi ma sentirlo dire era tutta un'altra storia. Okay, glielo aveva scritto e non detto a voce, ma tutto considerato ciò non avrebbe precluso il fatto che avrebbe poi potuto dirglielo dal vivo le volte successive. O magari anche l'indomani a scuola. Che i suoi sogni stessero finalmente diventando realtà? Sorridendo come un'ebete, subito digitò una risposta.

 _"_ _Marinette: Stanca morta ma tutta intera! Sono stata sul letto a combattere gli effetti del veleno ma dev'essere stato tremendo per Ladybug! Sono contenta che anche tu sia sano e salvo. Ti voglio bene anche io, Adrien._ ❤ _"_

Inviando la risposta seppe che, pur essendo stanca morta come solo dopo una battaglia così logorante poteva essere, non avrebbe mai dormito, non dopo il tumulto di emozioni che imperversavano nel suo cuore dopo quell'unico, singolo messaggio.  
Tikki sentì la sua portatrice agitarsi e si strofinò contro la sua guancia. — Tutto bene, Marinette? — la ragazza sospirò e sorrise. Annuì. — Sì, ma mi sento tutta strana, Tikki. È strano, davvero, tutto quello che provo per Adrien. Sento che il sentimento è cambiato. Si è trasformato. E' diventato più forte ma sento che allo stesso tempo è sia più gestibile che… meno. Ha senso? — chiese visibilmente confusa. Aspettando una risposta della sua amica, si sfilò le scarpe e si infilò sotto al letto, poi scrisse un messaggio ad Alya.

 _"_ _Marinette: Se non ti è di troppo disturbo con la cernita dei video e delle foto fatte a Ladybug e Chat Noir, potresti raccattare il mio cappotto e i miei maglioni da qualche parte sperduti a scuola, per favore? Li ho lasciati lì per correre più liberamente e non ho potuto recuperarli. Senza quel cappotto non esco di casa. Va benissimo anche se me li porti direttamente domattina, io adesso mi faccio solo un pisolino e non credo di svegliarmi tanto presto. Love you._ ❤ _"_

La risposta di Alya non arrivò, ma Marinette sapeva che quello subito dopo la battaglia era il momento preferito della sua amica perché aggiornava il Ladyblog, scriveva un paio di articoli, ne programmava altri, e faceva una cernita dei giusti video da postare e foto da mostrare. Nulla era lasciato al caso dalla sua amica giornalista, la dedizione che mostrava verso il suo lavoro era encomiabile. La maggior parte dei post sul blog erano live streaming grazie al fatto che fosse onnipresente come il prezzemolo, e quando erano post—attacco erano studiati e pensati per tenere il blog attivo almeno fino al prossimo attacco. Lavorava anche col cellulare di Nino da quando stavano assieme, quindi doppi fotogrammi e doppio materiale, e Nino le procurava la musica, e insieme guadagnavano anche qualcosa grazie ai banner pubblicitari presenti sul sito. Alya era assolutamente una risorsa preziosa per l'umanità. Tuttavia in quel momento non poteva pensare ad Alya perché aveva fatto una domanda a Tikki e questa non le aveva ancora risposto. Così lanciò al Kwami un'occhiata interrogativa e la piccola coccinella evitò il suo sguardo per un po'. — Tikki? — incalzò Marinette. La dea sospirò e guardò la sua detentrice con solennità. — Marinette, io credo che tu ti sia innamorata di Adrien. — la ragazza la guardò stranita. — Io _sono_ innamorata di Adrien, Tikki.  
— No, non hai capito! — ribadì il saggio, piccolo esserino potente. — Innamorata come vero amore! Marinette, fino ad ora avevi guardato Adrien come un essere divino e bellissimo, qualcuno su cui sbavare — e a questo Marinette avvampò — e qualcuno su cui fantasticare. La tua grande empatia e comprensione ti avevano spinto a capire molte cose di lui anche solo osservandolo, ma il vostro rapporto è cambiato molto da quando lui ha deciso di diventare tuo amico intimo, e da allora tu hai iniziato a conoscerlo per bene e la tua cotta si è trasformata in innamoramento e dall'innamoramento all'amore vero e proprio! — Tikki era agitata e girava in circolo attorno alla testa di Marinette che rischiava quasi un capogiro. Quello che diceva Tikki non aveva molto senso. Cioè, aveva senso, ma Marinette aveva già capito che dalla cotta era passata all'amore già da un po', quindi non aveva senso che Tikki le dicesse quelle cose come se lei non lo sapesse. Sentendo e anticipando questi pensieri, la dea della creazione si piantò di fronte a Marinette, mise le sue piccole zampine sulla faccia della ragazza, una per guancia, e cercò di spiegarsi meglio. — Quello che stai provando, Marinette, non è un semplice amore da ragazzini della tua età! Hai quattordici anni, Marinette, è strano che tu provi un sentimento così pacato ma forte allo stesso tempo, e questo è perché essere Ladybug ti ha portato a maturare molto prima dei tuoi coetanei. Non sentirai più quell'imbarazzo e quelle farfalle nello stomaco che sentivi prima con Adrien. Probabilmente non lo sentirai più con nessun altro perché è tipico dell'adolescenza quello, ma tu, nel tuo cuore, sei già una donna adulta e matura, e i tuoi sentimenti sono di conseguenza adulti e seri ma allo stesso tempo dolci e delicati come solo i primi amori ed esperienze possano esserlo per te. Capisci che intendo? — lo sguardo di Tikki era quasi di scuse e la sua ascoltatrice non riusciva a capire perché. Aveva capito cosa intendesse la Kwami ma non vedeva niente di male a comportarsi e a provare sensazioni più da adulte "ma con la dolcezza adolescenziale". Anzi, pensava che così descritte fossero proprio un bellissimo quadretto. Innamorata di Adrien a tal punto da aver maturato una consapevolezza matura dei suoi sentimenti, e privata delle orride sensazioni che l'imbarazzo e le farfalle nello stomaco le portavano a provare quando non riusciva a parlargli. Decisamente, "crescere" le era solo stato d'aiuto e non era mai stata più grata di essere diventata Ladybug come in quel momento.  
Un pensiero però attraversò all'improvviso la mente di Marinette. Tikki aveva detto che non avrebbe più sentito le farfalle nello stomaco, e di questo era proprio contenta, però perché allora quando pensava a Chat Noir, o ogni volta che lo vedeva, sentiva come se il cuore le sussultasse nel petto? Il sentimento di serenità e complicità che provava con e verso il suo partner era praticamente lo stesso di quello che avvertiva con Adrien, e da tempo era ormai giunta alla conclusione che purtroppo era innamorata anche di Chat Noir e il suo cuore era diviso in due pur avendo scelto il modello biondo. Sarebbe mai riuscita a sbarazzarsi dei suoi sentimenti verso quel gattino oppure sarebbe rimasta per sempre una sporca traditrice con gli stessi sentimenti verso due persone diverse? Rabbrividì e afferrò delicatamente Tikki con il terrore negli occhi. — Io amo anche Chat Noir, Tikki. Come devo fare?! Non voglio dichiararmi ad Adrien prima di aver messo pace nel mio cuore, ma gli avevo promesso che gli avrei detto perché una volta balbettavo quando mi sarei abituata alla sua presenza, e credo che ora sia arrivato il momento, ma non posso! Non posso amare due persone contemporaneamente, Tikki, non posso! Non è giusto nei loro confronti, ma soprattutto per me! Sono destinata a vivere con un cuore a metà, struggendomi nel pensare a Chat Noir e a quanto mi sentirò in colpa nei suoi confronti, oppure un giorno accetterò i sentimenti di Chat Noir e quindi passerò il resto della mia vita sentendomi in colpa nei confronti di Adrien?! Mi sento una doppiogiochista, e non è giusto. — ammise infine. Tikki, pur non avendo mai sentito i tumulti interiori della sua protetta, sapeva benissimo cosa stesse passando, e si sentì in colpa nei suoi confronti. Sin dall'attacco di Dark Howl lei e Plagg avevano ormai appreso le rispettive identità dei loro detentori ma avevano fatto in modo di tenere la bocca chiusa. Sapeva che Plagg stava dando indizi al giovane ragazzo, ma sapeva anche che Adrien era troppo ingenuo per afferrarli, e Plagg troppo subdolo per non farli sembrare solo semplici commenti casuali, quindi su questo fronte era al sicuro. Adrien, come Chat Noir, era innamorato perso di Ladybug sin dal primo giorno, quindi si era innamorato della Ladybug che non era ancora Ladybug, ma la Marinette che doveva abituarsi ad essere Ladybug, e quindi timida, insicura, timorosa ma con un fuoco da leader che le brucia dentro. E Adrien, fedele a se stesso, si era sentito lentamente attrarre da Marinette perché inconsciamente vedeva in lei la prima impressione che aveva avuto di Ladybug, ma allo stesso tempo, da lontano, vedeva Marinette comportarsi come Ladybug, fiera e coraggiosa come una leonessa. Il binomio di fragile e fiera era ciò che aveva trascinato il povero ragazzo prima verso Ladybug e poi verso Marinette, e Tikki sapeva che, così come Marinette aveva ormai capito che avrebbe per sempre amato entrambe le facce di Adrien pur non sapendo che lui fosse anche Chat Noir, così il ragazzo avrebbe amato entrambe le facce di Marinette pur non sapendo che lei fosse il suo primo amore, Ladybug. Quando un giorno le identità sarebbero state svelate, il fatto che Adrien fosse stato poi attirato e successivamente innamorato di Marinette, avrebbe provato alla ragazza di quanto fosse stata ingenua e scioccamente timorosa di essere com'era, ricordando quella sera con Chat Noir durante la ronda in cui pianse tutte le lacrime che poteva perché non riusciva a sentirsi all'altezza di Adrien. Quel giorno Marinette avrebbe capito che Chat Noir amava davvero Ladybug, soprattutto il lato che lei stessa odiava più di ogni altra cosa, e avrebbe anche capito che per Adrien era "abbastanza" tanto da farlo innamorare non una ma per ben due volte.  
Ma Tikki non poteva e non doveva svelare lei l'identità del suo partner a Marinette né Plagg ad Adrien, doveva essere una cosa che dovevano decidere insieme i due eroi, senza correre e senza affrettarsi. Erano entrambi pronti, ma ciò che frenava entrambi era la regola che Ladybug aveva imposto e che Chat Noir avrebbe rispettato fin quando lei non avrebbe deciso di infrangerla. Ma l'avrebbe mai fatto, Ladybug? Probabilmente con questo nuovo problema che era venuto a galla sì, ma avrebbe richiesto un bel po' di ponderazione da parte della ragazza, e prima ancora avrebbe dovuto essere un pensiero quanto meno vago e impreciso nella sua mente. Se prima il pensiero non fosse stato formulato istintivamente, Marinette non avrebbe potuto pensarci e non sarebbe potuta arrivare alla conclusione che, magari, per dissipare i suoi stessi dubbi avrebbe dovuto rivelarsi a Chat Noir e lui a lei. Avrebbe sì esaudito il grande desiderio del suo partner ma avrebbe anche finalmente fatto scomparire la nebbia che le impediva di vedere le cose con chiarezza e precisione.  
Intanto la giovane eroina avrebbe dovuto combattere un'ennesima battaglia interiore e a nulla sarebbe valso alcun tipo di incoraggiamento perché era un'altra battaglia che avrebbe dovuto portare avanti da sola e Tikki sapeva che lo avrebbe fatto. Avrebbe visto nuovamente Marinette rabbuiarsi e perdere il suo sorriso, e stavolta avrebbe visto anche Adrien farsi avanti e spingere la ragazza a parlare, e cosa sarebbe successo allora? Quando infine le identità sarebbero state svelate come si sarebbero sentiti? E se si fossero sentiti traditi? E se qualcosa si fosse rotto?  
Nonostante la sua positività e l'assoluta certezza che la dinamica tra Ladybug e Chat Noir, per quanto potesse vacillare, non sarebbe mai stata infranta perché l'equilibrio che entrambi avevano era indistruttibile, e ne aveva visti tanti di Ladybug e Chat Noir litigare e sentirsi feriti per le stesse ragioni ma mai spezzarsi o allontanarsi, non poteva far altro che sentirsi spaventata e riempirsi di dubbi. Millenni di saggezza ed esperienza non potevano niente contro l'amore che ogni volta provava nei confronti delle sue piccole coccinelle e delle loro tribolazioni interiori, niente potevano contro l'empatia che le faceva provare tutto ciò che le portatrici del suo Miraculous provavano. Tuttavia, a discapito di tutte le paure e le ansie che condivideva con le sue ragazze, sapeva che prima o poi sarebbero venute a capo dei loro dilemmi. — Non preoccuparti, Marinette. Si aggiusterà tutto. — disse infine. E Marinette sorrise. Un po' più sollevata ma comunque ancora molto provata. Amava Tikki e sapeva che anche lei l'amava altrettanto se non di più. La strinse a sé e si accoccolò meglio sotto le coperte. Sentì Tikki che si addormentò nel giro di pochi minuti ma lei non riusciva proprio a rilassarsi abbastanza per riuscire a dormire. Era esausta e dolorante ma non riusciva proprio a prendere sonno, inoltre era praticamente ora di cena. Arrendendosi al fatto di non poter dormire in quel momento, decise che probabilmente cenare le avrebbe dato l'input necessario per scivolare poi nel sonno quando sarebbe tornata in camera sua e scese in cucina per unirsi ai suoi genitori.  
Come aveva previsto, una volta tornata a letto la pancia piena l'aiutò ad addormentarsi quasi subito e il suo fu un sonno fortunatamente senza sogni. Probabilmente Tikki aveva fatto in modo che lei dormisse col solo scopo di riposarsi ed evitandole di sopportare sogni in cui si sarebbe vista col cuore diviso in due e un ragazzo per lato con cui non sapeva cosa fare.  
Quel sonno così profondo e beato però fu interrotto quando Marinette iniziò a sognare un picchio che beccava un albero. Sempre più insistente così tanto che, quando si svegliò verso mezzanotte, giurò di averlo sentito anche da sveglia. Tra veglia e sonno pensò di essere impazzita quando lo sentì un'altra volta.

 _Toc Toc Toc._

Proveniva da sopra di lei.

 _Toc Toc Toc._

Aprì gli occhi.  
Quando finalmente mise a fuoco, fu salutata da un sorriso da Stregatto e due luminosi ed elettrici, meravigliosi occhi verdi che la osservavano curiosi e impudenti dalla botola che conduceva al suo terrazzo privato.

— Chat Noir…?


	7. Chapter 7

Adrien ricordava che quando si era addormentato era più o meno l'ora di cena. Anche attraverso il sonno sentì quando Natalie venne a chiamarlo per portarlo a tavola, ma lui continuò a dormire. Era troppo stanco anche solo per pensare di mangiare o di fare qualunque altra cosa che non fosse rimanere acciambellato tra le sue coperte e ronfare alla stessa maniera di Plagg che gli si era accoccolato nel caldo spazietto tra spalla e collo. Kwami e protetto avevano lo stesso ritmico respiro ed erano un bel quadretto dolce ad osservarli da fuori. Una volta sveglio, Adrien avrebbe detto che anche Plagg ha un lato tenero mentre quest'ultimo invece avrebbe negato con tutto se stesso e avrebbe giurato che si era accoccolato al suo bambino solo per rubargli calore e morbidezza e non per affetto. Ma nessuno se la sarebbe mai bevuta. Per quanto il Kwami della Distruzione fosse noioso, spesso arrogante, dalla bocca larga e terribilmente petulante, amava profondamente ogni suo protetto e per Adrien aveva davvero un debole, probabilmente perché nessuno dei suoi precedenti gattini aveva avuto così tanto bisogno d'affetto come il modello, e perché la completa cecità del ragazzo ai suoi sentimenti e a quelli della sua compagna era davvero esilarante e lo induceva a volerlo proteggere. D'altronde, chi avrebbe mai potuto resistere a un simile bambino innocente? Ma no, Plagg avrebbe mostrato i suoi sentimenti ma mai lo avrebbe detto o confermato. Ne sarebbe costata la sua immagine da insensibile gattaccio tutto cibo e pisolini e ovviamente non poteva permetterselo. Soprattutto perché la sua adorata compagna della Creazione lo avrebbe preso in giro finchè avessero avuto vita e, considerando la natura immortale dei Kwami, avrebbe dovuto convivere con le risatine e le frecciatine di Tikki fin quando qualcuno più in alto di loro avrebbe avuto la decenza di porre fine alla sua miserabile vita fatta di punzecchiate e prese in giro.  
La luna era ormai alta nel cielo e illuminava la stanza gigante di Adrien col suo fulgore pallido e argenteo. Il piccolo Kwami era già sveglio e sedeva sul davanzale delle grandi vetrate della stanza smangiucchiando lentamente una ruota del suo formaggio preferito in attesa che il ragazzo si svegliasse. Sapeva le sue intenzioni prima ancora che Adrien desse voce ai suoi pensieri e quindi già si preparava a mantenere la trasformazione per una notte intera facendo una scorpacciata di Camembert. Quando il ragazzo si svegliò, stiracchiandosi proprio come un gatto ed emettendo un suono a metà tra un grugnito e le fusa, Plagg lo guardò quasi deliziato, così come sempre ogni volta che un suo protetto iniziava ad assumere comportamenti felini a causa degli effetti collaterali del Miraculous. La cosa estremamente soddisfacente era che gli effetti del suo Miraculous erano molto più gestibili rispetto quelli del Miraculous di Tikki. Tutte le ragazze del Kwami della Creazione avrebbero passato almeno un paio di inverni soffrendo in maniera abominevole il freddo, inverni a caso senza preavviso, e sarebbe potuto anche succedere che un inverno sarebbero state tranquille, poi un inverno avrebbero sofferto, e poi di nuovo tranquille per anni per poi tornare a patire l'inverno come tempo addietro. Quel tipo di effetto collaterale era imprevedibile. Alcune Ladybug avevano anche avuto il "problema" dei feromoni impazziti. Le coccinelle, durante la stagione degli amori, attirano il loro unico e solo compagno di vita coi feromoni che sarebbero serviti al mantenimento della specie… e alcune delle protette di Tikki ne furono affette. E parecchio. Fortunatamente era una cosa che dipendeva molto dal carattere e Marinette non ne sarebbe stata affetta. Però, da quello che poteva osservare rinchiuso nella borsa di Adrien a scuola, la giovane eroina avrebbe potuto sviluppare un certo appetito per nettari e pollini vari, essendo decisamente affetta dal freddo. Tra i tanti effetti collaterali che potevano affliggerla, fortunatamente l'ultima ragazza di Tikki aveva ottenuto quelli meno imbarazzanti. Dopotutto, avrebbe potuto iniziare a cibarsi di miele (o fiori) e non sarebbe stata un'immagine per niente orrenda associata a Marinette. No, decisamente, la piccola aspirante designer aveva avuto la parte più tranquilla del Miraculous. Tuttavia, però, gli istinti di Ladybug erano molto più ingestibili rispetto quelli di Chat Noir. A lungo andare Marinette avrebbe potuto soccombere al freddo e andare letteralmente in letargo (risultando quindi praticamente in coma per le persone normali), e il desiderio irrefrenabile di mangiare miele, fiori, pollini e qualunque altra cosa zuccherina avrebbe potuto diventare talmente forte da poter sembrare una drogata in crisi d'astinenza.  
Ripensandoci, Marinette probabilmente era stata investita dalla sfortuna.  
Chat Noir invece, dei tanti effetti collaterali legati al suo essere mezzo felino, poteva annoverare fusa, dormire in ogni momento possibile (possibilmente sotto un bellissimo, caldo, luminoso raggio di sole) e non essere svegliato neanche dalle cannonate, estrema agilità (e propensione a stiracchiarsi tanto da quasi farsi venire uno slegamento muscolare), continua ricerca di grattini e coccole varie, amore viscerale per le coccole e l'acciambellarsi nei posticini più confortevoli, e, i più divertenti, cercare scatoli e seguire punti luminosi in giro. Fortunatamente per Adrien, questo non sembrava essere affetto dagli ultimi due punti dei danni collaterali, ma gli altri li aveva tutti, ma erano comunque estremamente gestibili anche nella sua vita da civile. A differenza di Marinette che avrebbe potuto addormentarsi a scuola per il freddo, Adrien riusciva tranquillamente a seguire tutte le lezioni senza sbadigliare neanche una volta nonostante l'invitante raggio di sole che cadeva sempre sul suo banco (pur ficcandocisi sotto con quanto più corpo potesse ma a nessuno sembrava strano perché, soprattutto in inverno, era comprensibilissimo cercare il calore); Adrien riusciva inoltre anche a contenere il suo crescente bisogno di coccole e grattini, mostrati solo dai continui abbracci a Marinette e Ladybug che però non erano mai esagerati o altro (soprattutto, se Marinette sentiva che avrebbe potuto abbandonare una battaglia per mettersi a dormire perché il freddo sembrava troppo insopportabile, per Adrien invece gli istinti felini passavano estremamente in secondo piano ogni volta che fosse concentrato in altro). L'agilità felina inoltre non era un effetto collaterale di cui mortificarsi. Questo servì ad Adrien solo a fargli ricevere strane ma apprezzate lodi dal padre e dagli insegnanti di educazione fisica e di scherma. Decisamente, al modello era andata proprio bene.  
E così, mentre il cucciolo si svegliava, Plagg lo osservava soddisfatto e divertito.  
Mettendosi a sedere con una faccia ancora tutt'altro che sveglia, Adrien si stropicciò gli occhi e si grattò la testa, arruffandosi i capelli in un modo molto Chat—Noiroso. Plagg lo osservò andare in bagno, tornare in camera e infilarsi il pigiama (era ancora vestito con gli abiti del giorno che non aveva tolto perché addormentatosi appena entrato in camera dopo la battaglia contro Warlady) e poi uscire dalla stanza. Il suo udito gli diceva che fosse andato in cucina a sgranocchiare qualcosa. Effettivamente, aveva sentito il languore del suo stomaco già durante il sonno (e fu quello a svegliare il povero gattino volante). Infine, quando Adrien tornò in camera, era rifocillato e perfettamente sveglio. Sorridendo al suo Kwami, per prima cosa controllò il cellulare e lesse il messaggio che Marinette gli aveva mandato subito dopo in risposta al suo (ma che aveva perso perché scivolato subito in un bel sonno profondo) e poi si sedette alla scrivania, di fronte ai suoi tre monitor del computer, e diede un'occhiata al Ladyblog. Durante le ore in cui aveva dormito, Alya aveva postato vari video esplicativi e varie foto con lo zoom su ogni parte dell'outfit di Warlady, spiegando come Chloè l'avesse riconosciuta grazie allo stemma sul mantello, come avesse trattenuto Ladybug usando la bambola voodoo per assoggettare Chat Noir, e come la sua spada fosse così inquietantemente uno spillo. La sua descrizione continuava ipotizzando come mai l'akuma ce l'avesse con Marinette pur essendo stata creata da Chloè, e come quest'ultima avesse avuto potere decisionale sulla sua amica sotto il controllo di Papillon fin quando non si era rifiutata di far del male a Ladybug usando il suo partner. Sorprendentemente per Alya, che con Marinette condivideva l'odio profondo verso la ricca e viziata figlioletta del sindaco, la ragazza aveva anche fatto una menzione speciale a Chloè e a come avesse avuto la forza di non cedere alla richiesta dell'akuma di ferire la sua eroina preferita nonostante fosse tenuta come ostaggio, e anche al fatto che grazie al suo specchietto Ladybug avesse portato a termine buona parte del suo piano. Adrien sapeva che, qualunque cosa Chloè avesse detto o fatto, se non avesse colpito Alya questa se ne sarebbe altamente fregata di menzionarla nel suo adorato Ladyblog che per lei era come una missione di vita, quindi il ragazzo fu piacevolmente sorpreso nel rendersi conto che, per una volta, Chloè si era comportata in maniera così buona ed eroica da essere addirittura messa tra le "guest star" del blog come "civile del mese", e tutto riportava ad Alya e alla sua fissa di trovare eroi anche nelle persone normali e in come lo fossero, pur senza poteri magici. Tuttavia questo moto di eroicità della sua bionda amica di infanzia fu brutalmente smorzato quando nella sezione "contro & difetti" della "scheda personaggio" lesse che "Chloè aveva comunque tentato di aizzare maggiormente Warlady contro la sua migliore amica Marinette, e che quindi si era comportata in maniera sbagliata all'inizio della sua avventura da eroina contro la sua stessa amica che lei stessa aveva fatto akumizzare, e che, alla fine, tutto ciò che aveva fatto dopo, gettando la bambola voodoo che inizialmente aveva usato (seppur "innocentemente" solleticando Chat Noir) e con lo specchio dopo, era servito solo a redimere i suoi "peccati iniziali". Adrien rise nel constatare di come Alya poteva elogiare e distruggere una persona allo stesso tempo e si convinse che mai nella vita avrebbe dovuto farsi nemica una persona come lei.  
Leggendo di Marinette sul Ladyblog, Adrien ripensò all'idea che gli era venuta in mente giorni prima e a come piano piano si fosse fatta strada nella sua mente, ricevendo una prima conferma del fatto che sì, avrebbe proprio dovuto farlo, da Ladybug e poi da tutta la faccenda dell'akuma dopo.  
Sin da quella notte con Ladybug in cui lui aveva espresso a lei i suoi dubbi e lei si era sfogata sulle sue paure e insicurezze piangendo tra le sue braccia, il commento che poi l'eroina fece proprio prima di volare via gli fece pensare che avrebbe dovuto andare da Marinette anche come Chat Noir a un certo punto della loro amicizia, ma ogni volta che provava a pensare a come, tutte le idee venivano scartate perché non aveva una buona scusa per presentarsi all'improvviso come quella volta con Evillustrator o l'altra in cui combatterono contro The Puppeteer. L'akuma di quel giorno invece, avendo come obbiettivo Marinette e avendola anche ferita, gli aveva dato un'ottima scusa per andare da lei nelle vesti del gatto più grande (e bello) di tutta Parigi che sarebbe proprio stato un peccato non approfittarne. Quindi, girandosi verso Plagg con il suo famoso sorrisetto da Stregatto e una mal inscenata innocenza, prese un paio di ruote di Camembert dalla scorta che aveva in un cassetto nascosto della sua scrivania e le sventolò nella sua direzione. — Plagg, amico mio, posso chiederti un favore? — Plagg sospirò e, mettendo su una lunga e noiosa tiritera fasulla sul fatto di quanto fosse inutile e irresponsabile trasformarsi senza una reale necessità e solo per il gusto di far visita a una fanciulla qualunque, fece finta di contrattare il suo estremamente prezioso aiuto con un numero ben più elevato del suo adorato formaggio, e infine fece ad Adrien la grazia di sottostare al suo "Trasformami!".  
Così, un soddisfatto Chat Noir che non immaginava assolutamente che Plagg invece si sarebbe divertito quanto lui a osservare l'ignara Ladybug e il suo comportamento nei confronti del suo partner (beata ignoranza da ambo le parti!), scavalcò il davanzale e la finestra e, volteggiando sul suo bastone magico, iniziò ad attraversare i tetti di Parigi in direzione della pasticceria Dupain—Cheng, nascosto dal favore della notte e la luna che illuminava il suo percorso.  
Adrien avrebbe potuto fare benissimo a meno della sua vista notturna e della luce della luna per arrivare a casa di Marinette perché conosceva talmente tanto bene quella strada, sia in terra che su tra i tetti, che avrebbe potuto raggiungerla ad occhi chiusi e guidato solo dal ricordo, dall'istinto e, beh, dal suo cuore.  
La libertà che gli dava essere l'eroe di Parigi nella tranquillità di se stesso, senza nemici da combattere e solo col piacere di _essere_ , lo faceva sentire vivo e con una vita che fosse veramente degna di essere vissuta. L'anticipazione che vedere Marinette gli dava era così elettrizzante da farlo vibrare di passione ed euforia, e più si avvicinava al suo quartiere più si sentiva entusiasta e in fibrillazione. L'effetto che quella ragazza gli faceva era come l'erba gatta sul sistema nervoso di un gattino. Appagante, soddisfacente, rilassante ma allo stesso tempo emozionante in tanti diversi modi che il ragazzo non sapeva spiegarsi, e tutti derivati solo dall'idea di esserle accanto, parlarle, e occasionalmente abbracciarla. Come Chat Noir aveva molta più libertà di movimento, di espressione, ma sicuramente non avrebbe potuto trattarla come faceva da Adrien o come trattava Ladybug perché Marinette è una ragazza fin troppo sensibile e ligia al dovere, con una morale ferrea che gli avrebbe fatto guadagnare proprio una brutta reputazione se fosse stato intimo con lei in quelle vesti, dato che come Chat Noir con Marinette non aveva avuto niente a che fare se non salvarla occasionalmente da qualche akuma (Evillustrator in primis, Gamer dopo, Puppeteer una piccola liaison poi; senza però contare anche La Befana…), sarebbe stato quindi davvero inopportuno apparire altro se non curioso e preoccupato per la sua incolumità.  
Così, quando il profumo di dolci e rustici che permeava quella strada, nonostante a quell'ora della notte la boulangerie fosse chiusa, raggiunse le sue narici e lo inondò completamente con la promessa di una sua offerta, Chat Noir si preparò psicologicamente ad apparire un perfetto gentiluomo dispensatore di sorrisi, battutine, giochi di parole e super compagnia. E sì, sperò di rimanere tutta la notte.  
Guardando la stanza buia di Marinette dall'alto del tetto di fronte, a un certo punto fu preso dai sensi di colpa perché l'avrebbe svegliata da un meritato riposo dopo una giornata faticosa come quella, ma subito si sentì rinvigorito quando pensò ai suoi sorrisi e i suoi commenti arguti e spiritosi, e con un balzo, raggiunse finalmente il terrazzino privato che si estendeva per la grandezza dell'attico dove al di sotto risiedeva il suo letto. In un primo momento si guardò intorno. Le piante sul balcone erano state tutte trasferite sotto, nel tepore della stanza, e ora il terrazzino era completamente vuoto, eccezion fatta per il piccolo tavolino da tè e la sedia a sdraio a strisce bianche e fucsia. Lungo tutta la ringhiera e la parete principale del piccolo balcone c'era una fila di luminarie bianche e sorrise pensando a quanto Marinette aspettasse il Natale.  
Avvicinandosi alla botola, si inginocchiò e sbirciò un po' attraverso il doppio vetro della finestrella la figura addormentata della sua amica. Marinette dormiva a pancia in su, avvolta completamente e fin sotto il mento da spesse coperte e cuscini che creavano una sorta di fortino rinforzato tutto attorno a lei. Sembrava una farfalla in un bozzolo di seta, e una piccola mano era accanto al suo viso. Dormiva pacificamente, il volto stanco ma sereno, e una cascata di capelli corvini dai luminosi ed elettrici riflessi bluastri, che solo una sfumatura così particolare di nero possedeva, che le incorniciavano il viso. Adrien pensò in un flash che quell'immagine di Marinette fosse molto più bella di tutte le principesse addormentate delle fiabe e che, in quel momento, le sembrava anche molto più bella e luminosa di Ladybug stessa.  
Riprendendosi dalla trance in cui era piombato osservando il volto angelico della ragazza, il modello sotto mentite spoglie si fece coraggio, prese un bel respiro profondo, mise su il suo sorriso di fabbrica, e bussò alla botola. Non ottenendo risposta né un minuscolo cenno del fatto che Marinette lo avesse sentito, riprovò ancora una volta. Di nuovo nessun cambiamento. Provò nuovamente a bussare. E ancora, e ancora. Stava diventando insofferente e il gatto in lui voleva disperatamente le attenzioni della ragazza, quindi non demorse e continuò.  
Più o meno verso la decima volta finalmente la ragazza iniziò a dare qualche cenno che stesse per tornare dal mondo dei sogni, così stavolta riprese a bussare con più energia e convinzione. Finalmente, Marinette aprì i suoi occhi blu che, senza luce, sembravano due profondi abissi neri e oscuri. Lo guardò annebbiata dal torpore del sogno e, tra veglia e sonno, sembrò autoconvincersi che stesse continuando a sognare finchè lui non sorrise ancora più di quanto non stesse già facendo e allora la nebbia di Morfeo scomparve e la ragazza aggrottò le sopracciglia, guardandolo con confusione e intontimento. — Chat Noir…? — la sua voce, attutita dal vetro che li separava, era sottile ma pesante dal sonno, e mostrava tutta l'incertezza della strana situazione in cui era. Chat Noir rise e bussò un'altra volta. La ragazza quindi sgranò gli occhi, si rizzò a sedere e si scapicollò per sbloccare la botola. — Chat Noir, che ci fai qui? — chiese poi con voce ferma e decisamente sveglia. Il ragazzo la guardava ancora da sopra la porticina, sdraiato a pancia in giù e la testa fra le mani, i gomiti appoggiati all'angolo della botola.  
— Questo cavaliere nella sua scintillante armatura è venuto ad accertarsi che la sua Principesse stesse bene, vostra altezza. — disse lui. — Ma se Ginevra permette, Re Artù sta congelando e vorrebbe entrare. Per favore? — sospirando e dicendo addio alla sua meritata notte di sonno, Marinette fece spazio sul letto e il gattone si infilò per la porticina, scivolando sulle sue coperte velocemente e delicatamente, in modo da non sporcare niente. Si sedette sul bordo del materasso e osservò la ragazza che richiudeva velocemente la porta—finestra e si seppelliva nuovamente sotto le coperte. — Ora che hai visto che sto bene, lasciami dormire e rimani lì nell'angolo senza disturbare! — disse lei coprendosi fin sopra la testa. Tecnicamente così facendo sperava davvero che lui l'avrebbe lasciata dormire, a lei non importava che lui l'osservasse per tutta la notte, per quanto l'idea fosse raccapricciante non le dispiaceva più di tanto fintantochè avesse potuto dormire. Ma sapeva benissimo che Chat Noir non l'avrebbe mai lasciata riposare e che si sarebbe inventato qualunque cosa pur di disturbarla. Così, quando lui si mosse sul letto e lo sentì che zampettava gattonando verso la zona dove si trovava la sua testa, non si stupì più di tanto. Si avvolse ancora più stretta tra le coperte e lo sentì ridere. — Principessa, parla con me! Sono un povero gattino di strada che vuole fare un po' di chiacchiere con la sua civile preferita. Ti prego, ti prego! — implorò lui dandole colpetti con la testa proprio come un gatto. Ma Marinette mugolò e si girò dall'altro lato. Il ragazzo non si diede per vinto e appoggiò il mento sulla sua spalla e prese a fare le fusa. Rumorose e talmente tanto forti da sentirsi attraverso i due piumoni e cinque altre coperte sotto cui la ragazza si era nascosta. A questo, lei non seppe resistere, e rise sommessamente. Non potè vedere come lui veniva sballottolato dal movimento delle sue spalle, ma se lo immaginò e la cosa la fece ridere ancora più forte. Alla fine, il suo fortino di coperte venne aperto da una mano esitante del suo partner e lei si ritrovò ad osservarlo con cipiglio annoiato da sopra la spalla. — Bene, — disse infine — adesso che hai vittoriosamente disturbato il mio sonno e hai ottenuto la mia attenzione, di cosa vuoi parlare così tanto da non poter aspettare il giorno, Chat Noir? — chiese mettendosi a braccia conserte, gesto abbastanza difficile sotto le coperte e il peso del braccio del gattone che intanto si era appoggiato a tutta quella morbidezza, ma ci riuscì comunque. Il ragazzo la guardò sorridendo e poi si sdraiò accanto a lei. — Ah, non saprei. Tra le tante cose, probabilmente, mi piacerebbe sapere cos'ha fatto una Principessa come te a farsi inseguire da un Cavaliere della Tavola Rotonda! Non me lo spiego proprio. Che affronto le hai fatto? — guardò la ragazza con curiosità, studiandole il volto e tutte le piccole increspature che in quel momento si formarono tra le sue sopracciglia e le labbra. Marinette assunse un'espressione seria e guardinga e si sistemò per bene sulla schiena. Sbuffò e fissò un punto sopra di lei, al di là della botola, poi iniziò a giochicchiare con le dita. Chat Noir intanto si era sistemato su un fianco e la osservava come si fa con un animale esotico, con curiosità, ammirazione, e un misto di timore e riverenza.  
Quando a scuola, prima di portarla in salvo e trasformarsi, l'aveva aiutata a fuggire da Warlady e aveva sentito Chloé dire che Marinette "si era messa in mezzo a loro" non aveva assolutamente capito di cosa stesse parlando. A giudicare dal disagio che si era impossessato della ragazza, lei aveva ben afferrato il senso delle parole della sua acerrima nemica, ma Adrien non sapeva se gliene avrebbe mai parlato se glielo avesse chiesto come se stesso e non come Chat Noir. In realtà, non sapeva neanche se gliene avrebbe parlato come Chat Noir, ma probabilmente era comunque molto più sicuro chiederglielo così piuttosto come il modello perché, se Chloé era brava in qualcosa questo qualcosa era proprio mettere nei guai Marinette, e quindi, se lui c'entrava in qualche modo in quella storia non poteva assolutamente rischiare di mettersi in mezzo tra le due ragazze. Già si scontravano abbastanza per i fatti loro, non sarebbe stato saggio mettere altra carne a cuocere.  
A un certo punto, i suoi pensieri furono interrotti da una specie di pigolio disperato di Marinette. Ritornando con lo sguardo verso di lei la vide che si era nuovamente seppellita sotto le coperte e se le teneva strette addosso. — Chloé è tremenda! È gelosa del fatto che io e Adrien siamo diventati veri amici e credo abbia paura che possa "rubarglielo" o… aaargh! — urlò in frustrazione. Fortunatamente, sotto quel cumulo di coperte, era difficile sentirlo chiaramente. Quello che però aveva detto, pur non avendo terminato la frase, destò incredibilmente la curiosità di Chat Noir.  
— Rubarglielo o cosa? — chiese, avvicinandosi all'apertura del fortino e tirando un po' le coperte. Gli occhi di Marinette lo guardarono con un'espressione indecifrabile, tra lo spavento, il disagio, e "ops, ho combinato un pasticcio". — Principessa…? — incalzò con una strana punta di malizia giocosa nella voce. Marinette avvampò ma lo guardò dritto negli occhi con ferocia e tenacia. — Tutti a scuola sanno che Adrien mi è piaciuto sin dal primo giorno, e ovviamente Chloé non fa eccezione. All'inizio però io non riuscivo a parlare con lui, e credevo che non ci sarei mai riuscita. Poi a lui è venuto in mente di voler diventare più intimi come amici, e oggi siamo praticamente pappa e ciccia. A Chloé non va a genio perché anche lei ama Adrien, e il fatto che io passi così tanto tempo con lui la manda in bestia. — disse. Ma la sua espressione diceva che c'era dell'altro, anche se non sapeva come continuare. Non stava più guardando il suo ascoltatore da un po', quindi Marinette si perse la vasta gamma di emozioni che, dall'inizio del suo racconto, avevano attraversato il viso di Chat Noir. Stupore, shock, comprensione, realizzazione. Nella sua mente si unirono tutti i puntini e come per magia realizzò come mai Marinette balbettasse con lui fino a qualche mese prima, capì perché Chloé se la prendesse con Marinette sempre più aspramente che con gli altri. Capì anche perché Nino, Alya e Plagg gli dicevano che fosse un idiota cieco e anche abbastanza insensibile. Certo che fosse insensibile! Non si era reso conto dei sentimenti di Marinette pur essendo questi palesi e chiari come il sole. Marinette non era mai riuscita a nascondere i suoi sentimenti, così forti da impossessarsi di lei a tal punto da farle perdere il controllo su corpo e cervello. Una dirompente felicità si fece strada dentro di lui ma Adrien la tenne a bada e non mostrò alcun tipo di emozione a parte quelle mute e silenziose dei suoi occhi. A parte questo, il suo viso era impassibile, attento a ciò che avrebbe potuto continuare a dire Marinette. La ragazza era ancora alle prese coi suoi pensieri e non sembrava sul punto di riprendere il suo racconto tanto presto. — Da quanto tempo ti piace questo ragazzo? E lui lo sa? — gli chiese lui. La ragazza trasalì, quasi avesse dimenticato di avere un ospite sdraiato sul letto accanto a lei. Una volta realizzate le domande di Chat Noir, fece no con la testa e riprese a parlare. — Non credo che lo sappia. Di sicuro non l'ha saputo da me. — ammise. — Il primo giorno di scuola dell'anno scorso lui era il nuovo ragazzo. Chloé ne parlava come se fosse chissà chi, e io e Alya all'inizio pensammo che fosse della sua stessa pasta. — ridacchiò, e il suono fece venire in mente al ragazzo una miriade di tanti piccoli, dolci, campanellini. — Niente di più falso. Anche se per un giorno lo pensai. Chloè mi aveva fatto l'ennesimo dispetto, non so perché sia sempre stata io il suo bersaglio preferito, ma poco importa. Quella volta, mi aveva messo una gomma da masticare sulla panca e quando entrai in classe trovai Adrien che faceva qualcosa con la cicca, e quindi pensai che fosse lui ad averla messa. Lui tentò di spiegarmi che in realtà stava cercando di toglierla ma io lo aggredii e non gli permisi di finire. — l'espressione della ragazza divenne in quel momento più delicata, come se quello fosse il punto più importante della storia, il giro di boa, e così come lei focalizzò ogni suoi sentimento nelle parole che avrebbero seguito, così lui focalizzò tutta l'attenzione di cui era capace nell'ascolto di ciò che sarebbe venuto. — Il giorno dopo pioveva e io non avevo un ombrello. Anche se abito praticamente a dieci passi dalla scuola la pioggia era troppo forte per evitare di beccarmi un malanno se mi fossi buttata sotto l'acqua torrenziale così mi misi ad aspettare che spiovesse un po' prima di tentare quella traversata. A quel punto, uscì Adrien. Mi vide e tentò di parlarmi ancora ma io mi girai e gli diedi le spalle. Lui non si diede per vinto. Iniziò a spiegarmi del fatto che fino ad allora non aveva mai avuto amici, che fosse sempre stato istruito a casa, e che per questo non sapeva come rapportarsi con le persone, e che lui stava tentando di togliere la gomma dal mio posto. Mi chiese scusa, scusa per qualcosa che non aveva fatto e di cui era stato ingiustamente accusato, e mi porse il suo ombrello come pegno di pace. Io fino a quel momento non dissi nulla, lo ascoltai senza fiatare, ma mi sentii in dovere di accettare l'ombrello come conferma del fatto che avessimo fatto pace. — sorrise e finalmente si girò di nuovo verso Chat Noir puntando gli occhi nei suoi. Adrien stava rivivendo quel giorno attraverso le parole di Marinette e ogni parola decretava sempre più la sua caduta verso il fondo inesistente dell'infinito abisso che erano i suoi sentimenti per quella ragazza. Aveva realizzato da un bel po' che fosse innamorato di Marinette e, anche se si sentiva in colpa nei confronti di Ladybug, era stato molto più semplice per lui il fatto di avere sentimenti per due persone contemporaneamente, probabilmente dovuto al fatto che entrambe gli dimostravano affetto incondizionatamente e lui aveva assoluto bisogno di sentirsi amato e confortato. Non era a conoscenza dei sentimenti che la ragazza provava nei suoi confronti e probabilmente nessuno gliene avrebbe mai parlato, nemmeno lei, se non fosse stato Chat Noir. Si sentiva in colpa per averla indotta a parlare in quel modo ma seppellì quel sentimento sotto a tutta la felicità che stava provando. Essere amato da Marinette era probabilmente molto più bello che venir ricambiato da Ladybug perché l'eroina era amabile ma sfuggente mentre Marinette era vera e raggiungibile; era sì una stella luminosa e lontana, ma una stella che avrebbe potuto raggiungere e che si faceva raggiungere, e che con la sua dolcezza e perseveranza si era inconsapevolmente guadagnata il suo posto nel cuore di Adrien. Se Marinette gli si fosse dichiarata apertamente lui avrebbe tranquillamente accettato e ricambiato i suoi sentimenti, e non riusciva a capire come mai non l'avesse ancora fatto. Stava quasi per chiederglielo quando realizzò che il racconto di quel giorno di pioggia non era ancora terminato e che mancava almeno un'altra piccola parte. La ragazza aveva di nuovo lo sguardo perso e lontano nel tempo, come se non solo lo stesse rivivendo ma fosse proprio lì in quel momento, come se lo stesse guardando da fuori ma allo stesso tempo partecipe della scena. Un fantasma nel suo stesso passato. Sorrise tra se e se e le sue guance si tinsero di una adorabile sfumatura rosata che Chat Noir avrebbe decisamente mancato se non avesse avuto il dono della vista notturna. — Quando presi l'ombrello — continuò lei — non sapevo che fosse difettoso. O probabilmente ero io che ero e sono tutt'ora abbastanza sfortunata e imbranata, quindi lo stesso oggetto pensò che fosse giusto mostrare di essere difettoso proprio quando Adrien lasciò andare la mia mano sull'ombrello. Però, devo ringraziarlo, perché grazie a uno sfortunato evento io mi sentii la più fortunata del mondo. L'ombrello si chiuse su di me all'improvviso e rimasi un attimo impietrita perché avevo fatto una figuraccia proprio col mio nuovo amico, ma quando riuscii a liberarmi della sua presa ferrea, e guardai Adrien spaventata da come potesse reagire, lo vidi che aveva un'espressione di attonimento e subito scoppiò a ridere quando vide la mia faccia, e io risi con lui. La sua risata era fantastica. _È_ fantastica. Fu la prima cosa che pensai quando la sentii, e mi riempì fin dentro l'anima. Era così dolce, così aperta. Adrien fino a quel momento mi aveva dato l'impressione di un ragazzo abbastanza freddo e chiuso. Le sue scuse e il suo gesto gentile mi avevano fatto capire che fosse solo timido e insicuro e lo sentii molto più vicino a me di quanto avessi mai sentito nessuno. E la sua risata mi diede la conferma che gli sarebbe bastato poco per ambientarsi con qualcuno e mostrare tutta la sua dolcezza e simpatia. Fu allora che mi innamorai. Bastò la sua risata. — concluse infine. Quando guardò con più attenzione il suo ascoltatore, Marinette notò con stupore che i suoi occhi erano commossi. Non riusciva a spiegarsi come mai la sua storia lo avesse toccato così tanto, ma fu felice di averne finalmente parlato con qualcuno che non fosse Tikki. Neanche con Alya aveva raccontato quella storia in quei termini così precisi e romantici, e Tikki l'aveva vissuta con lei, quindi non aveva avuto più occasioni per raccontarla. Liberarsi di quella specie di peso col suo partner, benchè lui fosse ignaro della sua identità da eroina, la fece sentire meglio.  
La commozione di Chat Noir lasciò il posto alla confusione. Più di prima, dopo aver avuto la conferma di quanto tempo fosse passato dal primo giorno in cui Marinette aveva realizzato i suoi sentimenti per lui, non riusciva proprio a capire il motivo per cui lei, dopo tutto questo tempo, non gli avesse ancora detto nulla. Poteva capire benissimo che fosse spaventata da un possibile rifiuto, dopotutto era lo stesso motivo per cui lui stesso non si era ancora dichiarato a Ladybug in maniera ufficiale, ma ciò non toglie che, con Ladybug, lui dimostrasse sempre in qualche modo il suo ineguagliabile affetto nei suoi confronti. Qualcos'altro quindi doveva agitarsi nell'animo della ragazza. E senza accorgersi di ciò che stesse facendo, diede voce ai suoi pensieri. — Perché ancora non gli hai detto che ti piace? Perché aspettare? Non ti fa soffrire? — chiese con più sentimento di quanto intendesse. Non voleva di certo svelarsi in quel modo, ma la ragazza non sembrò realizzare la sua identità da una semplice domanda, bensì parve spaventata dalle implicazioni di ciò che aveva chiesto. — Non posso! — disse velocemente.  
— Perché? Non credo che chiunque sano di mente rifiuterebbe mai una ragazza come te, Marinette. Sei speciale. Sei buona, dolce, gentile e altruista. Sei innanzitutto un'ottima amica per tutti, e poi sei coraggiosa e temeraria, e ti ho vista combattere molte più battaglie di quanto tu creda per difendere i tuoi amici. Soprattutto contro Chloè. — Marinette fu presa alla sprovvista ma si riprese subito e agitò velocemente la testa. — E' questo, il punto — ammise — per Adrien sono "un'ottima amica". Lo sentii che ne parlava con qualcuno tempo fa, precisamente dopo l'attacco di Riposte. All'inizio pensai che quella fosse la conferma al fatto di non essere abbastanza per Adrien, che fossi troppo insulsa e sciatta, maldestra e imbranata per uno come lui. Ai miei occhi, pur vedendo i suoi difetti, era perfetto, e solo dopo, quando ci siamo avvicinati, ho capito quanto fossi in errore e quanto sono stata sciocca a sentirmi così piccola, perché per Adrien sono speciale e tiene davvero molto a me, come persona e come amica. Ma non è questo il problema principale. — Marinette si sfilò da sotto le sue mille coperte e si mise a sedere con la schiena su tutti i suoi preziosi cuscini. Anche Chat Noir si mise seduto di fronte a lei, le gambe incrociate e l'aria di un bambino attento mentre ascolta una storia interessantissima. — Ho realizzato solo oggi di non essere semplicemente innamorata di Adrien ma di amarlo con tutta me stessa, con ogni fibra del mio essere. Ogni più piccola parte di me, ogni mia cellula urla il mio immenso amore per Adrien ma… — e qui si fermò, incapace di continuare. Volse lo sguardo altrove, ovunque che non fosse il viso di Chat Noir, l'unico che in quel momento doveva e allo stesso tempo non poteva sentire ciò che stava per dire. Fece un respiro profondo, poi un altro, e quando si fu decisa guardò il ragazzo negli occhi. Lui era confuso ma non lo diede a vedere, una maschera impassibile. — Allo stesso modo io amo anche il mio migliore amico. — questo scioccò l'Adrien sotto la maschera da gatto per quanto la sua situazione fosse simile a quella che lui stesso stava vivendo. Marinette era divisa tra l'amore per il suo primo amore e il suo migliore amico, Adrien era diviso tra l'amore per il suo primo amore e la sua migliore amica. Quante probabilità esistevano che entrambi vivessero le stesse cose?  
— Ed è un male? — chiese lui, non sapendo cosa pensare. Marinette lo guardò pensierosa per un po' e scrollò le spalle.  
— No, ma non è giusto nei confronti di entrambi. — disse in un sussurro. — Io so di aver scelto Adrien, ma finché lo faccio nel mio cuore non c'è nulla di ufficiale e nessuno può soffrirne. Il giorno in cui mi dichiarerei ad Adrien segnerei il giorno in cui farei soffrire il mio migliore amico, perché lui ricambia i miei sentimenti, e quindi io stessa mi sentirei in colpa perché ho preferito un altro che non sia lui. — Marinette si teneva la testa come se stesse per scoppiarle e probabilmente era così. Dopotutto, dare voce a pensieri così profondi e confusionari non doveva essere facile. — Non so come spiegarmi. Io e il mio migliore amico siamo una squadra. Nessuno lo conosce, nessuno sa che lo conosco e che siamo i migliori amici che si possano vedere sulla Terra. Neanche Alya lo sa. Nessuno lo sa e nessuno deve saperlo. Soprattutto Adrien. — proibì. Si abbracciò le gambe e nascose il volto tra le ginocchia. — Io e questo ragazzo siamo praticamente anime gemelle sotto tutto gli aspetti, ci capiamo al volo senza parlare, siamo sincronizzati come un unico corpo, lui conosce perfettamente il mio cuore e io il suo.  
— E allora cosa c'è di così sbagliato in lui da non poter accettare i suoi sentimenti? — chiese Chat. Marinette alzò gli occhi per un attimo, poi tornò a schermarsi.  
— Se non ci fosse stato Adrien avrei amato lui incondizionatamente, ma Adrien è venuto _prima_ e non ho avuto che lui nella testa e nel cuore fino a qualche tempo fa, quando ho realizzato i miei sentimenti per il mio migliore amico. — cercò di spiegarsi Marinette, ma era un argomento troppo difficile per parole così misere. — Non c'è modo di spiegare come e perché mi senta in questo modo con entrambi, e sarebbe tutto così semplice se Adrien fosse lui e lui Adrien, così io mi sarei innamorata della stessa persona per due volte e mi sentirei sollevata. Invece sono divisa e confusa, perché non voglio far soffrire nessuno dei due e soprattutto non voglio soffrire io! — confessò. I suoi occhi pizzicavano e le lacrime sarebbero scese copiose di lì a poco.  
— Ma non stai comunque soffrendo anche adesso? Non sarebbe meglio prendere una decisione definitiva e lasciare andare uno dei due? Può sembrare egoistico ma sarebbe la scelta migliore per entrambi. Non perderesti nessuno dei due, qualunque scelta tu faccia. Se sono innanzitutto tuoi amici capiranno, e rimarranno con te. Certo, potranno sentirsi feriti ma nulla che il tempo non possa guarire. — sorrise. — Anche Ladybug, per quanto io l'ami, ama qualcun altro. E se lei scegliesse l'altro ragazzo io soffrirei, certo, ma non potrei mai prendermela con lei, non si spezzerebbe mai il nostro legame. Sono prima di tutto suo amico, e la cosa principale che per me conta più di ogni altra cosa è la sua felicità. Se lei è felice, io sono felice. — constatò con una risatina. Ma Marinette ebbe la conferma alle sue paure più oscure. Chat Noir l'avrebbe tranquillamente lasciata andare e lei ci avrebbe sofferto perché lui avrebbe sofferto.  
— È questo il problema! — disse lei con veemenza, le lacrime che aveva tanto cercato di trattenere le rigavano il viso, lente e pesanti. — Il problema non è che l'uno o l'altro accetti la mia scelta. Il problema sono i miei sentimenti uguali per entrambi e quindi ogni giorno mi domanderei se non abbia fatto la scelta sbagliata, soffrendo io e facendo soffrire gli altri due coi miei dubbi. No, prima di dichiararmi devo essere sicura che anche l'altra metà del mio cuore sia completamente votata ad Adrien o al mio migliore amico. Prima di allora, terrò tutto per me e soffrirò in silenzio. Non c'è nessun motivo per cui debbano soffrire anche loro. — disse con decisione. Il fervore delle sue parole era quello dei suoi sentimenti, e Adrien ancora una volta provò un immenso moto di affetto nei confronti di Marinette. Non sapeva proprio come gestire tutto l'affetto che provava verso la piccola e minuta fanciulla dagli occhi blu profondi e gentili. Vedeva la considerazione di Marinette in ogni suo gesto e in ogni suo pensiero e parola. Sapeva che soffriva ma in cuor suo le ringraziava il fatto di essere talmente sensibile da guardare prima alla felicità di coloro che avrebbero potuto soffrire per la sua scelta che alla sua. La ragazza tirava su col naso e sbuffava. Il suo era un pianto disperato ma non come quello di Ladybug quella volta. Ladybug piangeva singhiozzando e spezzando il cuore ad ogni suo respiro mozzato, Marinette invece era pacata e timida, e stringeva il cuore in una morsa dolorosa e struggente.  
Chat Noir si avvicinò con cautela, quasi avesse timore di spaventarla e spezzare così il loro legame emotivo, e una volta appurato che non l'avrebbe respinto, la prese tra le sue braccia e la strinse teneramente. Marinette si abbandonò al suo abbraccio, e si accoccolò di più nel suo grembo. Pianse fin quando non ebbe più la forza di sopportare i suoi singhiozzi silenziosi e quando anche la più piccola goccia d'acqua nel suo corpo fu asciugata.  
Per Marinette era la seconda volta che piangeva tra le braccia del suo migliore amico, e per Chat Noir era la seconda volta che stringeva una ragazza mentre piangeva e si disperava per le sue questioni d'amore. Nonostante tutta la situazione non fosse assolutamente piacevole, si sentiva comunque sollevato. Con la sua partner sentiva di non avere nessuna possibilità e il fatto di venir tagliato fuori senza avere nemmeno il beneficio del dubbio da parte sua lo faceva sentire come se fosse stato scartato a priori, una cartaccia inutile che faceva solo da contorno nel suo grande universo. Con la ragazza che in quel momento aveva tra le braccia, invece, sapeva di essere parte della causa della sua indecisione, la sua prima scelta se non fosse stata tanto innamorata anche dell'altro ragazzo. Tutto ciò lo faceva sentire amato, voluto, considerato e coccolato, protetto dal fatto che Marinette non volesse farlo soffrire e che scegliesse invece di soffrire lei da sola, piuttosto che arrecare sofferenza ad altri. Non aveva parole per descrivere la profonda gratitudine che provava nei confronti di chiunque avesse fatto in modo che la incontrasse.  
Quando finalmente la minuta fashion designer si sentì abbastanza sicura da lasciarlo andare, fu lei stessa ad abbracciarlo brevemente ma con forza, e gli sussurrò un grazie all'orecchio. Chat Noir le sorrise e le accarezzò dolcemente il viso. La ragazza era stremata, gli occhi gonfi di pianto e del sonno che le aveva rubato.  
Gentilmente, la spinse sotto le lenzuola e le rimboccò le coperte. Marinette lo lasciò fare, quasi non avesse più volontà. Quella giornata e quella notte l'avevano completamente svuotata, annullata. E le cure di Chat Noir l'avevano in parte rimessa a posto. Appena la testa toccò il cuscino, la ragazza avvertì il sonno che tornava prenderla con sé e non fece nulla per impedirglielo. Sentì vagamente il calore di Chat Noir e quello che sembrava lo spettro di un leggerissimo bacio che le sfiorava una guancia. Poco dopo il calore era sparito e lei si era completamente addentrata nel mondo dei sogni.  
Tikki, che si era nascosta sulla mensola sopra al letto di Marinette, aveva ascoltato tutto il monologo della sua protetta con lo strazio nel cuore. Mai così forte era stato il desiderio di rivelarle che Adrien era Chat Noir e che quindi tutto il suo cuore era di una sola persona e che non c'era motivo di soffrire così tanto, ma sapeva che non poteva farlo. In cuor suo, pregò che fosse perdonata per quanto dolore stesse arrecando a una ragazza così dolce e, con mille pensieri che le turbinavano in testa, anche lei si mise a dormire.  
Chat Noir raggiunse casa sua più per istinto che per attenzione. Una volta rilasciata la trasformazione si sentì completamente esausto ma pieno di fiducia nel futuro. Qualunque cosa fosse successa di lì in avanti sapeva che Marinette lo amava e ciò gli bastava. Anche se magari un giorno si sarebbe ritrovato ad essere rifiutato sia da lei che da Ladybug, la sola consapevolezza che nel frattempo fosse amato e desiderato così ardentemente dalla sua dolce compagna di classe era più che sufficiente a dargli un motivo in più per essere felice. La sua vita, fino al momento in cui ebbe la possibilità di diventare Chat Noir, non era mai stata felice, ad eccezione dei momenti passati con la madre, ma quando la signora Agreste era sparita lui aveva perso la sua unica fonte di amore e calore. Con Ladybug aveva trovato qualcuno da amare e la libertà di essere se stesso; con Marinette aveva trovato qualcuno che lo amasse e che lo accettasse sotto tutti gli aspetti, anche come il gatto vestito di pelle che si intrufolava di nascosto nella sua stanza nel cuore della notte.  
Quella notte fu la notte in cui Adrien pensò che non ebbe idea migliore di disobbedire suo padre, il giorno in cui "scappò di casa", per andare in una scuola pubblica. Decisamente, fu l'idea migliore della sua vita.  
A parte quella di visitare Marinette quella notte, ovviamente.  
Con rinnovata fiducia nel futuro, Adrien quindi tornò finalmente a letto. Plagg già dormiva della grossa sul cuscino accanto al suo ma lui, pur essendo esausto, si sentiva troppo euforico per riuscire a prendere sonno. Era stato via con Marinette per circa due ore nel cuore della notte, avrebbe avuto abbastanza tempo per dormire e svegliarsi riposato se solo fosse riuscito ad addormentarsi, ma ogni volta che riusciva a rilassarsi un po' il suo cervello tornava attivo con pensieri su Marinette, i suoi sentimenti, i mesi che avevano trascorso come pappa e ciccia e ciò che avrebbe potuto avere se la ragazza avesse fatto chiarezza nel suo cuore e avesse scelto lui. Ma, Adrien pensò, anche se lei non lo avesse scelto, quando avrebbe saputo che il suo cuore finalmente sarebbe tornato uno e solo e non diviso a metà da un valico impraticabile, lui si sarebbe dichiarato e le avrebbe fatto sapere che avrebbe avuto una possibilità anche con lui. Per il momento non poteva rischiare di mandare ancora più in confusione la ragazza, non se lo meritava, però meritava di sapere la verità una volta che tutta questa situazione scomoda si fosse finalmente sistemata.  
Finalmente, dopo ore passate a rimuginare su quei pensieri, proprio quando le prime luci dell'alba si insinuavano tra le vetrate della sua stanza, il ragazzo riuscì ad addormentarsi, un sonno senza sogni che fu sia una benedizione che un tormento.


	8. Chapter 8

Quando Adrien si svegliò quella mattina si sentiva molto riposato benché non avesse dormito che un paio d'ore. Non aveva fatto alcun sogno e appena aprì gli occhi fu investito dalle rivelazioni delle ore precedenti, e tutto gli ricadde addosso col peso di un universo intero. Era tutto troppo bello e troppo prezioso ma aveva l'unico lato negativo, il "dettaglino" del fatto che Marinette fosse incatenata a se stessa dai sentimenti troppo forti che provava. Il ragazzo non aveva affatto pensato a come comportarsi ora che sapeva di tutta quanta la situazione, e di sicuro non poteva farsi vedere finalmente investito della conoscenza suprema quando solo il giorno prima era decisamente cieco, sciocco e stolto. No, qualcuno avrebbe immaginato qualcosa, qualcuno avrebbe fatto troppe domande e qualcuno avrebbe messo la pulce nell'orecchio di Marinette e l'avrebbe spinta a pensare che lui è Chat Noir e quindi tutto sarebbe andato a rotoli, lei lo avrebbe odiato seduta stante e lui avrebbe perso l'unica opportunità della vita che aveva guadagnato solo poche ore prima.  
Doveva agire bene. Al massimo farsi vedere pensieroso. Sì, pensieroso sì. Qualcuno avrebbe fatto domande ma sarebbero stati i suoi sentimenti ad essere sotto i riflettori.  
Il problema era Alya.  
Alya è così arguta, intelligente, e ha un istinto per la verità e i misteri che Dio solo sa come non sia ancora riuscita a trovare il Santo Graal o peggio, smascherare la sua identità da eroe di Parigi. Davvero, non se lo spiegava. Certo, la magia dei Miraculous gioca un ruolo molto prezioso nella protezione del ragazzo sotto la maschera, ma non era poi così difficile fare due più due. Okay, con Alya è decisamente molto meglio che il suo fiuto faccia cilecca, ma comunque…  
Tutto il tragitto verso scuola il modello eroe in incognito fu tormentato dalla paura di essere scoperto seduta stante. Sarebbe bastato un sorriso di Marinette, lui avrebbe risposto con una faccia da ebete patentato e innamorato da far schifo, lei avrebbe capito tutto e probabilmente avrebbe trovato il modo di contattare Ladybug e rubarle lo yoyo pur di metterlo appeso lei stessa come un salame alla punta della Tour Eiffel. Non sembra ma la piccola designer dalle mani delicate è _forte_. Che da aiutante nella pasticceria abbia fatto sollevamento pesi con sacchi di farina e zucchero? Che abbia sollevato abbastanza torte e montagne di cupcake da aver sviluppato muscoli, resistenza e capacità tali da prendere il suo stesso padre sulle spalle e non venir schiacciato dal peso dell'omone?  
Adrien non ne era sicuro ma pensava che la forza che Marinette spesso mostrava, come se dimenticasse di essere così forzuta nonostante un corpicino così esile e minuto, derivasse proprio dai suoi "allenamenti" nella pasticceria di famiglia. Stava ancora rimuginando sulla possibilità di essere letteralmente spezzato in due dalla sua migliore—amica—forse—un—giorno—fidanzata quando arrivò a scuola e fu sferzato dal movimento d'aria di una specie di piccolo bolide che correva attraverso le scale e le porte dell'edificio. Riuscì appena in tempo a vedere il familiare color rosa confetto del cappotto che spariva sfocato e confuso all'interno dell'atrio, e non ce l'avrebbe mai fatta se non fosse stato per la sua super vista da supereroe. Nonostante questo, comunque, era la prima volta che vedeva Marinette correre così veloce e aggiunse "super velocità" alla sua lista di cose di cui aver paura della ragazza semmai avesse scoperto che fosse Chat Noir.

Marinette si svegliò straordinariamente al suono della sveglia. Per una delle rare volte nella sua vita sarebbe stata in classe in orario! Di buonumore, quindi, si alzò e iniziò a prepararsi. Nel frattempo la sua mente vagava molto distrattamente da un pensiero all'altro, saltando senza preavviso da Adrien a Chat Noir e viceversa. Più ci pensava e più i due ragazzi si completavano, più ci pensava e più _voleva_ che i due ragazzi fossero uno. Certo, non soltanto questo le avrebbe finalmente portato un po' di pace nel cuore, ma soprattutto avrebbe dato un senso alla familiarità così spontanea che aveva scoperto col modello biondo quando avevano iniziato a conoscersi e diventare veri amici. Sarebbe stato davvero strano scoprire che sotto la maschera del Miraculous della Distruzione ci fosse Adrien ma tutto sommato sarebbe stato stupendo. Certo, magari scoprirlo proprio in quel momento, quando aveva appena confessato a Chat Noir di essere divisa tra Adrien e "il suo migliore amico" che, guarda caso, era proprio il suo partner, sarebbe stato esageratamente imbarazzante e probabilmente avrebbe commesso un omicidio pur di non sentirsi così dannatamente esposta per essersi dichiarata indirettamente ad entrambi. No, decisamente, se mai avesse scoperto la vera identità di Chat Noir, dopo tutti quei mesi a sperare che fosse Adrien, per la prima voleva che non lo fosse. Anche se c'erano troppe similarità da ambo le parti…  
Avrebbe voluto iniziare a chiedere qualche indizio a Tikki, dato che lei aveva conosciuto il ragazzo sotto la maschera quella volta con Dark Howl, ma sapeva che la piccola dea della Creazione aveva la bocca cucita e nulla al mondo sarebbe riuscita a convincerla a darle anche solo un minimo aiutino. Sospirando, si infilò un'altra serie di maglioni e magliettine varie, calze e scaldamuscoli sotto un altro paio di pantaloni super imbottiti e scese a fare colazione. Sabine si meravigliò nel vedere la figlia in tempo per fare una colazione come si deve e non correre con un croissant in bocca come nei migliori programmi televisivi per ragazzi, e fu contenta di passarle una super tazza per riempirla fino all'orlo di latte e cereali. Marinette mangiò lentamente, distratta ancora dai suoi pensieri, mentre la madre accendeva il televisore. Nadja Chamack al telegiornale ripercorreva gli eventi dell'attacco di Warlady, citando come fonte maggiore il Ladyblog e Alya come ormai faceva spesso sin da quando aveva invitato la ragazza al suo programma in prima serata, dato che la sua amica aveva sempre i pezzi e le esclusive migliori. Alcuni dei fotogrammi mostravano chiaramente Marinette come obbiettivo dell'attacco e Sabine guardò la figlia sotto shock. Sorridendo colpevole, la ragazza spiegò come mai si fosse ritrovata in mezzo a quella situazione e quand'ebbe finito, la signora Cheng scuoteva la testa a destra e sinistra, sospirando pesantemente. — Povero pasticcino di mamma, Chloè è davvero tremenda! E la sua amica si sente così tanto vicina alla sua causa da combattere addirittura le sue battaglie? Non so se questa sia alta fedeltà o solo stupidità e scelleratezza! — disse abbracciando la figlia. Marinette si strofinò contro il collo della mamma e, guardando distrattamente l'orologio, si tirò indietro dall'abbraccio orripilata: era di nuovo in ritardo! Salutando distrattamente i genitori, tornò in camera a prendere la borsa e filò via verso la scuola. Corse talmente veloce da non accorgersi della limousine che si era appena fermata sul ciglio della strada. Una volta in classe si sentì sollevata di avercela fatta appena in tempo e salutò i suoi amici che erano già arrivati, come sempre. Adrien entrò con aria divertita qualche secondo dopo e la salutò con un "Buongiorno, Speedy Mari!". Marinette ridacchiò e capì di essere stata colta in flagrante nella sua corsa e si sedette quando entrò la signora Mendeleiev.  
La giornata scolastica passò relativamente veloce e di lì a poco i quattro amici si ritrovarono a passeggiare in giro per Parigi. Da quel momento in poi, la neve e l'odore di legna bruciata nei camini, di pan di zenzero e caldarroste, tutto anticipava l'aria natalizia.  
La metà di dicembre lasciò il passo all'ultima settimana di scuola dell'anno, e ogni giorno di più Marinette sentiva l'anticipazione e la gioia del Natale, mentre avvertiva che qualcosa era cambiato tra lei e Adrien. Non sapeva spiegarsi cosa, ma era come se il ragazzo all'improvviso avesse cambiato atteggiamento nei suoi confronti e, benchè fosse sempre stato attento e considerevole con lei, la sensazione che avvertiva era come se lui stesse facendo molto di più seppur molto subdolamente. Una specie di rituale di apprezzamento che lei non riusciva a spiegarsi. Nella sua mente si formò il pensiero che forse, molto forse, Adrien si comportava in quel modo perché la stesse _corteggiando_ , ma la parte razionale del suo cervello la tirava violentemente per le briglie e bloccava bruscamente il galoppo concitato del suo cuore.  
I suoi pensieri prendevano sempre la stessa direzione e ancor di più quando Adrien iniziò a mostrarsi con la sciarpa che gli aveva confezionato per il compleanno tempo addietro e che lui pensava ancora fosse un regalo del padre. Ogni volta che adocchiava quella sciarpa pensava a chi fosse più sciocco tra loro, tra lei che non aveva ancora confessato di essere l'artefice del manufatto, e lui che non aveva ancora scoperto la piccola targhetta nascosta in una cucitura e che portava la "M" dorata del suo marchio di fabbrica. Tuttavia, la sciarpa le fece venire in mente il perfetto regalo di Natale per il ragazzo, e così, nonostante mancasse solo una settimana a Natale, Marinette iniziò a preparare una serie di guanti e cappelli con la stessa stoffa, in modo da fare pendant col precedente capo d'abbigliamento, pensando che se avesse regalato ad Adrien una cosa del genere si sarebbe finalmente svelata come designer della sua sciarpa. Probabilmente gli avrebbe spezzato il cuore sapere che non fosse un pensiero carino di suo padre, ma le probabilità che rimanesse comunque positivamente impressionato dal fatto che venisse dalla sua amica erano alte.  
Pensando a Chat Noir, distruggendo assolutamente l'idea che potesse essere Adrien perché le faceva davvero spavento, pensò di fargli un bel maglione a maglia, di un bel punto di nero con delle trecce verdi, con un bel cardigan in abbinato da regalargli come Marinette, e come Ladybug invece gli avrebbe fatto un bel cappotto caldo da poter usare sia come civile che sulla suit da supereroe. Certo, aveva solo una settimana, e certo, ci avrebbe impiegato anche le sue adorate notti che avrebbe solo voluto passare sotto le coperte, ma era importante fare quei regali, anche se aveva avuto l'idea solo in quel momento. Fortunatamente, Alya e Nino erano già a posto sul fronte regali, e anche il resto per i suoi compagni di classe, pensati appositamente per ognuno di loro, erano già pronti. Adrien e Chat Noir rimasero ultimi solo perché voleva impressionarli e doveva trovare la giusta idea.  
Anche Adrien era sulla stessa barca di Marinette ma a differenza della ragazza decise di chiedere aiuto a Nino e Alya per quanto riguardasse la giovane fashion designer. Per il regalo di Ladybug invece si affidò al suo istinto, sia perché non poteva dire a nessuno di dover fare il regalo all'eroina più amata di Parigi, sia perché anche solo dire "un'amica" avrebbe destato i sospetti di Alya che già lo aveva messo sotto torchio giorni prima. La giovane giornalista col super fiuto per gli scoop si era accorta del cambiamento nel comportamento di Adrien nei confronti della migliore amica e qualche giorno prima aveva costretto Nino a tendergli una trappola: con la scusa di una "serata tra uomini" lo aveva fatto preparare per andare a casa sua per qualche partita alla PlayStation e lo aveva trovato che lo aspettava con l'espressione contrita di un condannato a morte, Alya che dietro di lui lo guardava a braccia conserte e mento in su come la reincarnazione di un avvoltoio. E così, Adrien si ritrovò a spiattellare in faccia ai due amici i suoi sentimenti per Marinette, tenendo ovviamente ben nascosto il fatto di aver saputo dei suoi tramite il suo alterego magico. Quando Alya gli urlò contro qualcosa che, in mezzo a tutte quelle parole sparate a velocità supersonica, sembrava "era ora, Marinette è cotta di te sin dall'inizio!", finse stupore e meraviglia e le sue doti di attore gli fecero addirittura fingere un paio di lacrime di coccodrillo quando disse che però non si sentiva per niente pronto e sicuro di sé per dichiararsi, cosa che era sì vera, ma che nascondeva il fatto di non poter confondere Marinette col suo amore quando lei teneva a bada il suo per il bene di altre due persone. Con suo grande e _vero_ stupore, Alya promise di tenere la bocca chiusa perché capiva l'importanza di sentirsi innanzitutto sicuri di se stessi prima ancora dei sentimenti o della certezza della risposta positiva dell'altro. Così i giorni continuarono a filare lisci, lui continuò ad andare da Marinette pomeriggi e serate intere come Adrien per poi tornare una mezz'ora dopo sotto le spoglie di Chat Noir, rimanendo da lei fino a notte inoltrata a chiacchierare e a scoprire nuovi lati della ragazza che ancora non aveva imparato a conoscere come civile. Marinette era ancora più spigliata e arguta quando era con il se stesso eroe, o probabilmente, non avendo vicino uno dei due ragazzi che le avevano rubato il cuore si sentiva molto più calma, con meno pressioni e tutto il resto. Adrien non sapeva che Marinette si sentiva più calma solo perché poteva parlare liberamente sia di Adrien che di Chat Noir perché nessuno dei due sapeva la rispettiva identità segreta dell'altro, e quindi la ragazza si sentiva in una sorta di terra di mezzo dove poteva essere libera di spogliarsi sia della sua identità di Marinette che di Ladybug. Non era né l'una né l'altra ma solo una ragazza che parlava di due ragazzi con un eroe.  
Anche per Adrien era lo stesso, un eroe che parlava di due ragazze con una civile.  
Nel corso dei giorni il loro rapporto divenne molto più stretto e anche durante le ronde con Ladybug sentiva qualcosa di diverso nella loro dinamica, come se entrambi fossero attirati più di prima l'uno all'altro, e il loro affiatamento era raddoppiato.  
La Vigilia di Natale, gli amici passarono il cenone assieme alle loro famiglie, e anche il modello riuscì ad avere il padre tutto per sé per una volta. La casa era altresì vuota e fredda ma almeno poteva festeggiare col padre, e aveva comunque una ronda in programma con Ladybug.  
Quando ben oltre mezzanotte entrambi gli eroi si ritrovarono al loro posticino preferito sulla cima della Tour Eiffel, Chat Noir si sentì estremamente fiero di avere un cappotto "Made by Ladybug in Ladybugland" e lo provò subito. Ladybug, dal canto suo, fu estremamente imbarazzata di ricevere in dono un braccialetto d'oro bianco che, al momento, portava solo tre ciondoli con piccoli cristallini preziosi: una coccinella, un gattino dagli occhietti di smeraldo, e il simbolo di Yin e Yang, ciò che più li rappresentava e li univa. Si sentiva in imbarazzo per la preziosità dell'oggetto e anche per l'intimità che esso rappresentava, ma lo accettò e gli promise che lo avrebbe indossato sempre. Chat Noir fu fiero di come andò la giornata e già pregustava la stessa espressione imbarazzata e felice di Ladybug sul viso di Marinette. Quella stessa notte infatti, benchè fosse davvero tardi, fece visita anche alla sua fashion designer preferita, e per la seconda volta quella sera ricevette dei capi d'abbigliamento che avrebbe voluto indossare tutte le volte possibili ma che di certo non poteva fare in presenza di Marinette. Come Chat Noir, il suo dono per la ragazza fu un bellissimo fermaglio per capelli tempestato di cristalli e pietre blu come i suoi occhi, un chiaro omaggio alla bellezza delicata ma regale della fanciulla.  
Il pranzo di Natale pure fu passato con le famiglie ma stavolta, dato che il padre non si era liberato anche un altro giorno, Adrien fu invitato a casa della famiglia Dupain—Cheng. La triplice origine culturale della sua amica, in parte cinese, francese e italiana, fecero sì che sulla tavola imbandita dell'allegra famiglia ci fossero primi piatti e dolci tipici di ogni paese, come ravioli al vapore, lasagne e croquembouche, torte salate e il famoso Buche de Noel di Tom Dupain che regnava incontrastato al centrotavola.  
I quattro risero allegramente e mangiarono a sazietà, tanto che Adrien giurò di non aver mai mangiato tanto in vita sua neanche sommando i pasti di tutti i suoi quindici anni di vita.  
Marinette poi era più bella del solito, e portava i capelli sciolti, sfoggiando fiera il fermaglio che le aveva regalato la notte precedente. Quando lui le chiese chi è che avesse tanto buongusto e occhio per il particolare da regalarle una cosa del genere, la ragazza avvampò e disse semplicemente "il mio migliore amico", e questo accese una lampadina di un sospetto incomprensibile nella mente del giovane. Quella strana sensazione fu spazzata via velocemente durante lo scambio dei doni, quando avvenne l'inaspettato: quando il ragazzo aprì il suo regalo e vi trovò guanti e capello in coordinato con la sua sciarpa fu investito dalla potenza della comprensione che solo quella determinata sfumatura di blu poteva dargli, e abbracciò Marinette con tanto vigore da mozzarle il fiato. Quando fu lei ad aprire il suo regalo rimase impietrita perché fu il terzo gioiello costoso che le regalavano in due giorni: un bellissimo ciondolino a forma di cuore in filigrana d'oro bianco, con piccoli cristallini rosa a formare un fiorellino delicato. Era semplice ma bellissimo, e Adrien glielo chiuse al collo più che contento. Marinette aveva mostrato l'espressione che si aspettava e solo quello era un regalo sufficiente a renderlo felice per tutta la vita.

***

Le vacanze di Natale non incontrarono alcun ostacolo e ogni giorno Adrien e Marinette uscivano coi loro amici o semplicemente si incontravano a casa per un film, oppure si incontravano come Ladybug e Chat Noir.  
Durante un'uscita con Nino e Alya però Adrien iniziò a sentire qualcosa, una sensazione strana che non riusciva ad identificare per bene e che gli ricordò quello stesso campanellino che risuonò nella sua testa il giorno di Natale a casa della sua amica. Fu una semplice domanda di Alya che accese il suo sospetto. — Wow, ragazza, guarda qui che bel braccialetto che abbiamo! È un regalo? Chi te l'ha fatto? È chiaramente personalizzato! Dimmi tutto! — la giornalista saltellava sentendo odore di notizia fresca mentre lui rimase impietrito e confuso. Riconosceva quel braccialetto, lo aveva disegnato e fatto fare esplicitamente sotto sue direttive, e non ce n'era uno simile da nessuna parte. L'unica che poteva possederlo era Ladybug e questo significava che quindi Marinette era la sua amata partner, primo amore e successivo secondo innamoramento? Significava che si era innamorato due volte della stessa persona? Poteva essere più fortunato di così? E questo quindi significava che anche Marinette si era innamorata per due volte di lui? Il suo "migliore amico" doveva essere per forza Chat Noir e quindi questo significava che Marinette si sentiva in colpa nei confronti di Adrien perché era innamorata di Chat Noir non sapendo che i due sono la stessa persona con una maschera a separarli?! No, decisamente, non poteva essere così fortunato e quella del braccialetto poteva benissimo essere una fortuita e stranissima coincidenza. Anche la risposta di Marinette doveva essere una coincidenza. — Ehm, ecco, me l'ha regalato un mio caro amico. Ma voi non lo conoscete, sapete, è un amico di famiglia ed è… cinese! Sì, cinese, ed è… venuto con lo zio alla cena della Vigilia e così… — decisamente una scusa. Capiva che, se avesse avuto ragione e Marinette era davvero Ladybug, non poteva dire di averlo ricevuto da Chat Noir, così come non avrebbe neanche potuto dire semplicemente "un amico" o "il mio migliore amico" perché Alya non si sarebbe fermata di fronte a niente e avrebbe indagato fino allo stremo. Con la scusa dell'amico di famiglia, per quanto improbabile e chiaramente fasulla, l'aspirante giornalista non poté fare altro che alzare un sopracciglio e far capire che avrebbe raggiunto il fondo di quella bugia e l'avrebbe smascherata, ma per il momento le andava bene.  
Adrien passò quasi tutto il resto delle vacanze a rimuginare sulla sua probabile scoperta, ma ogni volta che visitava Marinette, sia come modello che come eroe, la ragazza si guardava bene da tenere le mille maniche dei suoi mille strati di abiti a coprirle il polso con il braccialetto incriminato, tenendolo lontano dalle sue indagini e dalla verità.  
Tuttavia, per quanto il braccialetto fosse una prova schiacciante, il ragazzo prese a notare tutti i comportamenti di Marinette e Ladybug e a fare una specie di lista su quanti punti avessero in comune oltre apparente aspetto fisico e caratteriale. Notò infatti quanto la ragazza patisse male il freddo e quanto ogni giorno di più sembrasse voler starsene solo sotto le coperte, e Ladybug nel frattempo che chiedeva e domandava a gran voce abbracci per scaldarsi durante le ronde. Notò anche quanti dolci mangiasse la fashion designer, quanto si rimpinzasse di miele e prediligesse quello più aromatizzato che riusciva a trovare, spesso chiedendo ad Adrien di comprargliene in gran quantità da una ditta estera che aveva ottimi rapporti con gli Agreste, e lo mise a confronto col crescente appetito della sua partner in rosso che portava spesso grandi box di pasticcini alle loro ronde, finendo per mangiarne molti più di lui. Peccato che su quelle scatole non ci fosse alcun logo. Ladybug era abbastanza attenta da non farsi sgamare da una sciocchezza del genere. Adrien prese a far caso anche al modo in cui entrambe aggrottavano le sopracciglia in pensiero, o come misurassero a grandi passi qualunque stanza o luogo in cui si trovasse quando era nervosa e aveva bisogno di scaricare la tensione. Nella sua testa e nel suo cuore, Ladybug e Marinette erano la stessa persona, ma senza avere una prova definitiva non poteva cantare vittoria. Aveva anche provato a chiederlo a Plagg, a tradimento, con circospezione, con le adulazioni, sommergendolo nel Camembert, in tutti i modi possibili, ma il disgraziato Kwami della Distruzione non rispondeva o lo faceva per enigmi, e tutto ciò non aiutava di un briciolo. Certo, poteva assumere che il suo silenzio significasse che ci aveva preso, ma Adrien non era il tipo da ipotesi e teorie, lui aveva bisogno di certezze e l'unica certezza poteva essere vedere per bene quel braccialetto sul polso di Marinette.  
I giorni passavano e i suoi problemi non trovavano soluzione, i suoi pensieri non trovavano pace e Marinette sembrava sempre all'oscuro di tutto. A Chat Noir aveva confessato che le sarebbe piaciuto che entrambi fossero la stessa persona, quindi perché non pensare un po' di più nella direzione di quella realizzazione? Perché Marinette non si decideva a _vedere_?

Passò Capodanno, passò l'Epifania, passò tutto gennaio, e le cose non si decidevano a prendere una piega diversa.  
Faceva sempre più freddo, erano ormai giunti ai famosi Giorni della Merla, e Ladybug aveva proclamato che non avrebbe più fatto una ronda notturna se prima la temperatura non si fosse alzata un po', mentre Marinette arrivava in classe con il supplemento di due coperte e una borsa d'acqua calda gigante. I professori la guardavano scioccati, i compagni di scuola divertiti, e a turno, ogni compagno di classe si sedeva alla destra della ragazza per rubarle un po' di tepore. Alya era stata "rapita" e "costretta" a stare sotto le coperte con lei, e spesso si univa volentieri anche Adrien, schiacciando Marinette nel sandwich umano che più preferiva. Ma la situazione era destinata solo a peggiorare se davvero la temperatura non si fosse alzata, e uno degli ultimi giorni di gennaio Marinette si addormentò in classe, la testa sulla spalla di Alya, sepolta sotto un cumulo di abiti, cappotti e coperte, abbracciata alla sua borsa d'acqua calda, e fece spaventare non poco tutti i presenti. Quando le lezioni terminarono per la prima metà della giornata e Alya tentò di svegliarla, la ragazza non riuscì ad aprire gli occhi, né diede segno di aver sentito la voce della sua amica. L'occhialuta la scosse, le diede pacche sulle spalle e sulle guance ma Marinette era solo fredda come il ghiaccio e dormiva profondamente. Fu addirittura chiamata un'ambulanza e, una volta al pronto soccorso, i medici dichiararono che fosse talmente tanto infreddolita da risultare quasi in un sonno comatoso, ma fortunatamente, con un bel po' di soluzione salina calda per endovena e una buona dose di coperte termiche, Marinette si riprese e, intontita e confusa, lasciò l'ospedale. Quella notte dormì abbracciata a Chat Noir e una decina di borse d'acqua calda, Tikki a contatto con la sua pelle sul petto a farsi calore a vicenda.  
Niente poteva andare peggio di così per la ragazza che pensava fosse Ladybug, giusto? Sbagliato, perché Papillon mandò il suo akuma peggiore proprio durante la settimana più fredda dell'anno.  
Chat Noir pensò che avrebbe fatto tutto lui, avrebbe sconfitto il nuovo posseduto da solo, avrebbe in qualche modo catturato l'akuma e sarebbe andato da Marinette a portargliela per la purificazione. Avrebbe sì svelato i suoi sospetti, avrebbe probabilmente avuto una risposta positiva, si sarebbe anche fatto ammazzare da lei perché le aveva tenuto nascosto una cosa tanto grossa, ma almeno avrebbero messo su una strategia per l'inverno in cui lei avrebbe aspettato al caldo che il suo cavaliere nella scintillante armatura di pelle nera le avesse portato il cattivo da giustiziare in modo da non morire assiderata nel tentativo di salvare Parigi e i suoi abitanti.  
L'akuma in sé non era tanto potente ma i suoi poteri erano legati al ghiaccio. Tempestosa, all'inizio delle loro carriere, non fu così tragica perché l'affrontarono in estate, ma ora era inverno e l'akuma aveva poteri congelanti. Se Ladybug fosse intervenuta sarebbe stata la sua rovina.  
Chat Noir se la stava cavando bene e il suo piano sarebbe andato proprio a gonfie vele e senza nessun intoppo se solo l'eroina che tanto stava tentando di proteggere non si fosse mostrata all'improvviso. I suoi riflessi erano lenti e letargici, si vedeva chiaramente quanto facesse fatica a reggersi in piedi e a tenere gli occhi aperti. E Chat Noir non fece in tempo a pararsi di fronte a lei quando l'akuma la colpì con un raggio gelato a tradimento. Ladybug cadde come una bambola, un corpo vuoto e rigido privo di volontà. Chat sapeva che senza Cura Miracolosa nulla sarebbe tornato come prima ma solo lei poteva lanciarla e in quel momento l'eroina era in fuorigioco. Non curandosi più del suo avversario, Chat raggiunse la sua Lady e tentò di svegliarla. Il suo corpo era freddo e ricoperto come da una patina di brina, la sua pelle bianca ed esangue, pesante tra le sue braccia come un macigno gelato. Le sentì il polso ed era debole. Non sapeva che fare, l'akuma che impazzava libero di divertirsi a piacimento, Ladybug colpita, Chat Noir si sentiva perso. Sapeva che di lì a poco, se non avesse fatto qualcosa, la trasformazione della sua partner sarebbe venuta meno perché anche il suo Kwami soffriva per il freddo e per il colpo, e se non avesse agito in fretta non solo avrebbe perso la battaglia ma l'identità di Ladybug, che fosse o no Marinette, sarebbe stata in pericolo.  
Schivando un paio di raggi gelanti tirati nella sua direzione, Chat Noir fece l'unica cosa che gli venne in mente: se aveva funzionato per il letargo di Marinette avrebbe funzionato anche per quello magicamente indotto di Ladybug, e allora correndo e saltando sui tetti l'eroe si diresse verso l'ospedale più vicino per tentare l'impossibile.  
Quando i medici videro piombarsi il Miracoloso Duo all'interno del loro pronto soccorso sciamarono tutti dai rispettivi posti intorno agli eroi, dopotutto quando potresti mai vantarti di aver curato un eroe? Quando, un'eroina come Ladybug, avrebbe mai avuto bisogno di un aiuto quando era lei che aiutava e metteva a posto?  
Avendo tutti visto la scena in diretta TV, sapevano benissimo come avrebbero dovuto agire prima ancora di visitare la paziente e, appena Chat ebbe varcato la soglia dell'ospedale con Ladybug in braccio, una moltitudine imprecisata di medici e inferi si accalcò attorno a loro per prestargli le cure. Qualcuno gli chiese se potesse sciogliere la sua trasformazione e lui ricordò loro che solo lei poteva farlo ma che comunque non ci avrebbe pensato neanche sotto tortura perché l'identità segreta è una cosa che l'è sempre stata a cuore. — Ho visto altre persone cadere sotto il raggio gelante dell'akuma — aggiunse — ma tutte si sono rialzate. Bianche come cadaveri ma vive e in movimento. — deglutì. Osservava il volto privo di colore della sua Lady e si sentiva sempre più spezzato. — Noi portatori di Miraculous, a lungo andare, abbiamo degli "effetti collaterati" derivanti dalla fusione coi loro poteri. Io spesso mi comporto come un vero gatto e… — sospirò — Ladybug tende a starsene al caldo in inverno, perché potrebbe andare in ibernazione e potrebbe addirittura morire. Non c'è modo di rimediare agli effetti collaterali, dobbiamo conviverci, ma se Ladybug dovesse morire Parigi sarebbe in pericolo, quindi vi prego, fate in modo che si svegli dal suo letargo. — pregò con le lacrime agli occhi. I medici parvero dapprima spiazzati, poi sembrarono capire che quella si trattava pur sempre di magia e continuarono a tentare di risvegliare la ragazza.  
Il monitor che segnava pressione e battito dell'eroina cadde piatto un paio di volte e, anche attraverso la suit magica, i medici la defibrillarono. L'eroina aveva una flebo di soluzione salina calda, una decina di coperte termiche e un'altra decina di elettrodi tutto intorno al corpo. Stava molto male e, per la prima volta nella sua vita, Adrien si chiese perché loro, appena adolescenti, dovessero patire tutte quelle sofferenze solo perché un pazzo con le crisi di mezza età aveva chissà quale desiderio da realizzare, così grande e proibito da aver bisogno dei due Miraculous più potenti. Il biondo eroe promise a se stesso e alla sua compagna che, una volta giunti alla battaglia finale contro Papillon, gli avrebbe fatto rimpiangere il giorno di essere nato e di aver avuto la brillante idea di diventare un super cattivo ai danni di Parigi e di una coppia di eroi di manco quindici anni. E poi, si chiese il ragazzo, come mai Papillon non era affetto dagli effetti collaterali del suo Miraculous? Anche le farfalle sono insetti e, volente o nolente, avrebbe dovuto soffrire anche lui il freddo e, per quanto imprevedibile fosse quel tipo di controindicazione alla vicinanza di un Miracuous, non ne sarebbe mai stato completamente immune perché sempre, almeno in minima parte, ne doveva risentire. Eppure lui bellamente cercava qualche disperato per le vie di Parigi e mandava le sue farfalle a fargli il lavaggio nel cervello anche in pieno inverno, con la neve che cadeva a profusione e dandogli pure poteri legati al freddo e al ghiaccio che Elsa E Jack Frost potevano esserne solo fieri se non invidiosi.  
Sospirando, a malincuore, Chat Noir lasciò la partner nelle mani dei soccorritori e si avviò di nuovo verso la battaglia. Avrebbe mandato avanti il suo piano che si componeva di soli tre punti a tutti i costi: sconfiggere l'akumizzato, rinchiudere l'akuma in un barattolo (sperando che tenesse e che non uscisse) e portare la farfalla corrotta da Ladybug che l'avrebbe purificata e liberata nel suo candido splendore.  
Tornato sulla scena, Chat trovò ad attenderlo una vasta squadra di militari con tanto di lanciafiamme al seguito che si erano uniti alla battaglia al suo fianco in solidarietà alla sua partner che non stava bene. In quel momento si accorse di quanto Parigi amasse i suoi eroi, e anche se sapeva che Ladybug detenesse il novantanove percento dell'affetto dei loro protetti e che quindi quel gesto fosse tutto per la sua insettina in letargo, il ragazzo in cuor suo sapeva che, se non avessero solo ammirato un po' anche lui nessuno sarebbe venuto ad aiutarlo.  
Chat Noir assunse quindi il comando della situazione dando ordine anche ai militari in posizione con le loro armi devastanti. Disse loro di fare fuoco solo quando un raggio gelante stesse per colpire perché ciò avrebbe annullato il suo attacco e lo avrebbe reso inoffensivo per qualche momento perché l'akuma impiegava un po' per ricaricare i colpi di ghiaccio. Il gattone aspettò il momento giusto per colpire e, con un Cataclisma ben assestato, riuscì a distruggere i pattini in cui risiedeva la farfalla purpurea. Proprio quando stava per rinchiudere l'akuma in un barattolo che qualcuno gli stava passando, il familiare "zac" dello yoyo di Ladybug lo immobilizzò sui suoi passi. Impietrito, seguì tutto con l'udito, ma non sentì mai la sua voce, quindi riuscì a trovare il coraggio per girarsi. Lei era là, stanca, pallida, avvolta in tante coperte termiche, con la flebo ancora attaccata al braccio e sorretta da un paramedico. Stringeva tra le mani lo yoyo che aveva appena catturato la farfalla e, tremando, la liberò purificata. Lui la raggiunse e la ragazza gli cadde tra le braccia. — Aiutami a lanciare la Cura, Chat Noir. — supplicò lei debolmente. Lui annuì e, un po' a disagio perché non era lei di certo e quindi non sapeva cosa fare con esattezza, tentò di aiutarla a lanciare in aria lo yoyo ma lei scosse piano la testa e gli disse solo — Dammi la mano. — Chat la sostenne con un braccio intorno alla vita mentre con una mano stringeva la sua. Lei si aggrappò con forza alla sua mano e ci fu come uno scambio di energie tra loro: lui sentì il freddo penetrargli con forza dalla mano, percorrendo tutto il braccio, il petto e poi irradiarsi dal cuore in tutto il corpo, dal punto di contatto con lei; la ragazza sentì invece, finalmente, del vero calore scaldarla dalla mano del suo partner fin dentro al cuore e poi finalmente una doccia calda nelle vene rigide e congelate che le impedivano ogni più semplice movimento. La nebbia sparì dalla sua testa, la forza tornò nelle sue membra e Ladybug, con rinnovato vigore, riuscì ad urlare "Miraculous Ladybug!" lanciando in aria lo yoyo e aggiustando tutto anche senza aver usato il Lucky Charm. Dopotutto, una cosa non escludeva l'altra, e il fatto di non aver usato il Lucky Charm non significava che non potesse rimettere a posto i problemi causati dalla battaglia.  
Il primo bip del Miraculous di Chat Noir risuonò non appena il turbinio di coccinelle riparatrici fu sparito e con lui anche quello di Ladybug che, nonostante non avesse utilizzato il suo potere più grande, aveva combattuto una battaglia contro la morte, uscendone vincitrice ma esausta proprio grazie alla forza magica di Tikki. Grazie allo scambio di energie che avevano attuato per permetterle di usare la magia del Miraculous, Chat Noir aveva avuto un assaggio di ciò che la sua migliore amica dovesse sopportare ogni giorno, ogni singolo momento durante l'inverno, e avrebbe volentieri fatto quel baratto ogni volta che la ragazza ne avesse avuto bisogno perché gli era parso come fare un piccolo viaggetto nell'Oltretomba e quindi le avrebbe risparmiato ogni volta possibile quella terribile esperienza. Ma dentro di sé sentì che quel potere era qualcosa da usare solo in momenti di vera emergenza, come quella, e che l'abuso avrebbe portato entrambi a soffrirne.  
Ad un altro bip dei suoi orecchini, la ragazza si sfilò l'ago della flebo e si spogliò delle coperte termiche. Ringraziò profusamente i suoi salvatori e diede una piccola pacca sulla spalla a Chat Noir. L'effetto del calore dello scambio stava già svanendo, veloce e imperturbabile, e doveva affrettarsi a tornare a casa.  
I due eroi stavano correndo ai ripari quando lui si accorse che Ladybug aveva di nuovo problemi a tenersi in piedi. Non facendosi vedere, per paura che lei decidesse di fare qualcosa di sconsiderato pur di tenere al sicuro la sua identità, il ragazzo decise di seguirla. Lei barcollava e si fermava spesso, la strada che percorreva a lui molto familiare. Quando mancava un solo balzo al rientro al sicuro di Ladybug nella ormai sicura camera di Marinette, la trasformazione si sciolse, molto prima del previsto, e Marinette urlò un urlo striminzito e strozzato che arrivò alle orecchie del suo partner solo perché aveva l'udito di un felino magico. Ma Marinette riuscì ad afferrare la ringhiera che circondava il suo balcone e, con uno sforzo sovrumano per qualcuno che stava combattendo il freddo e l'ibernazione, riuscì ad issarsi sulla balaustra e a ricadere sul pavimento sicuro del terrazzino. Il ragazzo tirò un sospiro di sollievo ma fu troppo presto. La ragazza oscillò e stava quasi per cadere con la testa dritta sul tavolino da tè quando decise di intervenire e bloccare la sua caduta. Lei, mentalmente vigile, capì subito la situazione e, pur volendo liberarsi dalla sua presa che la teneva stretta, al caldo e al sicuro, sicuramente per dargli una sonora lezione, non riuscì a far altro che a spingerlo solo un po' lontano da lei. Il suo sguardo era un misto di spavento, terrore, errore e paura. — Non doveva accadere così, Chat. — disse flebilmente. — Non così.


	9. Chapter 9

Ladybug rivisse quella scena parecchie volte nella sua testa, a rallentatore, e ogni volta ricordava qualcosa di più, ogni volta era un tormento maggiore, ogni volta sentiva come se la vita le venisse meno, di nuovo, e lei era inerme, incapace di fare qualunque cosa, in un mondo di suoni ovattati e voci lente e cadenzate, mormorii e sussurri di qualcuno, ordini impartiti con impetuosità.  
Era stata colpita da un raggio gelante di un akuma appena messo piede in battaglia.  
L'inverno la stava sderenando, piano piano sentiva che l'avrebbe uccisa e quella volta ci era quasi riuscito insieme a Papillon e i suoi scagnozzi.  
Marinette era a casa a dormire sotto le coperte. Il riscaldamento centralizzato acceso più una stufa in camera. Tutte le borse d'acqua calda che riusciva a trovare erano nel letto con lei, Tikki che le si accoccolava sul petto per condividere il loro calore. Sabine le portava su, ogni tanto, qualunque cosa calda le venisse in mente e così la ragazza si ritrovò a bere tè, cioccolata calda, camomilla talmente tanto spesso da dover andare in bagno altrettanto spesso. Le rincresceva altamente sfilarsi dalle coperte per andare a fare pipì ma doveva, così come doveva bere roba calda per tenersi in vita.  
Marinette era appena scivolata in una specie di stato da pisolino, dove sei ancora abbastanza vigile da sentire ciò che ti circonda ma già verso il sonno da sentire i bisbigli dei protagonisti del tuo prossimo sogno, quando sentì le urla. La ragazza si svegliò all'istante ma era troppo debole per riuscire a trasformarsi, figuriamoci combattere. Ma doveva farlo, Chat Noir era lì che combatteva da solo e lei non poteva lasciare il suo amato partner, quel ragazzo è troppo impulsivo e sconsiderato per non fare qualcosa di avventato! Quindi, facendosi forza, lentamente uscì da sotto il cumulo di coperte, svegliò Tikki (non senza una buona dose di tentativi per riuscire a farla uscire dalla sua ibernazione) e si trasformò.  
Arrivare sul luogo dell'incidente non era mai stato così difficile.  
L'aria fredda le entrava nei polmoni e a ogni respiro era una stangata mortale dall'interno. Il freddo le lambiva gli arti e stringeva il cuore in una morsa gelida e mortale. Ladybug cadde più volte durante la traversata dei tetti appesa al suo yoyo magico. Le sue dita erano intirizzite e intorpidite dal freddo e ciò le rendeva praticamente impossibile stringerle attorno alla stringa indistruttibile. Sentiva Tikki che, silenziosamente, la incoraggiava e la teneva sveglia. _Doveva farcela_. Per Parigi, per Chat Noir. Non li avrebbe delusi.  
Quando finalmente riuscì a raggiungere il luogo dove si svolgeva la battaglia ansimava come se avesse combattuto per ore, le palpebre erano pesanti e la sua vista annebbiata dalla stanchezza e dal sonno. Si teneva in piedi solo perché la stringa dello yoyo era legata al suo polso per tenerla eretta, e fece appena in tempo a capire che quello fortunatamente era un akuma facile di cui sbarazzarsi seppur noioso per la sua relazione col ghiaccio, che un raggio di gelo la colpì.  
La prima cosa che l'eroina registrò fu l'impatto di qualcosa di duro e pesante che le ricadeva addosso con forza e poi si distruggeva con lo schianto. Poi sentì un gelo così travolgente irradiarsi dal cuore verso tutto il corpo che le sembrò come se il suo sangue fosse stato sostituito da tanti piccoli lacci di ghiaccio che percorrevano tutte le sue vene e le sue arterie rigidi e ghiacciati. Si sentiva un pezzo di ghiaccio lei stessa e cadde al suolo come una stalattite che aveva perso il suo appiglio alla grotta in mezzo ai ghiacciai innevati. La sua coscienza era rallentata ma c'era, il suo corpo dormiva ma non la sua mente. Sentì Chat Noir che la sollevava dal terreno e la stringeva a sé tentando di svegliarla, sentiva il suo bellissimo calore e avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo e affogare nel suo affetto e nel suo tepore se solo avesse avuto la forza di farlo.  
Sentì il partner che la prendeva in braccio come una principessa e sentì il vento che le sferzava il viso quando lui prese a correre verso un rifugio sicuro.  
Avvertì perfettamente l'odore di disinfettante dell'ospedale quando entrarono nel pronto soccorso e sentì chiaramente quando fu strappata dalle braccia del suo eroe, di nome e di fatto, per essere messa su un lettino e collegata a monitori e flebo calde, quando la seppellirono sotto un cumulo di coperte termiche che già una volta le avevano salvato la vita. Probabilmente doveva comprarne un paio.  
Però, tutto ciò che sentiva così bene all'improvviso venne meno e Ladybug si sentì sprofondare in un abisso nero e oscuro dove non c'era altro che lei. Sentiva l'eco del suo respiro, i suoi passi che riecheggiavano sinistri in quell'oscurità totale.  
Poi ne fu violentemente strappata.  
Una. Due. Tre volte sprofondò e tre volte la ripescarono con violenza dall'abisso della morte. Fu strappata dalla morte tre volte dalle fredde piastre di un defibrillatore che, anche attraverso la suit magica che la avvolgeva completamente dal collo in giù, fece il suo dovere. Capì di essere quasi morta per ben tre volte quando sentì il respiro mozzarsi in un singhiozzo spezzato del suo Chat Noir e il bip flebile e irregolare del suo cuore, i medici che esclamarono "La terza è sempre quella buona!" come a voler consolare il suo partner. Eppure lei sentiva che Chat si tratteneva dall'usare il suo potere distruttivo su qualunque cosa, e probabilmente lo avrebbe fatto se lei non fosse tornata. Ma Ladybug aveva passato la fase critica, il suo cuore era combattivo, debole e irregolare ma attaccato alla vita. Sentì il suo collega che di scusava per tornare alla battaglia e lei sapeva che doveva ma non voleva essere lasciata sola a combattere per la sopravvivenza. Sapeva che lui non l'avrebbe mai lasciata se non ci fosse stato di ben più grande in atto e di certo Chat Noir non poteva abbandonare Parigi, per quanto l'avrebbe fatto, per stare al suo capezzale.  
I medici, anche quelli che ancora si stavano prendendo cura di lei, stavano continuando a seguire la diretta della battaglia contro l'akuma di ghiaccio e man mano che Ladybug riacquistava conoscenza riusciva ad afferrare sia le parole che uscivano dal televisore sia i commenti concitati dei dottori con più chiarezza.  
Dentro di sé e tutto intorno a lei sentiva l'incoraggiamento e la magia di Tikki che la teneva in vita e che le ridonava forze per quanto anche lei fosse già quasi allo stremo, ma entrambe sapevano che avrebbero dovuto farcela. Dovevano raggiungere i loro compagni d'arme quanto prima e rimettere a posto ciò che nella battaglia era andato distrutto.  
Con immenso sforzo da parte di Kwami e portatrice del Miraculous, Ladybug finalmente dissipò la nebbia che la incatenava in uno stato di semi incoscienza e sentì come il corpo riprendeva consistenza nel mondo reale. Le faceva male dappertutto come se fosse stata schiacciata sotto un peso enorme ma era viva e i polmoni funzionavano bene, il cuore batteva forte e braccia e gambe rispondevano agli stimoli e ai suoi comandi. I medici sorrisero e tirarono un sospiro di sollievo, ma rimasero scioccati e orripilati quando lei, faticosamente, si mise a sedere e iniziò a staccarsi da tutte le macchine e le cose che aveva collegate addosso. Uno di loro tentò di rimetterla giù facendole pressione sulle spalle ma Ladybug era combattiva e arrabbiata, arrabbiata verso Papillon e soprattutto verso se stessa che aveva messo tutti in quella posizione così scomoda. Afferrò il medico che tentava di farla ragionare per il camice e lo strattonò per il colletto. — Senta, — cominciò sibilando. La voce era debole di intensità a causa della stanchezza ma l'emozione nel tono era forte e decisa e suonava minacciosa. — se proprio non si fida a lasciarmi andare da sola ad aiutare il mio compagno allora lei sequestrerà un'ambulanza, qualche paramedico e qualche infermiere, e farà in modo che io raggiunga Place de la Bastille, aiuti il mio partner, purifichi l'akuma e salvi il sederino dei parigini perché Chat Noir non ha il potere di fare tutto da solo e voi siete le fanciulle in difficoltà, non io. Chiaro? — ringhiò. Il medico parve preso alla sprovvista, l'espressione attonita ed inebetita, ma annuì e diede disposizione a un paio di infermieri di fare il possibile per assecondare le richieste di una degli eroi di Parigi.  
Fu così che Ladybug si ritrovò imbacuccata in un fagotto di coperte termiche, una flebo di soluzione salina calda e un'ambulanza come mezzo di trasporto alternativo al suo yoyo magico.  
L'ambulanza partì con le sirene spiegate, correndo per le strade di Parigi come una mina vagante. I paramedici fecero appena in tempo ad aiutarla a scendere dal veicolo che l'eroina entrò in azione, sorreggendosi a uno dei soccorritori, e catturando l'akuma nello yoyo.  
Chat Noir era talmente preso dalla battaglia e dall'obbiettivo di farla finita il prima possibile che non si era accorto del frastuono delle sirene dell'ambulanza arrivata né delle esclamazioni sorprese dei presenti che chiamavano Ladybug finchè lui stesso non sentì il rumore tipico dello yoyo che veniva lanciato e che si richiudeva attorno all'akuma. Quando si girò e la vide lì ebbe sentimenti contrastanti, gioia e sollievo nel vederla viva e abbastanza in forze da lanciare la sua arma per la cattura dell'akuma, e paura e preoccupazione perché non stava affatto bene. La raggiunse subito appena ripresosi dal suo stato di shock e lei gli si buttò tra le braccia, chiedendo aiuto per lanciare la Cura Miracolosa.  
Lo scambio di energie li lasciò entrambi senza fiato per le più disparate ragioni e quando finalmente lei ebbe rimesso tutto a posto con la sua magia, si staccò la flebo e restituì le coperte termiche, poi, insieme a Chat Noir, presero la via di casa prima che si ritrasformassero.  
Ladybug già stava perdendo nuovamente le forze guadagnate grazie al suo partner ma era decisa a tornare a casa in tempo, così strinse i denti e andò avanti per la sua strada, barcollando, cadendo e inciampando, con la vista offuscata e la mente annebbiata, Tikki la sua unica guida a tenerla in piedi in quelle condizioni. Non si sentì mai tanto debitrice della sua vita alla piccola Kwami che stava dando tutta se stessa per reggere la trasformazione, i bip di avvertimento dei suoi orecchini sempre più ravvicinati tra loro nonostante il countdown fosse ben al di sotto dei cinque minuti che aveva solitamente prima di ritrasformarsi. Ma stavolta non aveva usato il Lucky Charm e Tikki stava male quanto lei, il countdown dovuto alla condizione fisica di entrambe e non avrebbe retto ancora per molto.  
Il balcone della sua cameretta finalmente era sotto di lei. Ladybug saltò ma, proprio quando era a metà del salto, quando mancava solo qualche centimetro alla sicurezza della sua stanza calda e accogliente, Tikki non ebbe più la forza di tenere la trasformazione e questa si sciolse. Ci fu un momento in cui Marinette si sentì come se stesse fluttuando, sospesa tra cielo e terra, ma poi cadde con tutto il peso del suo corpo e della stanchezza, Tikki uscita dal suo orecchino e svenuta appena sul bordo del balcone, in mezzo alla neve. La ragazza non si diede per vinta e nella caduta riuscì ad avere la prontezza di riflessi necessari ad agganciarsi alla ringhiera del terrazzo e, scivolando e annaspando, si issò sul freddo e scivoloso metallo pieno di ghiaccio e brina, e si lasciò cadere dall'altra parte, al sicuro.  
La botola che conduceva alla sua stanza era a neanche un metro da lei, tutto quello che avrebbe dovuto fare era prendere Tikki, aprire la botola, e cadere senza troppe cerimonie sul letto, poi avrebbe potuto dormire tutto il tempo che avesse voluto. Ma la fortuna della eroica coccinella sembrava proprio essere volata via insieme all'estate perché quando mancava ormai un solo passo per abbassarsi ed aprire la porta verso la sua stanza, la vista le si annebbiò così violentemente e all'improvviso da farle girare la testa e sapeva che sarebbe caduta e che avrebbe sbattuto la testa sul tavolino da tè, avrebbe avuto un qualche danno cerebrale, e non si sarebbe più svegliata dal coma. Ma l'impatto della caduta non avvenne mai e quando riaprì gli occhi si ritrovò a guardare non il cielo con le nuvole bianche e cariche di pioggia che si sarebbe trasformata in neve soffice e candida bensì due enormi occhi verdi, spaventati e preoccupati, che affondavano inevitabilmente nell'oceano blu dei suoi occhi. Marinette non aveva la forza di urlare, non aveva la forza di allontanarlo via a calci e nemmeno la forza di abbracciarlo e ringraziarlo per averle salvato la vita la seconda volta quel giorno o la numero indefinita da quando avevano iniziato a fare gli eroi bambini. Quindi, l'unica cosa che le venne in mente di fare fu allontanarlo debolmente da lei. Sentiva i suoi occhi riempirsi di lacrime, e anche senza vedere l'espressione che aveva assunto, sapeva che la sua faccia intera non faceva altro che esprimere terrore, il senso dell'errore e del fallimento che sentiva come un peso sul petto e sulle spalle, ben più pesante del freddo che le attanagliava l'anima, rimorso e senso di colpa. Negli occhi di Chat Noir leggeva solo incommensurabile amore, come se non avesse fatto altro che amarla per tutta la vita e fosse nato solo per quello e soltanto quello, lo scopo unico e solo della sua intera esistenza. Ma Marinette era in confusione, ciò che aveva costruito, quel muro così alto e spesso attorno alla sua identità, abbattuto da un semplice errore di calcolo, perché se lei fosse venuta via al primo suono d'allarme del suo Miraculous allora avrebbe raggiunto molto prima la sua camera, e avrebbe avuto ancora in corpo abbastanza energia da evitare che lui la seguisse e così lui non avrebbe mai scoperto la sua identità e lei non si sarebbe mai sentita una nullità come in quel momento. Perché tutto ciò a cui riusciva a pensare in quel momento non era il fatto che Chat Noir le aveva salvato la vita o che lui avesse un'espressione di puro amore e adorazione. Non le importava che lui avesse passato mesi con lei, come Marinette, nella sua stanza a parlare e giocare e a vedere film o abbracciati la notte perché lei rischiava di morire letteralmente di freddo e non solo metaforicamente parlando. Non le importava che lui le avesse più volte dimostrato il suo affetto e che l'avesse riempita di attenzioni. Tutto ciò che in quel momento le passava per la testa era il fatto che Chat Noir l'amasse come _Ladybug_ , e che, come lei, fosse innamorato anche di un'altra ragazza nella sua vita civile, e come lei era diviso perfettamente a metà, provando lo stesso amore per entrambe; ma lui diceva spesso che avrebbe scelto la ragazza civile, la sua migliore amica, se solo lei avesse scelto. E quindi Marinette non riusciva a pensare ad altro se non a come Chat Noir non amasse lei. Amava Ladybug, amava l'altra ragazza. Ma non c'era lei nell'equazione. Di tutto ciò che potesse pensare in quel momento solo quello le tornava in mente ogni volta che provava a scacciarlo e si sentiva sempre più egoista ed egocentrica perché non era il momento, non era il luogo, non era assolutamente il caso. — Non doveva accadere così, Chat. — disse infine. — Non così. — e tentò di liberarsi dalla sua presa ma le gambe non rispondevano più ai suoi ordini e così si ritrovò soltanto a scivolare di più nel petto caldo e marmoreo del suo partner. Lui non disse niente ma la prese in braccio e aprì la botola, il terzo bip del suo Miraculous che risuonava come una campana a morto. — Chat, vattene. Non voglio sapere chi sei, per favore. — implorò Marinette. Lui sospirò soltanto e l'accompagnò di sotto. La mise a letto, sistemò Tikki nell'incavo tra il collo e la spalla della sua compagna e rimboccò le coperte stando attendo a coprire entrambe il più possibile. La ragazza lo guardava attraverso le sue palpebre stanche e pesanti ridotte a fessura, e il suo sguardo ancora lo implorava di andarsene. Chat Noir le sorrise, le accarezzò i capelli e le spostò la frangetta, poi si chinò per schioccarle un lieve bacio sulla fronte. Marinette chiuse gli occhi al leggero tocco del suo compagno e trattenne il respiro. L'eroe biondo non fece né disse altro, semplicemente attraversò di nuovo la botola e se ne andò nel freddo, gelido e nevoso pomeriggio parigino, lasciandola sola col suo freddo e i suoi pensieri.  
Lui le avrebbe dato spazio per fare chiarezza nella sua mente e nel cuore ma era preoccupato per la sua salute e quindi niente al mondo sarebbe riuscito a trattenerlo dal visitarla sia come Adrien che come Chat Noir. Fosse stato solo il problema di dover riflettere sulle implicazioni che l'identità rivelata portava con sé le avrebbe dato tutto lo spazio che avesse voluto, aspettando che fosse lei a chiamarlo oppure no, ma qui c'era in gioco la sua vita perché Ladybug, _Marinette_ , era stata all'ospedale già due volte per l'ipotermia, e durante una di queste era stata defibrillata abbastanza da doversene rimanere in terapia intensiva ma ne era uscita solo perché detentrice di un potere più grande che qualunque medico riuscisse ad immaginare, e l'unico che poteva capire, l'unico che poteva aiutarla, e benchè potesse farlo era comunque in grado di fare ben poco, era lui e lui solo era ad avere il diritto e il _dovere_ di interessarsi della sua salute e farle visita quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto e quando avrebbe voluto. I pensieri e le emozioni in tumulto avrebbero aspettato la prossima primavera, tante grazie e scusate il disturbo.  
Per quel pomeriggio e quella notte l'avrebbe lasciata riposare. L'avrebbe contattata come Adrien, chiedendole se si sentisse abbastanza bene da sopportare di stare fuori dal letto per una partita a UMS, e nel caso la risposta fosse stata negativa (o non ci fosse proprio stata perché quasi sicuramente la ragazza preferiva dormire e basta) allora lui sarebbe rimasto buono buono a farsi i fatti suoi a casa.  
Dopotutto anche lui aveva ben altro a cui pensare oltre la salute dell'unico e solo amore della sua vita che era stato capace di farlo innamorare ben due volte, riuscendoci vittoriosamente anche con lei.

***

Mentre Chat Noir seguiva Ladybug per assicurarsi che arrivasse a destinazione, qualunque essa fosse stata, sana e salva, si rendeva conto sempre di più di quanto quella strada gli fosse familiare. Sospettava ormai da settimane che sotto la maschera della sua insettina si nascondesse il viso dolce e delicato di Marinette ma in quel momento il peso della realizzazione che i suoi sospetti e le sue teorie fossero fondati gli stava rendendo impossibile respirare.  
Quando lei si fermò di fronte al suo balcone per prendere le distanze di un salto che, in circostanze normali, avrebbe fatto ad occhi chiusi, non ebbe più dubbi. Il suo cuore entrò in una sorta di calma fredda e serena e si sentì sollevato che i dubbi finalmente fossero spazzati via. La trasformazione si sciolse e lui non provò alcun sentimento in relazione al fatto di vedere finalmente il viso di Marinette che veniva scoperto dalla luce bianca e rosa che l'avvolgeva tanto era occupato a preoccuparsi che lei non cadesse e morisse spiaccicata al suolo. Tirò un sospiro di sollievo quando lei si agganciò alla ringhiera e si issò dall'altra parte ma dovette decisamente intervenire quando la vide perdere l'equilibrio e puntare la testa dritta sul tavolino da tè sul suo terrazzino. A quel punto, lui era uscito allo scoperto, aveva ammesso di averla seguita e lei era sicuramente anche arrabbiata sotto tutte quelle emozioni che le attraversavano così velocemente il viso da ricordargli una di quelle giostre nei parchi divertimenti dove tu stai seduto ma vieni girato e rivoltato e centrifugato come stessi in una lavatrice gigante, lasciandoti con un senso di nausea da far venire il voltastomaco solo al pensiero. Eppure, lui si sentiva proprio come su quelle giostre, ma proprio quando si sentì come se l'unica cosa saggia da fare fosse scappare subito dopo aver velocemente aiutato la ragazza a rientrare in camera, fu catturato dall'espressione di lei che leggeva qualcosa nei suoi occhi, che lui stesso si chiese cosa ci fosse di così tanto interessante sul suo volto da destare un simile cambiamento in così poco tempo nel suo comportamento.  
Poi lei in una semplice frase espresse le sue paure e lui seppe che avrebbe dovuto lasciarle spazio, perché i suoi timori di mesi e mesi prima erano tornati, forse non erano mai andati via, e lei si sentiva più che mai inutile e insignificante. Adrien ormai capiva tutte le sfaccettature del carattere di Marinette, conosceva il suo cuore come fosse proprio e forse di più, e leggeva ogni suo stato d'animo prima ancora che lei fosse in grado di dargli un nome. Fu per questo che, in silenzio, la portò in camera e la mise a letto, e quando lei lo supplicò di andarsene perché non voleva sapere chi fosse, capì benissimo e, anzi, sapeva che sarebbe successo.  
Quando lasciò la stanza di Marinette per dirigersi verso casa, gli mancavano solo due gommini dell'impronta che è il countdown del suo Miraculous e fece appena in tempo a varcare le finestre della sua stanza che la trasformazione fu sciolta e Plagg uscì dal suo anello insolitamente silenzioso, dirigendosi tranquillo verso la sua scorta di Camembert.  
Adrien tirò fuori dalla tasca il cellulare e mandò un piccolo sms a Marinette per sapere se potesse andare a trovarla e attese la sua risposta per un bel po' prima di arrendersi al fatto che fosse profondamente addormentata nella stessa posizione in cui l'aveva lasciata. Sospirando, sprofondò nel letto, il viso rivolto al soffitto, e ripercorse ogni singolo attimo della sua conoscenza con Ladybug e Marinette. il suo cuore era calmo e anche i suoi pensieri non erano confusi e vorticanti come aveva immaginato che sarebbero stati. Dopo settimane a volere che le due ragazze più importanti della sua vita fossero una e sola, per poi passare al sospetto che lo fossero, aveva avuto abbastanza tempo per abituarsi all'idea che la conferma alle sue ipotesi e speranze non lo fece sentire euforico e sbalordito come aveva pensato, bensì realizzato e a suo agio. Probabilmente, se sotto la maschera di Ladybug ci fosse stata un'altra ragazza, per quanto amabile e preziosa, non sarebbe stato lo stesso che con Marinette e allora si sarebbe sentito deluso ma con lei invece quella realizzazione sì, pesava perché ormai c'era come una sorta di filo teso nel loro rapporto, la consapevolezza che uno sapesse e l'altro no era pesante ed opprimente e anche un po' imbarazzante, ma sotto tutto questo c'erano una calma e una pace assolute.  
Adrien non aveva bisogno di pensare e avere i suoi spazi, non aveva bisogno di realizzare ciò che fosse avvenuto quel giorno, aveva solo bisogno di pensare a Marinette, a Ladybug e a come, semplicemente, lui fosse felice di averla nella sua vita. Ripercorrere ogni momento passato insieme ricordandolo con gioia e col fatto che fosse con lei non per capacitarsi che da sempre fosse stata lei. Voleva solo crogiolarsi nella felicità senza implicazioni di alcun genere.  
Passò quindi tutto il pomeriggio a riempirsi la testa di immagini e con ognuna di esse diventava più felice. Poi però ripensò al fatto che Marinette credeva ancora di essere innamorata di due persone diverse, e ancora aveva dubbi e paure perché non credeva in se stessa e probabilmente non ci avrebbe mai creduto. Era una ragazza così fragile sotto l'apparenza da eroe che indossava anche da civile che nessuno avrebbe mai visto quanto invece si sforzasse di non far trapelare tutte le sue insicurezze. Eppure, ciò che la rendeva così umana e amabile erano proprio le sue paure e i suoi timori che la spingevano ogni giorno a fare del suo meglio con se stessa e gli altri e ad attirare a sé chiunque nel suo raggio d'azione, chiunque fosse stato benedetto da un suo sorriso e una sua parola gentile, ma lei, nonostante lui glielo avesse detto come Chat Noir sia a Ladybug che a Marinette, sia come Adrien alla sua amica, non ci credeva mai, non riusciva a crederci o probabilmente non voleva, e ogni volta cambiava discorso con una delle sue solite battutine. Far aumentare l'autostima di Marinette era diventata ormai la sua missione di vita da mesi ma fino ad ora aveva fallito, non si era arreso ma non era giunto a niente su quel fronte. Erano diventati ottimi amici, lui aveva scoperto lati di lei che nemmeno in mille vite avrebbe mai immaginato e se n'era innamorato, scoprendo poi che si trattava della stessa ragazza che era stata il suo primo amore, coronando quindi il suo sogno in tanti differenti modi da poter raccontare ogni giorno una storia diversa e mai cadere nel banale o nel già sentito.  
Cosa avrebbe dovuto fare per dare una svegliata a quella ragazza?  
Cosa avrebbe potuto fare per fare in modo che lei la smettesse di sminuirsi in questo modo?  
Era riuscito a farle smettere di annullarsi completamente in sua presenza diventando suo amico, quindi poteva sperare di farle capire che lei era tutto ciò che chiunque sano di mente avrebbe mai desiderato e aspirato, quando anche lui avesse rivelato le sue due identità? Probabilmente sì, ma rivelarsi subdolamente non era più possibile perché Marinette sapeva benissimo e glielo aveva detto anche molto spesso che lui "somiglia così tanto a Chat Noir e fa anche le sue stesse battutacce che potrebbero competere l'uno contro l'altro e finire in pareggio". L'unica alternativa rimaneva indossare gli indumenti che gli aveva regalato a Natale, il cappotto e il twin set, ma questo le avrebbe dato uno shock troppo grande ed era meglio non rischiare.  
Adrien avrebbe aspettato.  
Marinette aveva già subito la propria rivelazione contro la sua volontà, non poteva metterle un altro peso sullo stomaco perché altrimenti si sarebbe sentita come se non avesse più alcun potere decisionale sulla sua vita, sentendosi come sballottata e dirottata incondizionatamente dagli eventi derivanti dal suo Miraculous e non era così, non era tutto scritto come avrebbe potuto pensare e quindi Adrien avrebbe fatto in modo di farle capire che lui era pronto ad aspettare anche tutta la vita pur di farle finalmente credere che ne valeva davvero la pena e che non si sarebbe pentita di quella sua scelta.

***

Quando Chat Noir lasciò la sua stanza lasciandola sola a sprofondare nei suoi pensieri per sua esplicita richiesta, Marinette un po' si pentì. Da sempre voleva sapere chi fosse il suo partner ma da sempre, quei dubbi che le attanagliavano il cuore e che l'avevano spinta a creare quella stupida regola delle identità segrete la costrinsero a rimanere fedele a se stessa.  
Marinette non sapeva che pensare del fatto che ora il gattone sapesse che la ragazza civile con cui aveva speso tante nottate ad abbuffarsi davanti a un televisore o a chiacchierare, fosse anche una delle ragazze di cui era innamorato, il suo primo amore. Da un lato si sentiva come se un grande peso fosse stato finalmente sollevato dal suo cuore ma allo stesso tempo sentiva come se fosse stato subito sostituito da un altro più pesante e opprimente fatto solo di paura e terrore. Tutto le sembrava così difficile e aveva assoluto bisogno di Tikki per tentare di dare un senso a ciò che le stava succedendo dentro ma la Kwami era profondamente addormentata accanto a lei e non si sarebbe svegliata tanto presto. La ragazza era stata lasciata sola con se stessa e aveva paura anche solo di pensare di… pensare.  
Aveva paura dei suoi stessi pensieri, vorticosi e brulicanti delle più brutte possibilità che potessero mai accadere da quel momento in poi.  
Stupida, piccola, timida, insicura, sciatta e piatta Marinette, eroe di Parigi? Ma dove si è mai visto!  
Quando pensava a Chat Noir e alla possibilità che sotto la sua maschera ci fosse Adrien lo vedeva perfetto. A discapito dei suoi difetti come impulsività e tendenza a non ascoltare mai un buon consiglio per pararsi il sedere (e tanti altri che al momento non aveva voglia di pensare), Adrien era perfetto per il ruolo di supereroe. Famoso, bello, intelligente ed eccellente nello studio e negli sport; amabile, buono, giusto, simpatico e all'apparenza timido ma spigliato. L'incarnazione dell'eroe. Se qualcuno avesse mai scoperto la verità e l'avesse resa pubblica ciò non avrebbe fatto altro che aumentare il prestigio del nome Agreste, Gabriel stesso sarebbe stato fiero che il suo figlio perfetto fosse tanto perfetto da essere stato affiancato a un Dio per combattere contro le forze del male e tutti avrebbero pensato che non ci fosse, nel mondo, anzi no, nell'universo intero, qualcuno più tagliato per quel ruolo che non fosse lui. Cosa avrebbero detto invece di lei? La notizia che Ladybug, l'amata eroina di Parigi, fosse solo una ragazza normale con una vita normale avrebbe fatto scalpore per l'insipidità della storia. Noiosa Marinette, una vita completamente scialba senza contare i suoi poteri magici, eppure scelta per stare in coppia con un Dio della Creazione e combattere Papillon? Nessuno ci avrebbe creduto, nessuno avrebbe trovato qualcosa in lei per cui valesse la pena scriverne le doti, e tutti avrebbero perso la fiducia in Ladybug, nessuno avrebbe più messo la vita nelle sue mani e pur di evitare di continuare a farsi salvare da lei, l'avrebbero spinta a cedere il Miraculous a qualcuno di molto più degno di lei, fosse anche Chloè solo perché era qualcuno che contava qualcosa nel mondo, mentre Marinette era solo una ragazzina con la passione per la moda e il disegno e un'innata propensione a fare figuracce e inciampare nei propri piedi.  
Quando il cellulare vibrò da qualche parte sotto le coperte non si scomodò nemmeno a vedere chi fosse. Non aveva la forza di muoversi e ravanare in mezzo a tutte quelle coperte e non voleva disturbare il sonno di Tikki. Chiunque fosse stato avrebbe capito che non poteva rispondere per un motivo o per un altro, e se fosse stata una cosa urgente l'avrebbero chiamata al telefono di casa e uno dei suoi genitori sarebbe venuto a passarle la chiamata. Lei aveva troppo freddo per muoversi. Chat Noir l'aveva imbacuccata per bene e non voleva muovere e disfare il suo bozzolo di stoffa calda.  
Quando la madre salì in camera a chiamarla per la cena, Marinette si afflosciò ancora di più sotto le coperte e le chiese se potesse portarle solo un bel brodo caldo perché aveva freddo ma in realtà non aveva molta voglia di mangiare.  
La sera lasciò il posto alla notte e la ragazza sapeva che quella sarebbe stata la prima volta che avrebbe passato una nottata completamente sola dopo tanti mesi, la prima nottata in cui avrebbe davvero dormito presto e la cosa la rincuorava anche se le lasciava un vuoto dentro perché solitamente le prime ore della notte le passava col suo partner, fosse durante una ronda o in casa sotto le coperte.  
All'improvviso si sentì più infreddolita del solito per la mancanza di quel calore, e pregando per una buona nottata di sonno, si girò su un fianco e tentò di spegnere il cervello.  
Anche se la ragazza si addormentò quasi subito, i suoi sogni furono popolati dalle sue dichiarazioni d'amore a Chat Noir o Adrien che finivano sempre con un rifiuto così brusco da lasciarla senza fiato.  
Fu la notte più patetica che Marinette riuscisse a ricordare ma dopotutto, pensò, non era poi così diversa dalla realtà.


	10. Chapter 10

Infine, il gelo di febbraio lasciò il posto ad un marzo molto soleggiato e coi primi tepori primaverili.  
La dinamica del Miracoloso Duo non fu scalfita dopo quel giorno, Chat Noir non menzionò mai niente di quella gelida giornata di qualche settimana prima, comportandosi sempre allo stesso modo come se nulla fosse successo, e Ladybug stessa non fece alcun cenno del fatto che stesse ancora passando tutti i pomeriggi e tutte le notti a rimuginare su quel giorno.  
Così come aveva stabilito, Adrien, sotto copertura magica, aveva continuato a fare visita a Marinette tutte le sere dopo quella della rivelazione, spiegando che voleva accertarsi che lei stesse bene e che non avesse bisogno di un'altra corsa in ospedale o di altre coperte termiche. Marinette dapprima fu restia ad invitarlo ad entrare ma, appurato che lui non volesse far altro che sapere come stesse e riprendere a guardare film e serie tv come sempre, proprio come se quel giorno non fosse mai accaduto, decise di giocare al suo stesso gioco e, ogni volta che lui bussava alla sua piccola botola, lei apriva e lo accoglieva con un gran sorriso, proprio come sempre.  
Fu così che passarono altre settimane e dalla fine di gennaio si arrivò già a quasi primavera.  
Nulla era successo, nulla era in procinto di succedere.  
Adrien si sentiva sempre più agitato. La sua irrequietezza fu notata da tutti ma lui ogni volta adduceva le motivazioni a quell'evento a cui il padre l'aveva costretto ad andare, a quell'altro photoshoot che aveva dovuto fare o alle varie attività pomeridiane che aveva in programma ogni giorno. Ogni volta che poteva, come aveva sempre fatto, si ritrovava coi suoi amici, ma in quel periodo spesso faceva cose insensate o non pensava prima di agire, era distratto e irritabile e si sentiva sempre sul punto di scoppiare. Quando usciva solo con Nino sapeva che ogni cosa che gli avrebbe detto sarebbe stata riferita ad Alya e sapeva che poi Alya avrebbe riferito tutto a Marinette, seppur tralasciando determinati particolari e dettagli che la giovane reporter aveva giurato di non divulgare perché spettava a lui farlo.  
Una sera però Adrien fu talmente colto dall'ansia e dal turbamento che fece cadere tutto ciò che prendeva tra le mani e Nino, santo ragazzo, si scusò per lui dicendo che aveva l'inizio di una febbricola, e lo portò via verso casa del DJ, lasciando Alya e Marinette da sole nel soggiorno di quest'ultima a finire il loro film. Alya era visibilmente irritata dal comportamento del modello laddove Marinette era invece preoccupata e chiedeva spiegazioni. L'amica occhialuta però non poteva parlare, l'aveva promesso e, anche in punto di morte o sotto tortura Alya non avrebbe mai rivelato un segreto. Così alla giovane franco—cinese fu soltanto detto che "a quanto pareva Adrien aveva dei problemi con una persona sul lavoro, a lui stranamente molto cara, che conosceva sin dal primo giorno di scuola, che voleva parlare a questo ignoto ma stava aspettando che questa persona gli desse l'okay perché lui aveva involontariamente ficcato il naso dove non doveva e quindi lui continuava a stare vicino a questa persona ma nessuno dei due menzionava la cosa, la cosa è rimasta in sospeso e lui ha paura di riportare a galla l'argomento perché pensa che poi questa persona non voglia più vederlo".  
La ragazza dagli occhi blu sbatté le palpebre confusa parecchie volte dopo la spiegazione sommaria dell'amica, e l'altra scrollò semplicemente le spalle e aggiunse — Beh, questo è quanto Adrien ha detto a Nino in via strettamente riservata al suo solo e unico Bro. Nino l'ha detto a me perché sono la sua ragazza e uso creative tecniche di persuasione; io l'ho riferito a te perché sei la mia Sis, sorella, ma non una parola con Adrien, capito? — ammonì. Marinette annuì solennemente e il discorso fu prontamente lasciato cadere. Nella sua testa però la ragazza pensava a quanto Adrien potesse essere attaccato a questa persona per starci così male e avrebbe voluto fare di tutto pur di spingere entrambi a parlarsi e a chiarirsi. Ma poi, sulla ragazza ricadde il peso della sua stessa ipocrisia. Non stava facendo lo stesso con Chat Noir, facendo finta che nulla fosse mai successo e tenendo a distanza l'argomento della sua identità ormai da più di un mese? Lui l'aspettava pazientemente e non mostrava alcun segno di agitazione come Adrien, ma sapeva che dentro di lui dovesse esserci una tempesta in pieno svolgimento. Ma l'aspirante fashion designer sentiva come se non potesse mai essere pronta per quel discorso. Sapeva che anche Tikki era abbastanza delusa dal suo comportamento. Non si scappa dai problemi, non si aggirano gli ostacoli e Marinette è solitamente il tipo che affronta qualunque situazione di petto, a testa alta e spalle dritte. Ma tutto ciò che riguardava Chat Noir e quel determinato argomento la bloccava, la impietriva e anche solo pensarlo la portava ad annullarsi come agli inizi della relazione con Adrien, incapace di intendere e di volere, di muovere il corpo e indurre pensieri che non fossero "missione annullata, ritirata!".  
Dal canto suo Adrien, per quanto fosse sul punto di scoppiare perché non avevano affrontato nessun punto della questione (gli stava bene che fosse lei? Come si sentiva lui, e lei? Che cosa pensava lei? E tanti altri…) la cosa che lo faceva veramente impazzire di smania frenetica e adrenalina in eccesso, era il fatto che volesse assolutamente dichiarare i suoi sentimenti a Marinette, dirle che l'amava più di ogni altra cosa, che era stata capace di farlo innamorare due volte, una più forte dell'altra, poi rivelare la sua identità e dirle "Sciocca, stolta piccola coccinella senza autostima, dubitavi dei sentimenti di Chat Noir per Ladybug e non pensavi neanche per errore che io potessi amarti come Marinette. E invece ecco, guarda, brutta scema, sono io, sono Adrien e sono Chat Noir, e sono irrimediabilmente innamorato di te. Testa, anima, cuore e corpo sono tuoi. Se vuoi mi metto una coccarda in testa e divento il tuo regalo perché io mi dono a te, completamente". Ma no, il povero ragazzo non poteva farlo se prima lei non fosse stata pronta ad ascoltarlo perché spesso Ladybug lo aveva ammonito minacciandolo di appenderlo alla Tour Eiffel per una notte, e di sicuro non voleva provare l'ebbrezza di dondolare sul punto più alto della maggiore attrazione cittadina per ore e ore, ma anche se così non fosse stato, la sua partner era abbastanza testarda da fare qualunque cosa per evitare che lui potesse parlare e lei fosse costretta ad ascoltare.  
Costringere qualcuno a fare qualcosa solo perché vuoi sentirti meglio è egoistico. Certo, da un lato è molto egoistico anche far aspettare una persona per un periodo che sembra lungo quanto una vita, ma è meglio aspettare i tempi di qualcuno piuttosto che forzare questo qualcuno in qualcosa perché altrimenti qualunque cosa fosse che non voleva fare, dire, affrontare o comunque pensare, poi verrebbe vista come una cosa negativa in futuro, col rischio che poi potrebbe spezzarsi un legame, o peggio, anche se fosse stata una cosa positiva il soggetto costretto non la ripeterebbe più perché legata al senso di oppressione che ha sentito nel fare quella cosa solo per compiacere qualcun altro.  
Adrien non voleva forzare Ladybug a parlare perché sapeva che poi gli si sarebbe ritorto contro, ma doveva quanto meno sapere se lei avesse comunque intenzione di parlarne in futuro oppure voleva continuare ad ignorare quell'argomento per tutta la vita.  
Per Adrien, il fatto di non sapere se mai avrebbe avuto un'occasione lo rendeva agitato, perché se l'avesse avuta avrebbe aspettato tutta la vita tranquillo, sapendo che un giorno lei sarebbe stata pronta l'avrebbe aspettata. Ma lui non sapeva se ci sarebbe mai stata una speranza, quindi si ritrovava con Nino a fare su e giù per la stanza, a parlare di "quella ragazza che conosceva da tanto, sin dal giorno in cui aveva conosciuto tutti i suoi amici e compagni di scuola, seppur in un ambiente totalmente diverso, di cui si era innamorato a prima vista, di cui aveva scoperto un segreto involontariamente, un segreto che lei voleva assolutamente tenere nascosto e che lui aveva scoperto perché era spuntato all'improvviso mentre lui pensava di aiutarla in un momento in cui era in pericolo. Lui l'aveva effettivamente aiutata e salvata ma facendolo aveva svelato il fatto di aver scoperto il suo segreto e lei lo aveva cacciato pregandolo di andarsene e di non svelare lui stesso il suo segreto perché era rimasto l'unico a possederne uno in quel momento, poi lui era tornato a vedere come stesse e il rapporto tra loro non era cambiato di una virgola apparentemente, mentre sotto sotto entrambi sapevano che stavano ignorando una questione importante per entrambi".  
Nino ascoltava il suo amico con attenzione anche se non afferrava molto il punto della situazione. A lui sembrava ovvio che lei stesse sbagliando a non dargli modo di parlare e spiegarsi ma aveva anche il sentore che il troppo tatto di Adrien fosse effettivamente eccessivo e che dare spazio e rispettare i tempi e le volontà di qualcuno era un conto e un altro conto era lasciare che tutto rimanesse in sospeso vita natural durante. Entrambi avevano le rispettive colpe ed entrambi avrebbero dovuto lavorare per risolvere quella situazione spinosa. Il fatto che Adrien non fosse molto rodato coi rapporti sociali era ciò che lo portava ad avere paura di esporre i suoi sentimenti ma ciò non doveva essere un deterrente, soprattutto perché, secondo Nino, la ragazza di cui parlava faceva parte del suo cuore tanto quanto Marinette e che come lei ricambiava, e quindi sarebbe stato un peccato che si negasse da solo l'opportunità di essere amico con lei e magari qualcosa di più se lei si fosse esposta prima della loro amica in comune. Ovviamente Nino tifava la Adrienette, Marinette era la sua adorabile amica d'infanzia, Adrien il suo Bro, ma se doveva essere sincero, incondizionatamente ricercava la felicità per entrambi e quindi con chiunque fossero finiti l'importante sarebbe stato solo che fossero felici e che mai ne uscissero col cuore spezzato.  
Ripensandoci, nella mente del ragazzo bruno, passò come un flash il comportamento strano della sua amica minuta. Più o meno nello stesso periodo in cui Adrien aveva iniziato ad essere strano ed esagitato, anche Marinette sembrava più all'erta, più sulle spine, quando era assorta nei suoi pensieri sembrava irritata ma allo stesso tempo triste, e ogni volta che Alya la riportava sulla Terra lei saltava e si spaventava come se fosse stata colta in flagrante a fare qualcosa che non avrebbe dovuto.  
Per Nino c'era qualcosa sotto.  
Due dei suoi migliori amici avevano iniziato a comportarsi in modo strano praticamente nello stesso periodo e, sommando anche i momenti di mesi prima quando entrambi contemporaneamente si comportavano allo stesso modo ciclicamente, a Nino passò per la testa che magari, forse, probabilmente, e lo stava solo ipotizzando come qualcosa di possibile ma astratto, i due ragazzi parlavano di loro inconsciamente, come se si conoscessero anche al di fuori del contesto scolastico in cui sono diventati amici, ma da prima e appunto altrove, ma senza sapere le rispettive identità. Essendo entrambi i ragazzi videogiocatori, sarebbe stato possibilissimo che entrambi si fossero incontrati online giocando. C'erano tanti modi per instaurare un rapporto online, tra forum, Discord, chat in—game e tanti altri mezzi non sarebbe per niente stato impossibile. Ogni gioco che facevano anche online era settato per avere la possibilità di comunicare tra player, e quindi magari in una qualche missione si erano conosciuti sotto le identità segrete dei loro nickname e si erano innamorati senza nemmeno accorgersene. Se così fosse stato allora, che cos'era che, ipoteticamente, Adrien aveva scoperto di Marinette e che lei non voleva che scoprisse, impuntandosi a lasciare tutto come se non fosse successo niente e privandosi la possibilità di una vita serena e insieme, con un lungo fidanzamento, un matrimonio, i tre figli che la ragazza sognava, col gatto, il cane e il criceto?  
Prima di tutto, il fatto di essersi incontrati anche online senza nemmeno sapere le rispettive identità era qualcosa di meraviglioso. Quante possibilità ci sono di incontrare la tua cotta, che tra l'altro ricambia, online e senza saperlo, e innamorarti di nuovo di lei soltanto parlando? Significava che, non solo ci fosse di mezzo il destino ma che fossero soprattutto fatti l'uno per l'altra. Ma allora perché cavolo si respingevano a vicenda?  
Poi Nino pensò a come si comportava Marinette con Adrien prima che diventassero amici e si conoscessero meglio, pensò ai suoi esagerati problemi di scarsa autostima e al fatto di quanto si annullasse con lui perché inconsciamente, il fatto di pensare di essere una nullità al suo confronto, si manifestava attraverso il suo balbettio, ai suoi gesti inconsulti e alla sua incapacità di intendere e di volere ogni volta che il ragazzo si trovava nelle sue prossimità, e gli venne in mente che probabilmente Adrien aveva scoperto che fosse lei aiutandola in qualche missione online, e allora lei si era chiusa a riccio perché spaventata dalla reazione al fatto che il player dall'altro lato avesse scoperto la sua identità, e aveva reso impossibile quindi parlarne e far sì che si svelasse anche lui. Marinette aveva precluso la sua stessa possibilità di essere serena, tranquilla e felice e di abbattere finalmente, una volta per tutte, i suoi problemi di autostima.  
Se tutto ciò che stava ipotizzando Nino fosse stato vero, allora doveva parlarne con Alya ma la sua ragazza avrebbe dovuto essere più discreta e subdola del solito perché Marinette non sapeva che dietro il suo compagno di missioni online si nascondesse Adrien, e che i due fidanzati avevano anche capito che la scusa del lavoro del modello fosse solo per nascondere il fatto che avesse conosciuto la ragazza (anche) online.  
Mettendo insieme i vari pezzi sin da quando conobbe Adrien fino a quel giorno, Nino tentò di dare un filo logico e cronologico alla situazione, cercando di intersecare per bene le storie dei due amici in modo da presentarle alla sua fidanzata e fare in modo di venirne a capo per aiutare quei due idioti che si rincorrevano senza saperlo e stavano rischiando seriamente di esaurirsi a vicenda e far esaurire anche chi gli stava intorno.  
Riassumendo brevemente, nella testa del ragazzo bruno con gli occhiali e il cappellino da baseball, la storia era la seguente: Adrien e Marinette si sono conosciuti per due volte nello stesso identico giorno, una a scuola e una online. Online, Adrien è rimasto folgorato da Marinette e dal binomio della sua fragilità e forza interiore che lo attiravano come il miele, e diceva sempre a tutti di essere innamorato perso di Ladybug solo per sviare i sospetti del fatto che fosse innamorato di una ragazza dietro lo schermo (come se avesse dovuto averne vergogna, non è mica un crimine o una cosa brutta e vergognosa innamorarsi di un compagno che non hai mai visto! È il cuore che conta, no?). Contemporaneamente, a scuola Marinette si è innamorata di Adrien dopo aver capito quanto fosse una persona dolce e sensibile e dalla risata tenera e contagiosa, e non è mai stata brava a nasconderlo. Di contro c'era però il fatto che, nel frattempo, a quanto sembrava, Marinette continuava a rifiutare le avance di Adrien dietro lo schermo perché non sapeva che fosse lui poiché innamorata di lui dal vivo, e Adrien rifiutava inconsapevolmente Marinette poiché innamorato della ragazza dietro lo schermo. Poi, Adrien ha pensato bene di voler conoscere Marinette, vedendo in lei cose ben più profonde di una ragazza con problemi a parlare e ad esprimersi, innamorandosene e, se quello che diceva Adrien sulla "ragazza del lavoro" allora era vero, Marinette si era innamorata di lui (anche) attraverso lo schermo. Poi Adrien aveva in qualche modo scoperto che la sua partner online era Marinette e ci era rimasto contentissimo, ma lei non gli ha dato la possibilità di parlare e svelarsi e quindi, povero Nino perché quello che aveva scoperto era un bel casino e non aveva mai visto un quadrangolo amoroso di quelle dimensioni apocalitticamente stupide. E dai, suvvia, davvero Adrien aveva capito che la sua partner era Marinette da così poco tempo? E davvero Marinette non sospettava niente?  
No, da come la ragazza saltava e si spaventava per ogni minima cosa ultimamente, allora qualcosa doveva averla afferrata, magari non aveva capito di averla afferrata ma l'aveva fatto e questo la stava rendendo nervosa, non come Adrien, più sulla paranoia.  
Nino si sentiva in dovere di aiutarli ma non sapeva come fare per spiegare tutto quello ad Alya.  
Quando Adrien lasciò casa Lahiffe, il ragazzo con gli occhiali aspettò che l'amico fosse lontano abbastanza per uscire, chiamò Alya e, accertatosi che fosse tornata a casa anche lei e che fosse quindi da sola e non con Marinette, acchiappò la bicicletta e pedalò più veloce della luce verso casa Cesaire. Quando arrivò, era praticamente un fascio di nervi e notizie bomba e, quando ebbe finito di raccontare ciò che pensava da ciò che gli continuava a raccontare Adrien, ciò che sceglieva di raccontare perché sapeva che non gli stava dicendo tutto, Alya lo guardava come se avesse appena detto che Marinette e Adrien fossero Ladybug e Chat Noir. Impossibile!  
La ragazza rimase in silenzio per un sacco di tempo, poi afferrò il cellulare e, dopo aver inizialmente pensato di scrivere nella loro chat di gruppo, in modo da svegliare un po' le menti di due idioti con un intero banco salumi sugli occhi, decise che probabilmente quella sarebbe stata una mossa avventata, avrebbe messo in una brutta posizione Nino, poiché Adrien non sapeva che l'amico vuotava sempre il sacco alla sua ragazza, e quindi, dopo un'attenta e ponderata decisione sul come mettere per iscritto una situazione come la loro senza destare sospetti, alla fine scrisse a Marinette.

 _"_ _Alya: Sto guardando un film stupidissimo con Nino, HELP! Ci sono due idioti che sono innamorati l'uno dell'altra e non lo sanno. Si conoscono sia nella vita reale che online, e lui ha scoperto che è lei con cui chatta da anni ma lei non vuole sapere chi è lui. Nino dice alla fine il film finisce bene, ma MA—RI—NET—TE, come fanno a non capire che sono loro?! Si conoscono dal vivo e sono anime gemelle, e si conoscono online e sono ancora anime gemelle. Quindi come cavolo fanno a non riconoscersi?! E come hanno fatto ad arrivare a quella situazione?! Non ci posso credere che possano esistere persone del genere, anzi, più che altro mi rifiuto di credere che qualcuno possa pensare a una situazione così assurda! Un quadrangolo amoroso dove sono coinvolte le stesse persone con due identità per ciascuno?! Che fine hanno fatto i normalissimi triangoli amorosi con lui bad boy, l'altro lui goody two—shoes e lei indecisa tra l'uno e l'altro?! Marinette, devi dire a Nino che questi film sono orrendi, per favore, ha dei gusti esageratamente schifosi, odio le commedie degli equivoci,_ _ **diglielo**_ _."_

Fortunatamente per Alya, che Nino avesse gusti orrendi in fatto di film rispetto a quelli che ha per la musica, è un fatto di dominio pubblico, quindi la ragazza decise di sfruttare questa piccola informazione a suo favore per riuscire a cavare qualche informazione dalla sua migliore amica.  
A casa sua, Marinette stava cucendo qualche scampolo di stoffa per fare una nuova coperta patchwork quando le arrivò il messaggio di Alya. quando lo lesse si sentì gelare il sangue nelle vene per quanto tutto ciò fosse vicino alla sua situazione e sospettò non poco che, in qualche strano modo, Alya fosse venuta a conoscenza del fatto che lei è Ladybug e che Chat Noir l'aveva scoperta e che lei invece non voleva sapere chi si nascondesse dietro il gatto sexy di Parigi perché aveva paura di scoprire che ciò che aveva sempre pensato fosse realtà. Ma ciò non poteva essere perché altrimenti Alya sarebbe piombata direttamente in casa sua urlando di darle l'intervista del secolo perché quello sarebbe stato il grande pagamento per tenere segreta la sua identità di eroina ma, dato che Alya non era tornata in camera sua come una furia, allora la ragazza decise che no, la sua amica non aveva scoperto la sua identità segreta da eroina di Parigi ma, assieme a Nino, aveva pensato chissà cosa.  
Non sapendo cosa scrivere esattamente, Marinette impiegò un bell'ammontare di tempo per riuscire a dare una risposta che non la esponesse troppo, che non confermasse qualunque sospetto avesse Alya, che non ne destasse altri e che non sollevasse questioni per cui era meglio non indagare troppo nel profondo. Ma qualcosa le diceva che Alya parlasse di Adrien, ma tutta quella storia sulle altre identità dei due "protagonisti del film" la fece incupire e confondere ancora di più, sempre perché Marinette non riusciva a staccarsi dal pensiero che Adrien fosse il suo partner, e ogni giorno ne era sempre più convinta, ma finchè lei non avesse saputo chi si nascondeva dietro la maschera da eroe felino, avrebbe continuato a vivere in una sorta di stato di pace fasulla che era sempre meglio della turbolenza che ne sarebbe derivata dalla rivelazione. Ne aveva già fin troppo della sua, reggere anche quella di Chat Noir l'avrebbe decisamente sfinita fino allo stremo e una Marinette esaurita è una Marinette pericolosa. Gli strumenti da pasticciere non sono innocui come sembrano…  
Nel tempo che la risposta impiegò ad arrivare, i due fidanzati sedevano sul letto, abbracciati l'uno all'altra, con una enorme ciotola di popcorn su un lato. Ogni cosa che involvesse quella coppia di amici idioti che si ritrovavano era sempre qualcosa da gustarsi con un bello snack davanti, come al cinema, perché davvero, non avevano mai incontrato, mai conosciuto qualcuno con una vita amorosa più assurda di Adrien e Marinette tanto da sembrare davvero i protagonisti di qualche assurdo film d'amore, di quelli che hanno tanto sentimento strappalacrime per quasi la totalità della durata, per poi finire col botto come l'ultimo dell'anno.  
Ma così come stava prendendo la piega, come si sarebbe svolta la grande storia d'amore tra quei due?  
Avrebbero mai fatto scintille come coppia oppure avrebbero continuato a rincorrersi come idioti per tutta la vita?  
Come avevano pensato, la risposta della ragazza fu una specie di confessione confusionaria fatta di paure e timori che, anche se infondati e inutili e solo dannosi, sapevano benissimo che il cuore di Marinette ne fosse assolutamente pieno.

 _"_ _Marinette: Nino adora le commedie romantiche e piene di equivoci. Prima che tu arrivassi a scuola e che ti conoscessimo facevamo spesso serate a tema film romantici. Almeno Pretty Princess piace a tutti! Ma comunque… Effettivamente è una trama idiota con una situazione assurda… ma non direi inverosimile. Può capitare che due persone si conoscano in due contesti differenti e che finiscano per amarsi incrociando i loro stessi sentimenti a causa delle loro differenti identità. E se lei non vuole sapere chi è lui, probabilmente è perché sente che poi le cose potrebbero essere troppo diverse tra loro, e magari non voleva che lui sapesse chi è lei perché lei ha vergogna della vera se stessa. Online nascondi le tue insicurezze e le tue paure e mandi avanti ciò che di te davvero ti piace, Alya. Non li biasimo, avrei fatto lo stesso."_

Tutto ciò, a discapito di ciò che pensava e sperasse Marinette, fece insospettire Alya perché era davvero la conferma a ciò che avevano pensato. La ragazza iniziò a digitare una breve risposta con quanta velocità potesse mettere nei suoi pollici, e Nino ne fu quasi scioccato. La sua fidanzata era quasi quasi mostruosa quando sentiva odore di scoop e lui non aveva nessun potere per placare la sua sete di conoscenza e così, quando Marinette lesse il suo successivo messaggio le si fermò il cuore in gola. Aveva fatto un casino.

 _"_ _Oooh, Mari! Sembra quasi che tu parli per esperienza. C'è qualcosa che non mi hai detto? Parla."_

L'eroe in incognito non sapeva che fare. Se non avesse risposto la sua amica sarebbe stata capace di disturbare persino i suoi genitori, chiamandoli a casa o in negozio pur di farsi passare Marinette e parlare, o peggio, sarebbe tornata con la scusa di aver dimenticato un libro o una penna e l'avrebbe costretta a parlare in maniera molto più convincente di quanto non sarebbe stata al telefono. Ma cosa avrebbe dovuto dirle? "Oh, sì, Alya, sai com'è: Chat Noir ha da poco scoperto che io, insignificante Marinette, sono la fortissima Ladybug, e io non ho voluto sapere lui chi è perché io ho vergogna della mia identità da civile e ho paura che lui abbia smesso di amarmi perché non sono per niente come quando sono trasformata quindi, dato che amo Chat Noir quanto amo Adrien, e io non avrei mai creduto possibile che mi sarei innamorata di Chat Noir nonostante sia innamorata di Adrien e nonostante io abbia sempre pensato che avrei amato quel gattaccio se solo Adrien non fosse esistito, mi sarei sentita troppo uno schifo a sentirmi rifiutare due volte da entrambi i ragazzi che amo nella mia vita, perché so benissimo che Adrien non potrebbe mai amare Marinette perché è imbranata, maldestra e sempre così poco elegante nelle maniere da non poter avere neanche la possibilità di pensare di poter fantasticare su una possibile, ipotetica relazione con lui, e perché tanto so benissimo che, una volta saputo che sono io, Chat Noir ha smesso di amare Ladybug e quindi sì, Alya, io capisco perché la ragazza del film non voglia sapere chi è il ragazzo dietro lo schermo perché implicherebbe una conversazione che andrebbe per forza di cose a finire sul fatto che lui non l'ama più!".  
Ma Marinette, per quanto ardentemente desiderasse spiattellare tutto in faccia alla sua amica per avere finalmente qualcuno con cui parlare che non fosse Tikki che sembrava sempre tanto delusa dal suo comportamento ultimamente, e perché davvero sentiva il bisogno di avere un'amica che fosse umana e non un Kwami con cui parlare, un'amica della sua età e che capiva il fatto di avere sentimenti contrastanti e che le avrebbe sicuramente dato ottimi consigli perché Alya non era soltanto votata a scoop e scoperte in esclusiva per il suo amato blog, e oltretutto era e sarebbe stata per sempre la migliore amica per antonomasia, tanto che quando qualcuno avrebbe chiesto a chiunque di descrivere una "migliore amica" avrebbe semplicemente scritto il suo nome a caratteri cubitali, non poteva di certo spiegarle tutto quel flusso di coscienza alla Joyce, soprattutto perché non poteva implicare che lei fosse Ladybug, e quindi optò per la risposta più neutrale possibile, utilizzando l'esempio che le aveva fatto Alya sul film che stava vedendo con Nino, pur involvendo i suoi sentimenti:

 _"_ _Marinette: Mettiamola in questo modo, Alya. Io amo Adrien e, anche se siamo diventati pappa e ciccia mesi fa, sento ancora di non poter essere alla sua altezza, né ora né mai. Se io conoscessi qualcuno online, e non sapessi che lui è Adrien e lui non sapesse che quella con cui parla sono io, e me ne innamorassi, quando poi lui verrebbe a sapere che quella ragazza di cui si è innamorato sono io, ci rimarrei delusa io per lui, e così non vorrei assolutamente sapere la sua identità perché altrimenti, in quel caso, potrei essere rifiutata due volte contemporaneamente. E già comunque saprei che, anche senza sapere la sua identità, sarei stata rifiutata a prescindere perché nessuno sano di mente accetterebbe Marinette come quella che fino a un momento prima chiamava amore della sua vita, sarebbe uno shock."_

Quando gli amici lessero la risposta di Marinette, ci rimasero molto male perché ciò confermava i sospetti a cui erano giunti dopo che Nino aveva raccontato ciò che ipotizzava. Entrambi pensavano che sarebbe stato il caso che Adrien si dichiarasse e salvasse finalmente Marinette dai suoi pensieri altamente distruttivi, ma sapevano che, più che fare domande e dare brevi consigli, non potevano fare altro perché spettava a quei due idioti mettere a posto la loro situazione e non ai loro amici, nonostante avessero voglia di farlo.

 _"_ _Alya: Marinette cara, ti rendi conto che non hai preso nemmeno mezza volta in considerazione l'idea che Adrien possa essere innamorato di te? Sai com'è, no?, abbiamo detto che nel film i ragazzi sono anime gemelle sia dal vivo che online, quindi perché non potrebbe essere lo stesso per te? Perché non considerare che Adrien possa essere innamorato di te? E poi devo ricordarti di Nathaniel che ti si è praticamente dichiarato con quel disegno? Quando è diventato Evillustrator l'ha fatto per difendere i suoi sentimenti per te, e ti invitò a un appuntamento romantico. Certo, sarebbe stato davvero estremamente piacevole se non fosse stato un akuma, Nath è un adorabile pomodorino e ha degli occhi stupendi, ma Papillon volle così… e a parte questa piccola défaillance, Nathaniel è sanissimo di mente, Marinette. E anche Nino, lo è, eppure ebbe una cotta per te, anche se adesso è tutto mio. Sei solo tu a buttarti giù, Marinette. E Chloè, ma Chloè è cattiva e ce l'ha con te a prescindere, quindi non devi nemmeno contarla. Però sei idiota a pensare che Adrien non possa innamorarsi di te, Mari. Sei la ragazza più adorabile che conosca, e sotto sotto sei anche una passionale dominatrice… nessun ragazzo sano di mente riuscirebbe a resisterti, altroché!"_

 _"_ _Marinette: Alya, non succederà mai. Sono come una sorella per Adrien, nulla più."_

Con questo, i due sapevano che la loro amica aveva chiuso il discorso e non avrebbe più risposto e non potevano forzarla. Nonostante mesi di tentativi da parte di Adrien e Alya, e anni di tentativi da parte di Nino, Marinette non aveva mai smesso per un attimo di pensare di non essere mai abbastanza per essere felice. Decisamente, i suoi problemi di autostima si sarebbero risolti solo quando Adrien si fosse dichiarato dicendole anche di volerla sposare subito, seduta stante, e probabilmente nemmeno ci avrebbe creduto per chissà quale motivo.  
Quella ragazza era un caso disperato e a quel punto comunque erano in stallo e non potevano tirare né a destra né a sinistra perché altrimenti avrebbero potuto portare più casini e scompigli di quanti già non ce ne fossero e avrebbero davvero potuto rovinare quella delicata situazione. Sarebbe bastata una sola goccia per far traboccare il vaso, quindi dovevano essere cauti e chiudere l'argomento.  
Adrien aveva già detto tutto ciò che poteva dire nella strana situazione in cui si trovava, e da Marinette avevano già ottenuto tutto quello che potessero ottenere con domande trabocchetto. Non c'era più niente da fare se non incoraggiarli ad avvicinarsi di più in maniera molto subdola ma ormai senza risultare ovvi sarebbe stato un miracolo.  
Decisero quindi che avrebbero aspettato ancora un po', osservando la situazione e aspettando l'idea giusta, ma ci sarebbero riusciti oppure si sarebbero fatti scoprire subito? O forse sarebbe proprio stato meglio non intromettersi?

***

— Senti, ragazzo, non vorrei allarmarti ma il tuo amico ha capito che parli di Marinette. — disse Plagg quando lui e Adrien lasciarono la casa di Nino.  
— Cosa? No, è impossibile, Plagg. Ho detto che è una del lavoro, non può pensare a Marinette, e poi che cosa potrebbe pensare, che tipo di segreto non vorrebbe che condividessi con lei? — chiese Adrien di rimando. Il ragazzo ci rimuginò su per un po' ma non trovò risposta. Il Kwami pure sembrò riflettere sulla questione per qualche tempo poi espresse i suoi pensieri. — Il ragazzo frequenta quella piccola giornalista impicciona, sono svegli entrambi e non sarei così tranquillo con loro in giro. Magari non possono pensare a voi due in termini di Ladybug e Chat Noir, ma hanno una fantasia abbastanza fervida da realizzare che in mezzo ci siano due persone e quattro identità, sta' a vedere! — concluse. Il ragazzo non rispose più, perso nei suoi pensieri.  
Quando raggiunsero casa, Adrien si chiuse in camera. Quel giorno il suo nervosismo aveva toccato livelli astronomici e aveva davvero blaterato abbastanza con Nino, così tanto che la sua fantasia, insieme a quella della fidanzata, avrebbe potuto metterlo nei guai. Tuttavia, se Nino avesse avuto intenzione di agire e domandargli qualcosa, l'avrebbe già fatto da un pezzo quindi, rifletté, per il momento poteva starsene tranquillo coi suoi pensieri anche se i due fossero già arrivati a qualche conclusione strampalata. Prima o poi lui e Marinette avrebbero chiarito, probabilmente non si sarebbero messi subito insieme, ma avrebbero prima tastato le acque e il terreno, ma una volta messe le cose a posto non avrebbero più avuto ostacoli se non l'adattarsi a una nuova routine e a una possibile nuova relazione, quindi l'avrebbero fatto con calma e coi loro tempi, senza affrettarsi. Ma per giungere a quella relazione ne doveva passare ancora di acqua sotto i ponti.  
Più i giorni passavano e più la relazione tra loro, sia dentro che fuori la maschera si era fatta strana, come se da un momento all'altro entrambi si aspettassero l'esplosione di una bomba.  
Parte di quella bomba esplose quando la signorina Bustier decise che la classe avrebbe dovuto svolgere un lavoro di coppia con coppie che avrebbe scelto lei, apparando Adrien con Chloè e Marinette e Nathaniel. Alya e Nino capitarono fortuitamente insieme, cosa che diede loro un'ottima visuale della gelosia reciproca dei loro amici. Avevano Nath e Mari dietro di loro e Adrien e Chloè davanti. Adrien si girava continuamente per guardare Marinette attraverso il loro banco, con Chloè che se lo tirava dietro ogni volta che lui si spostava, e Marinette stava facendo praticamente un buco dietro la testa di Adrien anche a due banchi di distanza, sotto lo sguardo da cucciolotto bastonato del povero Nathaniel.  
Alla fine della giornata scolastica, quando le basi del progetto furono gettate, grazie al suo udito da supergatto, Adrien sentì Marinette dare appuntamento al ragazzo dai capelli rossi per quella sera, in modo da lavorare a mente fresca e portarsi avanti col progetto anche se doveva essere consegnato la settimana prossima. La gelosia si impossessò di lui come un demone selvaggio, un'onda travolgente e distruttiva che piantò il suo seme nel ventre del ragazzo, e lo sentiva crescere e germogliare come un parassita che gli risucchiava tutte le energie. Adrien è il volto degli Agreste, ha nome da portare in auge e non può assolutamente permettersi scatti di gelosia, quindi, sotto l'occhio acuto e geloso di Chloè, non poté far altro che trattenersi e non accorgersi del ringhio minaccioso che gli era nato alla base della gola. Solo quando Nino gli diede una pacca sul braccio, Adrien si accorse della sua reazione e si riprese. Chloè sembrò quasi voler ringraziare Nino per il suo intervento ma prima ancora che potesse dire qualunque cosa al ragazzo dei suoi sogni, questi si avviò trottando verso Marinette e le si drappeggiò tutto addosso con fare protettivo, strusciando la sua testa contro quella della ragazza proprio come se stesse marcando il suo territorio. Marinette avvampò come non faceva da mesi, e raggiunse livelli da record quando vide Nathaniel imbarazzarsi con lei per l'atteggiamento così intimo del modello biondo. Impietrita, la ragazza continuò a guardare Nathaniel che li guardava imbarazzato per entrambi e solo quando Chloé urlò "ADRIANUCCIO, COSA FAI?!" fu liberata dalla morsa protettiva di Adrien che però non la lasciò andare del tutto: con un braccio ancora sulle sue spalle, il biondo guardò prima Chloé poi Nathaniel e si schiarì la voce. — Mari, che ne diresti se oggi mi dessi la rivincita a UMS? Sono due settimane che non ci sfidiamo e in questo lasso di tempo credo di essere migliorato abbastanza da batterti. — disse tentando di rovinare i piani che aveva con Nath quella sera. Marinette però si riprese subito e, spingendo via Adrien con fermezza ma senza irruenza, incrociò le braccia al petto e si affiancò all'amico dagli occhi verde acqua. — Spiacente, Agreste, io e Nath abbiamo altri piani. — ribatté e infilò una mano a braccetto col ragazzo che subito avvampò peggio di prima. Adrien tossì per mascherare il ringhio che di nuovo gli si era formato in gola e sorrise amabilmente. — Oh, certo, allora passerò quando se ne sarà andato! — e così dicendo, corse via prima di avere una risposta, perdendosi l'espressione scioccata di entrambi i ragazzi rimasti indietro. Chloé fu sbalordita da ciò che aveva visto e sentito ma non si lasciò toccare troppo e corse dietro al suo amico d'infanzia. Adrien però non si fece raggiungere e, infilandosi nella limousine, urlò a Chloé di essere in ritardo per un photoshoot e che più tardi aveva da fare con Marinette, quindi non poteva lavorare con lei quel giorno. La bionda ape regina non ebbe neanche il tempo di registrare ciò che il ragazzo aveva appena detto che la macchina partì a tutto gas e lei fu lasciata indietro. Cacciò un urletto di frustrazione ma nient'altro, e quand'anche lei entrò nella sua limousine diretta a Le Grand Paris, si lasciò andare a una serie di pensieri non poco carini verso Marinette e il fatto che avesse sopportato troppo e per troppi mesi.  
Intanto, Nino e Alya se la ridevano della grossa per la reazione dei loro amici, e non vedevano l'ora di ascoltare i prossimi sviluppi. Dall'ultima frase di Adrien, Marinette era rimasta basita e interdetta. Per quando Nathaniel sarebbe andato via da casa sua sarebbe stato un po' tardi per Adrien presentarsi a casa sua, non era mai andato a trovarla ben oltre l'ora di cena, non era "in character" per Adrien, a meno che…  
Ma Marinette non voleva e non doveva pensarci così, irritata, si trascinò dietro il compagno per il progetto e, una volta a casa, iniziarono a lavorarci fino a dopo l'ora di cena.  
Le idee tra i due artisti erano tante e tutte valide e si divertirono molto a cercare quella migliore per esprimere al meglio il romanticismo inglese. Lavorare col dolce fumettista era molto rilassante per la fashion designer. Nathaniel era calmo e sereno, e se la intendevano bene su tutto. Non c'era la dinamica travolgente che aveva con Adrien e Chat Noir, ma sarebbe sempre stato il partner perfetto in quanto a idee e pensieri artistici simili. Anche un fondo di carattere era simile. Timido e tendenzialmente insicuro e impacciato come anche lei lo era, a sprazzi aggressivo e pronto a ribattere proprio come Marinette contro Chloé. Nathaniel era la sua versione maschile, forse solo un po' più introverso, ma decisamente simili.  
Quando il ragazzo se ne andò, il progetto era già a metà e i due si misero d'accordo per vedersi un altro paio di pomeriggi per finire e rivedere l'intero prodotto finito.  
Una volta sola, la ragazza finalmente libera di rilassarsi, si infilò il pigiama e sprofondò nel letto. Era ancora un po' presto per dormire e non aveva nessuna ronda in programma ma le ci voleva proprio un po' di riposo e nullafacenza.  
Mentre ripensava a quanto avessero fatto in un solo pomeriggio lei e Nathaniel per un progetto che con Alya probabilmente ci avrebbe messo tutta la settimana perché si sarebbero distratte a vicenda, mentre con il fumettista erano andati dritti al punto anche mentre chiacchieravano tranquillamente di tutto tra snack e dolciumi vari, la sua mente la riportò ad Adrien e alla sua chiara manifestazione di gelosia.  
Che significava ciò che aveva fatto? Aveva sentito lei e Nath darsi appuntamento e voleva rovinarle i piani? Non che avesse nulla in contrario o chissà quale piano da rovinare che non fosse un pomeriggio di studio divertente in compagnia di un ragazzo molto piacevole, ma perché si era comportato come davvero fosse geloso? E poi che significava quel "passerò quando se ne sarà andato"? Era tardi per presentarsi senza preavviso a casa di qualcuno, e poi che ne sapeva lui di quando se ne sarebbe andato il compagno di classe? Che la stesse spiando?!  
I suoi pensieri furono interrotti e probabilmente confermati da un ritmico "toc toc toc" proveniente dalla botola sulla sua testa.  
Se avesse potuto, Marinette avrebbe urlato con quanto fiato aveva in corpo perché i livelli di frustrazione e confusione avevano raggiunto ormai un altro sistema solare.


	11. Chapter 11

— Chat Noir! — lo salutò Marinette aprendo la botola. La sua espressione non era per niente amichevole come al solito ma più una reprimenda. Lui, con tutta l'innocenza di questo mondo, discese la botola e, una volta approdato sul suo letto l'abbracciò e le fece le fusa. La ragazza non riuscì a scollarsi il suo partner da dosso neanche dopo vari tentativi quindi si arrese sotto al suo peso e sospirò. — Che ci fai qui a quest'ora?  
— Ma come, non abbiamo sempre un appuntamento serale, My Lady? — ribatté lui senza smettere di stringerla e coccolarla. Lei grugnì e, afferrato il cuscino dietro la schiena, riuscì a metterlo tra i loro volti. — Sono le dieci, non vieni mai prima di mezzanotte, quindi perché sei qui _prima_ del tuo classico orario, Chat Noir? — l'eroe sospirò e smise di produrre quel basso suono così rilassante che fanno i gattini contenti. Sapeva che quando Ladybug lo chiamava per nome intero era irritata o seria. Ma anche lui era irritato e aveva una missione da compiere, per questo ignorò il tono da ramanzina della sua compagna e semplicemente le si sistemò in grembo, riprendendo a fare le fusa. — Beh, vedi, Milady, oggi avevo voglia di vederti prima, così sono già qui.  
— Certo, — disse lei — e quindi davvero non c'è nessun altro motivo se non la tua voglia stratosferica di irrompere nella mia camera e monopolizzarmi?  
— Ladybug appartiene a Chat Noir e viceversa. E poi sento la puzza di un altro ragazzo qui dentro e su di te, devo rimediare e ci vuole tempo. — senza darle il tempo di capire cosa stesse succedendo, Chat Noir l'aveva di nuovo presa tra le braccia e le si strusciò contro testa, spalle e braccia, passando anche sulla pancia e le gambe. Marinette era letteralmente senza parole. Non aveva mai visto Chat Noir così geloso, e sì che mesi prima aveva provocato lo scultore facendolo akumizzare in Copycat, ma mai si sarebbe aspettata un comportamento tipico felino con tanto di marcamento del territorio. Non sapeva se sentirsi lusingata per il fatto che il gattone fosse geloso che lei avesse passato del tempo in compagnia di qualcun altro, oppure irritata perché lui sembrava volerla monopolizzare, il che non sarebbe stato giusto perché lei aveva tutto il diritto di passare tutto il tempo che voleva con chi voleva, e lui non aveva il diritto né lo avrebbe mai avuto neppure se ci fosse stato _altro_ tra loro, di sentirsi in dovere di ristabilire l'ordine marcando il suo territorio e ciò che pensava che fosse di "sua proprietà" col suo odore. Ma comunque, rifletté, se tutto ciò si fosse limitato a quanto stava facendo e non avesse mai oltrepassato il limite del buonsenso con scenate e robe varie avrebbe potuto benissimo accettarlo. Poi però nella sua mente passò di sfuggita l'immagine di Adrien di qualche ora prima e al suo tentativo di allontanare chiaramente Nathaniel mostrando il suo comportamento possessivo, e no, avvertì la rabbia crescerle dal basso ventre e quando questa raggiunse il suo petto, diede uno schiaffo su una spalla al micione e lo allontanò bruscamente. Gelosia sana e moderata d'accordo, scenate e ristabilimento di ordini no. Okay, forse non proprio tassativamente no, ma con moderazione e ricordando che, anche se affetti dai Miraculous, sono umani dotati di intelletto e della capacità di scindere giusto e sbagliato, e non animali guidati dall'istinto. — Io non appartengo a nessuno, Chat. — e incrociò le braccia al petto. Il ragazzo risultò prima un po' meravigliato poi si riprese e si mise tranquillamente a sedere. Dalla mensola sul letto arrivò la risatina adorabile di Tikki che stava mangiando i suoi soliti biscottini. A un cenno di Chat Noir lei si unì alla conversazione. — Marinette, ricorda che finché non viene limitata alcuna libertà e tu rimani sempre libera di fare ciò che vuoi, la gelosia non è una cattiva cosa. — disse lei saggiamente. La sua protetta sembrava sul punto di rispondere ma lei alzò una zampina e la fermò. — Lo so che ti sembra eccessivo e che tu ti senta un po' legata, ma Chat Noir non ha fatto niente di male. Dovresti preoccuparti per la sanità della vostra relazione se irrompesse all'improvviso nella tua stanza e iniziasse a ringhiare e soffiare contro il tuo possibile ospite — ragionò. Ma la ragazza non si tirò indietro e ribatté con più vigore. — Prima di tutto, io e Chat Noir abbiamo solo una relazione strettamente professionale. E secondo, io non sono un territorio da marcare, e la sua gelosia è fuori luogo. — e girò il viso dall'altro lato, altezzosa. Tikki ridacchiò.  
— Oh, com'era fuori luogo che oggi stavi facendo un buco dietro la testa di Adrien e che ribollivi di rabbia ogni volta che Chloé si avvinghiava a lui? — disse la piccola Kwami guardando di sottecchi Chat Noir. Lui sembrò lusingato, poi scambiò un'occhiata di intesa con la piccola dea rossa e ridacchiò, guizzando le sopracciglia. — Anche Ladybug è gelosa, quindi? — chiese all'essere magico che intanto gli si era appollaiato sul ginocchio. Questa ridacchiò di nuovo e diede una breve occhiata alla ragazza in questione. Una volta appurato che lei stesse ancora difendendo la sua posizione senza guardare nella loro direzione e tenendo gli occhi chiusi con aria di sfida, Tikki continuò. — Oh, sì. Lei non lo ammetterebbe mai perché si ritiene matura e crede che la gelosia sia solo negativa, una di quelle emozioni che ti incatena e ti tarpa le ali e limita la libertà altrui. Non riesce ancora a distinguere la sana gelosia tra due persone, siano loro amici o partner o fidanzati o qualunque altra relazione leghi due o più persone che si vogliono bene, e l'ossessione di tenere sotto controllo qualcuno. — scrollò le piccole spalle e si schiarì la voce. — Vorrà dire che glielo insegnerai tu.  
— Ma Tikki! — Marinette si sentì chiamata in causa e in dovere di difendersi di nuovo. — Devo ricordarti cos'ha fatto Adrien quando ha sentito che doveva venire Nathaniel? Si è avvinghiato come un polipo e si è strofinato sulla mia testa come un gatto. Quella era una scenata di gelosia in piena regola! E tu! — accusò Chat Noir — Che ti strusci addosso dappertutto e mi appiccichi l'odore della tua Acqua di Colonia e della pelle della tua suit! Non sono un oggetto né una proprietà! Sono una persona e come tale appartengo solo a me stessa! — si impuntò. Tikki e Chat Noir si scambiarono un altro sguardo di intesa e ridacchiarono. Marinette aveva compreso tempo prima il sentimento dell'amore ma doveva ancora sperimentare positivamente anche la gelosia e la relativa tenuta a bada delle sue emozioni negative. — Oh, Marinette. — scherzò la Kwami. — Hai molto da imparare da Chat Noir. — questi annuì e assunse un'aria solenne.  
Non so cosa sia successo prima con Adrien, Mari, — iniziò lui evitando brevemente lo sguardo di Marinette che lo guardava con l'espressione di chi la sapeva lunga — ma Tikki ha ragione. Finché la gelosia si compone di piccoli atti, più o meno visibili, per dimostrare affetto e protezione verso qualcosa o qualcuno che amiamo è del tutto normale e giusta. Io trasferisco il mio odore su di te, e tento di cancellare tutto ciò che non mi piace, il tuo "amico" che si è avvinghiato come un polipo voleva solo mandare un chiaro messaggio al suo rivale: "se hai intenzione di corteggiare Marinette, è fuori mercato. Adesso potete uscire, divertirvi, prendere un gelato e ridere e scherzare, anche abbracciarvi e stare a braccetto, ma romanticamente parlando non è disponibile". — finì con un colpettino di tosse. La ragazza lo guardava irritata e supponente.  
— Romanticamente parlando io sono disponibilissima! — sibilò indignata. — Certo, sono innamorata, ma non sto con nessuno! Quindi non c'è necessità che tu o Adrien mandiate messaggi opposti! — affermò con vigore battendo un pugno sul letto e l'altro sulla coscia del gattone. Questi di nuovo rise divertito ma scosse la testa in segno di resa. Se Marinette non capiva, avrebbe capito quando Chloé si fosse spinta un po' troppo oltre i soliti abbracci e bacini innocenti sulla guancia. Proprio quando Chat Noir era sul punto di aprir bocca per cambiare discorso, la ragazza decise che sarebbe stata meglio fuori, sul terrazzo, con una bella boccata d'aria fresca. Si issò attraverso la botola, e una volta fuori, si lasciò cadere sulla sedia a sdraio nell'angolo. L'eroe la seguì e si sedette a terra accanto a lei, in silenzio, semplicemente beandosi della sua presenza. Era ancora presto e solitamente veniva via da casa della ragazza a notte inoltrata, quindi avevano ancora tempo anche per tornare dentro e magari addormentarsi insieme come capitava spesso.  
Tikki si era accoccolata sulla spalla della sua protetta e sonnecchiava serenamente. I suoi piccoli respiri solleticavano il collo di Marinette piacevolmente, e la ragazza si ritrovò ad accarezzare la sua piccola compagna senza pensarci.  
Il silenzio era calmo e piatto, e si estendeva tra loro come un'ampia vallata priva di pericoli. La notte era serena e tranquilla, le stelle e la luna brillavano alte e si riflettevano nei profondi occhi blu della ragazza. Chat Noir la guardava incantato, e proprio quando stava per aprir bocca e fare un commento sulla meraviglia del creato e della sua Lady, uno scoppio risuonò molto vicino a loro.  
I due ragazzi si guardarono con determinazione, Chat Noir pronto a saltare e lei subito in piedi pronta a trasformarsi ma, prima ancora che qualcuno potesse fare qualcosa, una voce risuonò nell'aria e una figura imperiosa fece la sua comparsa. — MARINETTE! Prima hai l'ardire di irretire il mio Adrienuccio e poi osi tradirlo con questo gattaccio insulso?! Sei una lurida mentecatta!  
Chat Noir fece appena in tempo a prendere Marinette tra le braccia e saltare sul tetto di fronte che una serie di enormi _cosi_ dalla forma più o meno conica, che sembravano tanto pungiglioni, si abbatterono con forza laddove un momento prima si rilassavano i due eroi.

***

Tornata da scuola, Chloè si chiuse in camera a rimuginare sugli eventi a cui aveva assistito. Distesa sul letto e abbracciata a Mr. Cuddly, pensava a quanto avesse sopportato negli ultimi mesi a causa di Marinette. Quella ragazza era una piaga, la rovina della sua esistenza, e non riusciva a capire come la misera figlia di un pasticciere fosse diventata così intima col suo Adrianuccio. Adrien era suo amico di infanzia, era stato con lei quando sua madre l'aveva abbandonata, sono sempre stati insieme fin dalla nascita e lei era ammessa in casa sua anche senza aver bisogno di avvisare anticipatamente che sarebbe passata a salutarlo o per fermarsi a cena. E lui per lei era lo stesso, aveva tutto il diritto anche di piombare nella sua stanza in piena notte e nessuno l'avrebbe fermato. Ma da quando Adrien aveva cominciato ad andare a scuola, lentamente la loro amicizia era stata messa in secondo piano. Era diventato amico di quel DJ da quattro soldi, era amichevole con quella giornalista stalker di Ladybug e Chat Noir ma, soprattutto, ciò che più di tutto la mandava in bestia, era che Adrien aveva un debole per quella Marinette, un'insulsa, imbranata, sciatta figlia di pasticcieri, che da sempre era stata la sua spina nel fianco. Erano anni che le due ragazze si beccavano e si accapigliavano, ma con la situazione di Adrien in mezzo il loro reciproco astio era ben oltre i limiti consentiti dalla pacifica convivenza in termini d'odio. Il ragazzo poi negli ultimi mesi si era avvicinato troppo a quella ragazza!  
Chloè non ricordava bene di preciso quando tutto quello cominciò, ma ricordava perfettamente quando un giorno il padre di Marinette era a scuola a fare una dimostrazione di pasticceria e di come lei sabotò la lezione chiamando i vigili del fuoco. Quando la piccola pasticciera era uscita dalla classe per mettere a posto il composto del padre, Chloè vide l'opportunità per dare a lei la colpa quando poi il preside Damocles cercò il colpevole. Fu Adrien che protesse Marinette, e fu Adrien che, quando il preside diede a tutti una punizione, affrontò Chloè dicendole che stava sbagliando a comportarsi così meschinamente e che avrebbe dovuto essere più gentile per continuare a essere sua amica. La ragazza accettò. Avrebbe fatto di tutto per continuare ad essere amica del suo adorato Adrienuccio, sarebbe stata gentile coi suoi compagni e con le altre persone, e gli promise anche di tollerare Marinette e di non fare più troppo chiasso contro di lei.  
Ma poi Marinette e Adrien sono diventati così amici, così intimi, che il ragazzo aveva addirittura passato il Natale da lei anziché dalla sua amica di infanzia, e le aveva regalato una collana bellissima e, Chloè sospettava, anche il fermaglio per capelli che indossava spesso, e il braccialetto in onore di Ladybug e Chat Noir che le vedeva sempre al polso. Insopportabile! Impossibile! Non doveva andare così!  
E poi, quando il destino aveva finalmente deciso che doveva darle qualche gioia apparandola con Adrien per il progetto di letteratura inglese, che cosa succede? Il ragazzo le dà buca! E come? Nel peggiore dei modi! Prima fa di tutto per mettersi da solo in imbarazzo avvinghiandosi alla ragazza mentre parlava con Nathaniel, e poi le dice che sarebbe passato la sera dopo che l'amico se ne fosse andato. Poi aveva piantato in asso Chloè sfrecciando verso la sua magione a tutta velocità. Adrien era _geloso_ di Marinette. Adrien stava _corteggiando_ Marinette. _Adrien era innamorato di Marinette!_  
Ad ogni nuovo pensiero l'umore di Chloè diventava sempre più nero e, anche se si ripeteva continuamente "sii buona, sii gentile, fallo per Adrien!", a nulla valeva quel pensiero e, prima che se ne rendesse conto, il gelo e lo strano senso di pace che aveva provato quando era diventata Antibug la avvolse nuovamente. Chloè accolse quel vuoto come fosse una manna dal cielo e quasi ringraziò Papillon per averle finalmente spento il cervello e tutto ciò che provava.  
Ma Chloè sapeva che doveva resistergli. Non poteva di nuovo dare fastidi alla sua migliore amica Ladybug! L'aveva già delusa diventando Antibug, poi di nuovo assecondando Warlady sempre a causa di Marinette! Non doveva assolutamente cedere di nuovo al controllo mentale di quell'insettaccio, soprattutto non a causa di Marinette! Ma per quanto Chloè si sforzasse e si dimenasse per sfuggire all'akuma che era entrata nella sua collana, a nulla valse tutto ciò che fece e così la voce di Papillon si insinuò per la seconda volta nella sua mente e tutto le sembrò attutito e ovattato come in un mondo fatto di nuvole e zucchero filato.  
— Reine des Abeilles, — la incoronò il supercattivo con voce suadente — ci incontriamo ancora! La tua esistenza non mi delude mai, ma tu invece vieni continuamente delusa. Tu sei una Regina, ma il controllo del tuo alveare ti sta sfuggendo di mano e ti senti impotente. Le promesse infrante, la gelosia. Ti do il potere che si confà ad un'Ape Regina, va e vendicati! Ma prima, sai già cosa fare, petite reine. — Chloè non ebbe tempo di rispondere. Il miasma purulento di gas purpurei la avviluppò nelle sue spire impalpabili e lei fu trasformata nella seconda versione akumizzata di se stessa.  
I biondi capelli stretti nella sua solita coda di cavallo che le ricadevano in boccoli sulle spalle, una corona meravigliosa e piena di pietre preziose che le sormontava il capo. Due piccole antennine nere e delicate. Un lungo abito imperiale color dell'oro, un maestoso mantello nero con un morbidissimo collo di pelliccia. Il collier che aveva al collo aveva la forma delle cellette degli alveari e sul viso aveva una maschera sottile e delicata che le incorniciava appena gli occhi con la sua trama a nido d'ape.  
Chloè era meravigliosa. Una vera regina. Un'ape regina, Reine des Abeilles. Così regale e splendente, non si sarebbe detta una vittima di Papillon, eppure mentre si avvicinava alla finestra per colpire nella notte, tutta la sua pericolosità veniva mostrata ad ogni passo.  
Il suo obbiettivo era Marinette. Gliel'avrebbe fatta pagare una volta per tutte.  
Uscendo fuori al suo balcone, da sotto al mantello spuntarono due belle ali che la librarono in volo e la diressero verso la sua meta.  
Quando fu nel quartiere della pasticceria, Reine cominciò ad attaccare. Muovendo il mantello come fosse quello di un prestigiatore, materializzava enormi pungiglioni pieni di veleno che si conficcavano in qualunque cosa con cui venissero a contatto. Si sentiva potente, lo era, e così, con rinnovata sicurezza, raggiunse il balcone dell'aspirante fashion designer. Fortunatamente, non dovette attirare la sua attenzione perché lei era lì, in compagnia con nientedimeno che Chat Noir!  
Chloè era adirata. — MARINETTE! Prima hai l'ardire di irretire il mio Adrienuccio e poi osi tradirlo con questo gattaccio insulso?! Sei una lurida mentecatta! — urlò sventolando il suo mantello. I pungiglioni stavano finalmente per colpire la sua vittima ma Chat Noir ovviamente fu più veloce e subito la prese in braccio per portarla in salvo. — Questa è gelosia, Milady! — disse lui riferendosi al discorso che stavano facendo poco prima che si mettessero comodi sul balcone. Marinette grugnì, sia perché il gatto aveva ragione sia perché decisamente Chloè era stata akumizzata in seguito alla gelosia che aveva ribollito in lei per tutto il giorno dopo quanto accaduto a scuola. Nella sua testa la ragazza imprecò una decina di volte contro la sua sfortuna. Lei era Ladybug, non poteva essere davvero così sfortunata!  
Chat Noir intanto continuava a tenerla tra le braccia e a portarla al sicuro. Finchè fossero stati inseguiti da Reine des Abeilles, Marinette non avrebbe potuto trasformarsi e la situazione rischiava di farsi pericolosa. Quei pungiglioni sembravano davvero _letali_ , ed era sempre più difficile evitarli. Reine era davvero veloce con le sue ali potenti, e il povero supergatto poteva solo contare sulle sue gambe e il suo bastone.  
Alla fine, sfruttando il buio, riuscì a trovare una via sicura e da qui raggiunse un vicoletto privato che avrebbe riparato perfettamente la trasformazione di Ladybug. Mise la ragazza a terra e guardò con trepidazione come la Magia della Creazione la avvolgeva e la trasformava, ne rimase estasiato e senza parole. Aveva visto, tempo addietro, come la trasformazione si scioglieva velocemente e in un piccolo turbine di scintille magiche, argentee e rosate, ma non l'aveva ancora mai vista trasformarsi dinnanzi ai suoi occhi perché non era mai stato con lei durante un attacco. E quella visione era davvero spettacolare. La luce era calda e spendente, il sole in confronto sarebbe sembrato buio. Avvolgeva Marinette come una coperta gentile e potente e la trasformava nel suo alterego che esprimeva la stessa forza e gentilezza. Tutto in quella trasformazione gli ricordava lei, dai colori, alla forza che avvertiva, ai sentimenti gentili che avvolgevano anche lui come a proteggerlo fintantoché che lei fosse stata vulnerabile durante il cambiamento.  
Quando la luce si spense si sentiva in adorazione, la sua perfetta dea era davanti ai suoi occhi e Chat Noir provò un esagerato senso di gratitudine verso l'universo intero. Essere toccato fin dentro l'anima dalla luce che Marinette sprigionava durante la magia che la cambiava in Ladybug lo aveva riempito di tutti i sentimenti che lei stessa provava e che compongono ogni singola fibra del suo cuore e del suo essere, perché Marinette è come quella luce, calda, avvolgente, travolgente e assolutamente delicata e tenera, forte e determinata.  
Quando lei fu pronta, il partner le fece un profondo inchino con tanto di baciamano. Ladybug non si ritrasse. Non c'era tempo ma Chat Noir avrebbe comunque eseguito il suo saluto tradizionale. — My Lady, nessuna regina potrebbe mai eguagliare la tua forza e bellezza. Mia adorata Lady du Coeur, unica e sola luce dei miei occhi.  
— Sei sempre così drammatico, mon chaton. — rispose lei scuotendo la testa fra le mani. Rise e si preparò a combattere, yoyo alla mano. — Andiamo, micetto, abbiamo una regina da spodestare dal trono! — e così dicendo uscì allo scoperto e si li librò in aria grazie alla sua stringa magica. Il ragazzo sospirò e la seguì sul suo bastone.  
Reine des Abeilles sorvolava Parigi cercando Marinette, seminando il panico coi suoi pungiglioni letali. Fortunatamente, nessuno ne fu colpito, almeno per il momento.  
Quando arrivarono i due eroi, la battaglia cominciò.  
Chat Noir caricò Reine col suo bastone ma lei tirò fuori dal mantello un pungiglione abbastanza grande da sembrare uno scettro e parò il suo colpo. Ladybug osservava per capire la tecnica di combattimento e dove fosse nascosto l'akuma. Dopo una breve occhiata all'insieme, decise che l'akuma si trovava nel suo collier e partì all'attacco per tentare di sfilarglielo.  
Lanciò il suo yoyo e tentò di immobilizzare le sue ali ma queste sembrava fossero fatte di seta perché sfuggirono la stringa in un fruscio delicato. Provò a tirarla per il mantello per atterrarla, non potevano continuare una battaglia aerea, non erano preparati, ma Chloè era più forte di quanto avessero immaginato e riusciva a bloccare tutte le loro strategie prima ancora che loro potessero pensare di attuarle.  
Ladybug non voleva usare subito il Lucky Charm. Sentiva che avrebbero potuto resistere un altro po' prima di affidarsi alla Luce della Creazione, magari l'avrebbero stancata, perché solo cinque minuti per usare l'oggetto non sapeva se le sarebbero bastati.  
Il Miracoloso Duo continuava ad attaccare incessantemente Reine ma l'akumizzata usava il mantello come uno scudo oltre che per attaccare e i ragazzi erano decisamente in difficoltà.  
A un certo punto provarono a cambiare un'altra volta strategia, con Ladybug davanti ad attaccare in prima linea e Chat Noir come supporter, quando fino a un momento prima Ladybug faceva la supporter con attacchi a lunga gittata col suo yoyo e Chat Noir in un corpo a corpo. Questo risultò abbastanza efficace e fece indietreggiare il nemico. I due ragazzi si guardarono per sostenersi a vicenda, poi ripresero ad attaccare simultaneamente. L'Ape Regina batté in ritirata, fuggendo in direzione Tour Eiffel. I due eroi alle calcagna, Reine in testa molto più veloce grazie alle ali. Chat Noir divise ini due il bastone e lanciò entrambe le metà come due giavellotti, colpendo finalmente l'akuma che precipitò a terra. Ladybug affiancò il suo partner con lo yoyo mulinante in una mano e un pugno alzato.  
Pensavano di avere messo l'akuma con le spalle al muro ma purtroppo Chloè si alzò in piedi e alzò il suo scettro—pungiglione verso il cielo. Non vedendo accadere nulla, i due eroi si guardarono scettici ma qualche secondo dopo il ronzio di migliaia di insetti si sentì in lontananza. Il colore drenò via dalle loro facce e i due si scambiarono un'occhiata di orrore prima di guardare intorno a loro: da ogni direzione, per quanto lontano riuscissero a guardare, miliardi di api stavano sciamando nella loro direzione, veloci e pericolose, pronte a pungere e ad attaccare per difendere la loro Regina.  
— Questa è decisamente una situazione molto pungente, Milady. — tentò di ironizzare Chat Noir ma Ladybug espresse il suo disappunto con un lamento e si preparò a proteggersi da tutte quelle api impazzite. — Mi domando perché non ho anche io le ali, Chat, dopotutto sono una coccinella, no? — chiese con una punta di isteria, deglutendo a fatica. Le api li avevano accerchiati e ora si ritrovavano a scegliere se badare alle miriadi di punture che ne avrebbero ricavato oppure puntare direttamente verso la grande regina di fronte a loro. — Lucky Charm, My Lady? — arrivò la domanda di Chat.  
— Certo! Se riusciamo ad uscirne tanto quanto basta per evocarlo! — rispose lei colpendo la prima ondata di api attaccanti. Non le andava molto a genio di dover colpire tutte quelle povere apine ma sarebbero morte comunque anche pungendoli quindi o rischiare uno shock anafilattico per le troppe punture e quindi lasciare che Reine des Abeilles continuasse a seminare panico e distruzione per Parigi, oppure passarsi una mano sulla coscienza e abbattere quante più api possibili prima di soccombere.  
Reine girava intorno alla scena come se supervisionasse la battaglia del suo piccolo esercito contro i due invasori, ma quando le api iniziarono visibilmente a diminuire di numero iniziò a tornare in scena anche lei. Il suo scettro—pungiglione aveva una doppia funzione oltre quella di chiamare a sé tutte le api di Parigi: fungeva da spada, che usava per combattere contro Chat Noir, e secerneva tipica cera d'api, che usciva in veloci getti diretti verso Ladybug. L'eroina fu colpita varie volte dal getto di cera d'api, l'attacco meno pericoloso della Regina, che creava una specie di celletta attorno alla vittima e che veniva fortunatamente distrutta con un paio di colpi di yoyo. Più che altro era un colpo per guadagnare tempo, ottima scelta visto che Ladybug continuava ad attaccare da lontano e quindi doveva essere tenuta a bada il più a lungo possibile altrove, mentre continuava a lottare con Chat Noir e il suo bastone.  
Delle campane in lontananza segnarono la mezzanotte. L'unico altro akuma che avevano affrontato in notturna, e non così tardi, fu Audimatrix in prima serata, e l'idea di rimanere fuori a combattere così tanto tempo non era per niente allettante.  
Ladybug si allontanò un po' per riuscire a evocare il Lucky Charm ma proprio quando stava per lanciare in aria il suo yoyo, le arrivò una stilettata dietro la schiena e si ritrovò col viso per terra. Alzando lo sguardo, si ritrovò faccia a faccia con la spada—pungiglione a un palmo dal suo naso. — E' finita, Ladybug. Dammi il tuo Miraculous, dimmi dove hai nascosto quella palla al piede di Marinette e almeno ti risparmierò la vita! — minacciò la Regina. Ladybug non aveva alcuna intenzione di cedere alle insensate richieste di Chloè in condizioni normali, figurarsi cedere a quelle di una Chloè sotto lavaggio del cervello! Proprio quando stava per rispondere e attaccare, con la coda dell'occhio vide il bastone di Chat Noir che si allungava a gran velocità per colpire Reine e così, in simultanea, lei lanciò lo yoyo e, proprio quando il bastone impattò con la vittima di Papillon, la stringa magica si legò attorno a Reine e lei cadde a terra, incapace di muoversi.  
Pensando di aver messo finalmente fine a quella battaglia, i due ragazzi si avvicinarono alla figura tutta corrucciata per terra. Ladybug si accovacciò per sfilarle il collier ma Chloè era riuscita a sfilare di nuovo le ali dalla presa (la supercoccinella pensò che fossero fatte apposta per sfuggire alla sua stringa magica senza nemmeno un graffio) e si librò in aria, l'eroina al seguito attraverso lo yoyo.  
L'akuma volava a zig zag tentando di far cadere Ladybug, pur senza riuscirci. Con Chat Noir alle calcagna si vide costretta a prendere misure estreme: dirottò il volo in uno molto più irregolare di un semplice zig zag e, quando Ladybug fu costretta a sganciare lo yoyo per evitare di farsi male sul serio, finalmente libera, Reine attuò quello che doveva essere il suo attacco più potente. Alzandosi di quota nel suo volo, aprì il magnifico mantello come fosse un sipario, e iniziò a roteare su se stessa. Più roteava e più pungiglioni si materializzavano e cadevano al suolo come piccoli bolidi, e più accelerava e più questi diventavano pericolosi. Alla fine, l'Ape Regina era diventata una sorta di trottola lancia pungiglioni. La pioggia letale era così fitta che ormai anche moltissimi civili ne stavano venendo colpiti. I due eroi tentavano di schivare tutti i colpi ma qualcuno li colpiva sempre, seppur di striscio. A un certo punto però, Ladybug inciampò per evitare due pungiglioni consecutivi, e non si accorse di un terzo, molto più grande, che stava per trafiggerla. Come un fulmine, Chat Noir si precipitò a salvarla, e il pungiglione si conficcò nella sua spalla sinistra attraverso l'armatura magica. — Chat… Noir…?  
Ladybug non capiva perché il compagno che l'aveva appena salvata sembrava svenuto inerme addosso a lei. Quando però le sue mani toccarono il pungiglione nella spalla capì e subito si comportò di conseguenza.  
La pioggia di bolidi velenosi continuava ma stava calando di intensità. Ancora impegnata nel suo intenso vorticare, Reine des Abeilles non avrebbe visto fuggire i due e questo avrebbe dato a Ladybug abbastanza vantaggio e fortuna per raggiungere qualche posto per mettere al sicuro Chat Noir.  
Si issò il ragazzo sulle spalle e lanciò lo yoyo.  
Corse e saltò fin quando non arrivò nella periferia di Parigi, dietro un vecchio capannone industriale dove avrebbero avuto abbastanza tempo per tentare di mettere su una strategia prima che la follia dell'akuma tornasse a mostrarsi.  
Il ragazzo non era totalmente incosciente, anzi, era piuttosto vigile seppur quasi paralizzato dal veleno nel pungiglione. Una volta messo a terra a pancia in giù, Ladybug ispezionò la ferita e il corpo estraneo per capire come toglierlo meglio. Il pungiglione era penetrato per diversi centimetri nella spalla e aveva diversi uncini che si ancoravano perfettamente alla pelle e alla suit. Sarebbe stato impossibile estrarlo senza fargli provare atroci sofferenze ma era l'unico modo. Ladybug, che era in ginocchio accanto al partner, si abbassò al suo livello per guardarlo in volto. — Chat, i casi sono due: o te lo lascio dentro e tu resti qui a soffrire l'effetto del veleno che penetra in ogni angolo del tuo corpo, e fidati, ne so qualcosa, non è per niente piacevole, mentre io vado a combattere; oppure ti levo il pungiglione, tu soffri come un gattino bastonato perché per toglierlo sarà tremendo, e dopo soffri le pene dell'inferno perché probabilmente ci sarà una minima emorragia che almeno mitigherà gli effetti del veleno. Oh, ovviamente io andrò comunque a combattere, ma mi assicurerò che tu sia abbastanza incosciente da non seguirmi. A te la scelta. — disse. Chat Noir la guardò instupidito per qualche secondo, il tempo necessario alle sue parole di venir registrate dal suo cervello e poi ridacchiò. Che il veleno avesse anche effetti esilaranti? — My Lady, io ti seguirei comunque, paralizzato o no.  
— Bene, allora è deciso. Ti lascerò paralizzato qui per tutto il tempo. Sperando di far presto prima che il veleno paralizzi anche i tuoi polmoni e il tuo cuore! — ribatté. Lui rise ma fece una smorfia di dolore. Tentò di alzarsi ma non ce la faceva. La ragazza sospirò. — Chat, ti estraggo questo coso, ma tu rimarrai comunque qui perché il veleno ormai è penetrato. Non facciamo altri danni.  
— Ma Milady—  
 _—_ _ADRIEN!_ — interruppe Ladybug con tono imperioso. Questo sembrò interdire talmente tanto il gattone che si zittì subito. Era rimasto a bocca aperta, sconcertato e assolutamente esterrefatto. Ladybug non voleva che lui venisse a sapere che lei _sapeva_ in quel modo. In realtà lei l'aveva sempre pensato ma non aveva mai trovato una sola prova tangibile se non il fatto che fossero caratterialmente e fisicamente uguali. Più andavano avanti con la loro amicizia in entrambi i modi, con o senza maschera, e più lei notava le similarità. Occhi, capelli, voce e corporatura in primis. Non avrebbe mai scambiato il corpo di Chat Noir per quello di qualcun altro. Lo conosceva abbastanza bene per tutto il tempo passato insieme a proteggersi a vicenda e anche perché lo aveva osservato benissimo dato che lui gliene dava ampiamente la possibilità. E conosceva abbastanza bene anche quello di Adrien perché insomma, era di dominio pubblico se non altro per la sua vita da modello, oltre che per tutte le volte che lo aveva abbracciato e aveva sentito sotto le mani quei muscoli che si contraevano alla stessa maniera di quelli di Chat Noir. Si era accorta anche della fossetta sulla guancia sinistra e anche del modo in cui guizzava le sopracciglia. Della strana piega che prendeva la sua bocca quando non voleva ridere dopo aver detto una battuta, o anche di come si toccasse imbarazzato la nuca quando non sapeva dove mettere le mani, letteralmente. C'era troppo per non accorgersene, ma Ladybug poteva dire che la conferma l'aveva avuta durante quella stessa giornata, quando Adrien ringhiava e si strusciava come un gatto per marcare il territorio, e di come Chat Noir fosse arrivato al suo balcone neanche dieci minuti dopo che Nathaniel era andato via. C'era così tanto per rimanere ancora all'oscuro che ormai non c'erano più scuse per non affrontare quel discorso. Ma, semplicemente, lei non voleva dare un senso di ufficialità alla cosa solo perché aveva paura per il suo cuore. Ma in quel momento, in quel capanno, Chat Noir, _Adrien_ , doveva rimanere al sicuro e, se l'unico modo per farlo fosse stato metterlo al corrente del fatto che sì, Marinette sapeva che sotto la maschera del suo migliore amico c'era la sua cotta di lunga data, il suo amore impossibile, allora sì, Marinette avrebbe affrontato il problema e avrebbe accettato che i suoi due grandi amore della sua intera esistenza erano la stessa persona e che entrambi l'avrebbero rifiutata con un solo corpo e una sola voce.  
— Tu… tu lo sapevi? — chiese Chat Noir con voce flebile. Lei annuì. — Ma… come…?  
— Non sei molto subdolo, Adrien. — rispose lei dolcemente, accarezzandogli i capelli. Ma non disse altro. La sua espressione si indurì a guardò il pungiglione nella sua spalla. — Io te lo levo, Adrien. Ma ti conviene sciogliere prima la trasformazione perché altrimenti non avrai niente per tamponare la ferita finchè non userò il Lucky Charm. Il ragazzo annuì. Si prepararono insieme.  
Ladybug si posizionò in maniera agevole alla sua sinistra, afferrò il pungiglione e aspettò che Chat Noir rilasciasse la trasformazione. La luce verde e nera durò qualche istante e Ladybug osservò con solennità quel momento. Le trasformazioni erano una loro cosa intima e condividerle, sia per mettere che togliere la maschera, era un po' come rimanere nudi e farsi osservare da _molto vicino_.  
— Non sei stata molto giusta ultimamente con il ragazzo, Ladybug. — la ragazza alzò gli occhi e si ritrovò faccia a faccia col Kwami del suo compagno che la guardava con aria severa.  
— Lo so. — rispose — Ma avevo i miei buoni motivi, seppur egoistici. — confessò. E poi — Mi dispiace. — e abbassò lo sguardo. Il Kwami avvertì tutto il rimorso della ragazza e scrollò le spalle, andando a sedersi sulla testa del suo protetto. — Basta che dopo che tutto questo sarà finito, e una bella dormita, vi chiariate perché sono altamente irritato dal continuo blaterare da malato d'amore di questo bambino! — concesse Plagg. Ladybug rise poi tornò concentrata sulla missione che aveva letteralmente tra le mani. Lasciò solo una mano sul pungiglione e con l'altra provò a sfilare una delle maniche della giacchetta bianca di Adrien ma non ci riuscì. — Plagg? Potresti reggere tu il pungiglione? Mi serve la giacca. — il Kwami annuì e prese il suo posto a reggere quella specie di pugnale mentre Ladybug prese a strappare la giacca bianca di Adrien. Con un primo pezzo ne fece un fagotto abbastanza grande che avrebbe premuto sulla ferita una volta estratto il corpo estraneo, e con l'altro pezzo ne fece un fagottino più piccolo che spinse nella bocca del ragazzo. Avrebbe urlato, tanto, e loro dovevano rimanere in incognito quindi serviva qualcosa per smorzare le grida.  
In sincronia, quando lei stava riprendendo il suo posto sul pungiglione Plagg ne volò via per rimettersi sulla testa di Adrien. Il modello sembrava tranquillo anche se sapeva che di lì a poco avrebbe sofferto da matti.  
Ladybug strinse forte quell'arma letale conficcata nella spalla dell'amore della sua vita e tirò con forza. Adrien urlò con quanto fiato aveva in gola, fortunatamente smorzato dal fagottino della giacca che aveva in bocca. Il pungiglione non riuscì ad estrarsi subito. Gli uncini lungo tutta la lunghezza dell'aculeo rendevano difficile l'estrazione e ci vollero tre tentativi e tre urli disperati per riuscire a toglierlo tutto. Alla fine, il ragazzo svenne dal dolore e fu un bene perché non avrebbe sentito dolore fintantoché fosse rimasto nel mondo dei sogni.  
Il sangue usciva caldo e copioso, macchiando la suit magica di Ladybug e gli abiti di Adrien. Spinse il fagotto di stoffa contro la ferita e fece segno a Plagg di tenerlo premuto in qualunque modo riuscisse a farlo. Il piccolo Dio della Distruzione la assicurò che con lui il giovane sarebbe stato in buone mani e lei annuì perché sapeva che diceva il vero.  
Alzandosi in piedi, la ragazza si guardò le mani guantate sporche di sangue e si sentì ribollire di rabbia.  
Mentalmente, contò quanto tempo avrebbe impiegato a raggiungere Reine des Abeilles da dove si trovava in quel momento, decidendo se attivare subito il Lucky Charm oppure aspettare e potersi trovare nella situazione in cui le sarebbe risultato impossibile farlo.  
Guardando il viso addormentato e sofferente di Adrien, Ladybug ripensò a quando lui dovette affrontare da solo l'akuma di ghiaccio quell'inverno, quando lei fu colpita dal raggio gelante e dovette letteralmente scongelarsi ed uscire dall'ibernazione prima di ritornare in battaglia, e si sentì determinata a combattere senza di lui. Lei non aveva potuto portarlo all'ospedale perché tutti quelli che poteva raggiungere senza allontanarsi irrimediabilmente troppo dalla battaglia sarebbero stati tutti pieni dei feriti a cui era toccata la stessa sorte di Chat Noir, nessuno avrebbe mai aspettato impotente che la battaglia finisse e che Ladybug usasse il Lucky Charm quindi aveva dovuto affrontare la situazione da sola, aiutata da un Kwami e una giacca di cotone bianco fatta a pezzi e che si stava velocemente riempiendo di sangue.  
Strinse lo yoyo. Inspirò profondamente e urlò — Lucky Charm!


	12. Chapter 12

Quando Chat Noir fu colpito dal pungiglione la sua vista per un attimo diventò completamente nera. Quando riprese a vedere, la vista tornò piano piano e tra puntini di luce. Si sentiva bruciare da dentro un fuoco inestinguibile e tutti i suoni gli arrivavano distorti.  
Si sentì sollevare da Ladybug, sentì che lei correva via per trovare rifugio e avvertì il cambiamento di clima quando finalmente lei raggiunse il posto giusto e lo mise finalmente giù a soffrire in pace.  
Voleva dormire, dormire per tutta la vita. Era stanco e ogni battito del suo cuore era un'agonia pulsante e malsana. Non poteva combattere al fianco della sua Lady, l'avrebbe lasciata da sola contro un akuma davvero potente. Si sentiva inutile e avrebbe voluto soccombere perché almeno la sua ultima azione sarebbe rimasta quella di aver salvato l'amore della sua vita da morte certa.  
Invece non era stato benedetto nemmeno dalla morte e doveva soffrire fisicamente per tutto quel dolore che stava provando e anche nell'anima perché Ladybug sarebbe andata a combattere senza di lui. Sapeva che doveva farlo ma non voleva che andasse da sola, non sopportava l'idea che lei stesse da sola in battaglia. E poi, se nel frattempo lui fosse morto per le implicazioni del veleno e non avrebbe più potuto dirle che lui è Adrien? Ma poi, proprio quando sentiva che nel suo cuore non ci sarebbe stato più posto per un altro sentimento che non fosse stato disperazione, Ladybug lo aveva chiamato per nome. _Adrien_. Ladybug sapeva! E aveva anche confermato il fatto che avesse fatto bene il suo lavoro di non reprimersi e lasciar trapelare tutti gli indizi che poteva.  
Poi però era arrivato il momento di togliere quel pungiglione e soffrire tutte le pene dell'inferno e alla fine, era svenuto. Il dolore era troppo forte, dopotutto era stato colpito da un'arma magica, e le armi magiche sono decisamente più pericolose e dolorose delle armi normali.  
Quando Ladybug decise che quello era il momento adatto per usare il Lucky Charm, anche se avrebbe avuto solo cinque minuti per tornare da Reine e sconfiggerla, e poi tornare indietro da Adrien, ciò che la Luce della Creazione le diede fu una retina acchiappafarfalle gigante.  
Non c'era nemmeno bisogno di guardare in giro e vedere a cosa le sarebbe potuta servire. Era chiaro come il sole.  
La ragazza abbandonò l'edificio, e neanche venti secondi dopo, una scarica di proiettili velenosi nella sua direzione la avvisò che Chloè l'aveva raggiunta.  
Fortunatamente per lei Adrien era al sicuro e, anche se lo avesse trovato, nei suoi panni da civili non gli avrebbe torto un capello. Quindi, Ladybug iniziò a rincorrere e ad attaccare la ragazza con una ferocia che non aveva mai sperimentato prima.  
Tentava di farle davvero del male con lo yoyo, le legava i polsi e le caviglie e la trascinava indietro, la colpiva con la testa della sua arma come fosse una specie di piccolo bastone con cui la percuoteva.  
Reine bloccava l maggior parte dei suoi colpi con lo scettro, e Ladybug fu graffiata un paio di volte dai suoi pungiglioni. Non ne fu completamente infilzata come Chat Noir ma il veleno comunque aveva cominciato ad entrarle in circolo e il primo bip del Miraculous era già risuonato.  
Reine riuscì ad imprigionare nuovamente Ladybug in una celletta di cera d'api ma l'eroina si liberò ancora.  
Non avrebbe permesso a Chloè di vincere. Le mancavano solo quattro minuti.  
Ancora una volta, la supercoccinella lanciò lo yoyo e colpì l'akuma in testa, proprio sulle antenne, e l'Ape Regina barcollò come se le avesse dato un colpo ben più forte di quel che era. Ladybug capì che le antenne erano il suo punto debole e allora prese a mirare di più in quella direzione.  
Di nuovo, Reine riuscì a richiamare a sé le api per colpire la sua avversaria, ma la coccinella riuscì di nuovo a disperderle.  
Tre minuti.  
Stringendo i denti, ancora una volta provò a catturarla con lo yoyo. Doveva riuscire ad avvicinarla abbastanza prima di riuscire a catturarla con la retina ma lei continuava a sfuggirle e anche con lo yoyo le risultava impossibile.  
Reine des Abeilles si girò quando la stringa magica le si avvolse nuovamente attorno al polso: agitò violentemente lo scettro e una colata enorme di cera si riversò su Ladybug che ne finì completamente sommersa, tranne per la testa.  
Due minuti.  
L'akumizzata si avvicinò a Ladybug. Le sue mani si avvicinarono al suo Miraculous e l'eroina ricordò di quando mesi prima Dark Howl era riuscito a sfilarle un orecchino tenendola stretta nella sua morsa forzuta. Stavolta non poteva neanche dimenarsi. Lo yoyo era sotto la cera insieme al resto del suo corpo. Davvero sarebbe finito tutto così? Chloè sarebbe davvero stata sia la rovina di Ladybug che di Marinette?  
La ragazza strinse gli occhi e si preparò al peggio ma questo non arrivò. Aprendo gli occhi vide Chat Noir che si reggeva a stento in piedi ma che aveva vittoriosamente colpito la Regina alle spalle, incatenandola poi nella retina acchiappafarfalle gigante che, evidentemente, era troppo pesante per Reine che non riusciva a liberarsene. Attivando il Cataclisma, il supereroe mascherato distrusse la prigione di cera della sua compagna e lei lo guardò come fosse un fantasma. Con un cenno della testa lui indicò che aveva un lavoro da finire e, annuendo, Ladybug infilò una mano all'interno della retina e strappò il collier dal collo della Regina, mandandolo in frantumi.  
La farfalla dalle ali purpuree prese ad allontanarsi nel cielo notturno di Parigi ma lo yoyo si richiuse velocemente attorno a lei e l'akuma ne uscì finalmente purificato.  
Un minuto.  
Ladybug lanciò velocemente in aria il suo Lucky Charm chiamando a sé la luce riparatrice della sua cura miracolosa al grido di "Miraculous Ladybug!".  
Le coccinelle ripararono tutto ciò che la battaglia distrusse e, quando si avvolsero attorno a Chat Noir per curargli la ferita, lui avvertì tutta la bontà di Tikki e Marinette che lavoravano assieme in perfetta sincronia per rimettere tutto a posto, e subito si sentì molto meglio. Niente nel corpo gli faceva più male come prima. Era rimasta solo la grande stanchezza che gli faceva quasi vedere doppio.  
Chloè si guardava intorno intontita ma, vedendo i suoi eroi, si tranquillizzò.  
Ladybug si girò verso Chat Noir e lo guardò preoccupata. Non aveva tempo per tornare a casa, e nemmeno lui ce l'avrebbe fatta con soli quattro minuti. Così Ladybug gli indicò con gli occhi lo stesso capannone dove lo aveva lasciato per andare a combattere solo pochi minuti prima e sparì senza degnare Chloè nemmeno di uno sguardo. — Stava per ritrasformarsi, è tornata a casa. — disse lui alla sua ignara amica d'infanzia. La ragazza annuì, ancora confusa ma decisamente consapevole di ciò che fosse successo. — Neanche io ho tempo per scortarti a casa… puoi chiamare qualcuno? — chiese preoccupato. La bionda annuì di nuovo e tirò fuori dalla tasca il cellulare. Chat Noir la salutò con il suo solito saluto a due dita e, finalmente, anche lui lasciò la scena, raggiungendo il capannone dove l'aspettava Marinette.

Ladybug fece appena in tempo ad intrufolarsi nuovamente nel capannone che la trasformazione si sciolse. Era oltre l'una di notte ed era esausta, assonnata, e così anche la sua Kwami. Avrebbe dovuto tornare a casa ma non aveva nulla da mangiare da dare a Tikki e quindi la piccola dea rossa si accoccolò nella tasca del pigiama di Marinette e si mise a dormire. La ragazza invece si appoggiò al muro ma la stanchezza fece sì che scivolasse seduta a terra. C'era calma e si sarebbe addormentata molto facilmente se non fosse stato per ciò che sapeva sarebbe accaduto di lì a poco. Adrien avrebbe voluto sapere come aveva fatto la sua compagna a capire che fosse lui sotto la maschera di Chat Noir, e iniziare finalmente il discorso che pendeva fra loro da mesi come una spada di Damocle.  
L'anticipazione fece innervosire Marinette nei brevi istanti che passò da sola nel suo nascondiglio. Il cuore le batteva all'impazzata nel petto, e si sentiva come tanto tempo prima quando solo il pensiero di vedere Adrien le mandava in pappa il cervello. Aveva i palmi delle mani sudati, brividi gelidi, malgrado la notte mite della primavera, le percorrevano lungo tutta la schiena. I piedi scalzi a contatto col pavimento sporco e polveroso e un po' sbucciati. La testa era piena di se e ma, e tutti gli scenari peggiori possibili. Non aveva mai imparato a controllare le sue emozioni al di fuori della battaglia e quindi in quel momento tutto quello che avrebbe voluto fare sarebbe stato alzarsi, correre e nel frattempo urlare cose insensate tanto per diventare rauca e afona, una specie di gallo impazzito che corre ancora nonostante gli abbiano tagliato la testa. Decisamente, la giovane eroina si sentiva assolutamente, totalmente un disastro pronto ad esplodere e che intanto ribolliva e borbottava peggio di una pentola di fagioli.  
La porta del capannone si aprì e, nell'oscurità che permeava la struttura, illuminata solo dai tanti lampioni di fuori la cui luce entrava dalle ampie finestre, Marinette vide entrare Chat Noir, gli occhi grandi e luminosi. Fece qualche passo verso di lei e, dopo un breve lampo di verde e nero, anche la sua trasformazione si sciolse, e al suo posto finalmente la ragazza poté vedere Adrien e le sue enormi occhiaie di stanchezza. Sorrise un po' in imbarazzo e, mentre stava per aprir bocca per dire qualcosa, Plagg interruppe tutti e distrusse il mood di aspettativa che c'era nell'aria. — Sto morendo di fame! Prima il vostro rendezvous notturno, poi quella bambina viziata, e adesso voi due che parlerete. Se non cacciate fuori il mio adorato Camembert non potrò sopportare un altro minuto di più! Sono distrutto! — si lamentò il Kwami agitandosi e contorcendosi pietosamente all'altezza degli occhi di Adrien. Il ragazzo sospirò, si frugò nelle tasche e tirò fuori un paio di pezzi del formaggio disgustosamente puzzolente che piaceva tanto al suo Kwami. — OOOH, CAMEMBERT. Mio dolce amore. Dov'è Tikki? Finalmente possiamo parlare e lei si nasconde?! — chiese poi volando verso Marinette. La ragazza si toccò la tasca sul petto e scrollò le spalle. — Chloè ci attaccato senza darmi tempo di prendere nulla da mangiare e così è andata a letto senza cena, mi dispiace. — Plagg fece uno schiocco con la lingua e trangugiò l'ultimo pezzetto di Camembert prima di fiondarsi nella tasca dove Tikki dormiva e accoccolarsi accanto a lei per schiacciare un pisolino prima di ritrasformare Adrien per tornare a casa.  
Il ragazzo intanto si era avvicinato alla sua compagna e le si era seduto accanto, sbadigliando e stiracchiandosi come un gatto. Lei rise. L'ansia che provava era ormai alle stelle ma ormai non c'era più motivo di rimandare nulla. Anche se non avesse scoperto le sue carte prima, in quello stesso capanno, se tutto fosse andato comunque allo stesso modo senza l'unico particolare del fatto che per zittire Chat Noir l'aveva chiamato col suo nome di battesimo, il tempo dei loro Miraculous sarebbe comunque scaduto e per forza maggiore il ragazzo si sarebbe mostrato e a quel punto o lei avrebbe tenuto gli occhi chiusi e gli avrebbe dato la schiena pur di non vederlo, oppure avrebbe affrontato la situazione. Alla fine, era meglio com'era andata sin da prima.  
Adrien prese a giocare col suo Miraculous, girandolo e rigirandolo sul suo dito, togliendolo e rinfilandolo. Anche lui era ovviamente nervoso e i suoi sentimenti erano gli stessi di Marinette, e anche lui, come lei, non sapeva come iniziare il discorso. Tuttavia da qualche parte si doveva pur cominciare quindi lui fece la prima domanda che gli venne in mente. — Da quanto tempo lo sapevi che ero io? — la ragazza fece un suono strozzato come se l'aria le si fosse bloccata in gola durante il respiro. Tossì e aspettò che il suo battito si calmasse un po' prima di rispondere. Il biondo attese che si calmasse, sapeva che non avevano fretta e che Marinette aveva sempre bisogno di preparazione mentale prima di determinate cose importanti. Alla fine, lei si schiarì di nuovo la voce e si mosse un po' dal suo posto. — E' un po' come se lo avessi sempre saputo. — ammise. — Cioè, non proprio. È complicato. — alzò le mani quando vide che lui stava per fare un'altra domanda e fece un altro respiro. — Mooolto tempo fa, Alya venne da me e mi mostrò una tua foto su cui aveva photoshoppato il costume di Chat Noir dicendo che eri tu e cose del genere, ma io dissi di no, non era assolutamente possibile perché Adrien è così dolce, tranquillo, pacato, non poteva assolutamente essere il civettuolo gattaccio che, guarda caso, è anche mio partner. Pfff. Ma stiamo scherzando? Negai assolutamente la cosa. — disse con tanta semplicità e una scrollata di spalle come se stesse comparando due matite. Bazzecole, insomma. — Però mi si era accesa una lampadina, ma io lasciai che la lampadina si spegnesse perché non potevano essere la stessa persona. E lasciai cadere la cosa. Continuai a essere la Marinette di sempre con Adrien e la Ladybug di sempre con Chat Noir. Le cose sono iniziate a cambiare più o meno da quando affrontammo Il Collezionista. Adesso capisco perché ti stava tanto a cuore che il signor Agreste non fosse Papillon, anche se però sappi che io ancora nutro forti dubbi. — confessò. Quello era un argomento di cui avrebbero discusso in futuro però, e anche Adrien lo sapeva perché annuì con vigore e le fece capire che per il momento era tutto orecchi per la storia principale che stava raccontando. La ragazza si posizionò più comoda sul pavimento mentre giocava con l'orlo della maglietta. — Comunque sia, quel giorno vidi qualcosa in Chat Noir che non riuscii a spiegarmi, ma come un lampo che nel giro di neanche un secondo appare e scompare, così comparve nella mia mente Adrien quando vidi quel qualcosa. Ma anche questo pensiero lo misi via di lato perché non potevo unire due persone completamente diverse nella mia testa per farle diventare una sola solo perché con Adrien avrei voluto lo stesso tipo di rapporto che ho con il mio gattino. — disse sorridendo un po' triste. Adrien mimò il suo stesso sorriso perché capiva benissimo come si sentiva. — Poi ci sono stati akuma come La Befana che mi hanno avvicinato a dei lati di Chat Noir che erano tipicamente di Adrien e il lato istintivo di me aveva ormai già capito da tempo, ma la mia parte razionale non è mai sincronizzata con l'istinto quindi… — e rise. No, non aveva avuto ancora sospetti in quel periodo. Quelli arrivarono dopo. — Poi c'è stata Riposte. Ho dovuto proteggere Adrien e poi, quando lui stava parlando con Kagami fuori dal Louvre, io ero ancora là perché la trasformazione si era sciolta prima che riuscissi a tornare a casa. Ero dietro al cartellone pubblicitario dove stavate parlando, e ho sentito tutto il discorso. — Marinette era avvampata e si stava stritolando le mani dal nervosismo. Adrien avrebbe voluto prendere quelle mani fra le sue ma sapeva che se lo avesse fatto lei probabilmente avrebbe raggiunto livelli di ansia da meritare una visita al pronto soccorso per attacchi di panico e quindi sarebbe stato meglio non rischiare. — Non volevo sentire! Ma non ebbi il tempo neanche di andare altrove, non potevo farmi vedere né perché qualcuno avrebbe fatto due più due sulla mia identità di supereroe sia perché era troppo imbarazzante farmi vedere. Qualcuno avrebbe potuto pensare che ti stessi stalkerando… come se non lo faccia già abbastanza. — concluse prima di rendersi conto di ciò che aveva detto. — CIOE', volevo dire, non è che ti stalkeri e abbia la tua agenda su un rotolo retraibile che sta appeso al soffitto della mia stanza sopra la scrivania, no? No! Anche se però so sempre dove sei e dove trovarti non è che ti stalkeri, cioè, insomma, mi preoccupo per te quindi è solo normale, giusto? — blaterare non la stava per niente aiutando nel suo intento così alla fine si tappò la bocca con le mani e tentò nuovamente di calmarsi. Quando riprese a parlare cercò di essere il più concisa ma precisa possibile. O almeno sperava. — Ti ho sentito dire a Kagami che io per te ero un'ottima amica e da allora sono stata almeno un mese senza capirci più nulla. Perché io sono sempre stata innamorata di te ma a causa dei miei sentimenti mi sono sempre resa ridicola ogni volta che c'eri tu anche solo nelle vicinanze, quindi per me il fatto di essere considerata un'ottima amica era sia più di quanto osassi sperare sia una maledizione perché significava che non avrei mai avuto nessuna speranza con te. Quando quel giorno al Trocadero, quando attaccò Gigantitan, mi trovasti là, ero insieme ad Alya, Alix, Mylene, Rose e Juleka perché volevamo attuare un piano per far sì che io potessi passare un pomeriggio con te. E malgrado il piano risultò in un fiasco, in qualche modo tu mi offristi un passaggio ma io lo rifiutai perché avevo troppa vergogna di rimanere da sola con te, eppure è assurdo perché solo pochi giorni prima tu mi avevi regalato il braccialetto e precedentemente avevamo ballato abbracciati grazie ad Alya, quindi perché tornare nuovamente alla balbettante me? — chiese più a se stessa che al ragazzo che invece la ascoltava come se tutto ciò che gli stesse riferendo fossero dichiarazioni sensazionali e dalla rilevanza stratosferica ai fini di qualche grande passo per l'umanità, quando invece erano solo i sentimenti e le sensazioni di una ragazza che aveva un cuore enorme quanto l'universo. — Poi c'è stata quella serata in cui ho pianto tutta l'acqua che avevo in corpo con Chat Noir perché ti dissi che il ragazzo di cui mi ero innamorata aveva detto chiaramente, seppur non a me, che non avevo speranze e io diedi tutta la colpa al fatto di non essere mai abbastanza per nessuno, figuriamoci per uno come Adrien! E Chat Noir tentò di farmi capire, di credere in me stessa, e che sono una persona speciale e cose varie ma è dura scacciare pensieri che hanno messo le radici in te, e probabilmente è impossibile far tornare la fiducia in se stessi a qualcuno che non l'ha mai avuta. Il che è strano perché ho dei genitori fantastici che hanno sempre creduto in me e che mi hanno sempre sostenuta in tutto ciò che decidessi di fare, però io invece mi vedo e continuerò a vedermi come un fallimento ambulante, per questo sapevo che essere una "ottima amica" di Adrien era già più di quanto potessi avere nella mia intera esistenza. Poi però non so cosa è cambiato in te che hai voluto avvicinarti a me e diventare mio amico e io mi sono sentita speciale. All'inizio è stata più una tortura che una benedizione perché ero sempre così tesa in tua presenza, ma poi sono riuscita a lasciarmi tutto quello alle spalle, siamo diventati migliori amici e tu hai occupato lo stesso posto di Alya nel mio cuore, oltre quello riservato solo a te. Ma più ti conoscevo e più mi innamoravo, e più il mio sentimento cresceva e mutava e più sapevo che per Adrien non sarei mai stata all'altezza. E fu in quel periodo che iniziai a vedere in te e Chat Noir tutte le similitudini, dal fisico al comportamento, e il sospetto iniziò a crescere in me tanto quanto l'assoluto desiderio che voi foste la stessa persona perché Chat Noir mi conosceva davvero, pregi e soprattutto difetti, e sarebbe stato tutto più semplice e magari a quel punto, tu Adrien, mi avresti amato perché ero Ladybug. Ma stranamente, più pensavo a questo e più mi sentivo in colpa, perché Ladybug non sono io, io non sono così forte e fantastica come quando sono trasformata, e anche se Chat Noir voleva farmelo credere io non l'ho mai fatto perché sono troppe le differenze tra la me eroina e la me ordinaria. — Marinette si teneva la testa fra le mani, scuotendola e tirando indietro le lacrime con voce tremante e insicura. Il suo discorso però continuava senza intoppi e anche se era difficile mettere insieme i pensieri che le si agitavano nella testa e nel cuore, non sapeva come, ma stava riuscendo a fare un ottimo lavoro di espressione. — Se Adrien mi avesse amato perché sono Ladybug non avrebbe amato la vera me stessa e sarei stata infelice. E se Chat Noir avesse scoperto chi è Ladybug non l'avrebbe più amata perché Marinette non è degna dell'amore di una persona così splendida come il mio gattone che intanto avevo imparato ad amare perché mi aveva mostrato senza censure il suo lato tenero e dolce che solitamente teneva solo per sé e tirava fuori solo quando avrei potuto farmi molto male. Allora ho pregato ogni momento possibile che i due ragazzi che amavo con tutta me stessa non fossero più la stessa persona perché allora, quando sarebbe giunto il giorno della rivelazione delle nostre identità, perché ho sempre saputo che ci sarebbe stato, quel giorno sarei stata rifiutata e scartata da entrambi con lo stesso corpo e la stessa voce. E non sapevo se avrei mai potuto sopportarlo. — a questo punto, le lacrime cominciarono a scendere copiose sul viso di Marinette ma lei non ci badò e continuò a parlare come se fosse tutto tranquillo e normale, come se non ci fosse nessuno accanto a lei a guardarla sotto shock come se avesse appena commesso chissà quale orrendo crimine senza un minimo di rimorso. — Questa cosa divenne sempre più insopportabile sin da Warlady perché Chat Noir iniziò a venire a trovarmi tutte le notti, e la cosa mi rendeva sempre più felice perché il mio partner stava iniziando a mostrare interesse anche verso Marinette e non solo Ladybug, e lui non lo sapeva, anche se sapevo che sicuramente stava chiedendo indizi al suo Kwami per farsi dire chi fosse la coccinella sotto la maschera, ma sapevo anche che se avesse saputo che fossi Ladybug non me la sarei scampata perché Chat Noir sarebbe stato incontenibile. Eppure, dentro di me, avevo paura che una volta che lui avesse scoperto che Ladybug sono io allora lui avrebbe smesso di amarmi. Così, quando quel giorno sono stata scoperta ho avuto una paura terribile. Ero stanca, il freddo dell'inverno mi stava uccidendo, _ero_ quasi morta, non avrei avuto la forza fisica o mentale per affrontare anche questo tipo di cosa, quindi ho fatto sì che tutto si protraesse fino ad ora. E tutto perché avevo paura del rifiuto, di non essere abbastanza, di non essere all'altezza. E non ci sono parole per descrivere davvero ciò che ho provato e che continuo a provare se non che io amo Adrien e amo Chat Noir allo stesso modo, così tanto, e probabilmente avrei perso totalmente la capacità di amare se la paura del rifiuto si fosse rivelata vera e fondata. — Marinette si asciugò gli occhi col dorso della mano e finalmente, dopo un discorso durato ormai da un sacco, guardò Adrien dritto negli occhi. Lui la guardava con occhi talmente sgranati che sarebbero potuti volare via dalle orbite al primo colpettino di vento. L'espressione di puro attonimento. Era impietrito, senza parole e anche il respiro gli si era fermato in gola, insieme al cuore che batteva così violentemente che avrebbe potuto bucargli il petto e schizzare via nella notte parigina. Ma la ragazza non aveva ancora finito. — Io ti amo così tanto Adrien che mi fa sentire male tutto l'amore che provo per te. Non è come quando hai la testa piena di una sola persona e allora ripensi a tutte le cose che la rendono carina e appetibile e assolutamente adorabile. Non è nemmeno come quando vorresti passare ogni momento con questa persona, e neanche come quando vorresti solo renderla felice e far sì che il sorriso che la contraddistingue non si spenga mai. No. È sia tutto questo che di più. Io sento che dentro di me tutto parla di te, perché ti conosco. Ho conosciuto tutti i lati di te sia come Ladybug che come Marinette e ho imparato ad amare ogni cosa. Di Adrien mi sono innamorata all'improvviso come colpita da un fulmine. Il mio primo amore. Ho imparato a riconoscere i suoi sorrisi falsi, dovuti alle circostanze, da quelli veri. Ho imparato a riconoscere un'espressione o un sentimento, uno stato d'animo, solo osservando le mani o le piccole pieghette attorno agli occhi. Di Chat Noir mi sono innamorata lentamente e dopo aver riconosciuto che il suo lato tenero e dolce era ciò che lui tentava di nascondere molto male sotto i suoi modi da civettuolo e irritante gatto sexy. Poi nella mia testa le due immagini si sono unite e sovrapposte e io ho amato quei ragazzi molto più di quanto credessi di esserne capace. Non volevo solo che tu fossi felice. Volevo prendere tutto di te. Rabbia, tristezza, solitudine, frustrazione, volevo ogni cosa per me, tutti i tuoi lati. Ne avevo assoluto bisogno come se tutto ciò che tu provi fosse il mio carburante e io mi cibassi delle tue emozioni per vivere, perché amo guardare il tuo viso quando assume una qualunque espressione dovuta a chissà quale sentimento. Volevo, _voglio_ , che tu faccia parte della mia vita non perché non potrei stare senza di te ma perché non voglio. Prima di conoscerti sul serio non facevo altro che fantasticare sul nostro ipotetico primo appuntamento, la nostra ipotetica futura vita da sposati, tre figli, un cane, un gatto e un criceto. Ma quando ho iniziato a conoscerti tutti questi pensieri infantili sono stati sostituiti dal desiderio di creare quanti più momenti da ricordare possibili perché il futuro è così incerto e, per quanto io odi dal profondo dell'anima vivere alla giornata, con te avrei preso e prenderei tutto ciò che mi daresti perché l'importante è passare tempo insieme adesso, perché così se non sono abbastanza per stare al tuo fianco come innamorata allora devo impegnarmi come partner e come amica e devo farmi bastare tutto quello che mi darai, e allora, finchè io potrò avere tutto quello che posso, lo prenderò. E tutto in me continuerà a urlare il tuo nome fino alla fine perché sei impresso a fuoco nel mio cuore, e presuntuosamente parlando so di essere l'unica a conoscerti davvero fino al midollo, il lato oscuro del tuo cuore e ogni tuo più intimo pensiero. Sono l'unica che ti legge come un libro aperto e sono l'unica a conoscere entrambi i lati della medaglia e amarli entrambi. Ho avuto troppe conferme nel corso degli ultimi mesi che Adrien fosse Chat Noir ma non l'ho mai voluto dare per scontato a causa delle mie paure, e quando ormai ieri mattina ti sei comportato così stranamente e hai detto quelle cose allora io non potevo più ignorare ciò che stavo ignorando da mesi e ho dovuto accettare il fatto mi fossi innamorata due volte della stessa persona. E così ecco. — disse infine Marinette dopo aver parlato senza tregua come impazzita. — L'ho sempre saputo ma non ho mai voluto accettarlo. Adesso che l'ho accettato sono pronta per accettare qualunque altra cosa. Non mi tirerò indietro. Plagg ha ragione, mi sono comportata molto male con te e sono stata ingiusta. Stavo scappando da me stessa e ti ho fatto soffrire, soprattutto perché mi sono comportata come un'ipocrita ma non riuscivo proprio ad affrontare la situazione e più tentavo di trovare il coraggio e più mi sentivo in difetto. Così ho lasciato perdere. Mi dispiace tanto. — e così, finalmente, il treno impazzito dei pensieri e delle parole di Marinette raggiunse la stazione, la sua fermata, e la bocca si chiuse ermeticamente. In qualche punto perso all'interno del suo discorso, lo sguardo era di nuovo scivolato da Adrien al pavimento. In lontananza, lo stesso orologio che prima aveva segnato la mezzanotte adesso segnava le tre del mattino e l'indomani avrebbero avuto scuola quindi, a qualunque ora fossero andati a casa, avrebbero comunque dormito poco e probabilmente per niente. Chi mai avrebbe dormito dopo tutto quello che era successo in meno di ventiquattro ore?  
Adrien continuava a guardare Marinette con la stessa espressione inebetita che aveva avuto per tutto il tempo in cui lei aveva parlato senza sosta, e ora non sapeva cosa dire. Non sapeva come diamine rimediare alle sue insicurezze, non sapeva come diamine rimediare al fatto che tutto se stesso l'aveva fatta sentire così piccola e insignificante anche se non lo aveva fatto consapevolmente ed era solo una reazione involontaria della stessa ragazza. Non sapeva cosa dire per far sì che quel silenzio smettesse di protrarsi così a lungo.  
I due Kwami si erano svegliati e lo si poteva capire solo dal loro respiro non più profondo e ritmato del sonno ma corto e ansioso come quello di Marinette, come se stessero provando ciò che lei provava grazie al contatto attraverso la sua maglia. Avevano ascoltato tutto, anche Tikki che era ancora stanca e non aveva potuto mangiare nulla. Entrambi se ne stavano attenti e tranquilli, nella stessa posizione che avevano quando erano addormentati per evitare di sembrare invadenti, aspettando che Adrien finalmente rispondesse o facesse qualunque altra cosa che non fosse risultare un ebete. Plagg era arrivato al punto di credere che tutto quel discorso lo avesse rotto e che, il suo povero cucciolo già fin troppo sballottato dai sentimenti per la piccola e minuta ragazza che gli sedeva di fronte, avesse ormai il cervello ridotto a una poltiglia informe a causa di tutte quelle informazioni tutte in una volta. Poi però, sembrò riprendersi dalla sua trance e, mettendo le mani sulle spalle di Marinette, sia per attirare la sua attenzione che per stabilire un contatto, anche lui prese un bel respiro e si preparò a parlare. Uno sbuffo di risa uscì dalla sua gola prima che potesse aprire bocca e fu una reazione involontaria al fatto che finalmente tutti quei mesi di attesa avevano dato i loro frutti e si era giunto a qualcosa, una risata un po' isterica ma di sollievo. — Io sapevo già tutto, Marinette. Che io fossi Chat Noir o Adrien, tu hai sempre parlato con me come Ladybug o come Marinette e mi hai sempre detto tutto ciò che ti turbava e te ne sono sempre stato grato perché ho sempre voluto far parte della tua vita in maniera profonda e inscindibile. E vedi, tu non hai mai riconosciuto te stessa come "degna" delle mie attenzioni, da qualunque lato della maschera. Eppure, Marinette, tu sei l'unica a cui avrei mai dato tutto me stesso, sempre. Che tu fossi stata o no Ladybug ciò non sarebbe cambiato perché io ho sempre amato _te_. — disse enfatizzando l'ultima parola. La ragazza alzò lo sguardo di scatto e quasi si poté sentire il "crack" delle ossa del suo collo. I suoi occhi erano sgranati e timorosi. Adrien sorrise e strinse più forse le mani sulle sue spalle. — Io mi sono innamorato della ragazza sotto la maschera, non di Ladybug. Mi sono innamorato di quella ragazza quando ha mostrato le sue insicurezze e i suoi timori il nostro primo giorno da supereroe, della ragazza sotto la maschera che ammise di aver fatto un grosso errore lasciando che Cuore di Pietra si moltiplicasse perché era inesperta e ignorante, e che promise a tutta Parigi di rimediare come meglio avrebbe potuto e anche di più. Mi sono innamorato della ragazza insicura ma decisa. Della ragazza timorosa ma che affronta tutto ciò che la vita le mette davanti a testa alta, mostrando quindi coraggio. Quella stessa ragazza che tornò a mostrarsi a me quella notte in cui pianse tutte le lacrime possibili per un ragazzo che non riusciva a vedere "la vera se stessa". — le sue mani accarezzarono le spalle di Marinette fino a risalire sul collo e sulle sue guance. Lei continuava a guardarlo coi suoi profondi occhi blu grandi e spalancati. Era assolutamente adorabile, soprattutto con quel rossore così tipico che la contraddistingueva da chiunque altro. — Ho sempre saputo che anche Marinette fosse come la ragazza sotto la maschera che amavo tanto, ma vedevo che quel bellissimo lato del suo carattere rimaneva come intrappolato nella paura la maggior parte delle volte. Ladybug aveva Chat Noir a darle manforte, più volte lei stessa ha confessato che se non fosse stato per lui non sarebbe mai riuscita ad accettare il suo ruolo di eroina di Parigi. E allora, pensai, se ci sono riuscito con Ladybug posso riuscirci anche con Marinette, voglio aiutarla, perché ho bisogno che i suoi sorrisi siano rivolti anche a me. E così sono stato spinto a conoscerti e anche io, più ti conoscevo e più mi innamoravo, e più tentavo di soffocare quei sentimenti perché mi sentivo in colpa per amare due persone contemporaneamente. Poi però Ladybug e Marinette hanno cominciato a diventare la stessa persona nella mia mente, e ne ero praticamente certo, solo che non sapevo come affrontare l'argomento. Poi vidi il braccialetto, anche se solo di sfuggita. Quello che ti regalai come Chat Noir a Ladybug. Lo vidi solo di striscio per un attimo ma fu abbastanza per farmi arrovellare il cervello sul fatto che avessi ragione! Certo, avrei voluto più conferme, ma il mio istinto mi parlava e io seguo sempre il mio istinto! — disse ridendo. Anche Marinette rise e annuì piano. Lui le accarezzò piano le guance coi polpastrelli e riprese il discorso. — Quando comparve quell'akuma di ghiaccio il mio piano era sconfiggerlo prima che tu arrivassi sul posto e poi portarti l'akuma da purificare. A quel punto avrei svelato il fatto di aver capito che fossi tu, ma tu mi battesti sul tempo e poi ti vidi ritrasformarti in Marinette e quella fu la mia prova, ma ormai ne ero talmente convinto da non rimanerne sbalordito. — si fermò perché non sapeva come esprimere quel particolare pensiero. Era difficile descrivere a parole la sensazione che aveva provato e benché fosse bravo con le parole quelle in particolare gli risultavano assolutamente difficili. — Vederti al posto di Ladybug mi fece sentire felice, realizzato e anche sollevato. Ero stato sulle spine per tanto tempo con la sensazione e la consapevolezza istintiva che fossi tu che alla fine, quella prova schiacciante, servì solo a calmare la trepidazione dell'attesa. Finalmente. — sospirò ricordando quel giorno e la sua espressione era lontana e sognante. Ma si rabbuiò quasi subito. — Ma sapevo come sarebbe andata. Ti ho sempre conosciuta abbastanza bene anche io, quindi sapevo che non mi avresti permesso di rivelarmi e sapevo anche che era a causa delle tue insicurezze. So che ti fidi di me e che credi senza ombra di dubbio a tutto ciò che ti dico perché sai che dico sempre la verità, ma so anche che la tua fiducia in te stessa è talmente nulla da farti arrivare a credere che tutto ciò che di positivo ti si dica sia solo un'esagerazione della realtà e che quindi chi te ne parla stia ingigantendo tutto. Ma non è così, Marinette. — Adrien asciugava le lacrime della ragazza prima ancora che lasciassero i suoi occhi. Marinette si sentiva così esposta, così vulnerabile. Quel ragazzo le stava scavando l'anima così a fondo ma così delicatamente che si sentiva come se avrebbe potuto sprofondare sempre più tra le sue mani, sotto al suo tocco gentile, che se solo lui avesse provato a lasciare la presa lei sarebbe precipitata senza controllo nella disperazione più totale perché in quel momento solo la sua vicinanza e le parole la stavano tenendo insieme e in vita. — Mi sono innamorato di te due volte, Marinette, tanto quanto tu stessa ti sei innamorata due volte di me. E il sentimento è reciproco, e tutto ciò che tu provi per me anche io lo sento per te. E tu lo sai, ma non vuoi credere di essere "così fortunata", e che tutto questo stia succedendo a te. Ma… è così. E io ti amo, amo il tuo cuore, e amo soprattutto questa Marinette che crede di essere debole quando invece non lo è. Nessuna persona debole avrebbe mai messo il proprio cuore a nudo. Hai dibattuto sul fatto di farlo o meno e quando per tanto tempo ma alla fine l'hai fatto. Potevi fuggire, potevi evitare tante cose oggi, eppure tu hai aperto il discorso così come avevi impedito che si aprisse. E qui, l'abbiamo chiuso. — le sue mani, dopo aver asciugato un'ultima lacrima dalle guance della ragazza, abbandonarono il suo viso e non sfiorarono più Marinette, poggiate stancamente ai lati del ragazzo che la guardava con aria seria ma allo stesso tempo con una punta di divertimento. — Ora ci sarebbe un'altra questione da discutere.  
— E sarebbe? — domandò Marinette con la voce rauca e pesante di pianto e sonno. Adrien rise e poi si schiarì la voce.  
— Siamo una coppia oppure no?  
La domanda lasciò la ragazza senza parole. La bocca spalancata tanto che si sarebbe potuta slogare la mascella, gli occhi che esprimevano tutto lo shock che provava.  
Era facile rispondere, no? Non c'era neanche motivo per cui avesse sentito il dovere di fare quella domanda. Era ovvia la risposta! Ma Adrien, reo dei suoi inesistenti rapporti sociali, non arrivava a capire che due dichiarazioni d'amore reciproche corrispondono a un tacito accordo di formare una coppia? I loro sentimenti avevano parlato chiaro. Loro avevano parlato chiaro. E allora perché lui si sentiva ancora come se quella questione fosse rimasta in sospeso? Tutti gli anime che aveva visto nella sua vita, e Adrien aveva una predilezione per quelli che sapevano unire bene azione e romanticismo, non gli avevano insegnato niente?  
Marinette riprese controllo di sé quando sentì Tikki schiarirsi la voce. Abbassando lo sguardo verso la Kwami, la vide che cacciava via dalla tasca il povero Plagg che si dimenava pur di non essere scacciato, ma Tikki era forte anche se era quasi la metà del suo compagno in quanto a stazza, e ne uscì vittoriosa. L'occhiolino che fece alla sua protetta fece capire a Marinette che aveva abbastanza energie per trasformarsi e andare a casa. Così la ragazza, alzandosi e pulendosi i pantaloni del pigiama, corse verso la finestra chiamando a sé la trasformazione e sparì nella notte parigina diretta a casa a farsi una bella dormita, ma non prima di aver rimuginato su quanto Adrien fosse tonto.  
Forse aveva sbagliato, anzi, aveva sicuramente sbagliato a fargli quel dispetto, ma Chat Noir non era il tipo che se gli dai un dito si prende tutta la mano? Dato che Chat Noir è Adrien, allora perché Adrien non sa leggere tra le righe? Perché Adrien non è così opportunista come Chat Noir? Perché in quel momento Chat Noir non aveva capito che sarebbe anche stato il caso di _baciarla_?!  
Sì, ecco. Era per questo che Marinette pensò che Adrien avesse bisogno di un dispetto e di una bella punizione. Perché non aveva suggellato le loro dichiarazioni con un bacio. Non che lei non avesse avuto il dovere di baciarlo al posto suo, ma dato che era lui che voleva far sentire lei speciale… insomma, avrebbe dovuto andare fino in fondo. E se lui l'avesse fatto lei avrebbe risposto con foga e sì, avrebbe preso il comando dell'azione. Dopotutto, anche se per ragioni del tutto differenti, fu lei a baciarlo per prima per spezzare l'incantesimo di Dark Cupid… ripetere l'azione non le sarebbe costato nulla ma Adrien aveva bisogno di agire di impulso anche quando in abiti da civile e non da supereroe.  
Così il ragazzo rimase lì, impalato e rigido come uno stoccafisso, finché non sentì Plagg sghignazzare e sputacchiare dalle risate un po' ovunque. — Che cosa è successo?!


	13. Chapter 13

Marinette arrivò a casa giusto in tempo. Tikki aveva energia sufficiente giusto per quella traversata della città e subito, appena toccato il soffice materasso del suo letto, la piccola Kwami schizzò fuori dal suo orecchino diretta finalmente al suo piatto di biscotti. Mentre la mini dea divorava uno dopo l'altro i cookies con una voracità che la sua portatrice non le aveva mai visto, Marinette si pulì velocemente i piedi e si tuffò nel letto.  
Gli eventi della giornata le mulinarono in testa molto velocemente e tutto ciò su cui si concentrò per la successiva mezz'ora fu la sciocca ma tenera domanda di Adrien e la sua successiva ritirata. Da un lato si sentiva in colpa perché sapeva benissimo che Adrien non è per niente abituato a certe cose, ma dall'altro pensava che anche lei non era per niente abituata a relazioni, legami, vincoli e connessioni amorose tra due persone, e tutto ciò che sapeva lo aveva appreso alla stessa identica maniera del ragazzo: libri, televisione, musica, anime, film e racconti più o meno indiretti dei suoi conoscenti. Non aveva mai sperimentato nulla sulla sua pelle, poteva solo pensare e fantasticare, sognare ciò che poteva essere e come poteva andare. Sapeva che anche per lui era lo stesso e per questo aveva dato per scontato che, dopo tutto quel discorso di incoraggiamento nei suoi confronti, lui desse il boost finale facendo _qualcosa_ o quanto meno non rovinando il mood con quella domanda che aveva davvero spento tutta l'atmosfera che si era creata.  
Certo. Dopo una dichiarazione del genere anche lei aveva pensato brevemente se fossero una coppia, ma la sua mente e anche il suo cuore per una volta erano d'accordo ed esclamavano "SÌ" a gran voce! Anche Tikki, saggia, assennata e prudente com'era aveva deciso che quella fosse una domanda inutile al momento e che il ragazzo avesse bisogno di una svegliata perché davvero, il sonno e gli eventi lo avevano ubriacato e stordito senza alcun bisogno di alcool. La teatrale uscita di scena doveva appunto servire come punto di partenza per un'ottima analisi di ciò che aveva fatto e Marinette sapeva che Adrien avrebbe passato tutto il resto della notte a pensare a tutte le cose possibili che potessero essere accadute. Così, maliziosamente, pensò che tutto quello che aveva passato finora fosse soltanto il principio e che il meglio doveva solo arrivare. Con questa consapevolezza, infine, la ragazza si addormentò profondamente, mentre in sottofondo Tikki ancora mangiava i suoi adorati biscotti burrosi e pieni di gocce di cioccolato.

Adrien non aveva chiuso occhio.  
Dopo essere riuscito a calmare Plagg dalla sua risata isterica e fuori luogo dopo tutto quello che era successo, Adrien si era trasformato ed era velocemente andato a casa. Era passato per la strada di Marinette tanto per sentirsi a lei vicino un'ultima volta quella notte, ed era corso via senza neanche fermarsi.  
Una volta a casa e rilasciata nuovamente la trasformazione, Adrien sprofondò a letto e tentò di liberare la mente e dormire ma senza risultato. Ogni volta che era vicino a scivolare in un dolce sonno ristoratore, la sua mente ripercorreva gli eventi delle ultime ventiquattro ore e soprattutto quelli delle ultime tre o quattro, con particolare focus alla reciproca dichiarazione tra lui e Marinette e alla strana dipartita precoce di lei alla sua domanda. Perché quella domanda l'aveva fatta fuggire di nuovo? L'espressione che aveva era di irritazione, come se avesse sbagliato a domandare proprio quello. Aveva sbagliato? Aveva davvero mandato tutto all'aria dopo tutto quello che era successo? Dopo tutto quel tempo passato ad aspettare, dopo tutto quell'enorme discorso che aveva fatto e dopo tutto quello che lui stesso aveva detto, era bastata una stupida, idiota domanda a distruggere tutto quanto? Andato, bruciato, mandato in fumo, crollato come un stupido castello di carte? Un castello di sabbia spazzato via dalle onde più lievi?  
Evidentemente sì, a giudicare anche da quanto Plagg ancora continuasse a spanciarsi dalle risate.  
E così Adrien non riuscì a dormire neanche un minuto, e quando la sveglia suonò e Natalie venne a bussare alla sua porta, lui era già pronto. Per nascondere le occhiaie e il pallore dovuti alla notte insonne e ben più stancante del semplice non aver chiuso occhio, Adrien ricorse anche al make up, eppure, neppure i suoi trucchi costosi e quasi miracolosi, che aveva imparato ad applicare grazie alla sua carriera di modello anche avendo semplicemente guardato, non riuscirono a mascherare tutta la stanchezza dal suo viso. Così, quando quella mattina il ragazzo varcò i cancelli della scuola, tutti si accorsero che aveva qualcosa che non andava.  
Solitamente Adrien avrebbe aspettato fuori che arrivassero anche Nino e Alya, e fino all'ultimo avrebbero atteso insieme Marinette anche se il più delle volte faceva tardi. Quella mattina però Adrien corse subito in aula per evitare domande che non arrivassero dai suoi compagni di classe e fu stupito di trovarci già Marinette. La ragazza alzò appena gli occhi dal suo sketchbook e gli fece un brevissimo cenno di saluto, poi tornò a fare quello che stava facendo. Il modello rimase spiazzato. Si era aspettato un comportamento simile ma aveva sperato di essersi sbagliato. Quindi aveva davvero rovinato tutto e ora la persona più importante della sua vita, la sua unica e sola ragione della sua misera esistenza aveva smesso di avere qualunque cosa a che fare con lui?!  
Sospirando prese il suo posto e in quel momento la sua tortura iniziò.  
— Tikki, cosa credi che manchi? — chiese Marinette guardando il suo disegno con cipiglio critico. La piccola Kwami, non essendoci nessun altro in classe a parte l'unica persona che condivideva lo stesso segreto, uscì dalla borsetta della ragazza e svolazzò allegra attorno allo sketchbook. — Non saprei, Mari. — disse dopo qualche capriola — Probabilmente solo il colore, io credo che sia bellissimo! È l'ultimo design che avevi fatto ispirato a Chat Noir? — ridacchiò perché sentì Adrien irrigidirsi al suo posto e, se fosse stato trasformato, le orecchie da gatto sulla sua testa si sarebbero rizzate attente e cognitive. Anche la ragazza ridacchiò il più silenziosamente possibile, poi si schiarì la voce e il ragazzo sentì un fruscio di pagine mentre il blocco da disegno veniva sollevato. — Sì, Tikki, esatto. È l'ultimo design che ho creato pensato a Chat Noir ma… sai, non credo ce ne saranno altri. Il gattino è stato un po' rude; riconosco l'ingenuità ma dopo tutto quello che è successo le buone maniere direi che possono essere messe da parte. Detto per conto di Chat Noir poi è strano sul serio.  
— Puoi dirlo forte! — si intromise Plagg che raggiunse la sua metà seduta sul banco di fronte alla compagna, una ruota di Camembert tra le piccole zampine. Adrien iniziava a sentirsi irritato ed escluso. — Il ragazzo ha bisogno di lasciarsi andare a prescindere dalla situazione, soprattutto con te che sai come prenderlo. E invece… — sospirò e addentò il suo formaggio.  
— Ah, Plagg! Lascia andare il Camembert, ho qualcosa per te! — esclamò all'improvviso la ragazza. Di nuovo, il ragazzo di fronte sentì vari rumori di cui quello di un box di cartone che veniva aperto e subito dopo l'intenso profumo di dolci e rustici che iniziava a riempire tutta la stanza, specie le sue delicate narici.  
— Oooh, cosa vedono i miei occhi! Croque monsieur! Croque baguette! Tortini al formaggio! Bocconcini di fonduta! Tikki, ti prego, facciamo a cambio. Ti cedo il ragazzo! Sposami, Marinette, per favore! — disse il Kwami della Distruzione tutto entusiasta e Marinette ridacchiò, facendogli un paio di grattini dietro le orecchie. Indignato, Adrien si girò verso il trio che così allegramente stava sparlando letteralmente alle sue spalle e fulminò ognuno di loro con lo sguardo. Quando proprio stava per dire qualcosa però, la campanella suonò e i due Kwami, presi una manciata di bocconcini per ciascuno, filarono dritti nella borsetta di Marinette per il loro tête-a-tête privato. Adrien li osservò quasi con astio mentre la ragazza invece si impuntava a non guardarlo nemmeno. Uno dopo l'altro i compagni di classe arrivarono e guardarono la scena che li accolse con divertimento e curiosità. Quando entrarono anche Nino e Alya, entrambi furono dapprima interdetti per aver trovato i loro compagni già in classe, specie Marinette, ma soprattutto perché Adrien sembrava irritato, frustrato e ansioso mentre guardava la ragazza che invece guardava ovunque con grande attenzione, senza che mai neanche una volta il suo sguardo si posasse su Adrien. Gli amici erano a dir poco senza parole.  
Presi i loro posti, la coppietta bruna iniziò a fare avanti e indietro con dei bigliettini perché parlare a voce di certi argomenti con i diretti interessati a tiro d'orecchio era controproducente, e continuarono ben oltre l'arrivo della signorina Bustier e dell'inizio delle lezioni.

 _"_ _Babe, qua sta succedendo qualcosa. Che Mari abbia scoperto? -N"_

Il bigliettino di Nino atterrò ai piedi di Alya, giusto un po' alla sinistra del suo banco. La ragazza si accertò che né Marinette né l'insegnante la vedessero e si chinò per raccoglierlo. Quando lesse la familiare grafia in inchiostro verde, diede un'altra occhiata alla sua amica che, bellamente, ignorava la gran quantità di bigliettini che si stavano raggruppando sul suo banco. Adrien voleva evidentemente stabilire un qualche sorta di contatto con lei ma la ragazza era assolutamente decisa ad ignorarlo. Curiosa per quello strano comportamento, scribacchiò velocemente una risposta con la sua solita penna arancione e lanciò in biglietto che finì nel posto vuoto tra il suo ragazzo e il modello. Adrien sapeva che fosse di Nino ma allungò lo stesso la mano ma, per una volta, Nino fu più veloce e lo schiaffeggiò piano per riprendersi ciò che era suo. L'amico sospirò e lasciò andare. Se Nino non gli faceva leggere i suoi bigliettini i casi erano due: o cose molto private tra fidanzato e fidanzata oppure stavano parlando di lui e Marinette.  
A giudicare dal comportamento cospirativo era decisamente la seconda.  
Il modello biondo osservò Nino tutto il tempo, tentando di leggere cosa ci fosse scritto nel suo bigliettino grazie alla sua vista da supergatto, ma il DJ era chino sul foglio per schermarlo e ci stava riuscendo alla grande. Vide solo quando il ragazzo scrisse la risposta e rimandò indietro il biglietto con una mira orrenda. Dove voleva farlo arrivare quel fogliettino, da Nathaniel più indietro?  
Tuttavia Alya fu abbastanza svelta a intercettare la pallina di carta prima che atterrasse sul banco dei ragazzi dietro. La sua risposta precedente era seguita da quella di Nino in una grafia ben più disordinata di prima.

 _"_ _Marinette ignora tutti i bigliettini di Adrien. Ce ne saranno una quindicina sul banco. Non ne ha letto neanche uno. Ci sta giocando a impilarli e a fare piramidi di carta. Sì, penso che qualcosa sia successo ieri. Adrien aveva "minacciato" di andare a trovarla appena Nath se ne fosse andato e credo che allora qualcosa sia accaduto. Marinette avrà scoperto che era Adrien il player online con cui si trovava bene e ora gli tiene il muso perché poteva dirglielo prima. Sicuro. -A"_

 _"_ _Ovvio. Adrien vuole intercettare i nostri bigliettini. O impariamo la telepatia o ci inventiamo un modo per chattare senza farci scoprire. Se non mi rispondi, capisco che invece ne riparleremo direttamente a pranzo, ovviamente in privato. Ho già schiaffeggiato una volta la mano di Adrien, non farmi ingaggiare uno scazzottamento completo. Non sembra ma Adrien ha una forza esagerata per essere un modello così mingherlino. Non farmi essere il primo a prenderle da lui. -N"_

La ragazza rise e diede e diede un colpetto col piede sotto alla panca di Nino per fargli capire che approvava l'idea di parlarne a pranzo.  
Tuttavia, Alya era riuscita a recuperare uno dei bigliettini che Adrien aveva lanciato a Marinette, più che altro perché lei continuava a ignorarli e a scacciarli e uno finì accanto alla sua coscia sulla panca. Non sapeva che numero di bigliettino fosse sin da quando aveva cominciato a lanciarli, ma Adrien era straordinariamente disperato e tenero.

 _"_ _Mariii! Per favore, non ignorarmi così! Che cosa ho fatto? Davvero, non ho capito! E' la domanda di ieri sera, il problema? Se la risposta è negativa potevi dirmelo subito anziché farmi passare una notte insonne coi dubbi! Una certa "persona" continua a ridere e a sghignazzare e non so te ma io la sento benissimo e mi irrita particolarmente. MARIII! ç_ç -A"_

Alya rise, attirando l'attenzione di Marinette che, visto il biglietto nelle mani dell'amica, avvampò. Alya allungò la mano verso il mucchio di altre piccole palline di carta ma l'amica non fece nulla per fermarla. La giornalista ne aprì un paio a caso e ogni volta veniva colta da uno scroscio di risa silenziose. Adrien era sempre più senza speranze e sarebbe scoppiato molto facilmente.

 _"_ _Mari, che ti ho fatto? -A"_

 _"_ _Mangiamo insieme a pranzo? -A"_

 _"_ _Marinette, come mai mi ignori? -A"_

 _"_ _MARINETTE, per favore, mi stai facendo morire. Mi sento un gattino bastonato e lasciato al freddo e al gelo sotto una pioggia battente e debilitante. -A"_

 _"_ _C'era una volta un gatto nero che incontrò un giorno una bellissima principessa. La principessa lo accolse in casa e i due erano fatti l'uno per l'altra, ma poi un giorno il gattino fece qualcosa e la sua principessa non gli disse mai cos'avesse fatto, ignorandolo e facendo finta che non esistesse. Pugnalato dritto al cuore dal comportamento della sua principessa, il gattino morì di crepacuore e ancora oggi tutti lo ricordano come il randagio che assaggiò l'amore ma che lo perse nel giro di neanche ventiquattro ore. -A"_

Di bigliettini ce n'erano altri ma se tutti avessero avuto la stessa impostazione da storiella dell'ultimo che aveva letto, Alya non sapeva se sarebbe mai stata in grado di trattenere le risa oppure si sarebbe fatta scoprire dalla signorina Bustier. Alla fine optò per acciuffare tutti i bigliettini, metterli nella borsa e prepararsi alle risate che si sarebbe fatta con Nino quando a pranzo li avrebbero letti.  
Quando la campanella della fine della prima metà della giornata suonò, Marinette aveva ancora Plagg nella sua borsa con Tikki. Con questa scusa Adrien si avvicinò a lei e tentò nuovamente di parlarle ma lei lo guardò con aria annoiata, infilò una mano nella sua borsa, ne prese Plagg, lo adagiò tra le leccornie che aveva portato apposta per lui senza che nessuno la vedesse, e poi diede la scatola al modello, girandosi e andando dritta per la sua strada. Adrien guardò Plagg che si beava di tutte quelle cose al formaggio con evidente disgusto per l'ingordigia del Kwami, poi seguì con lo sguardo Marinette che prendeva Nathaniel sottobraccio e si avviava sicuramente verso casa sua per pranzare e mandare avanti quell'antipatico progetto che avevano iniziato il giorno precedente e che aveva dato definitivamente il via a quella strana danza che stavano facendo e che li faceva avvicinare un sacco e poi allontanare del doppio. Snervante. Spinto dalla gelosia e dal fatto che la sua principessa lo aveva ignorato per tutta la notte e la mattinata, il modello rincorse Marinette e la chiamò per nome fin quando non la raggiunse.  
Alya e Nino intanto avevano seguito la scena molto attentamente e corsero per non perdersi neanche una parola quando entrambi gli amici filarono via per i corridoi. Fu davvero esilarante per loro vedere per una volta Adrien rincorrere Marinette, e fu davvero illuminante vedere lei come continuasse ad ignorarlo e come lo spinse via quando lui la fermò con una mano sulla spalla.  
Adrien si girò verso i suoi amici con un'espressione assolutamente distrutta, ma se Marinette si comportava in quel modo doveva esserci una ragione. Quando videro che il ragazzo entrò nella limousine per andare a pranzare alla sua gigante magione, Alya e Nino andarono a pranzare a un piccolo locale lì vicino. Sarebbero andati da Marinette se questa non fosse stata la ragione principale per cui dovevano essere assolutamente soli, quindi, una volta seduti al tavolo più riparato che potessero trovare, e dopo aver ordinato un bel piatto di pasta ciascuno, i due ragazzi iniziarono a leggere i bigliettini di Adrien che Alya aveva sfacciatamente preso. I due fidanzati risero a crepapelle per quanto il modello fosse disperato, e alla fine della lettura arrivarono alla conclusione che i due si erano incontrati, Adrien aveva vuotato il sacco, Marinette inizialmente aveva avuto un atteggiamento positivo, poi però una domanda stupida di Adrien aveva fatto sì che lei gli mettesse il muso.  
Tipico di Adrien: non avvezzo ai rapporti sociali e soprattutto alle questioni di cuore, era stato capace di rovinare l'atmosfera e ora Marinette, la grande vendicativa e dispettosa ragazza, gliela stava facendo pagare. E conoscendo Marinette, Alya sapeva che l'amica avrebbe continuato in quel modo fin quando non fosse stata soddisfatta della disperazione del povero ragazzo. R.I.P., Adrien, i tuoi amici ti hanno voluto bene. E' stata breve ma intensa la vostra amicizia, e sulla tua lapide saranno scritte solo cose positive. E probabilmente anche che hai fatto indispettire la ragazza più dolce del mondo e che la sua vendetta ti ha distrutto. Il che è tutto buono e giusto, non lamentarti. Addio.  
Quand'ebbero finito di pranzare e tornarono a scuola, i due fidanzati erano d'accordo che, alla fine della giornata, avrebbero parlato con quei due idioti. Se non altro perché non volevano seppellire il loro amico così prematuramente.

A casa sua, Marinette e Nathaniel pranzarono e risero serenamente. La compagnia di Nath sarebbe stata sempre una che Mari avrebbe adorato per tutta la vita perché era davvero semplice parlare col timido ragazzo dai capelli rossi e gli occhi così chiari e cristallini da sembrare di vetro.  
Si portarono anche avanti col progetto e quelle due ore di spacco tra le due metà della giornata scolastica sarebbero state molto più piacevoli se Adrien non l'avesse tartassata di sms, messaggi su tutte le chat in cui riuscisse a trovarla, e chiamate varie. Alla fine, quando i due amici decisero che si era fatta ora di tornare a scuola, il cellulare di Marinette segnava trentaquattro chiamate senza risposta, centoventicinque sms, e almeno un migliaio di messaggi sparsi per le chat. La maggior parte dei testi scritti comunque era senza senso, solo un mucchio di lettere premute a caso tanto per inviare qualcosa e attirare la sua attenzione, oppure emoji, faccine e sticker, foto varie fatte a qualunque oggetto nella stanza di Adrien potesse attirare la sua attenzione, e una moltitudine imprecisata di immagini di gattini con gli occhioni giganti. A un certo punto Nathaniel aveva fatto un'espressione curiosa e Marinette si ritrovò semplicemente a dire che Adrien è uno stupido e che l'aveva fatta arrabbiare con la sua stupidità e che quindi lei gli stava solo rendendo pan per focaccia, cosa che fece guadagnare una ragazza una timida risata da parte del pomodorino più amato di Parigi e che lei trovò assolutamente adorabile.  
Adrien invece, disteso a faccia in giù sul suo letto, continuava senza sosta e con una buona dose di ossessività, a pensare alla notte precedente e al suo "sbaglio". Dopo le prime tre chiamate senza risposta fatte a Marinette, aveva preso a tartassarla di squilli e messaggi tanto per annoiarla e irritarla ancora di più, tanto peggio di così non sarebbe potuta andare, no?  
Sicuramente no, almeno non da parte di Marinette. Ma Plagg continuava a rompere le scatole e a ridere come un forsennato, dicendo che il suo cucciolo era il più ingenuo e ignorante in fatto di donne tra tutti i cuccioli che aveva avuto e probabilmente quello che comunque portava la bandiera tra tutti gli adolescenti del mondo. Il Kwami della Distruzione, dall'alto della sua onniscienza ed esperienza millenaria, capiva benissimo i tumulti interiori di un ragazzo alle prese con gli ormoni e le prime esperienze, ma non capiva assolutamente come, un ragazzo come Adrien che aveva passato la sua vita rinchiuso in casa con internet e tutto il mondo disponibile, non riuscisse a prendere la palla al balzo e approfittare della libertà e fare qualche "passo falso" oppure comunque semplicemente a lasciarsi andare con chi sapeva avrebbe potuto farlo senza nemmeno sentirsi inadeguato. Marinette capiva benissimo tutto di quel ragazzo, sia il lato di Chat Noir che quello di Adrien, e aveva chiaramente detto che avrebbe presto tutto quello che lui avrebbe deciso di darle, cose buone così come cose cattive. Certo, Marinette non avrebbe accettato nulla che fosse troppo oltre certi limiti, dopotutto erano entrambi assolutamente inesperti, ma se Adrien non avesse mai cominciato a darle assolutamente niente, come avrebbe fatto lei ad accettare qualunque cosa? Lei aveva fatto il primo passo con la dichiarazione, lui aveva risposto, quindi, dato che lui aveva detto tutte quelle belle cosine per farla sentire speciale aveva l'obbligo morale di dissipare le sue paure e suggellare il loro amore anche solo con un abbraccio.  
E invece Adrien che cos'aveva fatto? Non solo non l'aveva nemmeno abbracciata, ma l'aveva anche lasciata andare dal loro minimo e casto contatto sulle spalle o quando la stava accarezzando, e le aveva rivolto la domanda più distruggi-mood che qualcuno avesse mai potuto formulare e pronunciare. Marinette non lo aveva ancora espresso a voce, ma il fatto che tutte quelle aspettative fossero state distrutte nel momento in cui la domanda fu posta, l'avevano fatta sentire di nuovo come se tutto ciò che Adrien aveva detto precedentemente non fosse mai esistito. Non sapeva spiegarselo ma in qualche modo, una parte di lei, credeva fosse colpa sua, nonostante la sua parte razionale le urlava che invece no, non era colpa di nessuno e che se Adrien aveva fatto quella domanda era perché era confuso quanto lei. Anche se non ce n'era stato bisogno. Davvero.  
Plagg aveva iniziato a ridere sotto i baffi e Tikki l'aveva sgridato perché era compito suo insegnare ai suoi cuccioli come comportarsi con le ragazze quando non avevano una figura genitoriale a cui chiedere consigli, quindi la stessa Kwami aveva suggerito a Marinette di lasciare quei due disastri ambulanti da soli a rimuginare sulle loro azioni. Il dio gatto sapeva benissimo che il suo compito di protettore del portatore di Miraculous fosse di guidare il cucciolo in tutti gli aspetti della vita e non solo quelli legati alla lotta contro il male, ma lui proprio non sopportava il fatto di dover aiutare ogni singolo Chat Noir alla realizzazione del loro sogno d'amore. Dopo averlo fatto le prime dieci volte, Plagg non ce la faceva più. Si era licenziato da quel lavoro e aveva fatto sì di non fare più lo psicologo di coppia a nessuno. Adrien, poi, era un caso disperato. Una svegliata da parte di Tikki e delle sue Ladybug sempre così birichine era quello che gli ci voleva.  
Dopo due ore passate a commiserarsi senza giungere a nessun punto in particolare, finalmente il ragazzo, sempre più abbattuto e sempre più distrutto, tornò a scuola.  
Nel frattempo che la limousine si fermava, vide Marinette che entrava a scuola con Nathaniel dopo aver salutato brevemente Alya e Nino. Quando scese dalla macchina, deciso a raggiungere nuovamente quella ragazza, il suo amico lo fermò precludendogli di nuovo quell'opportunità.  
Nino e Alya lo tartassarono di domande inerenti ai bigliettini che aveva lanciato a Marinette in classe e se per caso avesse intenzione di mandargliene altri perché loro due glieli avrebbero passati volentieri se prima li avessero letti perché erano davvero esilaranti, come la storia del gattino e della principessa, oppure quale domanda aveva fatto così inalberare la fashion designer che era rinomata per avere una pazienza di ferro tranne che con Chloè. Adesso però avrebbero potuto aggiungere Adrien alla lista.  
Le ultime tre ore della giornata scolastica passarono davvero troppo lentamente.  
Anche l'ora di fisica, che era la sua lezione preferita, gli sembrò troppo lenta, troppo pesante, troppo tutto. Adrien era agitato, le gambe sotto al banco non la finivano di saltellare e più volte Nino gli aveva dato una ginocchiata per farlo stare fermo, ma se lui si fermava con la gamba allora riprendeva a sfogare la tensione tamburellando le dita sul tavolo, e allora Nino gli dava l'ennesimo schiaffo sulla mano e Adrien iniziava a far scattare irritantemente il tappo della penna, e allora fu la stessa signora Mendeleiev che lo riprese per aver disturbato la lezione, e a quel punto Adrien fu lasciato in pace da Nino e poté riprendere a far saltellare le gambe come meglio credeva perché era l'unica cosa che gli dava la possibilità di essere più attento in classe.  
La situazione in sospeso con Marinette gli stava decisamente dando alla testa. Se non fosse stato un Agreste probabilmente si sarebbe girato nel bel mezzo della lezione e avrebbe urlato a tutto al mondo il suo amore per lei e poi le avrebbe detto che se lei non avesse smesso di farlo impazzire in quel modo, allora lui l'avrebbe pregata di porre fine alla sua vita perché persino la morte, ovviamente data dalle sue mani preziose, sarebbe stata migliore di quella tortura interiore a cui lo stava vittoriosamente punendo.

L'ultima ora della giornata era quella di educazione fisica. I ragazzi si raggrupparono in palestra e il professore ordinò dieci giri di campo come riscaldamento. Il quartetto di amici iniziò a correre e Adrien approfittò della situazione per affiancare Marinette ma questa continuava a sfuggirgli, andando sempre più avanti di dieci passi. Alla fine la corsa di riscaldamento divenne una vera e propria caccia, con Marinette preda in testa e Adrien cacciatore indietro di almeno una quindicina di passi. Tutti guardavano la scena con la voglia insoluta di aprirsi un bel pacchetto di patatine o pop corn per godersela meglio, ma alla fine era una goduria già così perché chi avrebbe mai immaginato che per una volta sarebbe stato il modello biondo a correre dietro alla ragazza dai capelli corvini quando lei gli era corsa dietro per così tanto tempo? Lo stesso professore lasciò che i due ragazzi si rincorressero per tutta l'ora di educazione fisica. Anzi, si meravigliò per la loro velocità e resistenza. Poteva aspettarselo da Adrien che era sempre stato il suo allievo migliore, ma Marinette fu una vera scoperta. Ma d'altronde, chi mai avrebbe immaginato la piccola, imbranata, maldestra Marinette essere così agile e veloce e resistente? Eppure lei lo era già da ben prima che diventasse Ladybug. Diventare un'eroina aveva solo aumentato i suoi doni naturali (già coltivati nella pasticceria).  
Alla fine dell'ora di lezione, Marinette non si fermò e, continuando a correre pur di non lasciar "vincere" Adrien, raggiunse lo spogliatoio per darsi una sistemata.  
Ciò con cui non aveva fatto i conti però era l'ostinatezza di Alya e i suoi piani diabolici. Così, quando l'amica la invitò a prendere il primo gelato dell'anno, lei accettò senza minimamente pensare a quanto subdola fosse la super giornalista che invece, insieme a Nino, stava mettendo nel sacco lei e il suo partner.  
Quando tutti e quattro si ritrovarono nell'atrio principale Adrien e Marinette furono braccati. La coppia di amici fidanzati li aveva messi alle strette senza che potessero fuggire e ciò che dissero, una semplice, piccolissima insignifcante frase, gli fece tremare la terra sotto i piedi. — Noi sappiamo tutto. Sarebbe il caso che la smetteste di fare gli idioti e finalmente uscire allo scoperto.


	14. Chapter 14

Il tempo parve fermarsi. Tutto intorno pareva come se tutto fosse statico, immobile. Nessun cinguettio di uccellini che proveniva da fuori alle porte a neanche due metri da loro, non un solo motore di macchina, neanche un solo schiamazzo di qualche ragazzo appena uscito da scuola. La frase di Alya aveva come risucchiato tutto ciò che faceva del mondo quello che è. Tutto sembrava anche come se lentamente stesse perdendo colore e il verde degli alberi diventava lentamente grigio, l'azzurro del cielo che sembrava annuvolarsi come per l'arrivo di una tremenda tempesta. Persino i tetti delle case persero il loro colore rossiccio.  
Adrien e Marinette si sentivano davvero come se il mondo sotto i loro piedi gli fosse stato tolto. Si sentivano precipitare in un abisso profondo e oscuro, privo di qualunque colore, luce o speranza.  
La prima cosa a cui pensarono che i due amici avessero scoperto fu una sola: erano venuti a conoscenza delle loro identità da supereroi e ora non volevano più segreti e bugie. Non volevano più che gli si mentisse ogni volta che scappavano via durante l'attacco di un akuma, non volevano più essere lasciati indietro e magari, i due eroi scoperti pensarono, probabilmente la loro scoperta avrebbe fatto sì che avessero delle scuse molto migliori alle loro sparizioni con Alya dalla loro parte. Tuttavia, la realizzazione di essersi fatti scoprire non solo l'uno dall'altro (il che non è un problema perché sarebbe dovuto succedere anche molto prima se solo non fosse stato per le regole di Ladybug, dato che nessuno vieta ai portatori di Miraculous di essere amici fra loro e conoscersi anche dietro la maschera) ma di essersi fatti scoprire anche dai loro migliori amici li stava facendo seriamente rivalutare la loro validità come eroi. Cosa ne sarebbe stato di loro se, anziché i loro inseparabili amici, persone di cui sapevano potevano fidarsi, li avesse scoperti qualcun altro? Che cosa sarebbe successo se li avesse scoperti, diciamo, Nadja Chamack? Li avrebbe smascherati in diretta nazionale, e poi lo scoop avrebbe fatto il giro del mondo e allora la loro vita sarebbe diventata un inferno e non sarebbero stati tranquilli da nessuna parte. A meno che non fossero fuggiti sul cucuzzolo di una qualche montagna alta e sperduta e avessero iniziato a vivere dei frutti del loro raccolto e della caccia, e allora sì, probabilmente sarebbero stati tranquilli. Sempre finché poi qualcuno non li avesse trovati e quindi rivenduti alla pubblica gogna. La loro vita era ufficialmente finita.  
Marinette pensava alla sua futura carriera di fashion designer morta ancor prima di nascere, senza aver avuto nessun'altra occasione oltre il concorso sulla bombetta di mesi prima indetto da Gabriel Agreste (e che lei aveva vinto, certo, ma era pur sempre un concorso scolastico che non l'aveva portata a chissà quale punto nel panorama della moda e quindi era come se non valesse nient'altro che la sua grande soddisfazione personale per aver vinto un concorso indetto dal suo personalissimo guru della moda che è tanto considerato il livello a cui era, ma era estremamente niente se tutta la sua vita fosse diventata un incubo a causa delle identità svelate!). Si sentiva davvero come una fallita. Marinette era già una fallita, ma Ladybug?! Ladybug era diventata un fallimento ambulante perché affidata alla regina dei fallimenti Marinette!  
Adrien invece sentiva la nausea impossessarsi di lui sempre più e prima o poi il suo stomaco avrebbe ceduto e avrebbe cacciato via tutto ciò che aveva mangiato per pranzo, anche se era solo un'insalata del cavolo perché la sua dieta era misera (ma tecnicamente aveva anche lasciato la maggior parte di ciò che aveva nel piatto perché l'idea di Marinette che lo ignorava e il suo modo di romperle le scatole col cellulare lo avevano tenuto occupato davvero tanto). La testa gli girava peggio di un frullatore, il suo stomaco faceva le bizze e si contorceva dall'ansia. Suo padre lo avrebbe ucciso. Cosa avrebbe detto Gabriel Agreste?! Avrebbe sicuramente urlato che il buon nome della famiglia era stato distrutto perché suo figlio, sciocco, stupido figlio con cui aveva assolutamente sbagliato ad accettare che andasse alla scuola pubblica dove ne è stato influenzato negativamente, se ne andava in giro con una tuta di pelle super attillata, con tanto di coda e orecchie da gatto, a salvare il deretano dei parigini. Il problema probabilmente non sarebbe stato il fatto di essere un supereroe ma l'abbigliamento che questo ne comportava. Qualunque genitore che si rispetti non sarebbe poi molto entusiasta di sapere il proprio figlio o la propria figlia in giro con una tuta talmente aderente da non lasciare proprio spazio all'immaginazione. Assolutamente. Zero. Nada. La sua vita era finita e, anche se avesse voluto fuggire come Chat Noir, ormai tutti avrebbero saputo che era la sua altra identità e quindi sarebbe stato facilmente visto e riportato dal padre legato come un salame come se fosse stato una bestia rara e feroce che finalmente qualche cacciatore era riuscito ad acchiappare vivo! Mentalmente, Adrien ringraziò il cielo di essere nato e aver potuto conoscere Plagg grazie al quale ha potuto conoscere Ladybug, che poi si è scoperta la magnifica Marinette, essersi innamorato e aver vissuto momenti fantastici. Certo, fino al momento in cui lui aveva mandato tutto all'aria con quella stupida domanda.  
Già. La domanda.  
E ADESSO COME AVREBBE FATTO A SAPERE LA VERITÀ?!  
Alya e Nino li avevano scoperti, probabilmente anche Nadjia Chamack li aveva scoperti, e allora loro avrebbero dovuto fuggire, probabilmente prendendo strade completamente diverse per evitare di essere catturati insieme e fare in modo di sviare gli inseguitori e far perdere le loro tracce, e quindi non avrebbero mai più potuto parlare, chiarirsi e stare insieme.  
Tutto ciò era davvero incredibile. Impossibile! La sua storia d'amore era cominciata e finita nel giro di un battito di ciglia e non aveva neanche quindici anni! La vita era appena cominciata, aveva appena appena cominciato a sorridergli ed ecco che già si riprendeva tutte le gioie che aveva promesso di regalargli.  
In quel momento l'unica cosa che avrebbe voluto fare era scomparire in una nuvola di fumo ed isolarsi su un'isola deserta prima che i due amici bruni parlassero e ponessero finalmente fine alla loro vita estremamente folle e ormai sotto il naso di tutti.  
I pensieri e le emozioni in tumulto di Adrien e Marinette erano chiari e palesi sulle loro facce tanto che gli amici pensarono che fosse da matti starci male per così poco. Alya e Nino erano così convinti di ciò che avevano scoperto che mai, neanche per una volta, nelle loro menti, era passata l'idea che avrebbero potuto sbagliarsi e che tutto ciò che pensavano fosse in realtà altamente travisato. Avevano passato ore a decidere il piano d'azione e l'unico possibile sembrava quello di fare in modo di incatenarli, metaforicamente parlando, nell'atrio e beccarli insieme, e così era stato, ma vedendo le loro facce sbiancate e verdi di nausea li fece quasi desistere dal continuare con il loro interrogatorio ma già che c'erano…  
Fu Adrien il primo a riprendere padronanza del proprio corpo senza rimettere tutto il pranzo di prima, e con voce tremante e instabile e una certa pressante isteria di sottofondo chiese — C-Cosa? Che avreste scoperto? Chi vi tiene nascosto cosa? Che?  
Alya e Nino si guardarono alzando le sopracciglia. "Bingo!", pensarono e si girarono nuovamente verso i due cerbiatti appena catturati. Nino si schiarì la gola ma fu Alya a parlare per prima. Assunse la sua tipica espressione da boss, braccia conserte e occhiali schiacciatissimi sul naso tanto da sembrare quasi lenti a contatto con le lunghe ciglia che venivano piegate dai vetri, schiena dritta e un fianco alzato. — Nino ed io abbiamo motivo di credere che voi abbiate una tresca amorosa tra due persone e quattro identità. — disse, e a questo Marinette gravitò incosciamente verso Adrien e si aggrappò a lui come una scialuppa di salvataggio in un mare in tempesta. Ma cosa avrebbero mai potuto fare contro la tempesta che si stava abbattendo su di loro? La loro piccolissima imbarcazione avrebbe continuato a prendere il largo, alla deriva, poi la pioggia avrebbe contribuito a far perdere loro la cognizione dei loro dintorni, li avrebbe sballottati in un mare agitato e pericoloso, poi un fulmine avrebbe colpito la loro piccolissima chiatta e loro sarebbero stati sbalzati malamente in mare e sarebbero affogati senza aver potuto costruire niente nella vita, senza aver mai raggiunto nessun obbiettivo, senza aver mai vissuto realmente. Cosa avrebbero detto di loro i genitori? Cosa avrebbero detto di loro gli amici?  
I genitori di Marinette sarebbero forse stati entusiasti di vedere la propria adoratissima figlia scelta per proteggere Parigi, ne sarebbero stati davvero felici perché solo la dolce e altruista Marinette avrebbe potuto essere perfetta per quel ruolo anche in barba alla sua sbadataggine. Però avrebbero anche aggiunto una buona dose di paura e panico perché Marinette aveva appena compiuto quattordici anni e da almeno un anno era Ladybug e quindi aveva cominciato quando aveva appena tredici anni, se non di meno, e allora la loro preziosissima bambina era a diretto contatto, tutti i giorni, con le forze del male e un supercattivo così cattivo da prendersela con chiunque, indiscriminatamente, come il bambino che aveva trasformato in Gigantitan, e tutto solo per prendere un paio di gioielli da due adolescenti? Tom e Sabine non avrebbero mai detto a Ladybug e Chat Noir di cedere i Miraculous; non sono idioti e sanno benissimo che cedere le pietre magiche porterebbe Papillon a compiere chissà quale azione sconsiderata che potrebbe portare tutto il mondo alla rovina, ma sicuramente non sarebbero poi stati così felici nel pensare Marinette in pericolo su base giornaliera.  
Dall'altro lato c'era Alya che sarebbe stata estremamente entusiasta di vedere le sue due ship preferite, la Ladynoir e l'Adrienette, divenire realtà sotto il suo sguardo da falco attento e indagatorio. Ma Marinette non voleva affondare senza combattere e così, preparandosi ad affrontare l'uragano che è la sua amica, disse semplicemente — Cos'avete scoperto? — perché davvero, prima di correre ai ripari con la coda fra le gambe sarebbe stato più saggio combattere a viso scoperto e buttarsi a capofitto nella battaglia. Dopodutto, l'attacco è la miglior difesa, no? E allora non mostrarti debole e colto in flagrante ma combatti e rigira la frittata a modo tuo. Prima o poi la mano giusta arriva e tu intanto non ti sei fatto cogliere alla sprovvista ma pronto e col colpo in canna.  
Infatti, la strategia da "attacca prima di essere attaccato" aveva funzionato. Alya non se l'aspettava da Marinette, credendo che, una volta detto qualcosa ad effetto, la ragazza sarebbe crollata e avrebbe chiesto pietà in ginocchio con una bella scenata da "ti prego, fa che non diventi pubblica la cosa!". E invece no. Uno a zero per Marinette. Questa gliela doveva proprio! Ma la bruna con gli occhiali era ormai fuori gioco dal comportamento così out of character di Marinette da forzare al subentro di Nino nella conversazione. Il ragazzo si sfilò le cuffie dalla testa e le poggiò sulle spalle, poi si sfregò un po' le mani e assunse un'aria come da avvocato che ascolta i suoi clienti. — Ebbene, io e Alya ci siamo accorti del vostro comportamento strano. Non è una cosa di "adesso" — disse mettendo tra virgolette virtuali l'ultima parola — ma è più un'attenta analisi del vostro comportamento da molto tempo. — Marinette e Adrien si scambiarono uno sguardo ancora più scioccato e spaventato dei precedenti e le loro mani si intrecciarono talmente strette da poter risultare indissubili e incollate per tutto il resto della loro vita. Nino e Alya li guardarono assolutamente compiaciuti, e non avevano nemmeno ancora sganciato la bomba. Nel momento in cui l'avessero fatto, sapevano che i due piccoli cerbiatti probabilmente avrebbero avuto un infarto. Ma diciamo che se l'erano quasi cercata…  
— Io e Alya vi abbiamo sempre visti abbastanza sfuggevoli e sulle spine, ma la cosa è diventata proprio palese più o meno quando vi siete avvicinati. Ogni volta era come se ci fosse qualcosa che tentavate più di nascondervi a vicenda che non a noialtri, e poi è diventato assolutamente palese diciamo da dopo Natale, per raggiungere proprio il clou dalla fine di gennaio in poi. Dopodichè è tutto scemato, fino ad oggi. — iniziò a raccontare il DJ. Questi intanto aveva iniziato a girare intorno ai due "indiziati" proprio come un detective, e i due ragazzi si sentivano sempre più piccoli, _avrebbero voluto_ essere sempre più piccoli in modo da poter sparire e risparmiarsi una morte così lenta e dolorosa.  
E quindi così era giunto il momento in cui tutto sarebbe cambiato per il verso sbagliato. O forse no. Ma l'ansia che i due eroi non più in incognito stavano provando era arrivata a livelli stellari e Marinette si sentiva quasi sull'orlo di un attacco di panico. Chi ha mai avuto un attacco di panico? Alzi la mano chi ha avuto un attacco di panico! Marinette non aveva mai avuto un attacco di panico. O meglio, ne aveva avuti, tipo quando non sapeva che tipo di bombetta presentare per quello stupido concorso scolastico di Gabriel Agreste (stupido "adesso" in questa situazione!), oppure quando lasciò quel messaggio sulla segreteria telefonica di Adrien… tutto quello per cui aveva avuto attacchi di panico negli ultimi anni le sembravano sciocchezze. E dire che aveva davvero raggiunto livelli epici in cui per calmarla ci era voluto un po', oltre una buona dose di calmanti chiamati "ALYA AIUTAMI". Ma ora "Alya aiutami" era uno dei motivi per cui stava avendo un'altra crisi e tutto perché chissà quando non erano stati entrambi abbastanza prudenti da sviari i sospetti sulle rispettive identità di Ladybug e Chat Noir! Che stolti!  
La testa di Marinette girava come in preda a un carosello impazzito. Il suo yoyo da eroina mulinava piano in confronto ai suoi pensieri agitati e terrorizzati. Le vennero in mente tutti i momenti belli della sua carriera da Ladybug e, ovviamente, subito dopo quelli con Chat Noir, arrivarono le facce sollevate e ammirate dei parigini appena salvati, dello stesso sindaco che addirittura aveva commissionato loro una statua dopo l'iniziale scetticismo nei loro confronti, e tutti gli eventi che avevano portato avanti per beneficenza e che avevano effettivamente aiutato tante persone anche senza lottare come contro gli akuma ma solo con la loro influenza da personaggi pubblici, amati e ammirati.  
Alya, intanto, ignara di ciò che succedeva nella testa nel pallone dell'amica, ripreso il controllo delle sue emozioni, aveva fatto un passo avanti e, nella sua tipica posizione da supereroe con i pugni sui fianchi, squadrò da capo a piedi gli amici e rise con una risata alquanto malvagia che fece quasi accapponare la pelle a Marinette. — Ieri Adrien per poco non saltava addosso al povero Nath per azzannargli la giugulare ma ha poi optato per strusciarsi sulla piccola Marinette come un gatto… — ecco. Marinette iniziava a sentire come la morte protendesse lentamente le sue braccia secche e avvizzite verso il suo cuore… il momento in cui Alya avrebbe detto che Adrien è Chat Noir era davvero vicino… eccolo… — …poi ha detto che sarebbe passato a casa tua dopo che Mr Tomato se ne fosse andato e… — la ragazza frugò nel suo zaino e, dopo una breve revisione ai tanti bigliettini che aveva rubato quella mattina all'amica, ne prese uno in particolare e lo sventolò sotto il naso dei due indagati. — … _questa_ è la prova schiacciante che è venuto e che ti ha fatto una chissà quale domanda che ti ha fatto proprio imbestialire, ragazza! — Alya continuava a sventolare il minuscolo pezzettino di carta e più lo sventolava e faceva aria sul volto di Marinette, più quest'ultima l'aria se la sentiva mancare. Ma la giornalista a caccia di verità non si fermò nemmeno per un istante e il suo discorso riprese a pieno regime. — Allora noi abbiamo iniziato a farci delle domande e io e Nino siamo giunti ad un'unica conclusione! — e qui i due findanzati si affiancarono e, in perfetta sincronia, si aggiustarono insieme gli occhiali sul naso, si misero schiena contro schiena e guardarono i due ragazzi sotto i riflettori con un linguaggio del corpo e un'espressione che dichiarava esattamente "siete spacciati". — Tu e Adrien vi siete conosciuti contemporaneamente sia qui a scuola che altrove.  
— Su internet! Sicuramente in una delle chat di UMS oppure che ne so, qualche gruppo di LoL si sarà incontrato su Discord…? — tentò Nino, ma il suo discorso non era così potente come quello di Alya, anche se però niente aveva senso per le orecchie di Adrien e Marinette. UMS? Discord? Chat online…? Di cosa diamine stavano parlando quei due?! Dov'erano finite le gravi e pesanti accuse sul fatto di aver ormai scoperto i loro amici essere il Miracoloso Duo che salva il deretano dei Parigini più di quanto loro stessi salvino i loro deretani nelle vite civili di tutti i giorni?  
— Ma voi non sapevate chi foste! — continuò Alya sempre più entusiasta e vibrante di eccitazione. Tutta quella storia le stava facendo andare il sangue alla testa, era troppo felice per essere giunta alla verità e di rimetterla insieme per ricreare tutto il misfatto daccapo. — Poi Adrien l'ha scoperto a gennaio! L'ho capito perché Marinette saltava sempre quando la si chiamava, era sempre così sulle spine, sembrava avesse paura della sua stessa ombra! E sapete perché?! Perché Marinette non sapeva chi fosse il suo compagno di giochi online! Ma lui aveva scoperto _lei_ e quindi lei aveva paura che lui potesse comparire da un momento all'altro, il che ci riporta al fatto che quindi Marinette quanto meno sospettasse che fosse Adrien perché i livelli di nervosismo li raggiungeva proprio con la sua vicinanza, incredibile!  
— E poi tutto questo si è fatto più tranquillo, ma contemporaneamente il mio Bro è impazzito perché evidentemente moriva dalla voglia di dire a Marinette che fosse lui il player con cui faceva coppia online ma lei non gliel'ha mai permesso. — aggiunse Nino al discorso della sua ragazza. Entrambi sembravano davvero degli atomi di idrogeno impazziti che frizzano e impazziscono com'è giusto che degli atomi facciano. Con la sola differenza che Alya e Nino non sono atomi (non nella fattispecie….) e quindi il loro comportamento non era per niente giustificato. Eppure sembravano così estremamente felici…  
— Fino a ieri sera! — riprese Alya — Adrien è venuto a trovarti e sono sicura al cento percento che abbia dichiarato la sua identità e non solo! — a questo punto la ragazza prese Marinette per le spalle con una mano e con l'altra afferrò Adrien per il colletto della maglia, portandolo al livello dei suoi occhi. Poi si rivolse direttamente a lui. — Ti sei anche dichiarato, giusto?! Ma poi devi aver fatto una domanda abbastanza idiota perché null'altro giustificherebbe una Marinette così irritata! Di' un po', tu — e tornò a girarsi verso l'amica che la guardava con i suoi profondi occhi blu spalancati e attoniti — non ti avrà mica chiesto se foste una coppia ora che vi siete dichiarati? —Marinette, dall'alto del suo estremo intontimento per tutte quelle emozioni in una sola volta, oltre al fatto di aver cambiato repentinamente argomento dalle identità alle dichiarazioni e soprattutto il fatto del leggero senso di panico che lentamente veniva sovrastato dal sollievo di non essere stati scoperti come eroi ma come "quasi amanti", non rispose ma Alya lesse comunque qualcosa nei suoi occhi perché lasciò andare i ragazzi e si premette le mani sulla bocca esclamando "No!". — Non è possibile! Adrien Agreste! Ti facevo molto più romantico di questo! Anche Nino è stato in grado di dichiararsi e _baciarmi_ , e tu hai avuto addirittura il coraggio di domandare se foste una coppia?! — la ragazza non si chiese neppure se avesse azzeccato la risposta (ma poi, si chiedeva mai se le sue "fonti" o ipotesi fossero giuste? Tutta quella storia davvero le sembrava filare liscia come l'olio, senza buchi e senza falle nel sistema?!) ma partì in quarta a difendere la sua BFF come solo lei sapeva fare. Violentemente, con veemenza, con irruenza e con una buona dose di fisicità e maniere forti. Alya prese Adrien per le spalle e iniziò a scuoterlo con quanta forza avesse in corpo. — Ci credo che Marinette si sia arrabbiata! Hai distrutto l'atmosfera! Hai distrutto tutto ciò che di tenero s'era creato fra voi! Sei proprio un idiota! Non pensavo che avrei mai potuto dirlo ma cavolo!, prendi subito lezioni da Nino! Lui sì che sa come ci si comporta dopo una dichiarazione a una ragazza che non aspettava altro da secoli! DA SECOLI. Capito, idiota?! Sai da quanto tempo Marinette è innamorata di te?! Sai da quanto tempo lei stava tentando di dirti che ti ama e che vuole avere un bellissimo matrimonio in grande con te, avere tre figli che chiamerà Emma, Louis e Hugo, e pure un cane, un gatto e uno stupidissimo criceto?! Sai quante volte l'ho sentita farfugliare e blaterare cose no-sense fino allo stremo, fino a farmi sanguinare le orecchie?! E SAI QUANTE VOLTE IO E NINO TI ABBIAMO VISTO SBAVARE ALLE SUE SPALLE?! E tu hai negato e negato e negato ancora fino allo stremo, poi finalmente ti sei accorto dei tuoi stessi sentimenti e, quando finalmente decidi di uscire allo scoperto rovini tutto con una domanda che distrugge tutto il romantico e il tenero?! Non una carezza! Non dico un bacio, siete troppo puri anche solo per pensare a un bacio, ma un abbraccio! Adrien Agreste: mamma Alya e papà Nino sono estremamente delusi! —e così dicendo, lasciò finalmente andare Adrien, che si sentiva un po' shakerato come i miglior drink dei migliori barman, e raggiunse il suo ragazzo. Prese Nino per un braccio poi, guardando un'ultima volta il modello biondo con cipiglio arrabbiato, calpestò malamente il pavimento dell'atrio scolastico dirigendosi verso l'uscita, uscendo poi di vista e sparendo completamente.  
Lasciati indietro nell'atrio, Marinette e Adrien guardarono il punto in cui i due fidanzati erano spariti con espressioni vuote e assenti. Tutto ciò che era successo negli ultimi venti minuti li aveva fatti prima morire, poi resuscitare perché gli amici avevano preso un granchio bello grosso, e poi di nuovo li avevano lasciati di sasso perché, anche se avevano sbagliato di grosso ad afferrare la verità, avevano azzeccato totalmente il succo della situazione e Alya era talmente empatica, o aveva talmente tanto fiuto, da aver centrato in pieno anche il motivo del comportamento di Marinette nei confronti di Adrien di tutta quella giornata.  
Facendo chiarezza nei loro sentimenti e nei loro pensieri, la ragazza decise che tutta quella situazione avesse del ridicolo. Prima di tutto, anche se da come gli amici avevano impostato il discorso faceva capire che avessero scoperto le loro identità da supereroi, non era stata comunque una mossa molto intelligente farsi subito prendere dal panico e aggrapparsi l'uno all'altra a causa delle ginocchia tremanti. Seconda cosa… come diamine avevano fatto quei due ad arrivare così vicini alla verità pur avendo totalmente toppato la cosa più importante?  
La risata isterica e liberatoria di Adrien riempì tutto l'atrio ormai deserto, e fu subito seguito a ruota da Plagg e Tikki. Marinette ci mise ancora un po' di tempo a reagire ma presto anche lei si unì al coro di risate.  
La tensione che avevano accumulato non solo sotto l'interrogatorio di Alya e Nino ma soprattutto quella di tutti quei mesi passati a rincorrersi, stava finalmente lasciando il posto alla serenità ed entrambi sapevano che, d'ora in avanti, sarebbero stati molto più uniti sia bene che nel male.  
Adrien si sentiva un po' scosso dal comportamento di "mamma Alya": non l'aveva mai vista così infervorata prima d'ora ma capiva il motivo di tanta foga quando ripensava alla sua effettiva stupidità della notte precedente. Decisamente Adrien capiva che fosse stato eccessivamente prudente e che, in certe occasioni, per quanto sia romantico anche chiedere "posso baciarti?" è superfluo quando addirittura si chiede se la coppia è effettivamente nata o no. Ripensando ai loro comportamenti e alle loro dichiarazioni, il ragazzo giunse da solo alla conclusione che si, erano una coppia e dovevano soltanto suggellare il loro legame e per farlo avrebbero dovuto tornare al mood così pieno di tensione romantica che lui aveva bellamente rovinato e distrutto per i prossimi mesi. Baciarsi adesso era decisamente fuori questione.  
Guardandosi teneramente, le loro mani tornarono a congiungersi, e insieme, si avviarono verso casa Dupain-Cheng dove Adrien avrebbe passato la serata tra cena e film, e probabilmente anche buona parte della notte in altri abiti decisamente più succinti.

***

Quella sera la cena fu decisamente più allegra e serena di tutte le precedenti. Tom Dupain sembrò accorgersi della rinnovata serenità tra i due adolescenti e si comportò di conseguenza, sfornando battute squallide e giochi di parole come mai prima d'ora. Sabine invece era molto più pacata ma le sue occhiatine e i suoi modi civettuoli facevano intendere perfettamente quanto fosse felice del mood tra i suoi due bambini e quanto li shippasse (e quanto, segretamente, come la figlia, organizzasse già il loro felicissimo matrimonio e il giorno in cui sarebbe diventata nonna!).  
Quando i genitori si ritirarono per la notte e lasciarono i due ragazzi nel soggiorno a vedere qualche film o a fare qualche partita ai videogames, Adrien e Marinette non aprirono nessuna conversazione imbarazzante perché entrambi sapevano che grazie all'intervento provvidenziale, seppur abbastanza ridicolo e fuori dagli schemi, dei loro amici non c'era più niente da discutere e tutto tra loro si era risolto.  
Certo, c'era ancora il problema del _provare_ che fossero davvero una coppia, ma ormai il mood era perduto e avrebbero atteso finchè non ci fosse stata un'altra occasione. Finchè sarebbero stati insieme le occasioni non avrebbero tardato a presentarsi, ed entrambi erano sicuri che quella giusta sarebbe arrivata presto.  
La serata di Adrien volò via in un lampo, e quando tornò a casa fece in modo che Natalie lo vedesse spesso bazzicare all'interno della magione prima di annunciare che si sarebbe chiuso in camera per la notte per poi volare via fuori dalla finestra per raggiungere Marinette una seconda volta.  
Nella sua stanza, in attesa che Chat Noir arrivasse, Marinette si mise il suo adorato pigiama rosa a pois, e chiacchierava con Tikki dell'assurdità delle illazioni di Alya. La Kwami non la smetteva più di ridere e non faceva altro che dire che il suo carattere sarebbe stato perfetto associato al Kwami della Volpe, la sua amica frizzante e folle che avrebbe fatto una coppia perfetta con l'aspirante giornalista. La ragazza rise, immaginando come sarebbe stato combattere fianco a fianco con l'amore della sua vita e la sua amica del cuore e il quadretto le sembrò così perfetto e veritiero che non si sarebbe per niente sbalordita se un giorno fosse accaduto sul serio.  
Il lieve e familiare "toc toc" alla botola del suo letto la destò dai suoi pensieri, e Tikki volò verso il piatto pieno di biscotti al cioccolato e bocconcini di formaggio che Marinette aveva preparato per i suoi amici Kwami.  
Chat Noir si calò giù dalla botola con grazia ed eleganza, e salutò Marinette come avrebbe fatto con Ladybug. La ragazza rise e ordinò al "suo chaton" di rilasciare la trasformazione e far sì che Plagg si riposasse e mangiasse abbastanza per quando successivamente se ne sarebbero andati. Adrien non aveva intenzione di andarsene tanto presto e settò una sveglia un'ora prima la sua solita per andare a scuola e poi si adagiò sul letto insieme alla ragazza per parlare di tutto e di più.  
A un certo punto toccarono anche argomenti più spinosi, come il fatto che Marinette continuasse a sentirsi sempre inadeguata e inutile, o la solitudine che Adrien avrebbe provato per sempre nei confronti della madre sparita chissà dove. Entrambi avevano delle ferite più o meno profonde che non si sarebbero mai rimarginate del tutto ma entrambi sapevano che stando insieme, pur non guarendole, avrebbero attutito il dolore scaturito da queste cicatrici e lo avrebbero alleviato e reso molto più sopportabile. Sapevano anche che i loro caratteri così simili eppure così diversi li avrebbero portati spesso a discutere delle loro divergenze ma anche qui sapevano che nulla sarebbe stato mai abbastanza da non riuscire a risolvere. Probabilmente avrebbero passato comunque periodi lunghi fatti di arrabbiature e irritazioni ma allo stesso modo sapevano che si sarebbero sempre riconciliati. Adrien e Marinette erano uniti dal destino, certo, ma il loro era un rapporto potente come la gravità, entrambi si attiravano e si respingevano come i due poli della stessa calamita, ed erano i due lati della stessa medaglia. Il giorno e la notte, la fortuna e la sfortuna, l'aria e la terra. Si amavano, e si sarebbero amati a prescindere dai loro Miraculous, e tutto ciò che avevano affrontato lo dimostrava ampiamente.  
Alla fine, stremati, i due supereroi si addormentarono insieme, abbracciati, cullati l'uno dal respiro dell'altro, sereni nella loro intimità e vegliati dai Kwami che avrebbero passato decisamente tutta la notte a parlare di quanto entrambi fossero stati sciocchi e di tutto il resto che dovevano recuperare dopo anni passati separati.  
Quando la sveglia di Adrien suonò Marinette non fece una piega. Così quanto lui aveva il sonno leggero ed era anche insonne se non le notti che passava con lei, Marinette aveva invece un sonno così pesante che neanche le cannonate l'avrebbero disturbata e lui lo sapeva bene. Si sciolse dall'abbraccio che lo teneva legato alla ragazza che dormiva sulla sua spalla, e la rimise comoda sul suo cuscino. Chiamò a sé Plagg e si trasformò, e la sua traversata della città verso casa cominciò proprio mentre il sole iniziava a fare capolino all'orizzonte, illuminando il suo cammino e promettendogli solo cose belle.  
Adrien si sentiva libero e felice e quel sorriso che spuntò sul suo viso lo accompagnò per sempre da quel momento in avanti.


	15. Chapter 15

Marzo lasciò il posto ad aprile e la primavera ormai impazzava.  
Il sole splendeva alto nel cielo sempre più blu, gli uccellini cinguettavano sereni, i gatti iniziavano a sfornare cucciolate e gli insetti iniziavano a spandere feromoni per attirare le loro metà.  
Era già passato più o meno un mese dall'inizio della relazione amorosa tra Adrien e Marinette e il suggello del loro amore non era ancora stato apposto. Non che di occasioni non ne avessero avute, e persino Adrien era riuscito a non rovinarle. Eppure, ogni volta qualcosa le faceva andare sempre storte.  
Chat Noir aveva cominciato a mostrare un comportamento molto più aggressivo e possessivo nei confronti di Ladybug e si rifletteva anche nella vita di tutti i giorni come il pluriacclamato modello Agreste. Plagg gli aveva spiegato che in primavera era normalissimo e che purtroppo gli era toccato di soffrire per gli effetti del Miraculous e che quindi avrebbe dovuto convivere col fatto che in primavera dovesse assolutamente stare accoccolato alla sua gattina (e fortunatamente solo accoccolato… Plagg veniva apparato sempre con micetti molto tranquilli. Il che era un bene a lungo andare…). Niente di più semplice, quindi! Anche Marinette aveva iniziato a soffrire leggermente con l'"effetto feromone" del suo essere quasi una coccinella, e Tikki le aveva spiegato che era sorto questo "piccolo problema" (che, fortunatamente, non era per niente ingestibile e rimaneva molto tranquillo rispetto ad altre Ladybug, ma comunque relativamente imbarazzante) perché stava facendo coppia fissa con Adrien ed era quindi una sorta di "tecnica di difesa" nei confronti delle altre ragazze.  
Per farla breve: i feromoni emessi da Marinette calmavano tutte le persone che le stessero a cuore, madre, padre, Tikki stessa, i suoi amici e il suo fidanzato perché avevano effetti appunto calmanti e antidepressivi. Con la sua metà funzionavano anche da "collante", ovvero Adrien con la sua parte felina era ormai letteralmente preda di quel profumo e ne era tenuto tecnicamente al guinzaglio. Con le ragazze che invece tentavano di approcciarsi ad Adrien che, ricordiamo, è un bambino famoso e corteggiato, specie da Chloè, i feromoni di Marinette servivano come allarme che faceva allontanare tutte le pretendenti a un trono che non era il loro. Quindi, di nuovo, per chiudere il ciclo, quando Marinette inconsciamente attivava il meccanismo di difesa a causa della gelosia e del senso di protezione, in Adrien scattava più o meno la stessa cosa perché l'odore di Marinette era più assuefacente dell'erba gatta e quindi le si appitonava addosso creando lui stesso una sorta di "barriera contro il mondo crudele che tentava di separarli".  
Persino Chloè cominciò a tenersene alla larga da quando vide una di queste "dimostrazioni d'affetto", ovviamente non prima di aver fatto una gran scenata come nel suo stile. Il resto dei compagni di classe invece non ne rimase turbato per nulla, anzi, facendo un gran baccano e battendo le mani al ritmo di "FINALMENTE!". Tutti iniziarono a trattare la neocoppietta come fossero degli dei scesi in terra, più che altro perché la loro OTP si era finalmente realizzata e avevano l'obbligo morale di supportarli e aiutarli in qualunque situazione. Così, quando sapevano che Adrien avrebbe avuto un photoshoot serale e tutti sapevano che i genitori di Marinette non l'avrebbero mai lasciata andare sola sola di notte, a turno qualcuno la scortava per andare a far compagnia ad Adrien. Oppure quando sapevano che nella pasticceria Dupain-Cheng ci sarebbe stato un gran daffare e che sarebbe servito l'aiuto di Marinette, erano sempre Rose e Juleka che si offrivano volontarie per aiutare al suo posto e lasciare che lei avesse tempo con Adrien (e sotto sotto le due ragazze amavano profondamente il processo di creazione dei dolci, specie poi nella loro pasticceria preferita gestita dai genitori di una delle loro migliori amiche).  
Ovviamente nessuno avrebbe mai saputo dei loro rendezvous notturni come Ladybug e Chat Noir oppure come Marinette e Chat Noir oppure come Ladybug e Adrien. Ma soprattutto, ancora per un po', nessuno avrebbe saputo nemmeno della Ladynoir diventata canon. Questa fu una questione ampiamente discussa un giorno in classe tra i quattro amici, stavolta iniziata da Alya sulla chat di gruppo. Era una giornata particolarmente tranquilla, la signorina Bustier aveva assegnato un lavoro da fare in classe senza molta supervisione e così i ragazzi ebbero modo di chattare senza distrarre nessun altro che non fossero loro quattro.

 _"_ _Alya: *foto inviata* GUARDATELI. Ultima ronda del nostro Miracoloso Duo. Abbracciati e sereni. Se l'ultima volta Adrien pensava che Ladybug stesse piangendo, adesso non può dire nulla. Quello è un abbraccio da orso. Tenero e avvolgente. Ahwww, la Ladynoir è CANON."_

La chat si riempì di cuoricini, gif coi cuoricini, gattini coi cuoricini, coccinelle coi cuoricini.  
Alya era al settimo cielo e doveva assolutamente esprimerlo con i suoi amici che, letti i messaggi, ridacchiarono sommessamente.

 _"_ _Marinette: Non lo so, Alya. Ricorda che innanzitutto sono migliori amici."_

 _"_ _Alya: MA ZITTA TU. Devo ricordarti la foto che fornii a Nadja Chamack? Dark Cupid: bacio per spezzare l'incantesimo."_

 _"_ _Marinette: SEI STATA TU?!"_

E a questo punto Adrien quasi si strozzò con la sua stessa saliva, Nino ci rimase di sasso perché non sapeva che fosse Alya l'artefice di quella foto (e soprattutto: come aveva fatto a scattarla così da vicino?!) e Marinette prese a riempire la chat di urli di Munch, faccine disperate e coccinelle mezze morte. Con Alya non si stava mai sicuri e in pace. L'esatta definizione della frase "ne sa una più del diavolo".

 _"_ _Adrien: Io sto con Alya. Stavolta anche io credo siano canon. Si nascondono perché sono timidi e per evitare ficcanaso come Super Giornalista."_

 _"_ _Alya: Taci, Agreste. Prima o poi avrò una prova inconfutabile che li smaschererà per sempre! MUAHAHAHAHA! Ma fino ad allora mi accontento di stalkerare voi due. *foto inviata*"_

 _"_ _Adrien &Marinette: QUANDO CI HAI FATTO QUESTA FOTO?!"_

La foto che Alya aveva inviato era di qualche giorno prima. I due piccioncini erano usciti semplicemente per andare a mangiare un gelato in privato e si tenevano per mano mentre ridevano e si parlavano amabilmente. La foto era scattata a distanza molto ravvicinata e la qualità era straordinaria. La giornalista investiva molto nei suoi "strumenti del mestiere".

 _"_ _Alya: Io e Nino vi stavamo pedinando. Niente di cui preoccuparsi. Quello di cui ci preoccupiamo è il perché non vi abbiamo visti ancora darvi nemmeno un bacio. CHE CAVOLO ASPETTATE?! *foto inviata*"_

 _"_ _Nino: Babe, io mi dissocio. Lasciali vivere in santa pace…"_

Ma la preghiera di Nino, che rispecchiava gli stessi pensieri dei suoi due amici "molestati", venne persa nella suspense della foto che inviò la giornalista. Stavolta, la foto inviata era una foto di Alya e Nino che si baciavano castamente ma che senza scrupoli si facevano una foto senza neanche farla venire sfocata. Adrien e Marinette avvamparono ma non risposero.  
Ripensare a tutte le volte che erano andati così vicini a baciarsi era dolorosamente frustrante.  
La prima volta successe dopo circa due giorni dalla "grande rivelazione" coi loro amici. I quattro erano a casa di Marinette per una serata pizza e film in pigiama e i due bruni con gli occhiali erano scesi in pasticceria a prendere altre cose dolci avanzate della giornata per continuare a mangiare durante la visione del film e i due neopiccioncini erano rimasti da soli abbracciati sul divano. Un commento di Adrien sulla scena che stava avendo luogo alla televisione aveva fatto scoppiare entrambi a ridere e quel mood così leggero si trasformò quasi subito in un'invitante tentazione. I loro volti erano così vicini, potevano sentire i loro respiri intrecciarsi e i loro nasi si toccavano appena. Marinette chiuse gli occhi e inclinò la testa di lato, Adrien le accarezzò una guancia e stava lentamente chiudendo la distanza fra loro quando Nino e Alya piombarono nuovamente nel soggiorno dei Dupain-Chen distruggendo l'atmosfera che finì in frantumi peggio di una palla di cristallo, e facendoli anche allontanare in malo modo dopo averli fatti spaventare tanto da far collidere le loro teste. I due ragazzi girarono con un bernoccolo sulla fronte per almeno due giorni, e per almeno altri tre furono presi in giro dalla coppia di amici.  
La seconda volta, avvenne dopo circa una settimana da quella disastrosa a casa di Marinette. Quella volta erano da soli in camera dell'amante del rosa in tute le sue sfumature. I due stavano semplicemente studiando quando Adrien si accorse che Marinette aveva gli angoli della bocca sporchi del cioccolato del bignè che aveva mangiato poco prima. Si avvicinò a lei e le pulì via il cioccolato con un polpastrello e poi se lo leccò dal dito. Marinette ovviamente avvampò, Adrien era tanto ingenuo al punto da non accorgersi che certi sue gesti erano così _forti_ da suscitare in lei strane reazioni, e non poteva neanche dare la colpa alla stagione degli amori, agli insetti, ai feromoni e quant'altro. Che fosse attratta da Adrien anche fisicamente era scontato, e il cocktail esplosivo di profondo amore nei suoi confronti, unito all'istinto di stargli sempre e perennemente tra le braccia e ai comportamenti inconsciamente provocanti del ragazzo, fecero avvampare Marinette in tutti i luoghi raggiungibili dal suo rossore. Adrien non sembrò nemmeno farci caso, la ragazza nemmeno sapeva cosa le stesse succedendo, eppure i due adolescenti si avvicinarono sempre di più, impercettibilmente e sempre più vicini. Ancora una volta i loro respiri divennero uno, le mani di Marinette si aggrapparono alla camicia di Adrien, e il ragazzo tastò le sue labbra accarezzandole lievi con la punta delle dita. Le labbra piccole e piene di Marinette si schiusero e i due ragazzi erano persi l'uno negli occhi degli altri in una conversazione silenziosa e profonda. Gli occhi di Marinette, blu come l'oceano profondo e pieno di segreti, risplendevano come fari luminosi nella semi oscurità della stanza illuminata solo dalla lampada sulla scrivania, e gli occhi verde prato e carichi di aspettative e speranze di Adrien erano persi nel profondo blu in cui si specchiavano, sognanti e scintillanti come se stesse vedendo la stella più bella e brillante dell'intero universo. Quella carica di eccitazione e anticipazione aveva lasciato il posto a una calma realizzazione del momento perché ciò che avevano aspettato da tanto era finalmente a portata di mani, sarebbe bastato davvero un battito di ciglia e tutto sarebbe stato così meravigliosamente stupendo! Le loro labbra quasi si sfioravano, il sorriso imbarazzato della consapevolezza dell'azione, ancora la distanza di un minimo, singolo, minuscolo granello di sabbia… — E andiamo, quanto ci mettete?! Baciatevi e basta, ne abbiamo abbastanza di queste smancerie! — e Plagg distrusse ancora una volta l'atmosfera che era ancora più perfetta delle precedenti! Tikki lo picchiò di brutto: aspettava da tanto quel bacio, come se fosse lei a dover baciare Adrien, che Plagg le aveva risvegliato l'istinto omicida. Stupido, idiota, maleducato, egoista, cinico e screanzato Kwami, Dio della Sfortuna! Quella sera Adrien non riuscì a raggiungere Marinette come Chat Noir perché Plagg doveva continuare a leccarsi le ferite inferte dalla sua metà.  
Ci fu poi la terza volta, in cui l'atmosfera era davvero perfetta. Adrien aveva portato a cena Marinette. I due avevano cenato in un ristorantino piccolo e carino, molto intimo ma semplice. Poi avevano fatto una bellissima passeggiata mano nella mano sulla Senna, e infine, Adrien l'aveva riaccompagnata a casa. I due ridevano e scherzavano e c'era una leggerezza davvero amabile nell'aria. I due gravitarono l'uno verso l'altro tra le risate finchè le loro fronti non entrarono in una lieve collisione. A quel punto, ancora ridacchiando un po' nervosamente, si avvicinarono ancora di più, quando un fulmine squarciò il silenzio della notte. Marinette tremò di riflesso e Adrien le mise una mano sulla spalla per tranquillizzarla. Il loro lento rituale pre-bacio che ricominciava dove si era interrotto quando la porta di casa di Marinette si aprì, rivelando un Tom Dupain estremamente divertito e dall'aria per niente imbarazzata al contrario dei due adolescenti che si erano separati bruscamente ancora una volta.  
Qualche giorno dopo, Marinette si sentì travolgere da un'ondata di assoluto bisogno di vedere Adrien alle tre di notte, dopo neanche due ore che si erano lasciati per andare a dormire, e così si trasformò e raggiunse Adrien a casa sua. Quando il ragazzo vide Ladybug alla sua finestra, sotto la pioggia battente che non era riuscita ad evitare e che l'aveva colta a metà percorso, subito si affrettò a farla entrare e a coprirla sotto un strato enorme di asciugamani e coperte. Adrien stava asciugando i capelli di Ladybug che non aveva ancora sciolto la trasformazione quando una sua mano scivolò sulla sua maschera. Era la prima volta che davvero _toccava_ quel materiale così strano a mani nude e la curiosità lo spinse a scendere verso la suit aderente della sua ragazza. Accarezzando e sfiorando, Adrien sentiva come la suit quasi esplodesse di elettricità statica ad ogni suo tocco leggero e la sua esplorazione lo portò ad attraversare spalle, braccia e fianchi in una lunga serie di carezze e dolci coccole. Alla fine, una delle mani tornò sul viso della ragazza e tracciò con delicatezza l'angolo inferiore della maschera di Ladybug, sentendo sotto i polpastrelli il lievissimo intarsio della trama a nido d'ape che quasi si fondeva con la pelle tenera e sensibile delle sue guance spruzzate di piccole lentiggini come il cielo tempestato di stelle. Ladybug si strinse a lui, ricercando il calore del suo corpo per il suo ancora bagnato e infreddolito dall'acquazzone. Le sue braccia gli cinsero il collo e tutto stava andando alla perfezione finchè di nuovo furono interrotti da Plagg che esordì irritantemente con un — Posso parlare con Tikki oppure devo aspettare prima che finite il vostro disgustoso rituale d'accoppiamento?! — trangugiando schifosamente una ruota intera di Camembert e distruggendo ancora una volta il mood romantico. Alla fine Ladybug sciolse la trasformazione e Marinette sonnecchiò un po' tra le braccia di Adrien. Quando si svegliò per tornare a casa lui era addormentato e gli lasciò un lieve bacio sulla guancia prima di trasformarsi e filare via nella notte tempestosa.  
Poi era giunto il giorno del gelato. E ancora una volta furono interrotti addirritura dall'attacco di un akuma.  
E così ora erano in classe a parlarne via chat e Marinette si sentì prendere dallo sconforto. Non se la sentiva di affrettare una cosa importante come il primo bacio, già lo aveva praticamente mandato all'aria con la storia di Dark Cupid, lei che lo aveva fatto per liberare Chat Noir e lui che neanche se ne ricordava, almeno il "secondo primo bacio" doveva essere speciale!  
Adrien stesso non ne poteva più. Tutto quello che voleva era prendere Marinette, stringerla tra le braccia e non lasciarla mai più. Tempestarla di baci e passare le mani fra i suoi capelli così lisci e setosi e neri come la notte più buia, assaporare il suo calore e tastare il suo sapore. Se avesse potuto l'avrebbe avvolta completamente tra le sue braccia e col suo amore e l'avrebbe protetta dal mondo intero. Avrebbe stretto ogni singola parte del suo corpo fra le mani e avrebbe goduto della sua morbidezza, avrebbe fatto in modo che si fossero svegliati sempre l'uno accanto all'altra, l'uno sul petto dell'altra, coi respiri sincronizzati e i battiti del cuore che battevano insieme lo stesso ritmo alla stessa frequenza. Ma ogni volta che stavano avvicinandosi al momento in cui avrebbero aperto la porta che li avrebbe condotti in quel mondo fatto di coccole e carezze e tenerezze miste a passione e amore e la disperazione dello stare insieme in quel momento e per sempre, ogni singola santissima volta, venivano interrotti.  
C'è un motivo perché "le prime volte sono importanti" e non vanno affrettate. È un rituale che si fa per conoscersi, per capire cosa piace all'altro all'interno della sfera intima delle emozioni e della fisicità, ed è il momento in cui tutto comincia sotto tutti gli aspetti emotivi e materiali. Non c'è sentimento nelle prime volte affrettate o fatte per dovere. Non c'è coinvolgimento quando ci si sente costretti, e le prime volte sono la scoperta di un piccolo mondo su cui pianti la bandiera dopo una lunga attesa e anticipazione ed eccitazione ed entusiasmo, e che dopo cominci sul serio ad esplorare e conoscere. Il primo bacio è la porta d'accesso a tutta la relazione, ciò che rompe il ghiaccio dei primi imbarazzi e ciò che comunque ti accompagnerà per il resto della vita sottoforma dei successivi baci, dei successivi incontri, dei successivi abbracci, delle successive carezze e delle succesive volte che porteranno lentamente ed inesorabilmente a un livello superiore, senza fretta e senza costrinzioni.  
Come facevano Alya e Nino a parlarne come se non fosse una così grande cosa? Certo che era una gran cosa! Adrien e Marinette sono ragazzi timidi e ingenui, non sarebbero mai riusciti ad andare avanti con tutte quelle pressioni.  
I giorni passarono e aprile si trasformò in maggio e maggio rotolò stancamente in giugno.  
L'estate era cominciata, la scuola era quasi finita, ormai mancava davvero poco agli esami finali, e i ragazzi presero a vedersi tutti i giorni per uscire o stare in casa al fresco e a studiare per le ultime verifiche.  
Gli akuma erano stranamente diminuiti e le apparizioni di Ladybug e Chat Noir dipendevano più dalle ronde che altro. La notte era fresca e non così umida come il giorno ed era una goduria il refrigerio prodotto dalle loro magiche suit da supereroe. Di notte, i due eroi, giocavano e si rincorrevano, facevano gare e si divertivano come due adolescenti normali. Non sarebbe stato quello il periodo in cui avrebbero trovato il nido di Papillon e Parigi era calma e serena.  
E non un bacio fu scambiato tra i due eroi nemmeno durante tutta l'estate che ne seguì. Nemmeno con tutti i sotterfugi ed espedienti che Alya e Nino pensavano per creare l'atmosfera, nemmeno quando Tikki si tirava Plagg per evitare di intralciarli. Sabine che tratteneva Tom dall'andare ad aprire la porta per evitare di spaventarli o anche gli stessi compagni di classe che non facevano che invitarli a dei pomeriggi in piscina per far sì che una innocente Marinette in costume, con il suo corpo snello e tonico, irretisse Adrien.  
Nulla fu capace di farli avvicinare per creare quel tipo di atmosfera giusta. I ragazzi ridevano, scherzavano, si schizzavano con l'acqua e si abbracciavano. Il loro contatto fisico era sempre presente e tenero e li univa in ogni momento. Si guardavano con dolcezza e si tenevano per mano, si sorridevano, si tenevano fra le braccia o Marinette sedeva sulle ginocchia di Adrien, ed erano il ritratto della coppia perfetta in un mondo fatto di fiori e farfalle e tramonti romantici e picnic. Ma niente li portava a quel magico momento che praticamente tutti stavano aspettando.  
Così l'estate nuovamente lasciò il posto all'autunno e, anche se quell'anno i problemi relativi al freddo portati dal Miraculous non erano forti come l'anno prima, lo stesso Marinette ricominciò ad andare a scuola bardata come un cosacco dello zar di Russia. Adrien continuava ad essere il suo gattino dispensatore di calore e così rubò il posto di Alya definitivamente per i mesi freddi. Accoccolato a Marinette per tenerla al caldo (e farle le fusa nell'orecchio quando la classe diventava particolarmente rumorosa e turbolenta) l'autunno divenne inverno e le prime nevi iniziarono a fioccare lievi dal cielo bianco e spumoso come una meringa ben montata.  
I ragazzi ormai si incontravano solo a casa di Marinette, e Adrien faceva in modo che lei uscisse il meno possibile per farla stare al caldo ed evitare i disastri dell'anno prima. Comunque sia, la ragazza rifiutava categoricamente che lui adasse a combattere da solo, quindi in ogni battaglia che affrontavano, Adrien era molto più attento e si impegnava molto più del solito per velocizzare la loro vittoria.  
Il Natale era alle porte e Adrien era talmente folle e pieno d'amore per Marinette che, non sapendo come esprimersi, iniziò a ricoprirla di piccoli pensieri e regalini sin dall'inizio di dicembre. Fiori, cioccolatini, coperte (che erano sempre estremamente apprezzate), capi d'abbigliamento in esclusiva dalle nuove linee di Gabriel Agreste, bigliettini trovati nell'armadietto o sul cuscino la mattina, thermos di cioccolata calda e nuovi sketchbook, matite e gomme per cancellare. Adrien sapeva che Marinette viveva per disegnare e creare nuovi design così belli da mozzare il fiato, ma aveva scoperto da poco la passione ben nascosta che la ragazza aveva per gli articoli di cancelleria di ogni genere, e così il ragazzo, ogni volta che era impossibilitato ad uscire con la sua adorabile fidanzata ed era libero anche da altri impegni, faceva il giro di tutti i negozietti di Parigi che vendessero articoli di cancelleria (con particolare attenzione a quelli che vendevano roba un po' più originale e inconsueta, oltre che i negozi online) e ogni volta che la vedeva le donava qualcosa che le faceva brillare gli occhi di felicità ed entusiasmo. Marinette adorava particolarmente le matite meccaniche, quelle con la mina sottile e così adatta per i minuziosi particolari che applicava su ogni suo design, e così Adrien ne trovava sempre di nuove ed erano ogni volta più carine, eleganti, strane o esageratamente piene di ghirigori da far uscire gli occhi fuori dalle orbite. La scrivania della ragazza era diventata il bancone di una cartoleria, pieno di nuovi portapenne che si riempivano così in fretta che Adrien gliene regalava altri (pieni e non) dopo nemmeno una settimana. Marinette si sentiva lusingata e un po' imbarazzata per tutte quelle attenzioni e non sapeva come ricambiare. Anche lei si sentiva scoppiare dalla voglia di dimostrare amore ma non sapeva come fare e riempirlo di dolci e stuzzichini non era l'ideale sia perché già lo faceva abbastanza di suo sia perché non poteva rischiare di rovinargli la dieta più di quanto già non facesse. Ogni volta che provava a regalargli qualcosa lui accettava felice ed entusiasta ma sottolineava sempre quanto fosse suo e solo suo il compito di viziare lei, così Marinette si ritrovava sempre senza idee che la facevano sentire un po' in difetto nel profondo del suo cuore, ma subito si sentiva meglio quando il ragazzo la "rapiva" per stendersi bellamente sulla sua pancia e ronfare e fare le fusa come un vero e proprio gatto.  
Fu così che, una sera qualche giorno prima di Natale, Marinette era stesa sul suo letto a disegnare un completo abbastanza impegnativo ispirato proprio da lui nella sua totalità, quando il lieve bussare della botola del suo balconcino la distrasse dai suoi pensieri. Mettendo via di lato lo sketchbook, la ragazza accolse Chat Noir che, rilasciando la trasformazione mentre discendeva la porta, l'abbracciò e l'avvolse cominciando subito a farle le fusa. Il naso schiacciato nel suo collo, le braccia attorno alla sottile vita della ragazza, Adrien era il ritratto della beatitudine. Le mani di Marinette trovarono il loro posto rispettivamente tra i suoi capelli e sulla sua schiena, e lo teneva stretto a sé come il suo bene più prezioso, coccolandolo e dandogli tutto l'amore che riusciva a dargli e che lui non aveva mai conosciuto.  
Bisbigliando, si raccontarono storie e aneddoti e sprofondarono più a fondo tra coperte e cuscini per tenersi al caldo e più accoccolati. Non c'era spazio tra di loro, nessuno avrebbe mai potuto dire dove finisse uno e cominciasse l'altro se non fosse stato per i pigiami diametralmente opposti, ed erano un tutt'uno di emozioni e braccia intrecciate. Quel momento non era fatto per cominciare qualcosa di nuovo. Quel momento era fatto solo per bearsi della reciproca presenza e dei reciproci sentimenti. Felici, sereni, senza nessuna preoccupazione.  
Si erano appena lasciati andare al sonno quando un urlo squarciò la notte altresì tranquilla e i due eroi furono pronti a scattare.  
Non era la prima volta che si osservavano a vicenda mentre la trasformazione li cambiava nelle loro controparti eroiche, ma ogni volta era come la prima perché ogni volta provavano sentimenti e sensazioni diverse che li portavano a conoscersi e ad amarsi ancora di più con quell'attimo intimo durante la metamorfosi.  
Una volta che le luci della trasformazione si attenuarono, i due eroi silenziosamente si levarono nella notte in direzione delle urla. Si ritrovarono così a Champ de Mars, proprio sotto la Tour Eiffel, dove l'ennesimo akuma stava impazzando impunito terrorizzando Parigi. Niente di nuovo, insomma.  
Dall'alto della loro postazione preferita per le ronde, Chat Noir e Ladybug osservavano la scena cercando di studiare il nemico e il suo modo di combattere.  
Non era per niente tardi, appena dopo l'ora di cena, e quindi la piazza era gremita di gente e turisti, e Char Noir riuscì anche a vedere Alya che correva per prendere il posto migliore per registrare live tutto il combattimento. L'eroe la indicò alla sua partner e insieme sospirano sconfitti: tenere Alya fuori dal pericolo era impossibile e quello solitamente significava soltanto che avrebbero avuto più problemi a combattere perché avrebbero dovuto proteggere anche Alya che si sarebbe buttata nella battaglia pur di acchiappare un'angolazione perfetta o un perfetto scatto.  
Dopo aver messo velocemente in piedi una strategia d'attacco, il Miracoloso Duo scese in picchiata verso l'akuma e la battaglia cominciò. Nonostante tutti sapessero che il compito dei civili era sgombrare l'area, nessuno se ne andò ma cercarono solo un po' di riparo per osservare tutta l'azione da vicino. Ovviamente invece Alya era quella che stava più vicino di tutti, rischiando grosso un paio di volte se non fosse stato per i due eroi che, a turno, la tirarono fuori dai guai. La giornalista era così eccitata ed entusiasta, tutto un fremito perché aveva avuto un incontro ravvicinato con entrambi gli eroi che l'avevano presa di peso, in braccio, per portarla fuori pericolo! Era davvero in fibrillazione!  
L'akuma di quella sera non era particolarmente potente, come tutti gli akuma mandati in inverno, ma come sempre con gli akuma invernali, era particolarmente stressante e irritante, come se il suo scopo non fosse propriamente combattere (per quanto potesse) ma più annoiare e stancare e rallentare.  
Chat Noir finì spiaccicato contro un muro un numero indefinito di volte, e altrettante volte imprecisate si ritrovò a salvare Ladybug ben rallentata dagli effetti letargici del suo Miraculous.  
La battaglia si protrasse per un bel po' ma alla fine, dopo un Lucky Charm ben piazzato e una bella botta di fortuna, finalmente la vittima di Papillon fu liberata e l'akuma purificato.  
Dopo tutte le botte che aveva preso, il sexy cat di Parigi era abbastanza intontito e faceva fatica a reggersi in piedi. Ladybug lo raggiunse sull'altro lato di Champ de Mars, nascosti all'ombra dell'Accademia Militare. Il ragazzo si era appoggiato a una parete dell'edificio e il suo Miraculous diede via il suo primo bip. Per quanto fossero relativamente nascosti, non era una buona idea ritrasformarsi là perché c'erano comunque persone che bazzicavano nei dintorni e un'ombra non dava la protezione necessaria per una cosa tanto delicata. L'eroina si avvicinò al suo compagno e lo guardò con cipiglio irritato. Il ragazzo avrebbe potuto risparmiarsi praticamente nove colpi su dieci se non avesse deciso di utilizzare proprio quel determinato akuma con un martello gigante per dimostrare le sue abilità di distrazione, quindi era particolarmente seccata e indispettita nei suoi confronti. Chat Noir invece dal canto suo era assolutamente cosciente del fatto che Ladybug fosse stizzita ed esasperata dal suo comportamento, ma tutte quelle botte alla testa lo avevano fatto raggiungere una sorta di stato di ebbrezza come se fosse stato un po' alticcio e si sentiva in grado di poter fare qualunque cosa. — My Lady, mia unica e sola ragione di vita, Luce dei miei occhi! Se non sapessi la verità direi che ce ne sono due di Ladybug e che sono il micio più fortunato del mondo. Ma la mia Lady è unica e sola e non possono essercene due. No, assolutamente no. Anche se però mi piacerebbe. Dov'è Chronogirl quando serve? — andava blaterando il gatto. No-sense. Assolutamente no-sense, pensava la sua partner che intanto si teneva la testa fra le mani. Tra l'altro, affrontare Alix nella sua controparte akumizzata non fu per niente uno scherzo. Chat Noir era letteralmente morto, sparito da questo mondo, insieme a tanti altri compagni di classe e cittadini di parigi e Ladybug ricordava perfettamente la rabbia che le ribollì nel petto quando lui scomparve dopo che le aveva fatto scudo col suo corpo. Non aveva più pensato a quel particolare giorno da un sacco di tempo, soprattutto non ora che erano felici insieme e che si proteggevano a vicenda più di quanto non avessero già fatto sin dal loro primo incontro, e ricordare quell'esperienza particolarmente struggente portò una fitta al cuore della ragazza così forte che le salirono le lacrime agli occhi. Chat Noir in un primo momento non se ne accorse ma quando vide l'angoscia della sua amata compagna abbandonò quel suo stato di semi-ubriachezza dovuta alle botte in testa e cercò di essere il meno intontito possibile. — Ladybug… cosa…? — Ma lei non gli diede il tempo di formulare una domanda per intero perché, calpestando il pavimento con quanta forza avesse nelle gambe, annullò la distanza fra loro e afferrò il gatto per le spalle. —Stupido, idiota di un gattaccio! Hai contato quante volte avresti potuto morire, stasera?! Ti rendi conto di quanti infarti mi hai fatto prendere?! E non parlare di Chronogirl con tanta leggerezza! Tu sei morto! Non sai quanto mi abbia fatto stare male vederti sparire fra le mie braccia quindi la prossima volta che ti sento dire una cosa del genere preparati a penzolare dalla punta della Tour Eiffel abbracciato stretto stretto dal mio yoyo, razza di scemo! — concluse lei dandogli una leggera spinta sul petto. Il ragazzo dapprima rimase colpito dalle sue parole. Non si ricordava niente dell'attacco di Chronogirl proprio a causa della sua dipartita e quindi non sapeva quanto tutto quello avesse fatto soffrire la sua insettina e lei non gliene aveva mai parlato prima d'ora. Poi però, quella sensazione di senso di colpa lasciò il posto a un risolino acuto e isterico perché il sovrapporsi di vari sentimenti e delle concussioni alla testa gli stavano impedendo di rispondere in maniera razionale come avrebbe sempre fatto e tutto questo gli stava facendo guadagnare ancora di più la collera di Ladybug. Si poteva quasi vedere il fumo uscirle dalle orecchie e quando la sua ira funesta raggiunse il culmine, Achille era bello che superato: l'esasperata eroina sganciò lo yoyo dal fianco e lo lanciò verso Chat Noir che si ritrovò davvero legato come un salame. Quello che però gli successe non era davvero in programma, qualcosa che mai avrebbe immaginato sarebbe avvenuto in quel modo: Ladybug lo attirò a sé tramite la stringa dello yoyo e, una volta vicino, afferrò la campanella che aveva al collo e, avvolti dal tintinnio del sonaglio che era l'unico elemento infantile di quell'outfit così audace e maturo, lo tirò verso il basso e premette violentemente le labbra sulle sue. L'impatto fu tale da mandare in frantumi qualunque forma di volontà nel corpo di Chat Noir che si abbandonò completamente, stupito, a quel bacio così improvviso e disperato. Ladybug stava trasmettendo tutto il suo amore e la paura, il terrore di perderlo in quel contatto che gli stava facendo perdere il lume della ragione e ben presto, così come aveva perso la volontà di reagire ed essere se stesso in quel momento, avrebbe perso anche il contatto con la realtà. Eppure, istintivamente, appena la stringa dello yoyo si allentò e lui fu liberato perché la ragazza doveva stringerlo a sè con le braccia, anche lui si ritrovò a rispondere all'abbraccio e al bacio e furono avvinti in una stretta così forte da mozzare il fiato. Più o meno nascosti dall'ombra che l'edificio militare gettava su quella parte del parco i due eroi si sentivano come due ragazzi qualunque che finalmente avevano raggiunto un punto importante nella loro relazione e l'amore che provavano stava finalmente fluendo dall'uno all'altro cuore in un flusso di emozioni e sentimenti che si completavano a vicenda in un ciclo infinito di affetto, tenerezza e quella disperazione di essere uniti che solo un grande amore può dare.  
Le labbra si schiusero e inisieme iniziarono una danza dolce e avida, così impaziente e appassionata da trasmettere vibrazioni e sensazioni per chilometri e chilometri e raggiungere persone ben al di là del loro piccolo punto nascosto. Le braccia di Ladybug allacciate dietro il collo di Chat Noir, una mano nel suo posto preferito tra i suoi capelli, morbidi e selvaggi che tante volte aveva accarezzato e che in quel momento aveva il desiderio di strappare e stringere e sentire quanto più avesse potuto tra le sue dita. Chat Noir che la sosteneva stringendola sempre più forte, le gambe di lei tremavano molli come gelatina, e lui stesso che riusciva a sostenersi solo grazie al muro dietro di sé. Seno morbido contro petto marmoreo, diaframmi che si alzavano e abbassavano affannosi, desiderosi e affamati d'ossigeno tanto quanto d'amore e baci e vicinanza. Le labbra ormai irritate e arrossate dopo tutto quel danzare e rincorrersi ma non ancora stanche.  
Nessuno dei due avrebbe mai immaginato il loro primo bacio così disperato e drammatico, dopo l'attacco di un akuma e stanchi e provati e nel pieno ricordo di un vecchio attacco che aveva reso vulnerabile lui e cieca di rabbia lei. Stelle e pianeti vorticavano frenetici dietro le palpebre chiuse e serrate dei due adolescenti che si stavano amando come mai prima d'ora, ed entrambi si sentivano così vinti dai loro stessi sentimenti da non sapere più come esprimerli perché erano troppo grandi, troppo forti, troppo impossibili da descrivere e fare in modo che l'altro capisse. Quei sentimenti così forti avevano creato un ponte di comunicazione fra i loro cuori che ne stavano sfruttando ogni minimo centimentro per tutto il tempo del loro bacio e non si sarebbero mai fermati neppure per respirare se non avessero sentito uno dei bip dei loro Miraculous che li fece ritornare alla realtà. I due ragazzi si separarono con un sonoro schiocco di labbra che risuonò come lo scoppiettio di un fuoco d'artificio nella notte silenziosa attorno a loro. Ladybug guardò l'anello di Chat Noir e lui i suoi orecchini. Erano perfettamente sincronizzati anche i loro poteri e ad entrambi mancavano solo due minuti al countdown. Si guardarono brevemente negli occhi e le loro espressioni determinate e innamorate parlavano per loro.  
Un'ultima carezza da parte di Chat Noir e i due si sciolsero dallo stretto abbraccio non prima di essersi scambiati un ultimo fugace bacio.  
I due eroi corsero in direzioni diverse, ognuno diretto alla rispettiva abitazione, nell'intimità della propria stanza, dove avrebbero ripensato in maniera più o meno ossessiva allo scambio che era appena intercorso tra loro e alla realizzazione del perché una cosa tanto naturale e stupefacente aveva tardato così tanto per avvenire. Entrambi i ragazzi realizzarono un piccolo sebbene cruciale dettaglio: per quanto entrambi si fossero amati prima dell'altro nelle loro rispettive altre identità, prima di giungere allo stadio di coppia avevano passato un enorme periodo ad essere letteralmente migliori amici e, per quanto lo stadio successivo sembrò così naturale e scontato una volta realizzati i propri sentimenti reciproci ed essersi poi finalmente dichiarati, l'idea di baciare il tuo migliore amico, per quanto tu possa amarlo, rimane una delle più imbarazzanti che si possa immaginare. Eppure, il senso di familiarità e complicità che già da prima c'era avrebbe dovuto essere un incentivo per la naturalezza con cui il bacio sarebbe intercorso tra le parti ma proprio la familiarità dell'amicizia li aveva resi molto più imbarazzati e sulle spine del normale. Sarà forse questo il motivo per cui molte coppie di amici destinate ad essere coppie di fidanzati non funzionano? È perché in qualche modo si ha troppa confidenza e troppa familiarità che poi sembra davvero troppo strano baciare qualcuno che sembra di famiglia pur non essendolo sul serio nel senso stretto del termine? Perché invece non risulta tutto più semplice? Il passaggio dall'amicizia all'amore dovrebbe essere quello più facile perché l'amicizia induce all'amore, certo non sempre, ma solo tra destinati, e allora perché tutti quegli ostacoli? Fortunati chi riusciva a superarli e Adrien e Marinette ci erano riusciti. Un po' lentamente ma ce l'avevano fatta e ora che la porta si era aperta non dovevano fare altro che esplorare lentamente ogni giorno qualcosa di più.  
Quando i due eroi sparirono dall'ombra dell'accademia militare, ciò che non avevano visto intenti com'erano ad assaporare ogni centimentro che riuscivano a raggiungere dell'altro, non si accorsero del gridolino eccittato che seguì la loro partenza e che proveniva da dietro un albero nemmeno così lontano. Alya si era nascosta dietro il grande fusto per riprendere i suoi eroi preferiti e quando le sue speranze di riuscire a catturare qualche romanticheria furono finalmente esaudite, cacciò urlettini di gioia uno dietro l'altro, tappandosi la bocca subito dopo aver bisbigliato un vittorioso "Lo sapevo!".  
Quella notte, appena tornata a casa, Alya caricò il video sul Ladyblog e questo fece il giro del mondo tra condivisioni, like, commenti e interazioni di ogni genere.  
Adrien e Marinette non ne vennero a conoscenza fino alla mattina successiva quando si svegliarono e trovarono le notifiche di Alya e del blog che li avvisavano di "aver perso la scommessa" e che "la grande e super giornalista Alya Cesaire aveva centrato ancora il bersaglio!". I due eroi si sentirono estremamente imbarazzati. Quello era il loro primo bacio ed aveva fatto il giro del mondo in tutto il suo appassionante ardore. Non sembrava per niente un primo bacio ma un centesimo, un millesimo! Come se i due non avessero mai fatto altro nella vita, quando invece la verità è che erano troppo imbarazzati ogni volta che potevano oppure venivano interrotti puntualmente appena si veniva a creare la giusta atmosfera.  
Alya non avrebbe più smesso di vantarsi per essere stata la prima a catturare su video la prima prova schiacciante della canonicità della Ladynoir. L'unico modo per farla smettere di blaterare sarebbe stato scioccarla.  
Così, quando quella mattina Marinette arrivò a scuola decisamente in anticipo per aspettare Adrien, Alya capitò giusto in tempo per afferrare la scena che le si parò davanti agli occhi. Quando la limouosine di Adrien si fermò come di consueto davanti ai cancelli scolastici, Marinette scese le scale dove stava parlando con Rose e Juleka, e andò incontro al suo ragazzo, fiondandosi tra le sue braccia aperte in attesa, e salutandolo con un veloce ma ardente bacio sulle labbra.  
Come da copione, la mascella di Alya quasi si slogò per quanto si aprì in shock e non fece altro che fangirlare per tutta la mattinata, chiedendo quando tutto quello fosse successo e per quale motivo se lo fosse persa proprio lei tra tutti quanti! — Mentre tu spiavi un momento intimo di Ladybug e Chat Noir ed eri così impegnata a fangirlare su di loro ti sei persa i migliori sviluppi della prima coppia che dovresti shippare, brutta cattiva. Che razza di amica che ho! — Fu la sola risposta di Marinette, e Adrien rise e schioccò un altro bacio su quelle labbra così morbide e vellutate che avrebbe continuato a baciare ancora per ore e ore se non fossero stati in pubblico, a scuola, in un'aula piena di gente che si stava preparando per andare via dopo l'ultimo giorno di scuola prima delle vacanze di Natale e che li guardò con gli occhi splancati, erompendo in un fragoroso applauso seguito da fischi e schiamazzi.  
I due ragazzi si guardarono un po' imbarazzati ma per niente pentiti delle loro manifestazioni d'affetto ma si fermarono comunque a quel piccolo, casto bacio perché non sarebbe stato assolutamente il caso di continuare.  
Più tardi, forse, nell'intimità della sua stanza quando lui sarebbe comparso come il gattino più desiderato di Parigi se ne sarebbe potuto parlare…

Successivamente, le volte in cui Ladybug e Chat Noir furono visti baciarsi si contarono comunque sulle dita di una mano ma ogni volta erano pieni di pathos e sentimento così forti da far comunque impazzire Parigi.

 ** _—_** ** _Fine—_**


End file.
